


How to take care of a defective [INVADER ZIM]

by FearTheHime



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Irkens (Invader Zim), Love, M/M, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Reader-Insert, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 123,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: Born as a mistake in the eyes of others, [M/N] must stay undercover as a regular human child, growing into a young teen. Born from a Human father and Irken Mother, he is a hybrid between two worlds.He lives and acts human, believes he's human and only human because he thought to himself as a freak because he knows he is. He wanted to be normal until they sent down a defective from his mothers birth planet, the one who was sent to destroy earth.He knows he's a defective, he doesn't judge him on that but he does judge that the Irken is a horrible invader.





	1. Chapter 1

[E/C] eyes blinked up warily when the alarm went off, he sighs and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. " Little Irk, it is time to wake up!" A sweet voice yelled from downstairs and the male groans, he ruffles his hair with another yawn. " I made a nutritious protein breakfast!" The voice quickly adds and the teen groans. " Alright Mother!" He calls out before he slowly sit up from the bed, fixing the bed.

[M/N] slowly sits up from the bed and the lights turn on automatically, and the dark blue walls finally showed with the light. The many stars that were glued to the wall dimmed and the blinds rolled up automatically. The room was large enough for the teen, and the things that were bought for him. He had been living in his room since he was a baby, which is why there were stars glued to the walls still, he didn't want to take them off, despite being a bit childish flare to the room. It was a deep dark blue and stars aligned the walls with some planets like his mother wanted him to stare off into space. His bed was a dark brown color that matched his bedside table and his dresser too but his desk was black metal and glass with a black leather chair. A medium size white carpet laid in the middle of the room and his closet was right behind his door. 

" Already a month of school and I hate everything about it." [M/N] mutters as he shrugs off his grey pj's to black jeans, black shirt, red converse and red hoodie, his watch still on himself holding the disguise he had and grabbed his purple backpack as he left the room. He could smell eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon downstairs. He walks down the stairs passing many pictures that hanged on the walls. Mostly of him and of some nature shots his mother took. He placed his book bag on the grey couch before entering the kitchen. Everything in their house was very modern and technology base thanks to his mother and her Irk equipment, the house just blending in for the last 17 years. 

" Good morning, Mother." [M/N] greets as he sat down at the small dining table in the kitchen, her back was turned but her antennas perked up when she heard me. She had long black antennas that were curled at the ends like most feminine Irken's but her tunic was blue and so were her eyes, it went nicely with her green skin. She was out of disguise right now before she had to leave for work. " Morning, my little Irk." She cooed at the teen as she placed a plate in front of him, steaming form how hot it is. " How was your sleep?" She asked as she turns back around to get her son a drink, making sure to add enough strawberry syrup into the glass and mixed it. 

" Nothing much, it was good. How was work?" [M/N] asked as he slowly began to eat the pancakes, humming at the taste. She placed the glass down beside him and he picks it up to drink, " Delightful! Humans came in last night with a dislocated knee from drag racing across town, the poor fool had no idea that knees can pop out! He screamed all night! Ahah." She giggles at the end, it would've been creepy if [M/N] wasn't already use to her rambles of this . " Do you work today?" [M/N] asked as he chew on a piece of bacon. 

" Sadly, I have programmed the computer tonight to make pizza, extra cheese." She said as she turns around putting the dishes into the dishwasher, making sure the water didn't hit her skin. " But I am sure Red can handle the chores." She adds as little steps enter the kitchen. Red was a SIR bot that would act as a bodyguard when Paloma was first on earth for a research mission a very long time ago. Now the SIR bot acted like a moody teen, more then [M/N]. " Isn't That right, red?" Paloma says as she activates her disguise. 

" Whatever, I am getting paid for my service right?" Red asked annoyed but barely looked up from her tablet that Paloma made with the Irk sign on the back of it, " Right?" 

" Yes, Red. Geez, what do you buy with your money anyway?" [M/N] asked as he sips his milk, " None of your business, Child." Red hissed, her eyes peeked from the tablet, they were blazing pink. That was her anger color instead of red. She goes back to the tablet, " Yes Red." Paloma says as she fixed her dark blonde hair and fixed the new dress she wore, and adjusted the white lab coat with her fake doctor name. Paloma North. " I got to go, don't stay out too late! Ta-Ta!" The mother Irken left and shut the door behind her.

" Hurry up, You're gonna be late." Red says as she kept watching the tablet, [M/N] nods as he finished the food and washed the plate and cup, thanks to his human genes, water didn't affect him as much as it affected his mother. " The bus will be here in two minutes, get out." Red says as [M/N] grabbed his bag and exited out the home, shutting the door and walked down the stairs as the Bus came a stop in front of his house.

" GET IN!" The driver shouts as the doors open, [M/N] walks in to the bus smelling everything nasty known to men. Perfume, B-O, orange juice and liver. " SIT DOWN!" The driver demanded loudly as the bus drove forward and out [M/N]'s neighborhood, the hybrid walked ahead on the bus as people kept yelling or throwing things across everyone. His [E/C] eyes glanced around for a seat until a hand was shaking in front of his face. 

" Heyyyyy, [M/N]." A very familar paranormal investgator in trainning greets loudly making the hybrid wince a bit, " Heh, sorry. You looked lost, come on." [M/N] sits into the seat beside Dib, " Anyway, so lat night, you felt that earthquake right? Gaz said I was crazy and stupid." Dib rolled his hazel eyes. 

" There was one?" [M/N] questioned, he felt nothing but a shooting star did enter the atmosphere last night but left out of the scanners range. " There was a shooting star last night though." Dib's eyes lit up like chirstmas lights, " Really?? Gah, i miss the good things, I was lookign for bigfeet last night." DIb explains with a huff, " Did you wish for anything?"

" Nope. I forgot to, the shooting star was just amazing and I forgot to wish for something." [M/N] explains sheepishly as he fixed his hair a bit, pushing some locks back. " Oops. Did you study for the doom test though?" Dib began to talk about how long he studyed which the pair kept talking about until they reached their Hi Skool classroom, Ms.Bitters. Dib was ahead of [M/N]'s seat, both by the window. Many teens entered the room and to their assigned seats, all talking about how cool their weekend was or how lame the test was gonna be.

Soon, noises of crawling was heard and everyone quickly quiet down when Ms.Bitters entered the room and behind her desk, she still looked the same as she did five years ago, old, withered and scary as hell. " Shut up, all of you." She started first, " Instead of the doom test, and thanks to over crowding, we are gonna add another student." 

[M/N] perked up at the thought of another student, not because he liked it but there was this strange twitching going on with his very well hidden Antenna's. They never happened like this before, it began to psych him out a bit. They were vibrating and twitching making him want to tug them to a stop. They never acted like this before which made him freak out a bit.

" Enter." Ms.Bitter says as the door opens with a loud creak making [M/N] looked over, and he wanted to scream in distressed. It was another Irken in a poorly disguised human costume, it made him want to slam his face into the desk because of how poor it was. His green skin stoke out the most but the also slightly larger eyes that were covered with human like eyes that were a shade of purple which made him even stood out more but he also had no nose or ears. People were gonna find out about the whole Irken species because of him. " Class, Meet the latest appendage." Bitters introduced as the new student entered and stopped in front of her desk. 

"His name is Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it NOW. Because from this moment on." She cranes her neck to get closer to the new students face, " I don't want to hear another sound from you!" She hissed, before reverting her neck back. 

[M/N] watched as Zim played with his hands nervously, " Hello friends, I am a perfectly normal worm-baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about." They didn't pay attention to him minus [M/N] who was having a freaking heart attack over this while Dib was going wide-eye, proof of a alien lifeform. " Just pay no attention to me and we will get along just fine." Zim says adding a grin that made [M/N] shudder. 

" Take your seat now, Zim." Ms.Bitters says as Zim took the seat nearest the door. " Now, we are going to talk about outer space and how it will eventually imploded on itself and destroy all of us!" Before she could explain this, Zim stood up with both arms raised, " Yes Zim?" she asked, pressing on the Z like a snake would.

" In an event of a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defensive will be?" Zim asked, " Tell Zim." He adds menacing while rubbing his gloved hands together. 

" Are you seeing this?" Dib whispered and glanced over his shoulder to [M/N] who looked kinda pale, " [M/N]?"

" Uh, yeah, weird," [M/N] quickly says, making a mental note to tell Red to investigate the new comer, he was gonna destroy earth, or the Irk armada was gonna take over it for their own selfish ways. 

" Doom, doom, doom, doom.." Both boys pay attention seeing Ms.bitters was muttering about doom again which was the usual thing in the class. Dib moved a bit to see Zim more making [M/N] shake his head, he was gonna rant to the class about Zim. 

" Okay, am I the only one that sees the alien in class?" Dib questioned loudly as students looked around and each other, their eyes speaking to each other, like a type of telepathy. " THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Dib points to Zim making the green-skinned boy sweat a bit. 

" That is no kids, it's an alien! An alien!" Dib exclaims, " he's one of the monster's I've been talking about! He's here to conquer earth!" [M/N] sighs, the approach could've been simpler then saying to the whole class there was an alien, technically two. His eyes traveled to Zim only to see him freak out internally but saw a self-destruction button on his arm making his [E/C] eyes widen.

" Dib.." [M/n] tries to warn but Zita beats him to it, " Ah, not this again, you're crazy Dib." Zita states rudely as the button disappears into Zim's glove making a relief sigh escape him. 

" What! Look at him, what about his horrible green head!" Dib pointed out, " That's it school boy! Its a skin condition." Zim replies sweetly as he folds his hands on the desk, trying to be normal. " And he got's no ears either!" He leans forwards towards the girl next to his desk and gestures his ears. 

" Is that part of your skin condition? No ears?" Dib asked boldly, Zim looked at the human before muttering a sad, " Yes." Students turn to look Dib like he did something wrong, all had narrow eyes.

" Geez Dib, just because someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" A student says, which was ironic since almost all of them treat Dib like he's the alien in this damn Hi skool. " I guess old kid is an alien too, huh?" One gesture towards the back where a 65 year old kid looking guy was, nah he was some type of freak that aged backwards like Button Benjamin.

" [M/N], take control of your boyfriend, he can't go around freaking out on every new person in skool." Jessica says as she blew a bubble from her pink gum. 

" He's not my boyfriend."  
" I'm not his boyfriend."

" Yeah, just be quiet with your supernatural jumbo." Another student pitched in, " Yeah, I remember that time where he-" Zim was cut off by Dib, he was trying to blend in if it wasn't too obvious. " Hey! See, he's trying to blend in and lie to all of you! I know what I'm talking about, he's sitting right there!" Dib says as he gestures to Zim.

" Well.. he does look pretty weird."  
" Yeah, he is sitting." [M/N] looked down, he was sitting too, how was that abnormal?

" See!? Actual proof that I'm actually right, finally, I can prove that I'm...that I'm.."

" That I'm crazy." Zim mocks making the students laugh as Dib's face falls a bit, [M/N] sighs as he looked at the two, they seem to be locked in eye contact as the bell rings.

" Let's go." [M/N] yanks Dib's arm and Pulled them out the classroom. " You believe me right, I mean, you've been looking at supernatural stuff as much as I have.. so you gotta believe me right?" Dib asked making the hybrid roll his [E/C] eyes, of course he has to. Dib was his friend and cared for him greatly, " Yeah, sure. I mean, green skin? What are we, morons?" [M/N] jokes as Dib let a chuckle out too.

" Right."

The bell rings at the end of Spanish class where they watched a cartoon in Spanish before exiting the building. It was the usual, kids walking out the door and some jumping out the window, humans.

" Zim." Dib says as he pushed the two doors open for both him and his friend, [M/N] watched bemused as Dib confronted Zim. " Maybe your cruddy little disguise fooled everyone else but I can see the truth." 

" No one will believe you but your boy-friend-pig." Zim gestures to [M/N] who looked offended, only because he was called pig too. He turns to leave but Dib slide down the railing and in front of Zim, " Oh yeah? I'll show them without your disguise on." Zim looked startled by the thought as Dib brought out handcuffs, alien capturing ones that [M/N] hated.

" Ooh, their pretty, what do they do?"  
" They make sure, aliens like you never leave within these cuffs. Now come here!" Dib leaps at Zim but the other dodged and began to run away, Dib chasing after him. 

" I'm..just gonna go home.." [M/N] says as he adjusted his book bag and walked to the bus and headed home. He had lots of questions and needed answers, his mother told him that the Irken's were existent now and that's why she was living on earth, orders form her tallest, Miyuki and some dolt named Spork. His mother was never fawned on Spork. But this new student, Zim was definitely Irken from the green skin and no features. He needed Red to go search for base and report back.

Once inside, he locked the door and slams It shut, he could smell pizza cooking in the oven thanks to his mothers orders from early ago. 

" Red! I have work for you!" [M/N] shouted as he walked forwards and drop his book bag on the couch. He hears footsteps and sees Red coming up from the basement with her tablet. " I have a job for you."

" Ugh, what now?" She asked with a huff, she placed her tablet on the glass table and arms crossed. She was 3 feet and 4 inches with a red bow on her little antenna matching her red eyes. " Spill it."

" First, I thought Irken's were extinct and I need you to scout out the home of the side Irken." [M/N] says, " Well, is Irken's extinct?"

" Only the smart ones." Red answers as she watched him, she would never lie to him on purpose, " Your mother and sadly, yourself are the smartest Irken's alive." She says as she pressed her tummy and it lit up pink before she shifted to the households pet; a skunk. " I'll be back." She hissed before leaving out the doggy door.

" Hey!"

ZIM'S BASE/HOUSEHOLD

" Gir! Pick your mess this instant!" Zim orders as he finished his call with the almighty tallest. Gir had thrown around his mud and piggy's that made the living room a mess. " Gir!"

" Look masta!" Gir suddenly says as he held something in his hands and it was squirming. " I made a friend with this cat!" The said cat hissed loudly, it was black and had a white stripe going down its back to the tip of it's tail, it had a pink color too. " It's happy!"

" Gir, that is not a cat-worm." Zim sighs as he takes a closer look, eyeing the animal. " It seems to have some sort of writing on it's neck." Zim eyes the golden pendent on the pink collar. " Hm, perhaps it would be a better creature if I mixed it's DNA with a deer. HA! What a great idea!"

" Noooo!" Gir cries as the animal is taken away from him, Zim held the skunk by itself tail making it hissed. " Quiet! This creature will serve Zim we-" Zim is cut off by the sound of something being sprayed and cries out in pain as he tries to rub his magenta eyes from the gas. " IT BURNS! THE PAIN, THE ZIM IS IN PAIN!" Zim exclaims as he ran around in circles, the animal had attacked him!

The skunk hissed as it jumps through the open window, they totally deserved it because they touched her tail. But she gotten enough of what she was ordered to do. She heard the call from the tallest, took some data and left after spaying the Irken with tear gas.

She needed to report this to Paloma.


	2. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be friends till the end

Paloma stares into her sugary coffee, steam coming out of the purple mug. She was sitting at the small dinning table, something small since it was her and her Irk child. Her and her little hybrid child she had been raising for 17 years all by herself. Irk's were made for war, for conquest, destruction and chaos when it needs to be, they were never a neutering race to begin with. They were made in smeet hatcheries underground, they were brought to life by brains and electricity. 

She was never made to be a parent, her Pak was never programed for motherhood but yet she gave birth to a healthy young hybrid with little knowledge on taking care of a child, an infant. She made it because of the books that HE left, The love of her life. Without him taking care of her and teaching her about earth, she would've died off by now along with her child. She missed him, dearly.

Neville [L/N], the human who loved her and protected her when she needed it, gave her a home in the log cabin and patched her up. The one human that she will ever love in her 160 years of living, other than her son of course.

Now Red just gave her information on this new Irken, this Irken that came to earth because the new tallest said to. He seemed like a moron, like the tallest it seemed from Reds report. That was hope but she knew even if he was a moron he was still an Invader, she needed to either destroy him or capture him and brain wash him, something.

She loves earth, she loves her son and she loves her job that involved playing around with human organs. If she did do something, she would be outted for sure and she was not moving her family away, especially since it was [M/N]'s last year of high school and would be off to fulfill something in life and mate with another being to grant her Grandchildren.

" Red, until I find a way to keep this Irken from taking over my earth, I want you to keep a close eye on [M/N] for protection purposes." Paloma says as she sips her now cold coffee, it kinda burned as it went down her throat but she liked it. Plus it was sugary! " You can monitor him from your tablet, yes?" Red hums in agreement as she pulled back the slingshot on the tablet and it fires the pig into the tower that had birds everywhere, it makes noises when the birds were hit. " And I am sure, that Membrane child can also watch after him too." Red hums as she continued playing the game.

" Breakfast, Pam." Red says as the clock on her tablet strikes 7:20 am, ten more minutes until [M/N] would wake up. Paloma sighs as she stood up and pressed her three finger palm against the scanner, " Computer, make oatmeal with extra strawberries and supplement pills." Paloma says and removed her hand. 

" Yes, Mistress." The computer replies as robotic hands began making the order, making sure not to spill over the purple counter top, mixing ingredients and warm water before mixing it, adding some cinnamon and the cut strawberries on it before placing it on the table. Paloma's antenna's perked up to hear footsteps and she changed into her humanoid form in the usual clothes. " Not a word to my little Irken." Paloma orders Red making her hum and the Irken women rolled her eyes before sipping her coffee.

" Morning mother, red." [M/N] greets as he walked to the table, his usual clothes on and sat down to eat his oatmeal, humming as the taste danced on his tongue. " Leaving early mother?" [M/N] asked as he ate the food, Paloma hums as she leans over kissing the young hybrids head with a smile. " Mother?"

" Yes, it will be a late night too." She says as she adjusted her white doctor coat. " I love you, my little Irken." [M/N] blinks, he knew his mother loves him and he didn't understand why she was too unedged. Maybe she finally found out about the new Irken. She leaves as [M/N] finished his breakfast and placed the bowl into the sink for the computer to wash.

" Bus is here, get out or else." Red says as she looked up with narrow eyes before going back to the tablet. [M/N] hurried out the house fixing his bookbag as he enters the bus, the usual smell of liver and perfume hit him right away as he sat down beside his friend. 

" Morning, Dib." [M/N] greets as he sat down as Dib smiles, " Morning."

-TIME SKIP-

[M/N] was finishing his report on mars for some of the lunch period, he had been slacking on his project and wanted to get some more info slides before he had to turn it in. He enters the lunch room, getting his tray and only snagged a small plate of fries and some gray stuff that he knew wasn't editable at all.

" YOU! Boy-friend Pig!" [M/N] turns to see Zim pointing at him, eyes narrow. " You shall be friends with me! Zim and the Keef!" A redhaired boy waves at [M/N] happily, " Now, Boy-friend pig, come sit!" Zim yanked [M/N] towards the table that Zim sat at alone usually since he came. 

' Damn, why is he so strong yet so small?' [M/N] thought as he was forced to sit down, he could see Dib waving at him to sit but he was sure Zim would fry him if he were to leave now. 

" Now, Boy-friend pig, tell me how friends interact. TELL ME!" Zim practically shouted into the Human's ear making [M/N] winced a bit, " Tell Zim!"

" Aw, Zim, I could've told you what friends do!" Keef interrupted making Zim glare harshly, " Yes, but as friends zim wants to include Boy-friend into discussions!" The red head just blinks as he sat there, " Okay."

" First of all, My name isn't boy-friend pig or whatever you think you want to call me." [M/N] says as he ate a fry and kept his gaze to the Irken, " My name is [M/N] [L/N]. Plus, who says I want to be your friend?" He asked as he looked at the Irken, he was quiet small, smaller than him for sure. [M/N] was 5'7, Dib was 5'8 and Zim had to be around 5'4. Small but strong. 

" Me! The almighty Zim has made his decision that you would be better off as a friend to me then the Dib-worm." Zim says boldly, " Now, [M/N]-dirt. Tell me what friends do!"

" Yeah, what do friends do?" Keef also adds leaning in closer making the hybrid sigh, today he was stuck with two morons. One that could kill him and the other just as stupid.

" Well first, you don't call us pigs or dirt, I won't stand for it." [M/N] says as he began eating his fries as he looked between the two, he was thinking of things he did with Dib. " We watch movies, take pictures together, walk to class together, share things and play together too. We tell everything to each other." He says as he gave a glare over to the Irken who responds immidently before he grins largely. 

" I see! This friendship will be good, good for Zim." [M/N] sighs as he ate another fry.He wanted to get up and walk to the membrane table but he didn't want to test the Irken, he might throw a fit. [M/N] kept eating his fries as Keef began talking off to Zim, the teen never had a single friend it seems. He was finished with the plate of fries when his phone vibrated and [M/N] pulls it out, it was a small black touch screen phone. The name Dibby was high lighted across the screen and he pressed on the name showing a grey screen and an old conversation come up with a new message.

" Why are you sitting by the alien?"

[M/N] rolled his eyes as he began typing with his thumb with ease, " [M/N]-human, what are you doing on that device?"

" He dragged me over here, I guess I am his friend, against my will."

" That's so not cool. He's a freakin' Alien! How dare he??!"

" IKR? He probably didn't like it when Jessica called him a freak for not having friends."

" He is not normal!!! why can't people see this, you believe me right?"

" Yes, yes, do you believe Dib-worm?" [M/N] freeze a bit as he heard Zim and looked seeing Zim watching him and Dib's conversation, Keef gone but his tray there. Maybe he went to go use the restroom. " Well, answer Me!?"

" Don't yell in my ear," [M/N] hissed at the alien male but he leans back a bit holding his phone, " But yeah, I believe you are one." Zim's eyes narrow as he watched the human, " I believe everyone is an alien, we are all different and everyone will never be like everyone else. So yes, I believe you are an alien, I'm an alien, so is keef, Dib, everyone."[M/N] was partly telling the truth but he didn't want Zim to get very suspicious about him and go snooping about him.

"Hm, I get what you are saying, BUT I assure you." Zim pressed a hand against his pink tunic with a grin, " ZIM is 100 % human, everything normal." He says confidently, " Even more so now that you are my new friend."

" Sure. Normal friends.." [M/N] mutters. 

After Lunch, Dib tried to talk to [M/N] but Zim and Keef kept pulling him away leaving Dib a disappointing mess when his friend was dragged away. First was Art class, they had to make portraits of people close to you, like a pet or family member or close friends. Of course, [M/N] drew his mother in her human and his pet skunk, Red. He couldn't draw a tall alien women and a tiny sassy robot. He let it dry just as he turns to wash his brushes, both Keef and Zim were in front of him with stupid grins.

" Look! Look!" Zim almost shoved his picture into [M/N]s face, he looked of course, " It is us! Worm-friends of Zim!" It was kinda crude drawling of Keef, Zim and [M/N], stick figures at best. " Praise it! PRAISE ZIM!" Zim demands just as Keef came from behind him with a nicer picture of them, one of the pictures redrawned with zim, keef and [M/N] as the people instead.

" C-Cool."

Next was gym and they let them play outside, the three played tether-ball with some other kid, the other kid hit it towards them, [M/N] went to hit it back but Zim shoved him aside and placed Keefs face forwards and it was hit against Keefs cheek and the ball quickly hit the other kids face and the ball wrapped around the pole. 

" YEAH!" The two idiots chanted as they danced in a circle as [M/N] shook his head just as the bell ring, all three walked back inside the Skool and everyone was staring at them. of course, [M/N] wanted to shrink away from their gazes but they kept staring as Keef and Zim made gestures towards them like they were hot shots. 

" What freaks, stupid zim."  
" Ugh, poor [M/N] had to be dragged into this."  
" I almost feel sorry for him."

Dib was so close to pulling [M/N] away, even if Zim were to zap him or something, scream? Maybe but Gaz gripped Dibs shoulder and kept him there as the werido trio walked by,   
" Gaz! What the hell?" He snapped as she kept her full focused on the game, " I need to save him!"

" Dib, just let him go." Gaz says as she kept her eye on the character she was playing as. " [M/N] needs to speak up for himself or just let Zim has his fun for a second. Plus. Maybe it's possible that [M/N] likes being his friend too. You never know.."

" Yeah right, [M/N] would never be friends with an alien."  
" You're right, but he's friends with you."  
" Hey."

When skool was over, Zim had left with Keef at his side and walking fast home. To his much needed relief, Zim had forgotten him which means he could leave on the bus with everyone else. He took his seat next to Dib.

" WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" [M/N] wanted to sleep, but he explains that Zim needed cover to look like a normal kid. It was the only logical reason for Zim to even considered him a friend. Once at home, [M/N] took a nap and gotten up when Red called him for burgers that she might have stolen from the local burger joint as a cute Skunk.

The next day, he arrived to skool and expected Zim to drag him around but much to his relief Zim wasn't at school. But keef was there and handing out flyers around lunch time. 

" We are having a party at Zim's house!" Keef had said as he hands [M/n] one, Gaz sat next to him but on her game, " Everyone is gonna be there." [M/N] looked over the paper, " Keef, are you even sure that Zim wants people over his house? This sounds like something that you want than him." [M/N] looked up but Keef was away and inviting the weird kids table.

" Don't go." Gaz says bluntly, " Wasn't gonna." [M/N] rolls the paper into a ball and throws it into the garbage, " Five points." Gaz says as she wins the level. The day Is continued and the hybrid goes over the Membrane household before heading home, the day was actually nice without Dib and Zim fighting or screaming.

He hoped it would last the next day but then he found out that Keef jumped off a building and was at the hospital and Zim was in class, not to mention that Zim was trying to hand him a gift all morning and lunch, " Zim, I don't want a present. You might poisoned it or something." [M/N] whispered-shouted as he glared at the teal present. " You did, don't you?"

" How dare you! The almighty Zim, is giving you a gift! HONOR IT!" Zim shoves the present into [M/N]'s face as Ms.Bitters hissed warningly at the noise before going back to her whispers of Doom. 

" Zim, give it up, He says he doesn't want it." Dib says rudely, " Nice try, alien, [M/N] is too smart for your tricks." [M/N] looked at it then at his paper, " Go away, aliens don't belong with humans." [E/C] eyes lowered to the desk, Dib was right, but then again, Dib always says things he didn't exactly mean or gets too emotional about it.

It can't be that bad..

" Fine. Hand it over."

" Open it, Hyoooman, wait, you want it?" Zim says confused as Dib let out noises of shock and disagreement. 

" yeah, how bad could it be? I mean, Keef was just being nice and I should've went to the party and now you're is being nice, I can say right now, that you're my friend and I semi-kind of trust you." [M/N] says, " Sorry for rejecting your gift, Gimme." [M/N] reached for it but Zim snatched it away. " HEY!"

" Nevermind, [M/N]-human. This gift isn't yours...it is my mother unit's gift." Zim stutters a bit as he goes to his seat and kept the present on his lap with his eyes down at it, the human trusted him in the moment, perhaps more trust that the tallest every gave him, someone that barely knows him trusted him. 

" Suspicious." Dib hissed making [M/N] narrow his eyes at the other, " Stop it."


	3. [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zim isn't at skool, the skunks will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What career should [M/N] have for career day, I was thinking of him being a mystery writer or a vet.

Ever since the whole best friend plan, Zim is always seem to orbit around [M/N] when they weren't in class like the adult break and lunch. Zim would drag [M/N] towards his table, claiming that [M/N] seem less disgusting then other worm-baby's. He didn't know if that should've been a compliment or not. Sometimes if he was lucky, [M/N] would be able to switch between tables, on Monday's, Tuesday's he would try to worm his way to Dib's table if he was lucky then the rest of the week it would be at Zim's table.

But today, he was at the Membrane table and it was a Wednesday, many kids and many plates filled with disgusting grey matter on their plates unless you were lucky and gotten peas with mash potatos. However, [M/N] was not lucky and gotten a plate of grey matter. He poked at the matter and the spoon melted off making the hybrid grimace and push his plate away. " Wasn't hungry anyway." He was very hungry.

" Heh, you should've came here early." Gaz says as she kept ramming her finger on the button, her gaze on the game. She didn't have lunch either today but she didn't need it, only losers needed food.

" Geez Gaz, your unwavering support never fails me." [M/N] says as he sips his cold chocolate milk, his stomach growls.

" Did you guys noticed Zim wasn't here today?" Dib asked as he glanced between the two, " I Bet he's scared. He should be!"

" Maybe he was sick." Both Gaz and [M/N] state at the same time just as [M/N]'s stomach rumbles a bit loud, he was almost late for the bus too so he didn't eat breakfast either.

" Here, just have a bite, I'm sure we can order pizza for dinner." Dib says holding a spoon full of peas towards [M/N], " tonight we're gonna celebrate anyway." [M/N] takes the bite and chews, " I finally gotten pictures of ZIM! Without his costume on and everything! We WON!" Dib explains happily, his hands clenched around the spoon. " He was so terrified he didn't even come to school!" [M/n] swallows.

" Hope their good, because their gonna look and would totally say that he was cosplaying." [M/N] blurted out as he watched Dib's face fall and groan, " I'm just saying, that I hope their real and good."

" They are so real, I'll show you them when you come over." Dib states as he eats some peas, speaking as he ate. " They'll believe me, they all will." Dib says rubbing his hands together creepily making [M/N] chuckle a bit uncomfortably before coughing, feeling something stuck but it felt like it sorted itself out. 

" Whatever you say, Dib."

After school, [M/N] walked with the two membranes to his house first to drop off things but Red had came with him. She was dressed in her Skunk pet disguised and walked on all fours with them. The two didn't care, they were use to Pink and Dib may feared her a tiny bit. To them, she was known as Pink but at home, She was formally named Red. [M/N] sat on the couch and Red took her place under the coffee table to rest until they go back home.

" Dad said he ordered pizza before he locked himself down in the basement." Dib says as he came down the stairs with the picture disc and an envelope in his hands, " Man, maybe I'll get my own episode too!" 

" I'm sure you will, just don't forget us little people when you get famous." [M/N] says as the channel turns on to Mysterious Mysteries, He fixed himself, prompting his head with his hand and his arm on the seat rest.

" You're pretty unforgettable." Dib says as he seats next to him as he finished the name on the white envelope.

" Get a room." Gaz hissed as she leaves before any lovely dovy things would happened between the two in front of her.

As the episode progressed, [M/N] felt a strange sensation go through out his body and he moved his arm so fast, he slapped Dib and he couldn't stop it. " Oww. What the heck?" Dib snapped as he rubbed his cheek, " I'm not doing it. I swear to god." [M/N] says as his arm moved around snatching the white envelope and ripped it making the disk fall. " Dude!" Dib goes to snatch the disk up but [M/N]'s leg was quicker and kicked Dib in the stomach making him gasp for air.

" I swear it isn't me." [M/N] says as he felt his arms take the disk and snapped it into piece's. " What the heck!"

" Oh, it isn't you, dear ol' [M/N]." Zim's voice echos the house as both boys looked around only to see Zim on the tv and out of costume, it was a first for [M/N] and he looked like his mother minus the magenta color eyes. He knew it, and [M/N]'s antennas curled more. " YOU SEE! Dib-Stink was suppose to eat me while I was hiding in his disgusting peas but you ate me instead and now I am controlling your arms with your arm control nerves. Spooky?"

" Zim, arm control nerves aren't real." Dib says after rubbing his stomach from the pain that was brought upon him by his friends leg. " Humans don't have that."

" DO NOT QUESTION ME, I CONTROL HIS ARMS!" Zim says as he rammed the controller around making [M/N] swing his arms around almost hitting Dib once more but he dodged last second but [M/N]'s arms kept swinging up and down like he was trying to fly.

" Okay! This is so weird!" [M/N] comments as he watched the screen, he kinda pictured Zim a bit different, he thought he would've had blue eyes like his mother or green to match his skin. He liked his eyes but he couldn't swoon now that the other was basically controlling his body functions.

" yes, yes, but you have helped your overlord Zim! Now that the pictures are gone now." Zim says with a grin showing off his teeth. 

" Ha! like that was my final copy! I have the original stashed away in my room!" Dib exclaims confidently, but [M/N] wanted to slap him. " MORON! You just told him where the final copy is!"

" Ugh! Fine, I'll use [M/N]-beast to find it and destroy it!" Zim growls as Dib scowls, " He doesn't know where it is! it's a lost cost, Zim!" Zim smirks, " Then he'll destroy your room, great job, Dib-Stink." [M/N] felt his feet move to stand him up as Zim controlled him from the tv, " Go, MY CREATION! GO DESTROY!" 

" DIB! HELP!" [M/N] takes robotic like steps up the stairs as Dib ran the oppose way making [M/N] worry even more as he opens the door to Dib's room and began to kick things, throw things around and open drawers to yank out clothes. " You're not gonna find it, Zim." [M/N] says as he yanks the closet open and his arms yanked clothes out and looked for anything in boxes, " Dib is smarter then to hide it in possible sight." [M/n] says as he break apart the boxes under the bed.

" FOOLISH! Human! I will find the final copy, then destroy it once and for all!" Zim's voice says from downstairs, " Wait- what is that thing you have?" [M/N] felt something turn his face and Dib smacking his hand in front of his mouth and swallows it, His hand pushes Dib back as he looked at him. " What was that?"

" A mirco-drone, I'm gonna get rid of Zim from the inside, don't worry!" Dib says as he moved out of the way when Zim made the hybrid's leg swing at him. DIb hurries down the stairs and connect to the drone, as [M/N] resumes to destroying the room. He snatches disc out of the desk as breaks them but they were games, other footage of different creatures or music.

" You can't beat me Dib, my piloting skills are un-matched," Zim says confidently. 

The moment Zim let go of the nerve, [M/N] stretched his tried arms before speaking into his 'watch', " Red, I need you to find the disk and hide it with you. I know you can find it and Mom needs to see this Zim for herself. See what she could do."

He hears small feet run up the stairs and sees Red with her costume, " I've been flying ships since before you were even born, sad little earth-monkey." Zim mocks as [M/N] walked out the room hearing Red tear through Dib's blanket and pillows, the hybrid winced as he walked down the stairs and watched Dib pilot the Drone to get Zim. He watched them both fly within him until they both glide closely against an organ making him grunt and hold his middle, " DIb! Watch what your hitting!" [M/N] hissed as he rubs over the spot. It felt like someone was shaving his stomach with glass.

" SORRY!"  
" HA! I am in control of you [M/N]! You are My friend! I will rid you of your memories of Dib!" Zim says with a smirk, " Be Grateful to the almighty Zim!" [M/N]'s eyes widen, He was gonna delete his memories of his friends, " ZIM, don't do that!"

" Zim, does what he wants, and I want to do this!" Zim laughs, " I can smell your brain," He was close and the Nano-drone pulled to a stop," Breath!" Dib orders as [M/N] takes a deep breath and on the tv screen it blows both bots into the deeps of [M/N]'s stomach

" ENOUGH! Here awaits your doom!" Zim snaps as he transforms into a mini-fighting bot, Dib pressed buttons until [M/N] says, " Quarter, circle back, Membrane." DIb does and the other bot turned into a fighting machine like Zim's.

" ZIM, I'm begging you, don't do this." [M/N] says as he stood behind Dib, and Red finally appeared and sits on the couch too, She must've found the disk.

Zim doesn't answer him as he let out a battle cry and thrusted the controls forwards. Both bots collaide and Zim had the upper hand, he was an invader so he knew how to fight and was beating Dib's ass. " Dib! Fight, I swear to god, I will call Gaz!"

" No! you're my best friend, I'm fighting for you!" Dib shouts back as he pressed random buttons but the bot's power was going down. They hit places that [M/N] found ticklish and he wanted to rub away but he knew it was them.

" This was pathetic." Zim says as he kicked Dib away and caught sight of an nerve he knew connected to most of [M/N]'s movements. " I am done with this game, Goodbye, Dib!" Zim shot a bolt and [M/N]'s went down as sliver beetles surrounded the nerve. " WHAT DID YOU DO ZIM?" Dib asked as he watched beetles surrounded the nerve from the screen.

" Just getting help from my new best friend!" Zim states happily just as hands wrapped around Dib's throat. Dib gasp and digs his fingers into [M/N]'s hands, of course it was making the nerve do things the holder didn't. 

" I'm not doing this!" [M/N] states as he felt his hands get tighter but grunts when Dib kicks him back. He was knocked back but rolls back on his feet before rushing towards Dib once more but the membrane screams as he rushed into the kitchen with [M/N] hot on his heels. 

" Good. Good, Zim has won." Zim praised himself as he flies out of the battle field and towards, [M/n]'s brain. He knew [M/N] was smart and would make a good royal servant when he was finished taking over the earth. After he would destroy the memories of Dib, the human would be all his!

As Zim entered the brain, he scans for memories until something knocked into him him growl, he looks at the camera and to his shock the Skunk was there, the one that sprayed him a few days before. It was behind the control pannel and it's paws tapping away at the buttons making it fly into Zim many times.

" YOU! You smart, Cat-worm!" Zim hissed as he twist the Drone around, " You look smarter than you lock, but prepare, I will destroy you!" Zim forwards the drone and they both fought until the Skunk knocks him into the base of the skull, and drives into it making loud skrecthing noises, like metal against metal.

" No you don't!" Zim pushed off and gains a few feet away as he pulled out blasters and fires but the other nano-bot weaves through them effortlessly before literally grabbing one in mid air and throws it back at Zim and the purple ball of shock disables the bot making Zim growl." DARN YOU CAT-Worm!" Zim shouts before the Nano-bot kicks him down the way he entered and Zim fell down just as the beetles turned off when Zim's bot shut off.

" Huh?" [M/N] let go of Dib, he was literally trying to break Dib's arm, " What happened?" [M/n] mutters as he looked at his hands, curling his hands and flexing his arms just as he began coughing and spat into the sink. He saw purple and used water to risen it off, the purple mess went down the sink as he hears Zim's shreaks from the tv.

" Did Zim lose intrest?" [M/N] mutters as he looked at his hands.

" I don't know, but you be a dear and call me an ambulance?" Dib croaked from his spot, he couldn't feel his ankle or his brain from [M/N] chocking him.


	4. [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim takes his parents to parent night.

[M/N] couldn't even look Zim in the eyes for three weeks straight from the Nano accident, or purpose incident between the three. He was also grounded for also injuring Dib while under Zim's influence but he couldn't tell his mother because she would freak, she freaks out a lot when he was younger when he gotten human chicken-pox and even worse when his tonsils needed to be removed when he was seven. He had said that him and Dib were wrestling aggressively. Lucky for him, she didn't question it but he did get a week's worth of chores.

Dib was too drugged to even argue with [M/N] on telling the truth.

He hoped Zim would forget their little friendship, he almost lost his memories of Dib and Gaz, even if she scared him a bit, but that was too far. But of course the little Irken was clingy and wanted all of his attention and his admiration. It amused the hybrid until one day, Zim clinged to his ankle. This made everything very embarrassing too, kids watched and laughed, teachers shook their head before drinking their coffee. [M/N] looked down at the green Irken with wide eyes and tried to shake him off but Zim wasn't letting go. He has been stuck to him since second period.

" ZIM! OFF!" [M/N] hissed as Zim let out a scream when [M/N]'s hands brushed against his and it freaked the [E/C] eyed male as he let go. " Zim!"

"No! You, [M/N]-stink wasn't accepting my friendship anymore! You, a disgusting worm human, should be watching, adoring and listing to Zim!" Zim screams and it made more people look at them. " You should pay with your life, if you weren't my flesh-slave, [M/N]-stink!" Zim didn't care if people were looking, he had no shame, he just wanted his friend-slave back and his attention. No shame in wanting attention. " Become Zim's flesh-slave friend." [M/N] sighs ad he pinched his nose. 

" You know, fine, whatever." [M/N] agrees, " But if you enter my body without my permission or without my say so, I will let Dib take you in." The hybrid warns as Zim stood up and clear the dust off his tunic like nothing happened with him begging the human to be his friend again, he need the friend cover to look normal , be besties with someone to be normal as others put it. " Zim."

" Fine, fine, whatever." Zim waves him off, " Come, we're going to be late to class because you couldn't forgive me." Zim walks ahead to class with [M/N] right behind him. The class was Ms.Bitters so nothing happened as much as usual, something about doom. Not that [M/N] minded, he just watched her talk on and on until the bell ring. He stood up packing his things as Dib talked while packing his things too.

" My dad is coming by monitor this year, once again, but he is really excited to talk to your mom again. its been like five months since he talked to her, he's been busy with a toast cloning device to talk to her." Dib says as he hooked his arms through the backpack, " Is she coming person or monitor as well?" [M/N] open his mouth to talk but a loud, " YOU LIE! YOU LIEEEEEE!" Both teens turn to the green skinned student yelling at Ms. Bitters for lying apparently. " Oh great." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he began walking to the door.

" [M/N]-Human." [M/N] is yanked before he could reach the door and stood beside Zim who yanked him away from freedom. " Tell this women that she is lying, Zim never agreed to be here for this parent teacher night." 

" Heh." Ms.bitters scoffed as she slither's away to her desk and pulled out a disk in her drawer then slide in the computer drive. A screen appeared in front of the chalkboard and the film began running. It was static until it showed a picture of Zim trying to hold a pencil on his upper lip, and he had almost had full concentration on it too. " Zim, are you going to bring your parents for parent teacher night?" Ms.Bitters asked in the video.

" Yeah, sure, whatever." Zim replies as the screen went black. 

" So this is where our government money is going to, instead of fixing the heater.." [M/N] said once the film was over, of course Zim would agree to something like that while doing something stupid. 

" Why would you record that?" Zim asked a bit confused. 

" Putting up a fight for something as simple as parent teacher night Zim." Dib stated as he puts on his own backpack. He stood beside [M/N] and nudged [M/N] along. " I bet he doesn't even know what parent's are." [M/N] shook his head at the statement. He was kinda right, his mother said there were something called smeet hatcheries for Irken's and he was pretty sure to be the only one made form a Irken female and human male. 

" Of course I dooo.." [M/N] watched Zim drifted off into some intense trance, Dib poked his cheek a couple times but he didn't even flinch. [M/N] snapped his fingers a few times in Zim's face and that action only made Zim wrap his arms around [M/N]'s mid-section and moved forwards, his face against [M/N]'s chest. " I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm." He purred happily as Dib angrily gesture at Zim for doing that to his friend, the gull that alien had.

" Flattering. Now get off Zim." [M/N] stated as Zim snapped out of it making a noise of disgust and moved away while rubbing his the imaginary dirt off himself. " You hugged me. So don't think I'm the dirty one."

" Back in my day, when a boy hugged another boy , we use to throw rocks at them." Ms.Bitters stated, " Anyway, you WILL come to parent teacher night Zim. You AND your parents." Zim let out a sigh before turning to leave but Dib added with a snarky, " Yeah you and YOUR parents Zim."

" Yessss." Zim stated quickly shifting around and pointed at Dib like he was going to prove a point. " I will bring my parents and they shall be the greatest and best parental parent's ever!!" Zim exclaims dramatically as [M/N] elbows his friend in the side making Dib yelp and rubbed the place. " What was that for?!"

" For everything you just did. Now he is probably going to bring some fake robot parents for the night. You and your big mouth." [M/N] said as he began walking out with Dib and Zim following behind him arguing and kept arguing when they got on the bus.

" See you tonight, [M/N]!" Dib called out from the window as the bus began going down the road. [M/N] only waved as he entered his home, he noticed his moms car was in the driveway which meant she was home herself. He enters and a robotic tendril takes his backpack as he walked towards the kitchen, they didn't need to be there until an hour. Why not a snack?

" Hello, darling." Paloma hummed as she set the plate down on the dinner table, grill cheese. [M/N] sits down and began eating the food that was left out for him. His mother wasn't in her disguise. " I am in the happiest mood. I saved a dying child by giving him a vaccine and I'm going to school to talk about my favorite child." Paloma hummed as she picked up a sugar cub and chews it with a hum, her antennas perking up as she enjoyed the treat. [M/N] hummed as he ate the sandwich, " I'm your only kid."

" Ugh, you guys are disgusting." Red commented as she placed the game on pause. " How long do you think, you'll be gone?" She asked as she resumed the game, once more as [M/N] finished his dinner and a robot tendril picks it up and into the dishwasher it went. " An hour or two, just having Ms.Bitters talk about my doom and what not." That all she did and talk to her older students and calling them failures in life. It happens every year.

" Yes, yes, all she talks about is doom. DOOM." Paloma said as she clapped her hands together, " But the pleasure is that I will speak to Professor Membrane and talk about toast. I like toast with sugar." She hummed as she ate another sugar cub for the road as [M/N] made a gagging sound.

" Ew, Mom. It sounds like you have a crush on him." [M/N] commented with a fake gag as he stood up and wipes his shirt clean from anything like crumbs and what ever else. 

" I do not want to crush him." Paloma answered making Red sigh at her naivety. The mother walked to the living room as she pressed the button on her arm and she went back to the beautiful blonde bombshell doctor she plays as in her human form to make the money. " Let us go. To the Skool!" She said as she walked out humming and [M/N] walked out behind her. The drive was a ten minute one.

" It gets digusting every year." Paloma commented as she walked in with her son, her eyes glancing around at the messy people and the mess in general. Humans were very digusting.

" Yeah, no one cleans." [M/N] explains as the cafeteria was filled with many teens and their parents. He could see Professor Membrane in his monitor and talking to one of Gazs teachers. Dib was sipping something before noticing him, waving the paranormal investigator in training walked over. " Hey, Dib."

" Hey," Dib nudged his friend as he turn to his friends mother, " Hello, Ms.North. How was your day?" Dib asked politely as she smiles, " Good, good, I saved a dying child today." She boasted her work like Dib's father would. " Amazing. As always, Ms.North." Dib was interrupted by his father floating over with his monitor. The two adults talked happily as Dib and [M/N] began to talk.

" Do you honestly think, He'll show?" Dib asked looking at the entrance door, " I mean, come on? how is he gonna pull of parents? He's an alien, for fuck sakes." Dib didn't hold back his ranting as [M/N] watched the entrance as well. " Maybe, he'll manipulate some poor humans. That's it, that's what he'll try to do."

" or robot parents."  
" Huh?"

Zim enters the cafeteria with two robotic figures, it was very obvious since the parents had no legs but wheels. Their eyes crooked and unfocused and he could tell the mother was showing circuits. Nice try, a B minus. [M/N] rolled his eyes, they don't look soooo bad..

" Ah! [M/N]-Stink! My bro." Zim did some slang as him and the parents walked to the hybrid. " I have learn the little slang you earth worms grown fond of. But this is my mother!" He gestures the women with overalls and a tutu on then to the man with glasses and a pipe. " and my pops! Where are your own parental units?" Zim glanced around before pointing to a fat women eating cake, " Is it SHE?"

" Pft, uh, no." Dib said as he nods beside him at Paloma who was now talking to Ms.Bitters. " The blonde is [M/N]'s mom. The pretty one." Dib smirks, " If you were his real friend, you would've known."

" I am, [M/N]'s real friend!" Zim hissed at the earthling. " A better friend, ZIM is the more superior friend!"

" Girls, you're both pretty!" [M/N] sighs pushing them away from each other as they both growl and crossed their arms, lighting between their eyes as they glared. 

" Thank you, Zim is the most gorgeous hyumon on this planet." Zim accepted the compliment as [M/N] sighs before looking to the robot parents until he noticed they were gone, " Where's your p-"

" THEY TOOK MY ARM! THEY TOOK MY SQUEEZING ARM!!"  
" AHHHHH, STOP POKING ME!" 

Both robots were freaking out, doing things that was obvious that they shouldn't be doing. " IGOTTAGOBYE!" Zim darts off to the father who laid on the floor as his head started to smoke that floated upwards, Zim tried dragging him towards his mother bot but as he got close to her the fire alarms went off and the water sprinklers. Kids, adults and even Ms.Bitters began leaving as Paloma covered herself with her white lab coat in fear of the water might damage her disguise. [M/N] being half-human meant he was unaffected, they both began to leave until a piercing scream stopped them and turn.

" AAAAHHHHHHHUUUUUGGGGGH! IT BURNS!" Zim laid on the floor as the water fell on him making his body burn and smoke up, both robot parents hitting each other with spoons to notice. " HELP!" He tries to curl into a ball to try and stop the pain but he kept smoking. 

" [M/N], go cover him." Paloma demanded as [M/N] does, taking off his red hoodie and hurriedly wrapped the Irken in it and Zim shivers and huddles under the hoodie as the water stopped and everything and everywhere was wet. Zim kept sitting and shivering under the red coat, surely he thought he would've died. " Come here sweetie." Paloma said as she let go of her white coat when the water stopped, she still had her maternal instincts. Zim looked up with wide eyes as Paloma looked over him, he wasn't smoking as badly but he looked scared out of his mind as he breath heavily, " You're okay, you're okay." Paloma said as she rubbed her pale hand against Zim's cheek like a mother does when she's calming her crying child.

" Damn, I didn't know water does this to you." [M/N] said as he looked at the bots that kept hitting each other with spoons. " You okay?" [M/N] asked looking to Zim who seemed to nuzzle his mothers hands. Irkens had no mothers or fathers from what he understood from his mother and Red. They had Smeetling drones that watched them and teach them before formally taking them to some academy for real lessons. It was just weird seeing Zim nuzzling into his mothers hands. " Zim?"

" What? OH!" Zim flinched out of Paloma's hands when he noticed what he was doing and stood up with [M/N]'s sweater around him, hoodie covering his head. It looked sorta too big on him. " YOU SAW NOTHING! You! Earth Mother!" He snapped at Paloma who seemed both amused and a bit annoyed by looking at her face. " Though, Zim thanks for the assistance from [M/N]-boyfriend! Mom! Dad! To the bassseeee~" Zim drags out the last two letters as he curls his hands into fist.

" Alright kiddo~" The mother bot got ahold of Zim, picking him up with a hum as her and the father bot added boosters to their legs as Zim grins, " Later! [M/N]-Bae!" Zim said waving with the long sweater hiding his hand with the wave. " I learn that from the internet too!" Both parents blasted off out the school window and probably towards home.

" Sooo~" Paloma turns to her son with a grin as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow, " boyfriend?"

" Mom, no!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Once he put his robotic parents away for more improvements, he sat on the couch sighing as he felt the Pak repair his skin cells and repair himself for the matter from the water sprayers from the celling. He streched his arms above his head and his sleeves fell down showing his black gloves, " Oh. I still have [M/N]-stinks sweater. Pft, as if, I, The mighty ZIM, needed help." Zim scoffed as he stood up from the coach as he takes the sweater off and looked over it. It was quiet large on him and very red, just like one of his tallest. His tallest, was [M/N] special because he was tall and got to wear this color?

" That worm-baby is not like my tallest! Not at all!" Zim huffed as he looked over the sweater once more as he rubbed his thumb over the fabric and looked over it. It was [M/N]'s sweater. Would it smell like him? I mean, it was for experimental purposes of course. " One sniff, for experimental purposes later down the line." Zim tried to convince himself as he goes and slowly took a sniff, and another, another and another. It smelled like him, and he slowly nuzzled into the red fabric as his antennas perked down as he did humming.

" OOOOOH, what you got there!" Zim flinched back with a scream as he held the sweater but calms down when he saw GIR entering the house with another taco bag. " Is it a dress?" GIR asked as he ripes the bag open and began savgely eating the tacos. " IS IT?"

" Don't be ridicules GIR!" Zim snapped as he held the sweater close like the robot would take it. " It is something.....something I stole! Me, Zim!" He lied as he walked towards the toliet for the real base below.

" OKAY! HAVE FUN!" GIR yells as she stuffed his face with tacos happily and taco meat dripped down his face. Zim shivers.

Zim held the sweater close as he began going down the elevator, sighing as he held it until his pink eyes caught something and slowly plucked it off the hoodie and looked at the small [H/C] strain of hair. " D.N.A? Hm, perhaps I shall clone me a [M/N]! YES! Clone [M/N] to destroy the Dib-Monkey!" Zim chuckles lowly, " The true plan to get rid of him!" he walks towards the computer, pressing a button and a glass tube comes up and Zim lets the hair fall into the tube and the tube went down as the computer processed, " How long will it take to create my own, [M/N]?"

" I don't know. A month?" The computer answered back, as Zim growls then sighs, " Fine. Cloning my own [M/N] will take a while. No problem, I will wait a month." Zim picks up the sweater and touches the fabric once more and stuffed his face into it, turning around as the chair faced the computer. A purple paper falls out from the slit at the bottom, reading, 50% human/ 50% Irken.

Zim purred as he nuzzled the sweater to get most of the scent from it, clutching it as he nuzzles it. " MINE~"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you get kicked off the bus?

" Anddddddddd....done!"   
[M/N] watched as his mother placed the pink bandaid on his shoulder. He was getting his Molt shot and his flu shot, the time where the planets alined and usually he gets his shot to stop him from turning into some green mess on the floor, " Thanks mom."

" Anytime little Irken." Paloma hummed as she threw away the used needle and took her gloves off, they were at the hospital for his shots and checking his growth, he seemed to be growing everyday, inch by inch. He seemed to be around the same height as the tallest. Which was pretty excellent in his mothers eyes. " You ca-"

" Ms. North, your patient is a cold green, patient cold green." A loud speaker outside called and [M/N] heard his mother growl and utter some choice words in her native language. It sounded like some growls, clicks and grunts. " Never mind, I guess you should be going home. here, have some earth money." Pamola sighs as she moved her hands into her pocket taking out a forty dollar bill and hands it to [M/N].

" Take the bus, no taxis are around this hour." [M/N] stood up and stretched, picking up his grey color hoodie since Zim still has his red hoodie and refused to give it up. Claiming it was to help him next time when the Dib-Stink were to attack him in the rain. " Be save and goodnight." Paloma kisses her sons head as both Irkens left the room. They went separate ways.

[M/N] walked out the hospital and down the street at the bus stop, he takes out his phone and plugged the headphones in, he would have another two hours of his phone before it would die. He pressed the two headphones into his ears and scrolls up for a song he could listen for until sticking with, breaking the habit by Linkin Bark.

The bus arrives and the door opens to a rather large women who kept snorting like she had a cold or her allergies were acting up. [M/N] walked up the metal stairs and slides in one the fives from the twenty dollars making it thirty five dollars. He walks taking a seat behind her, he leans against the wall watching as they began traveling into the city.

[M/N] kept looking outside in bordom and music playing in his ears that he didn't noticed someone seat next to them until their voices were getting louder than the music. He hit paused and turns his head, eyes widen.

It was Zim, but he was poorly dressed an older man or some hobo of some sort. Instead of his pink tunic it was a brown over coat and he wore platforms for height or something? He had a white beard that reminded him of merlin from the books and some old lady's hat that had a blue flower on it. Beside him was a green looking dog, that seemed to be SIR unit height. Of course, disguises.

" You don't go anywhere without bus fair." The woman gestures to the money taker beside her. [M/N] took his earbuds and glanced between the two. 

" Fairrrr?" Zim tested out the word before turning to the woman. "This isn't a free ride, little man, you need money." She said as her eyes narrow at the other.

" You expect me to PAY, to be on this FLITHY machine?" Zim asked as he stood up on the seat, " have you the BRAINWORMS?" He raised his voice as he gestures to his head.

" Zim, just pay so we can go home." [M/N] sighs as he rubbed his face a bit, when he spoken up just now, made Zim flinch and almost fall off the seat. " I just go home and eat."

" Ah, [M/N]-human! Can you believe this smelly-pig human wants me, ZIM, pay?" Zim asked as he gestures the woman who seemed to get angry by the second. "Especially in this fifthly and disgusting bus!"

" Zim, don't say that, it's rude." [M/N] started to say, as he noticed the woman got up and man, she was a lot taller when she stood up. " Zim, just pay."

" WHY! It isn't my fault that she can't keep the bus clean and that she was encoded to be a bus-sl-" Zim didn't finish as the woman hurls the green-skinned male out the bus and then GIR along with him. She goes to sit down but glared at [M/N] from her seat, " You too."

" I-I was-"  
" Wanna be thrown out too?" She asked harshly as she snorts once more. [M/N] grumbled as he left the bus and it drove off into the crowded road.

" Great, how am I gonna get home now?" [M/N] grumbled as he checked the time, it was 3:36 pm.

" I know, the GULL OF THAT WOMAN!" Zim shrieks at the end as he stood up and dusted himself off. " She just threw Zim off without another thought!"

" You were insulting her, I was just the unfortunate bystander that watched." [M/N] grumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at anyone who looked their way.

" Yes, Yes, whatever." Zim dismissed the comment as he glanced around then to the sun, " Ha! I will use the sun!"

" Are we gonna ride the Sun home?" GIR asked as he walked towards the two, and clings to [M/N]'s leg and that made the human freeze a bit, he was right. The little green dog was a SIR unit. " So sofffffttt~" GIR hummed as he held to the leg.

" No GIR, I will use the earth's sun to determined which way is west!" Zim explains as he looked to the green dog. " The earth's sun always sets in the west." Zim turns around and [M/N] covered his eyes before he could burn his eyes out.

" It is dark.." Zim mutters but is turned around to [M/N] who removed his hand, " What are you doing [M/N]-human?"

" First of all, don't look at the sun because it will burn your eyes out." [M/N] said as he goes taking Zims hand in his and began walking towards the corner of the street. " Second, I'm going to take us home, but there is a cost to come." [M/N] said as he glanced around for a bright yellow cab. 

Zim doesn't fight in his hold and walked beside the much taller being. " And what is this cost that Zim must pay?" Zim stared at him with a raised eyebrow and narrow eyes. Was it something personal? Like some D.N.A sample? A picture of him? " TELL ME!"

" I wan-"  
" TELL ME!"  
" I wa-"  
" TELL ME! TELL ZIM!"

" Shut up! I want you to come hang out with me at my house." [M/N] blurted out as he raised his hand and a bright yellow cab drove in front of them and stopped. " No, wait.." He didn't mean to say come hang out with him, he wanted his hoodie back but with Zim screaming at him messed up his train of thought.

" Hm, such A USELESS PRICE~" Zim huffed as he crossed his arms, why would this worm baby want to hang out? was it for the Dib-Stink? He shakes his head at that thought, [M/N]-human was very different from the other nasty stink babies, different from Dib-Stink. Maybe he could use this, Hang out, as a way to learn on how to be human. Yes! He will use this hang out as a mission! " But for you, the almighty Zim will accept. FEEL HONOR HUMAN WORM!"

" Stop yelling and get in then!" [M/N] said as he placed GIR in the middle of them, the green dog just hugged [M/N]'s arm and smiles. " Does he usually do this?" [M/N] asked gesturing to the dog as Zim shuts the door and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. 

" No. GIR! GET OFF!" Zim snapped as he goes to touch the dog but GIR squeezed [M/N]'s arm tighter and opens his mouth.

" AHHAHHAHAHAGGAGAGAGAGAHA!!" GIR screams and [M/N] winced, even his own antennas curled under the holographic disguise. " It's cool!" [M/N] said pushing Zim's hand away and began rubbing the top of the robot's head making it hum and it's left leg shake. He acted like a real dog.

" Okay, you both had your fun. Where to?" The male taxi driver asked as [M/N] answered for them, his home address. The driver began driving to the address and [M/N] ignored the screams that happened outside the car.

So what if your dog got hit Marsha? Don't walk on the sidewalk then.

" Sooooo.." Zim started up, " What do these humans do at these hang outs? Do you all hang or something?" [M/N] shakes his head, he was truly an alien for even thinking what they did.

" Not exactly, you can hang out at different places. At the movies, at the bowling alley, the arcade or at the park too. Though there isn't much in this city for teens. Kids yeah, but teens sorta hang out however we can." [M/N] explains, " But we're just hanging out at my house for a while. We can eat, watch movies we have, play video games-"

" You have video games?" Zim perked up as he stared at [M/N] with his big human eyes. " ZIM, would like to do that. But be prepared, Zim never lose." 

" Heh. I like to see you try, Alien-Boy." [M/N] chuckled as Zim chuckles a bit, not even shouting at [M/N] for calling him an alien.

[M/N] watched ahead, the city buildings were changed to many old houses he would walk pass everyday from school. He glanced at Zim to see he was also looking outside, using his free hand, he grasped his phone sending a quick message to Red telling her that guest were coming over. She never responded, but there was a Read by the message.

Stuffing his phone back, he glanced to Zim, Zim was watching him and the green male quickly looked to his lap. Awkward.

" We're here boys. Get out." The driver said as [M/N] opens the door, carrying GIR like a baby with one arm and used the other to give the driver cash. The Car speeds off on the sidewalk as Zim walked beside [M/N]. His eyes scanning the house.

It wasn't as thin as his, it had the shape of his base but two side buildings connected on the side. The house was a pale white color and one window on the side of the connected buildings and two much smaller windows by the wooden door that was colored grey. It had a small white porch and two large pillars on the porch to connect to the semi-modern styled roof, it had to be white or grey and it was sliding down, a sloping type. There was a metal gate around the home as well, disappearing into the back and a gate. There was green grass, some flowers and a tree in the back as well. Not really much like Zim's little gnome security or the 'I <3 Earth' sign.

" Your house looks....well." Zim complemented as [M/N] hummed as he walked to the house with Zim following with. " Aren't you worried that enemies would come to your home and kill you in your sleep?" 

" Sometimes." [M/N] answered as he opens the door and sets GIR down who immediately flops on the floor face first and nuzzles the carpet. " But we have the locks on the door, and I'm pretty sure Red would let us know."

" Who is this RED, that you speak of?" Zim asked as he rubbed his chin and flinched when something brush against his leg. Slowly he looked down and gulps, it was that cat! The one that GIR brought home and had sprayed him. " AAGGGHH!" Zim screams and scrambles on the grey color couch and held on the back of it for dear life. Red was in her skunk costume and narrow it's eyes on the new comer. " THAT THING HAD ATTACKED ME! KILL IT!"

" Zim, this is my pet, I am not gonna kill it." [M/N] said as he bends down to pet her on her back slowly. " See, she's harmless."

" No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zim screeches as he digs his hands into the sofa, it would probably make marks. 

" She don't bite." [M/N] states calmly as he watched Red walk to the couch and jumps on the cushion making Zim scream like a girl and jumps off the couch and into [M/N] holding him. He had no choice, especially when Zim jumped on him, he almost fell back but he caught himself. [M/N] moved his hands around to hold Zim's ass as Zim wrapped his legs around [M/N]'s waist and trembled in fear. Zim's arms wrapped around [M/N]'s neck as well, the beard and old lady hat on the floor.

" YES IT DOES!" Zim huffed as he kept looking back at the cat like creature, named the skunk. "Though the name is very nice." Zim mutters under his breath, it was because the color is very lovely and reminded him of [M/N]'s sweater and his almighty tallest.

" Can you like, get off?" [M/N] asked, his back was leaning against the wall as he held Zim in that position. " This isn't very comfortable."

" No. UNTILE THE BEAST IS GONE, I will not get off." Zim stated stubbornly as he held on tighter, absentmindedly lightly twirling one of [M/N]'s [H/C]s but his magenta eyes kept watch over the skunk. " It wants to eat me, eat Zim!"

" She doesn't. She eats vegetables." 

" OOHHHH! I LIKe to EAt PPPPIIZZZAAA!" GIR said as he finally sits up and began running around, not going or getting anywhere near Red. " Do you have PIZZA!" GIR asked as he stops and began pulling on [M/N]'s pant leg.

" I think? Hold on, I'm a little preoccupied with a freaking crybaby!"

" HOW DARE YOU! ZIM IS NO WORM BABY THAT CRIES! I AM IRKEN BABY THAT STILL DOESN"T CRY!" Zim cries out as he yanked at [M/N]'s hair and narrowly missed [M/N]'s antennas.

" Stop screaming in-"

" [M/N]? What is he doing here!?" Both Irken's perked up to see Dib entering [M/N]'s home, his own key in the door handle. " What are you both doing anyway! Why are you holding Zim like that!"


	6. Halloween special

[ NONE IS CANON]

[M/N] loved halloween. Every year for the past 17 years he has been almost every magical or paranormal creatures. Not that he mind, he did it for Dib plus he looked hella sexy in them as a teen and hella cute when he was a kid.

He has been every creature that him and Dib could find and create their costumes with the help of his mother who enjoyed sewing the costumes together while also helping them find the research they needed.

Professor didn't like his son actively wearing the costumes of those fake creatures but he sure did like watching Paloma sew the costumes and talking excitedly to Gaz about what she wanted to be for Hallow's Eve. He was more than happy for a female to talk to his daughter, especially in the rebel teenage phase.

This year, Dib wanted to go as a wizard this year but [M/N] had other ideas. Since he revealed himself as his true form, Irken. Or well, his Irken self.

Since everyone was going in costumes and dressing up into something else out of this world, why not coming out of the closet with his green self. Though, he wanted to check on Zim first, just to make sure he doesn't catch any kids on fire.

" ZIIIIIMMM~"

[M/N] called as he knocked on the door, he wore a black shirt and matching pants, his Pak installed so he could use the spider-legs. Instead of [S/C] skin, [E/C] eyes on [M/N], it was light green skin and big blue Irken color eyes with two sharp antennas on the top of his head though he still had his [H/C] hair since it was real. He had Irken black gloves and Irken boots. He was just being himself.

" ZIIIMM~" [M/N] knocked against the door once more, after a few more minutes, it opens to GIR in his dog costume but dressed as a pumpkin. " Hello, GIR," 

" HEY ENRIQUE!" GIR greeted loudly making [M/N] lower his antennas, " You look like my masta! But talllllllll!~"

" Speaking of, where's your master? He promised me he'll spend Halloween with me." [M/N] asked as he glanced around, same old house. " Did you get the things I wanted from the store?" 

" Sure did! And some taquitos!" GIR said as he walked back into the house, [M/N] shuts the door behind him as he entered. A large bag was on the couch, he could see Halloween decorations hanging out but some popcorn boxes, some movies plus something that looked like a toy. 

" Computer?" [M/N] called as he looks through the bag, his eyes glancing at the decorations and picks up black paper bats. 

" Ugh, what do you want?" The computer groans.

" Where's Zim?" [M/N] asked as he takes the bats and unfolds them, glancing around the walls for a perfect spot to hang them. " GIR?" 

" Yes, Master's Boyfriend?" GIR hops out the kitchen, his voice in his serious mode and little black arm saluting at [M/N]. " Can I have some tape?" GIR giggles as his head opens to reveal a tape dispenser, [M/N] didn't question it either. GIR hides everything and anything in his head. He sits in the floor, playing with a piggy as [M/N] used the tape.

" Zim is down in the basement. He is trying to decide what he wants to wear." The computer answer. " Do you want me to call him up or something?"

" No thank you, though tell him I am arriving in ten minutes just to worry him." [M/N] said, he takes a piece of tape and hangs it along the doorway of the kitchen, he only needed ten minutes.

Ten minutes later

" Ah." [M/N] sat down on the couch, his arms crossed and GIR in his lap, eating a pocky Stick that he got himself from the store early ago. He had decorated some of the kitchen and most of the living room in some aesthetic Halloween decor or most of things that seem cute. He even asked the computer to bring up some small table so he could out the sweets that his mother made for them on the table. Carmel apples, Oreo Carmel apples, pumpkin empanadas, some Irken soda that his mother gave him, and some kettle corn popcorn on the table. Under the food was an orange table sheet with small spiders on it. " Is he coming?" [M/N] asked, as the starting of movie showed. 

" Yes. Don't laugh, he thinks you'll love the costume." The computer warn as [M/N]'s antennas visibly perked. Why would he laugh? He hoped Zim wasn't covered in meat again. " He thinks is special. It would make him a queen of some place in Norway."

" What?"

[M/N] heard the trash can open from the kitchen, he held the remote and turns his head towards the kitchen. His jaw dropped, but quickly shuts it. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriends feelings like the computer said. " Wow."

" Ah, [M/N]-Boyfriend. Yes, yes, you're the only human honored to see Zim in this outfit." Zim said proudly and confidently, he adjusted the wig in his head, his antennas peeking up through the light blonde wig. The wig was in a braid and fell over his shoulder, he wasn't wearing the contacts. His eyes were focused on the dress's train that had light blue snowflakes in it like the movie. It was the same blue dress from the movie as well, and kinda tight, he saw how big Zim's hips were from the dress. [M/N] saw the Irkens black boots peeking from under the dress. " Now, shall we en-" Zim looked up, his pink eyes meeting blue ones. Not the usual [E/C] ones he loved.

" Too much?" [M/N] asked, his antennas lowered in a shy manner. " I have my watch on if you want me to put my human c-" Zim shakes his head vigorously.

" No. not that, I'm just not...accustomed to your form." Zim said as he walked towards the couch, the dress dragging behind him with the train. " You look very handsome, but not as handsome as Zim." Zim stated as he sits down beside [M/N]. He scowled for a moment, " Did you take a human shower before coming? Or do I need to bath you myself?" Zim asked, arms crossed. 

" Yes. Geez, I don't carry germs." [M/N] grumbled before feeling Zim wrapped himself around his arm, he smiles as he starts the movie. He leans his green head against Zim’s as the movie played.

“ What is this film?” Zim asked, his eyes glaring at the tv as the movie began.

“ My favorite movie as a kid, Nightmare before Christmas.” 

“ Ah. Well, let’s hope this movie entertains me. Nothing like these silly films entertain Zim much these days.” 

“ It Is.”

“ I enjoy this jack fellow, though I disapprove of them not harming the humans. Pathetic.”   
“ Zim, stop.”

“ This sally-female, her power of tearing her limbs off and work with them is extraordinary. Though, not my favorite character of the film.”  
“ Zim. Stop talking.”

“ HOW DOES HIS SKIN NOT BURN FROM THE SNOW? TELL ME! TELL ZIM YOUR SECRETS KING!”  
“ Zim...”

“ This oogie booger, I like him.”  
“ Babe, I will turn off the tv.”

“ He was just trying to do his mission...Pft. Stupid humans, those gifts seem better then the ones that Santa claws had made.”   
“ Zim....stop..”

After the movie, Zim was still holding [M/N]’s arm, the credit rolls as [M/N] checks the time, barely 11:46 pm, almost midnight. GIR was sound asleep on the empty plates that he ate. [M/N] had a nibble or three, but GIR took most of it. 

“ Mhm, Stay.” Zim hummed as he felt [M/N] shift a bit to stand up, “ Zim commands you..” 

“ I got to go home.. plus where am I going to stay Zim? I’m still half-Irken but I still sleep like a human.” [M/N] said as he goes to stand up but Zim clenched his arm, digging his hands into [M/N]’s arm but he doesn’t mind. It didn’t really hurt. “ Zim, Babe, let go.”

“ No. Zim commands you to stay.. we can sleep on the couch.” Zim said, he took off the Elsa hair and throws it on GIR who barely even flinched. “ Please.. I don’t want the hallo-weiners to get me. The Almighty Zim... I can hand,e them on my own but...Uh...as your obligation to be my mate...you need to protect me...from things I don’t like...” Zim said, “ So stay.”

“ Fine. Fine, you win.” [M/N] rolled his eyes as he goes laying on the couch, stretching against it, his legs propped on the other armrest, Zim’s body lays on top of the half-Irken. “ But my mother is gonna kill you.”

“ Mhm. I’ll happily die by my Irken-in-law.” Zim hummed, moving his hands to hold [M/N]’s gloved one. 

“ you’re only saying that because she’s tall.”

“ Maybe. Maybe I am, but because if you wanted me to die by her hands, I will, Zim would submit to that defeat for you.”

“ How romantic. Why can’t you say I love you for once?” 

“ Because. What’s the fun in that.” 

“ Weirdo.”


	7. [6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment at the end to what career out of these three for career day~  
\- Doctor  
\- Mystery writer  
\- Working under professor Membrane
> 
> Go to fearthehime on Wattpad for pics

" ACK! OW!" Dib groans as [M/N] rubbed the rubbing alcohol cotton ball over the ear. It was bleeding badly but after cleaning it with some paper towels and some water, the bleeding stopped for a bit. " It hurts." Dib groans once more, he had other scratches and bite marks on him and his shirt was ripped a bit. 

" It hurts." Zim mocked, he was in the arm chair in the corner of the living room that was beside the stairs. " HUMANS!" Zim spat as he leans against chair with a heavy scowl and red bug like eyes glaring at Dib. His black wig on the stair railings, his uniform ruffled and his leggings were ripped showing some of his pale green skin. The jacket he had wore for his disguised was ripped and laying against the couch that Dib sat on. He had a bruise against his right cheek and his antenna was bent a bit. " One of the most weakest creatures on this planet! A smeet would last longer in a battle arena then you would, DIB-STINK!"

" Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you didn't try to tear my ear off with your grubby hands!" Dib snapped back but winced when [M/N] pinched his nose. " LET GO! HURTS!" Dib gasped as pain radiated from the area where Zim kicked him in the nose.

" BAWAHAHA! Take that Dib-stink! You get more harm because of how stupid y-" Zim was too busy enjoying [M/N] hurting Dib that he didn't noticed [M/N] come close but felt a hand on his antenna. " WHAT ARE YOU D-" Zim lets out a girlish scream when [M/N] bends Zim's antenna into what it looked like before.

" Perfect."

" HAH? Perfect? PERFECT? YOU ALMOST RIPPED MY PRECIOUS ANTENNA OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU [M/N}-HUMAN!" Zim growls as he glared at [M/N] who stared at him, not at all scared but had a smug smile on his lips. " SMUG LITTLE...." Zim huffed and crossed his arms as he leans against the armchair.

" Delicate much?" Dib asked, he crossed his arms over his chest. They got into a fight the second they saw each other in [M/N] house. Dib did attack first, thinking Zim was assaulting his friend and well, they tipped over the couch, made GIR cry and it only stopped when Red was thrown into the mix. 

They both lost to a skunk.

" SHUT IT! DIB-PIG!" Zim growls as he stood up but grunts when [M/N] shoved him back on the armchair, " What do you think your doing to me, [M/N]? HM? This is not how you treat your future overlord."

" Overlord my ass, you both literally almost broke all of my furniture. If it wasn't for Red, you both would've killed each other. Then, somehow I'm going to be stuck with two dead bodies. Then fake your guy's deaths, and then claim that you both were eaten by a shark." [M/N] huffed, arms crossed, " No more fighting over here. From both of you, BOTH." He pressed on the last word.

" BUT H-" Both males were going to complain but closed their mouths, they saw Red on the stairs, watching them with her red eyes. Her tail swaying behind her menacingly, she watched them and seemed to wait for them to disagree with her master. Even as kids, Red has always put Dib on edge because of how scary she was, Even thought that she was even scarier than his sister. Zim has seen the beast in action, very smart and very dangerous, so he knew the beast would attack him for disagreeing with its master.

The attitude he hoped GIR would've been programed with, but hey, at least the tallest gave him a SIR unit.

" Okay.." Both males said as they simultaneously slump against their seats. Defeated.

" Good. Now, why did you come over Dib? Not that I mind.." [M/N] asked, his arms crossed and his [E/C] eyes watching the black-haired boy. 

"Oh? Uh.. I wanted to show you my new piercing." Dib explains sheepishly, " Though, it's no longer in my ear..."

" I bet it looked wonderful on you," [M/N] said, a lazy grin on his lips. His stomach growls and he rubs his navel. " Gosh, I'm hungry...what did I eat?"

" Now that I think of it, that fight really made me hungry.. do you think you can spare a meal, [M/N]..?" Dib asked as [M/n] grins, " Of course, put something on the tv." Dib grins back as he grasped the remote and turns the tv on and began changing channels. [M/N] walked into the kitchen, and didn't noticed a green alien following behind him. 

" Hm, I want something sweet..." [M/N] muttered, he eats most sweet things but ate human food too, to balance out his Irken-human diet. Though he consumed sugary things more often. He pulled out some store brand cookie dough that you would put in the oven to bake for some minutes, " This seems pretty good." He muttered and shuts the fridge door but flinches when he saw Zim standing there, arms crossed and antenna's pointed upwards.

" [M/N]-human, Zim demands food as well. ZIM, deserves the best in food finery, the sugary sweets of sweets, the best of the best." Zim dramatically said, pointing at [M/N]'s nose. " So what you got?"

" Cookies." [M/N] said, as he opens the package on the counter and slowly placed the cookies with mini aliens on them on the cooking sheet. His eyes focused on the task, but knew Zim was watching him. " Why don't you go watch something with Dib?" [M/N] asked the alien as he placed the last cookie on, the oven was preheating already.

" Pft, I don't want to be near that Pig-smelly." Zim disagreed with the idea being next to the disgusting human. He picked up one of the uncooked cookies and eyes it, " Is this how you pathetic humans see me? The skin color is correct but all Irkens have different color eyes and no Irken has ever been made with black eyes." Zim critized, " But these will bake in the oven?"

" Yes, and leave my cookies alone." [M/N] said as he placed the cookie on the sheet once more. " Stop judging my cookies to."

" Zim is allowed to judge." Zim stated simply, " My judgment means everything! EVERYTHING TO YOU HUMAN FLITHS." 

" ZIM." [M/N] slammed the oven closed and turns to the Irken, glancing at him, " Stop yelling, humans don't yell all the time. You are human, aren't you?"

" I AM A HUMAN WORM BABY! THIS IS JUST MY MEDICAL DISEASE OF SORTS!"

" Stop screaming."

" Then you must stop judging ZIM~" Zim replies as he leans against the counter, his antenna's were pressed down when he talked, " I...I..thank you human, you fixed my antenna. Surely, Zim would be in hours in pain if you hadn't.."

" No problem." [M/N] said as he sets the timer that looked like a small cat. " Just be careful. They look like they can be easily broken."

" HA! NO LIMB OF ZIM'S CAN BE BROKEN SO EASILY!" Zim laughs confidently, " Though, How did you know to twist it in that way? Only Irken Medical specialist can fix them and some Invaders as myself when the time calls for it."

AH, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SH-

" My mom is a doctor, I mean, it's a limb right? So I twisted in a correct angle for the limb to reconnect to your head. Plus, by looking at your other un-injuried antenna, I figured how to twist it in the right way. My mom taught me how to fix limbs, whiteout going to the hospital." [M/N] says as he eyed the irken, " Why, Amazed at my skills?" [M/N] asked jokingly.

" Yes." 

" Hah, Y-" [M/N] perked up, was he? Or was he messing with his head, " Why?" He asked slowly.

" Because, You and your mother-unit seem smart..smart for humans...smarter than Dib-Stink..."

" HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"..... Though you have no passion for turning me in...you and your mother-unit.. as myself, I want to say that you and your mother are good humans...even if you look disgusting.." Zim said, " Accept my praise, for I barely give it to anyone else but GIR."

[M/N]'s cheeks flushed as Zim's eyes brighten even more, " AH! YOU do turn colors!"

" Shut it Zim." [M/N] huffed as he grasped the pan out the oven when the buzzer ring, he placed it on the oven top and turns to get plates. He flinched when Zim let out a shrill scream, turning he sees Zim holding his hand, he must've tried to get one. " DAMN."

" IT BURNS, STUPID HOT METAL PLATE! CURSE YOU FOR PROTECTING THE COOKIES OF MY PEOPLE!" Zim cursed as [M/n] opens the lower cabinet and pulled out some spray for Irken hands and bodies when they get burned. He yanks Zim's hand towards him and removed the glove showing off three fingers that were red. 

" DON'T TOUCH MY HANDS E-" Zim began screaming but winced when he felt the cold like liquid on his hands, he was squirming in [M/N]'s hold but stops when the burning sensation was gone from his hand. He watched as [M/N] rubs the gel in his hand, and began wrapping it up. He was still and watched in awe, he was right, [M/N] was smart, very smart and very useful.

" Be careful." [M/N] scolded, " You need to watch out, when you see things coming out the oven, you don't touch." He turns to pack up the kit as Zim stared at his hand, eyes wide as he looked at his hand, the burning was gone but it was red but wrapped up in white bandages. He slowly slips the glove back on and moved his fingers.

" Hm. Maybe you could be useful to me... as a slave."

" Zim, No. I can be your friend but not a slave.." [M/N] huffed as he placed two cookies on each plate. 

" FINE. Then you are Zim's forever friend as long as you heal me."

" Whatever, take the plate and sit the fuck down."

" What is this fuck you speak of? Is it contagious? Where do I find this fuck?"


	8. special [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids

" And Thats how you dissect a donkey, your suturing skills need work but everything is perfect, and labeled correctly! I could've done it myself, which I can but you seem pretty good too." Zim said as he placed the dirty gloves into the garbage and Selina follows after him. " A true makings of another amazing Zim, good day today Zim Jr." 

" Papa, my name isn't Zim Junior," Selina said calmly, " My name is Selina Darcy [L/N]. Did you forget silly?" She giggled before flinching back with wide eyes when he got close.

" NO IT IS NOT! YOUR REAL NAME IS ZIM JR!" Zim hissed as Selina's eyes widen and then narrow into a glare that could match Zim's.

" It is Though, I'm Selina." Selina replies, her blue and pink color eyes glaring back at his father. 

" Go to your room and think about what you've done! NOW!" Zim hissed as he began cleaning up the test subject angrily. Selina huffed and began marching towards the elevator and the panel headed up, she hops out the garbage can grumbling about how unfair her father was being. 

" What's wrong?" [M/N] asked from the kitchen table, watching his daughter march toward the door way. " Sweet heart?" 

" It's dad! He still thinks I'm still named Zim Jr! Ugh!" Selina frowns as she clenched her claws, " Do I have to go to my room?" She asked whining, and kicked at the invisible air. 

" No, he just thinks all of you are named Zim, Jr." [M/N] answered softly, he walked to her and lightly rubbed her head making her purr softly like a cat. All the kids came out Irken with some human traits like five fingers and toes, and only two needed Pak's while the other two had his human biology systems that works their Body with their human organs. 

" Can I go to Aunt Gaz's house?" Selina asked, lightly twirling her lavender bow that was tied around her antennas. " I want to play video games over there."

" Only if you take GIR." [M/N] said, " and be back home before dinner time too." Selina grins showing her zipper like teeth and pressed a button on her wrist, a watch looking one and she went from her Irken form to her human one. She had a form like [M/N]'s. Big [E/C] eyes and wavy [H/C] hair that was tied up into two low braids with the ribbons at the ends. She wore a black skirt, purple leggings, black boots and purple blouse with an Irken sign on the front of the shirt. 

" GIR!" Selina called and the robot hopped off the ceiling and stood by the doorway with his hand rising in a salute. " Yes, Mistress?" He asked in his serious voice, " Come with me to my aunts house. We're going to go play video games!"

"Will There Be piggies?" GIR asked in his serious voice. " Yes? I think so.." Selina replies slowly, " ALRIGHT THENNNN! LETS GO! COME ON SAUL!" GIR's voice return to it's goofy tone, he was already in his dog costume so he was indeed ready to go. He hurried to the door with Selina following behind him. " By, Daddy!" Selina shuts the door behind them. 

[M/N] watched amused before turning back to what he was doing, " Here comes the chew-chew train!" He cooed to the baby Irken, he was feeding him banana pudding. " Next Stop, Neville's mouth." He made a funny voice making the blue eyed Irken giggle and open his mouth, [M/N] placed the spoon in his mouth and the Irken snapped his mouth shut. [M/N] goes to move the spoon away but the child kept it locked in place. " Neville, let go of Daddy's spoon." [M/N] said trying to pull back the spoon. " Neville, please." 

The blue eyed Irken looked up to his father with big blue eyes and smiles before spitting the spoon out on the baby table on the high chair. " pwah! Pwah!" Neville said as he kept patting the table, he wanted to be put down on the floor to play with Loma , his twin sister. " Pwah!" 

" Okay, Okay, I heard you for the last time." [M/N] said as he closed up the banana pudding. He stood up and picked their son up and on the floor, immediately he began crawling to his sister to play blocks with her. He began cleaning out the mess that Neville made knowing Zim would have a fit seeing the mess. Once finished, he folded it back but perked up hearing someone heading to the door, " Where do you think you're going, Orion?" [M/N] asked, arms crossed. " I thought you were ground." 

" I thought so too." He quickly said, he was in his human disguised as well. Violet/magenta eyes like Zim's crappy human form eyes, [S/C] skin and shaggy [H/C] hair that was put into a way that [M/N] had his when he was a teen himself. " But then again, it has been three moons and Uncle Dib said that I can go monster hunting tonight! And you and pops said I can go as long as I bring my inhaler with me!" Orion pointed out as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

" technically the third moon is tonight and tomorrow your grounding is over." [M/N] said, eyebrows furrowed before sighing, " Fine, be safe. You're grounded is over until further noticed. Don't die, please." Orion grins at his Daddy, a familiar one. 

" I can't promise anything! Bye, daddy!" Orion shuts the door behind him. [M/N] sighs as he began to clean up around the kitchen and living room. They all stayed at Zim's base after they were married. Though with the help of Paloma, they turned Zim's house into an actual home. [M/N] still had human functions so he needed to sleep, use the bathroom for business purposes, shower, and eat food. At first it was one bedroom for the couple then three bedrooms Came later in the next few years. 

The first batch of eggs, Selina and Orion. Both adults had no idea how to raise babies, babies that were 50% Irken and 50% Human. Paloma stepped in for them, helping them with their feeding ( Zim had nipples that leaked milk but was very scared when they latched to them and sucked. The Irken is still dramatized from the experience), cleaning their diapers, bath them ( fortunately they didn't get burned with water like [M/N].) Both new parents were very grateful for the woman.

After twelve years, they got busy and had another batch of eggs. Loma and Neville, both named after [M/N]'s parents. Neville had both blue eyes and Loma had her right blue eye and left pink eye. They were now technically one year olds, and Loma needed a Pak. Both very smart and equally silly, and Neville seemed to pick up on all of Zim's mannerism while Loma seemed more docile.

[M/N] sat on the couch, watching as Loma and Neville played with the blocks. He perked up when he heard the trash can open and shut loudly, his [E/C] eyes glanced at the kitchen then at the kids. He could hear Zim's boot heels clacking against the tile floor as he walked.

" Ungrateful, ARG!" Zim grunts as he walked into the living room, making sure not to step on his kids as he sat on the couch, two spider legs helping him on. " Is she in her room?"

" She who?" [M/N] asked as he turns his head to his husband. " Selina?"

" UGH! NOT YOU TOO!" Zim huffed, " Her name is Zim Jr like the others. They look like me, therefore they are all considered Zim Junior."

" Loma." Loma spoke up, she sat up, her attennas up and she smiles showing some growing zipper teeth. She had her hand on her chest, " Loma, Me."

" No, Zim Junior." Zim disagreed as he turns his pink eyes to the small irken. " You like your sister and brothers are named Zim junior." 

" LOWA! ME, NEVILLE!" Neville screeches, " NEVILLE!"

" NO YOU ARE NOT! WE SPOKE ABOUT THIS, SMEET OF MINE AND [M/N]!" Zim screeches back and his antenna's lay flat against his skull as he yelled. Neville stared at his father before slowly began to shake and tears began running down his blue eyes and green cheeks. Zim's tense and frustrated form changed into a more calmer one as he leans forwards and pluck Neville from the ground and slowly began to rock him.

[M/N] was about to yell at Zim for being a jerk but watched from his own spot. His [E/C] eyes watching Zim comfort their youngest son. Capturing this moment with his own eyes, before having their first kids, he never really thought Zim was the motherly type. Never in a million years, he would've thought.

Zim is a narcists, immature, clingy, brash, overconfident, and too arrogant to even considered having children with. [M/N] was taking care of Zim, so why have kids? But, the second Zim held both Selina and Orion in his arms, everything changed. Zim still had those traits but he yelled less and took some responsibility. Zim was like a mother, he became more caring, loving and even understanding about the children's needs but he had something almost all mothers had.

The need to want more kids. [M/N] happily gives Zim what he wanted, though they would need to wait a few days for the full moon, Irkens make fertile eggs around that time. They were made infertle after cloning but full moons help make fertile eggs thanks to the light and atmosphere the moon makes.

" I'm sorry my Smeet-child." Zim cooed to Neville who stopped crying but was sucking on his claw. " I guess you can remain as this...Neville...."

Loma crawled to Zim who stared at her with his pink eyes, she tugged at his boot and pouted. Her antennas down and her mis-colored eyes glaring at him making Zim sigh, " You may remain as Loma as well. STOP POUTING~" Loma seemed happy and crawls to the blocks.

" Heh. So you submitted to their cuteness?" [M/N] grins as he nudged Zim with his elbow, " Lame."

Zim huffed as he sets down Neville who kept sucking his thumb but resumes playing with his sister. " Shut it, [M/N]-husband." Zim pouted as he leans against [M/N], arms crossed as well as he stared at the wall that had pictures now.

One with them as Prom.

One of them graduating that Hi Skool.

One with them as Paloma's and Professor Membrane's Wedding.

One with them at Selina and Orion's birth.

Them graduating College, [M/N] in bio-engineering and Zim in communications.

Then the last picture, It was at Loma's and Neville's birth.

His happiest accomplishments, though there was a huge spot for one more picture.

" [M/N]-husband?" Zim said as he kept staring at the empty space, he felt like the space was mocking him.

" Yes, Zim-Dear?" [M/N] asked, his eyes focused on the kids but tense when he felt Zim lightly drawling circles into his back, and he knew by that touch what he wanted and it made him feel giddy.

Alien sex

" You know the full moon is coming up in a few days and it is the time for Irkens to have fertile eggs.." Zim drifted off, " I think that I want to produce some more Smeet children with you once more.. f-for my future hybrid army of course! But..Zim thinks he is ready for more children...if you are.."

[M/N] smiles as he looked at the two Smeets playing happily then to the same pictures. Letting out a sigh, he lays back against the couch and held Zim closure and light rubbed his back. 

" if it makes you happy, then I'll happily support you~ who am I to deny my husband?"

" That's more like it! I love you, smelly-husband."

" I DO NOT SMELL!"


	9. [7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career day!

[M/N] sighs as he entered the classroom, annoyed. His lungs were stolen yesterday, by Zim of course. He thought he got threw to Zim when he came to his house, but he was wrong. He was actively ignoring Zim, much to Dib's enjoyment.

[1]  
[M/N] laughs when Dib said something and punched his shoulder in a friendly manner, something about a donkey eating chocolate.

" Anyway, are you still coming over to my house after school?" Dib asked as he took a bite of his sandwich, " Dad has Foodio program to make better pizza."

" Dib, I only eat sweet things after school, it helps me stay up." [M/N] said as he ate a apple slice that was dipped in Caramel. " I just don't want the robot blowing up when I ask for cotton candy."

" I am...20% percent sure he won't blow up.." Dib shrugs, he knew [M/N] ate sweet things usually but never seem to gain weight. He was lucky. " Is that a yes?"

" Su-" [M/N] flinched when a box was slammed down in front of him. It was a dark purple box with a matching bow on top of it. He poked it and it kept still, he glanced around to see who had placed it there.

" Should you be opening that?" Dib asked as he leans back a bit, his amber eyes glancing at the box then to his friend. He got to admit, he wanted to know too. " What if it's a bomb?"

" It is a chance that I am willing to take." [M/N] grins over to Dib who scowls at him and [M/N] began to undo the bow and moved the top off. He looked inside with a grin before it fell and he heaved to the side, vile in his throat. Dib looked inside with a raised eyebrow and gasped.

It was a heart, not some cute chocolate heart but a real and bloody heart, Dib could've sworn that he saw it move like a heartbeat. There was a sitcky note in the box and he slowly picked it up, and reads over it.

" Dear [M/N]-Human, please take this heart as an apology for what I did yesterday. ACCEPT THIS GIFT! BE HONORED THAT ZIM EVEN GOT THIS HEART FOR YOU! Love, ZIM!"

" Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." [M/N] covered his mouth before standing up and hurried out of the cafeteria. Dib follows after him, not wanting to be around the heart in the box either.

" Huh? Does he not like other humans organs?" Zim asked himself watching as [M/N] and Dib-worm flee the room. " The computer said humans love hearts...CURSES!"

[2]

[M/N] and Dib were in the library for their study hall, both typing on computers. Dib was doing his report on the werewolf man and [M/N] on his with plants that can help people medically. It was for science class. 

Both teens had their earphones in as they worked, they didn't even noticed Zim was putting up a show on. He had sock puppets, one that looked like Dib with Buck-teeth and the other was Zim. Zim-puppet had a hammer and was nailing Dib with it.

" COME ON! LAUGH!" Zim growls as he heard nothing but tapping from [M/N]. He switched the weapon to a small frying pan hitting Dib-puppet with it. The stupid website said, making [M/N] laugh at him would help them become great friends again. " I should do something more dangerous then! WHERE IS MY LIGHTER!?" Zim took down the puppets and looked for his lighter in his sweater, or well [M/N]'s sweater.

" Hey, are you done?" Dib asked as he taps [M/N] shoulder, " Yeah, I think the bell just ringed." [M/N] shuts off his computer and picked his things up before hurrying out the library with Dib in tow.

The puppets came back up, Dib-puppet had the lighter in it's puppet hands. He leans over to the Zim-puppet and the Zim-puppet went up in flames. Zim wanted to scream but if [M/N] found this funny then he will endure the pain. He hears nothing and looked up over the table to see no one. " EH? WHERE DID THEY GO?" Zim screams and heard the librarian shush him. Zim glared at her and open his mouth to yell at her but sniffs the air.

" EW! WHAT IS THAT HORIDE SMELL OF MEAT!"

[3]

Two more hours before school was over, the class was in Gym class. They were warming up by running around the black top. [M/N] began jogging, Dib was somewhere in the back being a bit slower then the hybrid. 

[M/N] kept his eyes ahead of him as he kept jogging, he saw some green in the corner of his eye and knew it was Zim. He ignored him as he kept his pace on the blacktop, he was not enabling Zim. [M/N] ran a bit faster but he was soon knocked off and onto his side, he rolls to his side and looked to Zim with wide eyes. The Irken had just shoved him off track, kids gather around the two like some ring of death.

" Zim, what are you doing?" [M/N] asked, he was still crouching and Zim didn't answer but flings himself forwards and [M/N] dodged the attack. He gets up, he towers over the Irken with ease.

" FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
The kids chanted around them, Zim didn't give up. He was an Invader for a reason! He glared at [M/N] with those fake eyes and advanced forwards once more, his claws out, no longer in fist. He swings his arm at [M/N] and the hybrid wince when Zim scratched his side, leaving a thin red mark. He was off balanced and leans forwards which brought Zim enough time to kick the Hybrid's face, the same move that Zim did to Dib the other day.

[M/N] lays flat on the hard ground, some blood coming from his nose and he grunts when Zim straddles his chest and held his shirt collar with one arm. [M/N] glared at Zim as he laid there, the kids still chanting them to fight each other. " Geez, do you hate me that much, Zim?" [M/N] grits out, he could shove him off easily.

" AHAAHAHA!" Zim laughs for a quick minute, " No, No, this is what the internet recommended, in order for you to forgive me, we must play fight. Though, you play fight weakly. Which doesn't surprise me since you are a small worm-baby."

" Recommended? Zim, what were you thinking? I don't want to play fight with you." [M/N] hissed as he throws Zim off, and pins him down with his hands, " I don't even want to see you, you took my lungs! MY LUNGS! I thought I was your friend!"

" But you are my friend..." Zim said in a soft voice, his eyes stared up at [M/N], kids kept quiet and left away for the two to have their moment and play the game. Dib was dragged away in the sea of kids. " That's why I took your lungs first, why I started with you. Is that not what friends do?"

[M/N] sighs as he rolled off the Invader and laid beside him, the bloody nose stopped and he was just annoyed and upset. Zim didn't know better, he was still learning about earth. How humans did their customs and their things, he wanted to blame him but Zim was like a new puppy. He didn't know any better.

" No Zim, we don't do that, you can borrow my pencils, my sweater or my notes but you can't borrow my lungs or heart." [M/N] sighs as he stood up and offer the Irken his hand, Zim slowly takes it and he yelps when [M/N] helps him up with ease. " Maybe..Maybe if you don't ever take my organs again, I can be your friend.." 

Zim perked up, " OF COURSE! I knew you would come crawling back to ZIM!" [M/N] Rolled his eyes before noticing Zim wearing something red. " WHAT?"

" Are you wearing my red sweater?" [M/N] asked, grinning, like nothing ever happened moments ago. He leans towards the Irken grinning as he looked at him, Zim avoided his eyes, trying to hide half of his face into the collar of [M/N]'s red jacket. " OHOHO! You are!"

" O-Only because it is chill today and I needed something to cover me!" Zim huffed as the bell rings, " Ah, save by the blasted bell!" Zim hurried inside as [M/N] rolled his [E/C] eyes as he began heading inside.

" You okay?" Dib huffed as he rubbed his hands together, he noticed [M/N] had slipped his grey/black sweater on. " You're cold?"

" Yeah, just a little, I mean, when are they going to buy a new furnace?" [M/N] didn't want Dib to worry about the new scratch Zim gave him or his mother, she had to stay home today for some unknown reason. " Aren't you?"

" Oh, Not really." Dib answered as they entered Ms.Bitters homeroom and they took their seats like everyone else was. Career Day was spelled out on the green chalk board.

" I'm gonna be a doctor!"  
" I'm totally gonna be a veterinarian!"  
" I wanna be a fireman!"  
Teens exclaimed what they wanted to be when they noticed the writing as well. [M/N] had no idea what he wanted to be just yet, he just assumed he would work under his mother to be some fancy doctor or something.

" And I will beee....." Zim struggles before slamming his hand on his desk, "Lord of all humans!" He swings his fist but it was less threating because [M/N]'s sweater sleeve covered it.

" Well I'm going to be a professional paranormal investigator." Dib huffed as he noticed everyone's attention was on someone else, " What about you, [M/N], any idea?"

" Nah, maybe be a stripper or something." Dib chuckles but stops when Ms.Bitters slithers in the classroom with papers. 

" Now class, today we are conducting a test to see which field of career you are going to have for the rest of your pathetic lives." She announced as she began passing papers, "With your answers, it will determine your career then you will be partnered with an adult in your field. You will spend the rest of the day working with them and getting to know your retched fates." [M/N] took the paper from Dib and passed the rest back. There were three blobs and a line next to them.

" Write what you think the blob looks like and write the answer down next to it on the line." She stops In front, " Answer each one carefully, your future depends on it~"

" What does identifying blotches have to do for determining our future careers?" Dib asked as he glanced over the paper.

" You poor doomed child." Ms.Bitters said as she walked behind her desk and sat down. " You may begin!"

Everyone began writing what they thought the blotches looked like, Dib answering them with paranormal creatures, Zim putting human slave under each one and [M/N] stared at his.

\- Cells  
\- Heart  
\- Zim

[M/N] eyes widen as he goes to erase it but the paper is snatched by Ms.Bitters before he could, he groans into his hands from embarrassment, it looked just like a huge blob of Zims head. He didn't even meant to do it either, it just came to him.

" The machine will now load the results." A machine fell and Ms.Bitters slides the papers in, it makes some noise and a list fell out the other end. [M/N] ignored the other teens whining how they got a job they didn't want while Dib was cheering that he was going to be a paranormal investagtor like he wanted to be.

" [M/N], you will be a scientist working under Professor Membrane, good for you and your doom life." 

[M/N] groans into his hands once more, he would have to be working under Dib's father. He liked the man but he always felt Professor Membrane was too neglectful of Dib and Gaz. He was a working man, but a bit too self-absorbed into work.

" As for you Zim, the computer said there was only one suitable is.." Zim interrupts her, " YES YES! LORD OF HUMANS! I SHALL RULE YOU ALL WITH AN IRON FIST!" He stands on his desk as he waved his fist around, his eyes narrow into slits.

" No Zim, the computer assigned you a career as a house-husband." Ms.Bitters spat, " I didn't even know that was a career at all."

" House...husband?" [M/N] chuckles, Zim was still and confused by the fact he wasn't a lord of all humans but something that was called husband.

" Ah? YES!" Zim shouted once more, " I will be the best house-husband that anyone has ever seen! I WILL BE HONORED WITH THE BEST HUSBAND-PIG THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"

" Okay, now skat! You're teacher will be outside waiting for you." Ms.Bitters hissed as kids got up and leave out the door, many people stood outside, many in different careers, even a murder was out there too.

" Good luck, you're gonna need it." Dib said as he nudged [M/N], a tense smile, " Just don't mention anything paranormal and you're cool. You were always the son he always wanted." Dib chuckles, but the words felt like acid on his skin. [M/N] watched Dib be dragged away by his mentor. What Dib said, made [M/N]'s heart break a bit.

Professor Membrane loved his kids, Right?

" Ah, Mr.[L/N]." [M/N] turns towards the voice to see Professor Membrane floating in his monitor, " Come outside, there is a limo waiting for you outside, we will begin your scientific transition into science at my lab downtown." He flies off towards the door and [M/N] follows.

Zim looked around, he watched as the Dib was dragged off by a strange man, and [M/N] walking after a floating monitor. He didn't know what a husband was, he inched under his chin as he glanced around before seeing someone familiar, [M/N]'s mother. Taking his chances, he walked towards her and stood beside her. " Hello mother of [M/N]."

" Hm? Oh, hello, Zim." Pamola said, " Please tell me you're the house-husband one."

" AH! Yes, Zim Is the house-husband! I AM DETERMIND TO BE THE BEST HOUSE-HUSBAND!" Zim exclaims and it caught many of the other attention before going back to talking. " But first, what is a husband?"

" I have a lot to teach you." Pamola sighs as she picked a sweet candy filled with molt-drugs. " Here, have a candy and I'll drive you to my house." Zim takes the candy without question and follow after the taller woman. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, [M/N] entered Membrane Labs, his [E/C] eyes shinning as he looked at the many cool things. He had a white lab coat, black rubber gloves and goggles against his forehead. He had a visitor pass on his pocket and he was waiting for his mentor. He had no idea that his mentor was going to be professor membrane, or he was even a choice either.

" Amazed, aren't we?" Professor Membrane said as he walked beside [M/N], his arms behind his back in a natural fashion. " I am not surprised that you had gotten the scientist career, I would've thought you would go under your mother's career."

" Me too." [M/N] said as he turns to the taller male, " So what are you going to show me? Make more cells? Build a bomb that would explode into food to end world hunger?"

" Good ideas but no! I am here to show you the wonder that Membrane Labs can provide for you in the future when you come work here!" [M/N] walked behind Professor Membrane as he walked ahead of him. " I have intended to keep Membrane Labs running for many years to come, when I made Dib, I had fully intended for him to take over all of my work when he graduates college. Though, as of right now, he is almost completely insane with the whole idea that paranormal things and creatures exist, silly, isn't it?"

[M/N] walked into a big office, it had white walls, little to no furniture and a huge window looking out to the city. There was a black futuristic desk, two chairs in front of it and a big rolling chair behind the desk. 

Professor Membrane sits behind the desk and [M/N] takes a seat in front of the desk, he placed his hands on his lap as he looked to the Professor.

" Maybe now, with a smart friend like you, Dib can see the error of his ways and start learning about actual science." Professor Membrane stated happily. " We can call this Membrane and son's Labs and work together to help the world through science conquest."

" Dib likes paranormal things, Mr. Membrane." [M/N] said as he looked at him with a weak smile. " That's just the thing, he enjoys it and sometimes we go off and explore. He can't help it."

" Yes, Yes, but paranormal studies is some weak excuse that some insane people call a science, it is fake. There are lots of science journals stating that paranormal studies are fake." Professor Membrane explained, his voice stern and matter-a-fact. " I hope my son hasn't poison your mind with these ideas."

[M/N] looked down, playing with the white coat. " If some type of science journal would write about that paranormal studies was an actual science, and then many other journals and scientists follow through with positive feedback...would you then consider that the paranormal is science like everyone else?" His heart hammering against his chest, he stared into Professor Membrane's googles that hide the same amber eyes that his children have.

" I would consider it. But you are here to look and learn, so here!" He slammed a manual on the desk, showing all the safety protocols that the labs had and a huge list what they are trying to do. " You can have this, this is safety precautions and a huge list of what Membrane Labs are trying to complete!"

[M/N] stared at it in disinterest, he had to answer Zim on his paper. " How fun..."

" That's the spirit son!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the [L/N] residence, it was different. There was no visible lab and everything was clean, and quiet. Pamola stared at Zim with her sharp blue eyes and her thumb as lightly rubbing along the rim of her tea cup. Not Tea, coffee with extra whip cream and sugar. She was still in her human form but dressed out of her doctor clothes. 

She wore a dark grey skirt that was shin length and clung onto her in a positive way. A dark purple shirt that had long-sleeves but folded up so the sleeves wouldn't get dirty when she was making the coffee and hot chocolate. The shirt dipped down a bit showing some cleavage but only a bit and wore black flats. Her blonde hair into a braid. 

" So a husband is a someone's love-pig? For life?" Zim asked once more, he rubbed away the remains of the hot chocolate, the molt that was growing on his chin was gone thanks to the drugs that Pamola had planted into his hot chocolate. " HOW HORRIBLE!"

" Not really, and it's husband." She corrected, " Or perhaps in your terms, a mate."

" HUMANS TAKE UP MATES FOR LIFE!" Zim exclaims, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman in front of him. " What is the true purpose..of this husband?"

" Hm, to take care of you, for you to love someone and agree to be with the one you love forever." Pamola said as she smiles as she stared at her coffee cup, some flashbacks of Neville quickly flashing in her mind. " You are to love them and support who ever you marry."

" Mary? Who is this Mary?" Zim asked as he looked at his own cup, "How do I contact her?"

Pamola sighs as she leans on her palm, " No, Zim, MARRY." She corrected, " Make a bond with the person you would want to marry. The one you love."

" PFT!" Zim chuckles as he licks the whip cream off his upper lip, " I do not love anyone, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

" OH." Paloma's eyes narrow before she grins, her eyes filled with mischief, " Give me my son's jacket then." Zim looked at her alarmed and hugged the sweater close to him. How dare she!

" You said that you don't love anybody, then it means you don't love my son. As his mother, I am allowed to take back things that people steal from my son." She leans over to take it but Zim hissed like an animal.

" HOW DARE YOU MOTHER-UNIT! THE HOODIE IS ZIM'S!" Zim hissed as he hugged himself more into the red hoodie. " IT IS MINE!"

" It's [M/N]'s. My son's." Paloma said calmly, " And you don't love him, so I might as well give it to Dib."

The Irken didn't like that idea, first, the hoodie was his, and no earth-worm was going to take it away from him, ever! Second, the Dib did not deserve it! Did the Dib like [M/N]? That did not sit well with Zim!

" THEN I WILL LOVE THE [M/N]!" Zim stated confident as he slammed his hands on the small dinning table. " as long as Zim must remain with the hoodie~" The Irken has grown attached to the hoodie but the scent was slowly leaving it.

" Fine." Pamola shrugs, the Irken was cute but she did not trust him with her son. Especially with his intentions. " How long since you've washed it though?"

" You wash clothes?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] yawns as he looked at the last page, he was in his own practice cubical. It was fake and he was told to read most of it, Professor Membrane left to watch the planets alien space with his huge telescope. He took his time to read the manual that [M/N] was given.

He starched his arms above his head, he had read everything and was curious, it said never visit the 13 floor.

[M/N] usually followed the rules, but he was bored so he walked towards the elevator, grasping a security guard's key card as he walked behind him. He pressed the button and enters the elevator, the hybrid slides the card down the slit and the 13 button lit up. [M/N] pressed it, the elevator began going down and stopped. The door opens and right across it was a door labeled with the number 13.

" If it's some creep shit, I'ma jump out the window." [M/N] muttered as he opens the door and enters, the doors of the elevator slammed shut. It was dark and the only light were the tubes, around ten tubes were on each side of the room. The tubes had some green liquid in it and something swimming in them.

[M/N] glanced at them as he walked forwards, his hand brushing against the glass tubes before seeing a lever that said, on. He yanks it down and slowly the lights came on, flashing on and the tubes began to glow. Suddenly he knew what was in the tubes.

He hurried close to one, pressing his face against to make sure he wasn't seeing things, " Dib?" He asked, [M/N] watched the body or whatever of his best friend float there, curled up and eyes shut. " Oh my god.."

[M/N] flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulders, he already knew who it is.

" We need to talk."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim looked at the new sweater that Paloma had given him, one of [M/N]'s black sweaters. Believe it or not, spending a day with the mother unit was fun, and he could understand why [M/N] loved her.

She was tall!

Zim looked at the tv before rubbing his hands together, another zipper like grin on his lips, " COMPUTER! WHEN WILL THE CLONE BE FINISH?" He asked in his usual loud voice.

" Not until another month, Zim." The Computer replies dully. " Why do you even need a clone of the human? Are you going to disect him?"

Zim huffed as he looked at the sweater he now wore, " Nah, I need a new servant, [M/N] is a very smart being and deserves to be clone!" Zim glared at the computer, " DON'T QUESTION MY REASONS!"

" Whatever."

Zim looked at the time, he might as well tinker with some more things in the lab. " GIR!"

GIR slides down from fridge and lands in front of Zim, " SIR!" He said in his serious voice, " GIR! I need you to stay in tonight, I need do other distractions tonight! I need to work on my next plan!"

" YES MASTA!" He replies before his eyes turn blue, " Where did you get that sweater?" He asked touching it and Zim grunts, " DID YOU STEAL IT FROM A MONKEY!"

" No GIR, I simply switched it out, the other smelled." Zim slapped GIR's hands away as he walked to the trash.

Zim buried his face into the sweater's collar and takes a deep breath. It smelled like that [M/N]. He was happy he fooled the mother, Irken's do not love! They do not get husbands or wives, they didn't not grow old together and have many smeets!

Besides, if they did, they couldn't invade or go on missions if they had families to worry about. The mate program was deleted from within their Pak's a very long time ago, and most Irken's were very infertile.

He was infertile.

He had no mate.

But then again, defectives always were special in their own little ways.


	10. Special 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug

Lovebug AU 

" [M/N]-Love! [M/N]-Love!" 

A chirpy and happy voice caught [M/N]'s attention, he kept the cigarette in his mouth as Dib hurried away from the area. He didn't like the happy alien and it showed, especially when Dib wanted Zim to prove that he loved [M/N] enough to give him an antenna. That happened, and [M/N] practically begged his mother to fix his antenna.

He even gave up his allowance for the next week to her, meaning no more cigarettes for the next week. He would have to borrow off Dib. Dib was usually greedy with his own cigarettes, so [M/N] would've have threatened him or steal one.

" What is it now, Zim?" [M/N] asked as he leans against the brick wall of the school, his eyes narrow at the other Irken. He liked the Irken a lot, but his whole cheery and happy demeanor annoyed him a lot, especially when the Irken invader became clingy, and never felt a lot of things either except being happy. 

" Ah! [M/N]-Love!" Zim bounced to [M/N]'s side and loop his arms through the taller male's. " Look what Zim has made for you! I watched this video off YouTube to make these coochee for you. Chocolate chips!" Zim used a pack hand to offer the neatly and cutely wrapped plastic bag of cookies in them, " Here take!"

[M/N] stared at them before slowly taking them from the Pak hand that retreats into Zim's back. " Oh, tha-" he paused himself and looked down at Zim, " Wait, you mean cookies right?" [M/N] asked as he narrows his eyes at Zim, hoping the cookies weren't made from that. 

" Yes, that's what I said, coochee!" Zim kept smiling as he held [M/N]'s free hand in his and looked over the brown color dessert, " I tested them over and over again, to make sure they are sweet for you! You eat sweets like a regular Irken don't you?" [M/N] nods as he moved the cigarette away and blew smoke away from the Irken, " I thought these white sticks are bad for us."

" Their bad for you, not me." [M/N] said as he takes the last puff and drops the cigarette on the grass before stepping on it. He looked at the cookies and they did look good, " You didn't poison them, did you?" [M/N] asked jokingly as he looked at them. They made his stomach growl a tiny bit. 

" Of course not!" Zim shouted a bit, " I would never poison you with anything! I swear on my tallest!" Zim would never do that! He couldn't harm his [M/N]-Love. Especially when he was so tall and handsome!

" I was joking, Zim." 

" Oh, I knew that, ahaha."

[M/N] rolled his eyes as he began walking away, letting go of Zim's hand but kept the cookies. He can hear Zim walk after him, " Where do you think you're going Zim?" [M/N] grunts as he began walking on the sidewalk, he had one more class, so why not ditch it?

" I'm going where ever you're going, [M/N]-Love." Zim responds as he goes back to clinging to [M/N]'s arm. He was so happy! His love hasn't told him to fuck off yet, so that meant that [M/N] was in a good mood right now. " Aren't you going to eat any of the coochees?" Zim asked, a smile still on his lips. 

" Later, and their called cookies, not coochees, I don't eat coochees." [M/N] said as he walked with him, " I'm gay." 

" I don't understand, they sound like the same thing to me." Zim said as he kept holding the taller Irken's arm. " Where are we going again?" Zim asked as they kept walking, " Perhaps the park?"

" No, I'm going home, my bitch mom is out for tonight. She has a blackmarket deal going on tonight." [M/N] answered as he looked at the sky as he walked, he had the house all for himself tonight. " Are you brave enough to stay this time?"

" Y-Yes! Only because she won't be there!" Zim said, Paloma hated Zim, she liked teasing and yank at his antennas while also threating him, claiming she would alert Membrane to come get him if he were to step out of line with her or with [M/N]. " Will we watch movies? Of the Dickney?"

" Disney and yes, if that's what you want I guess." [M/N] answered as he kept walking, he didn't care what Zim did in his house as long as he doesn't make another mess like he did with the hot chocolate. They made it to the house and Zim zooms inside with [M/N] on his heels.

" Ah!" Zim hums as he sits on the couch and stared at [M/N] happily, he even kicked his white boots off to make himself homey. " Can we watch m-"

" Yeah, wait for the tv to load, dummy." [M/N] know what the Irken wanted to watch, he wanted to watch it every time he came over.

Mulan.

" Can we eat the cookies now?" Zim asked, he snuggled into [M/N]'s side and began purring, letting his mate know that he could touch and cuddle him now. " Pretty please, [M/N]-Love?"

" I thought you made them for me?" [M/N] asked as he opens the cute package and slowly offer Zim one who smiles and takes the invite happily. He dips his hand in and grabs a chocolate chip cookie.

[M/N] takes a cookie next and looked at it, it smelled good and it seemed good enough for consumption. " Why the hell not?" [M/N] eats it whole and his taste buds were elated. 

" So..." Zim started, he licked his lips for any coochee crumbs, " how was the coochee?" Zim asked, his eyes brighten it seem from the fake contacts. He wanted his love's positive feed back, Zim baked them with a lot of love. 

" Their not bad, you should bake more often." [M/N] commented, his arm slowly wrapping around Zim's waist and pulled him closer as a little treat for the Irken. He could feel Zim purring even louder, that made [M/N] happy for some reason. He didn't like the feeling, but he can get use to it.

" I will if you want me to, I would do anything for my [M/N]-love." Zim purred nuzzling into the hybrid as [M/N] grins lazily at the tv, the damn irken was making him soft. " I love you."

" Pussy, I guess I love you too..."

" What's a pussy?"

" Damnit Zim!"


	11. [8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and [M/N] vs. PlanetJackers

[M/N] plays with his hands, he was at the Membrane household. He had been slient for the whole day, letting out grunts of approval or distaste when someone asked him something. He was just quiet. He hasn't taken the news that his best friend was a clone of a well-known scientist.

He was friends with a grown man, Dib was not Professor Membrane's child. Dib was not a human, biologically human that came out of a woman. He was his clone, and that thought made him sick. [M/N] had been friends with an experiment, not a human being. Sure, Professor Membrane explained to him that Dib went rouge and became his own person, insane but [M/N] could tell that Professor Membrane loved Dib as his son.

But he can tell the disappointment that Professor Membrane expressed when he said, and quote, " I wished Dib was into science instead of nonsense studies, I wished he was more like you, [M/N]." [M/N] wasn't, he wasn't focused on the test and gave a stupid answer.

" And I was like, "How could you not see that your husband is hairy and has big feet!' I mean, you're married to him for ten years and you haven't noticed? Seriously! How can people be that stupid?" [M/N] finally came back to reality, and noticed Dib was finished with their math study guide and was talking about something having to do with Bigfoot. " Hey, are you okay?"

" I'm..." [M/N] seemed to struggle what he could say. Was he disturbed? Was he sicken? or Was he feeling sorry for Dib? " Hungry."

" Why didn't you say so?" [M/N] watched Dib stood up and brushed the invisible dust off himself. " Donuts okay? It looks like you need to keep yourself up."

[M/N] nods, Dib smiles as he walked into the kitchen. The hybrid looked at his own work, he only did some of them and the others he just drew things. He grumbled as he erased the drawings, [M/N] was acting stupid. Dib was himself, Dib was his normal obsessives self. He knew Dib loved the color blue, he knew Dib loved pepperoni and sweet pineapple slices on his pizza, Weirdo. [M/N] knew Dib LOVED the paranormal, more than anything. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was best friends with a clone, of an older man.

Did Dib have a bellybutton then?

[M/N] perks up when he heard knocking on the door, " Can you get that?" Dib called, " I'll be there in a few!"

" STOP YELLING IN THE HOUSE, DIB!" Gaz called from her room as [M/N] walked towards the door, unlocking it only to see a certain Irken Invader behind it. " Zim?"

" HUH? I did not know you were here in this waste home." Zim frowns before shoving the door open and walked right in. " Anyway, is there any dirt children here? Zim needs to borrow their telescope~!"

" Yeah, Dib's in the ki-" [M/N] is pushed a side by Dib who wield a Professor Membrane style lamp. " Dude." [M/N] was quickly silenced when Dib slammed a chocolate donut into his mouth, [M/N] does not complain as he eats it but kept watching the two males. Just in case he had to break their fight up again.

" ANYHOW!" Zim coughs into his fist, " I need to use your telescope for URGENT matters."

" WHY SHOULD I GIVE IT TO YOU? YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY EARTH!" Dib exclaims as he kept his steady hold on the lamp, pointing it at the alien. 

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS DIB!" Zim exclaims as he walked closer to the human, " Your world might be in danger if I don't use the telescope." [M/N] watched the drama unfold as he ate his donut, and didn't even flinched when Dib backed up into his chest. 

" Uh, Yeah, you're trying to destroy the human race, Remember?" Dib sassed the alien, eyes narrow. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Zim was probably going to destroy the telescope that his father built over the years.

" Hehehe, yes, but this is different, something different entirely." Zim chuckles before shaking his head, he was getting off topic. "I NEED TO USE YOUR TELESCOPE! IT IS FOR URGENCY!"

" Do you think I'm some mo-" Dib flinched when [M/N] covered his mouth, the hybrid was finished with his treat. " MMfg?" Dib mumbles into his friends hand, eyes narrow at him. First of all, [M/N] seemed to lack any energy to talk to him, probably hasn't heard a word that Dib was talking about too! 

" Yeah, yeah. Come on." [M/N] said as he moved his hand from Dib's mouth, " Why do you need it? If it is for Urgent manners, then why would you come here instead of using yours?"

" You see...mine broke.." Zim said as he rubbed his gloved hands together, " and the sky outside is glitching and wavering. As I recall, the sky has never glitched or waver before. I have some MIGHTY SUSPICIOUSTIONS! That Zim wishes to see if they were true."

" The sky is wavering?" Dib repeated, earing a nod from the Invader. " Yeah right! I bet it's some ploy for you to use our telescope! What's your plan, huh?? Space-Boy?" Dib moved to get in front of the invaders face but a calm hand pulled him back making him tense at the touch." [M/N]?"

" Dib, he hasn't even brought up his plan yet, like he would. I think he's telling the truth." [M/N] stated calmly as he moved the lamp from Dib's grasp and sets it on the little table by the couch. " Dib, just go with this with me." [M/N] nudged Dib's shoulder, " If I'm not right, then I'll give you fifty dollars."

Dib turn to look at his friend with narrow eyes, his face clearly annoyed and he crossed his arms. He looked very annoyed that [M/N] was taking the aliens side. Why can't he be on Dib's side for once but he did make a good point that Zim would've just yell his plan in Dib's face. " Fine, but only if we're in the room with you. I don't trust him alone."

" ZIM ACCEPTS!" Zim exclaimed, " Show Zim the TELESCOPE~"

Dib grumbled as began walking into the kitchen then opens a white door. Both Zim and [M/N] follow behind him, as they walked down into the basement and opens a metal door showing a single chair and the beginning of the scope. Zim hurried to the seat and [M/N] stood beside the chair for any news. He was honestly curious to what was bothering Zim, something big if it bothered him enough to ask Dib for help.

Zim peers through the lens of the telescope, the floor vibrated once more but the telescope didn't break apart. He used the crane to move the telescope around before he screeches in horror making both Dib and [M/N] clutched their ears. It was loud and [M/N] heard glass shatter upstairs. " ZIM STOP SCREAMING!"

" HOW CAN I NOT?! THE PLANET HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY PLANETJACKERS! THIS IS BAD! HORRIBLE! STINKING HORRIBLE!" Zim screeched and gets up, he was going to use the Voot cruiser to unhook the Urth from the Jackers. Before he can bolt out, [M/N] yanked his arm. Zim turns towards him, eyes wide. " LET GO OF ZIM! FLITHY HUMAN-BEASTY!"

" Zim, what the heck is a planetjacker?" [M/N] asked, keeping a hold on Zim's arm. " It terrifies you so much."

Zim hissed as he yanked his arm away and glared at [M/N], " The earth has been stolen from me, ZIM! By the PlanetJackers."

Dib walked over, rubbing his ear away from the ringing, " There's other species? Man, but why do they steal planets?"

" I WAS GETTING TO THAT DIB-STINK!" Zim huffed as he crossed his arms, " They sneak up on unsuspecting planets and encloses them in a holo-bubble. Inside of the sphere is one huge holo-screen which projects a sky so the species wouldn't know that they are being jacked from their own orbit. The only evidence is the earthquakes, their from the pull of your planets orbit line." Zim sighs as he paced around as he talked, " The planetjackers homeworld orbits a dying sun.. they throw planets into it to keep it from dying, like you would with firewood to keep the fire going." He stops and turns towards both humans, his eyes narrow, " and now, they have the URTH~"

" Why couldn't they move their own planet?" Dib asked, " If they move their own planet next to another sun or ball of gas that isn't labeled a sun then maybe they wouldn't have to go through this trouble?"

" YOU WOULD THINK THEY WOULD!" Zim hissed, " they survive off that dying sun's particular rays. That and they love burning species to death." Zim shakes his head, " Now that I've seen it, I know what I shall do." Zim placed his hands on his hips, " I shall beat them up and take back Urth into it's rightful place so I, THE AMAZING ZIM CAN CONQUOR IT!"

" I want to go." [M/N] spoke up, his interest peaked and his arms crossed over his chest, " I kind of want to see how this will play out."

" NO WAY! Zim will not take humans into his magnificent ship!" Zim exclaimed as Dib adds, " Plus it's too dangerous for you! You can be killed, Zim will have you killed!"

" I WILL NOT!" Zim hissed at Dib, " You would get him killed, Dib-shit!"  
" WOULD NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

[M/N] watched them fight, he looked to his watch typing something in. Of course, he knew Zim could probably save them but then again, Zim could lose to these jerks. He kept typing on his watch and sends it to Red. He would have her cut the bubble from the inside using one of his mother's tools.

She doesn't respond.

He looked up to see two spider legs pointing dangerously at Dib and Dib was using some weird kung-Fu stance. " Guys! Can you fucking not? Okay, Zim, I am going with you just in case you die and I can finish the mission. Dib, you stay here and lie to my mom if she calls for me." [M/N] had no time for their shit. 

Both males settled down and Zim, was yanked by his collar up the stairs. He growls and tries to swipe at [M/N]'s hands but the hybrid was stronger. " RELEASE ME!" [M/N] ignored him as he walked towards the front door.

" Nyah!" Dib stepped in front of the door, blocking both Zim and [M/N]. " Ugh, you can't leave!" Dib said, his arms spread out. " You're going to be killed!"

" Yeah." [M/N] agreed. " But I would be up there to help Zim. I would be more useful." He let Zim go and the Irken manipulate the human. " Plus, what if he decides to take the PlanetJackets ship and throws us into the sun instead? Someone needs to watch him."

Dib slowly moved his hands to his side, " You do make a point in that." Zim watched Dib move away from the doorway, the words were hitting Dib and making points. Though, Zim wouldn't destroy the Urth like that, only if his Tallest were watching but not like that. " Fine. Just be safe... don't die..." Dib grumbled as he crossed his arms, his best friend made valid points but it didn't help the worry curling around in his stomach. " Go save the world."

" UGH! ENOUGH WITH THIS STUPID ATTEMPT AT COURTSHIP." Zim hissed, " COME HUMAN, WE HAVE WORK TO DO." Zim this time yanks [M/n]'s hand in his and began walking outside.

" TOO THE VOOT!"

. . .

[M/N] sat behind Zim, he was a bit taller than Zim so he had to sit behind him, but Zim sat in between them. Zim refused to touch his lap, it was cramped especially with GIR dancing around with his toy piggy that was being thrown against [M/N]'s face. " What do we do when we see them?" [M/N] asked as he kept looking out the window, he was in awe of the stars and other planets that were closed up now.

" Zim will try to act civil for the moment, they must be mistaken of this planet. Since I, the amazing Zim, is on Urth to conquer for my tallest, they cannot touch it or me." Zim explains briefly. His eyes narrow on the tiny ship that was carrying the Urth and it's moon. " Watch and learn! LEARN FROM ZIM'S GREAT CIVIAL SKILLS!"

Zim pulls the Voot in front of the ship that carried the planet and moon. " EXCUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Zim asked.

" Well, see that planet back there?"  
" Yes."  
" We're gonna throw It into our sun. Why? Gotta a problem with that?"  
" it's gonna burn good, lots of critters, lots of critters are gonna burn good~"

" YES I HAVE A PROBLEM. MAYBE YOU FORGOTTEN THE IRKEN AND PLANETJACKER TREATY? STATING ALL PLANETS MARKED FOR CONQUEST BY THE IRKEN MILITARY ARE TO BE LEFT WHERE THEY ARE."

" Yeah, dick move!" [M/N] added, he watched as the driver looked at the map for a couple seconds before peeking over it. " Yeah, this planet wasn't marked, it's free game." That's weird, wouldn't Zim's bosses mark Earth for Invading?

" THATS A MISTAKE!" Zim sits back, watching them, they were lying. They had to be, they needed Urth to fuel their sun. " I AM SURE THAT THE ARMADA EXPECTS ME TO DOOM THIS BLASTED PLANET. CAN'T YOU GO TOUCH SOME OTHER PLANET?"

" I have a better idea. We'll take this planet and YOU, go find another one." The drive replies bluntly, and [M/N] heard Zim growl. He did not like that. 

" I WAS HERE FIRST!" Zim hissed.

" This is getting annoying little green thing." The passenger leans forwards and pressed a button. A cannon loaded up in front and aimed at the cruiser making [M/N] panicked and wrapped his arms around Zim's slim waist as fire blew out of it. That caused the Voot cruiser blow back and twirls around. Zim screams in terror as did GIR, [M/N] just felt sick as they spin around.

" DANG! THEY ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Zim got in control, " I must unhooked the ship from Urth." He flies up and Zim slapped [M/N]'s hands away. He watched as Zim hovers over the thick line that connected to the ship. " I have a plan." [M/N] said, Zim didn't say anything but [M/N] saw his antennas perked up.

" Okay.. Here it goes..."

. . .

Zim kept hitting his feet over the key hole in the line. Trying to get the attention and perks up seeing a large shadow behind him. He turns to see the big one of the two out, and looked annoyed. " Please stop." He said as he lands on the line with Zim. Zim clicked his tongue.

" I AM NOT! YOU WILL RETURN TO EARTH OR ELSE!" Zim demanded as he clenched his fist, he only needed twenty minutes. For [M/N] and GIR to cut through the orb. " I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE! IN THE NAME OF IRK AND IN THE NAME OF ZIM!" Zim used his Pak legs to boost himself up to glare into the eyes of the stupid aliens. " RELEASE THEM OR FACE ZIM'S FURY!"

" Ugh." The alien grunts as he advanced forwards but Zim jumped and lands on the otherside of the huge alien. The alien zooms behind him and punched Zim away. Before Zim could drift off into space, he used a PAK leg to grasp the metal ship and yanked him back with all four PAK legs. " RELEASE THE EARTH, YOU MONKEY-DOODOO." Zim once more demands.

" There's only one way to undo the planet and it's moon but you have to get through me first." The alien grins as he plays with one single key that could unlock everything. " But you have to get through me first." Zim hissed before advancing to the key but the alien moved. Zim turns around and lunges again for it with his PAK legs out. The Alien grins as he grasped all four and spins Zim then rips them. Zim groans as he rolls on the metal ship and cursed, the darn alien just ripped his PAK legs out, meaning he would have to use whatever else he had in his PAK.

[M/N] better hurry up or the Irken would be toast.

And no the good kind either.

. . .

" How long until it's finished, Red?" [M/N] asked into his watched, the Voot legs were cutting on the other side as well. GIR was watching the ship and making boombox noises. 

" Five more minutes, I can believe a PlanetJacker would try to destroy us. I was hoping for the Resisty to finish us off." [M/N] heard Red mutter the last part. " Where's that Irk Moron?" 

" Fighting another alien." [M/N] said as he ignored Zim's screams in terror. " Red. What do you think?"

" Of Zim?"

" No, Of Dib." [M/N] said as he sits in the pilot chair, he stared at the watch. " I mean, I've been friends with Dib all of my life. I honestly thought Dib took so much of his father, the Professor." [M/N] confessed as he stared at the watch. Her picture a bit hazy and wavering but she was there. "Am I bad to think this is freaky."

" No, I would have been too." Red confessed, " But is he really his clone?"

" Uh, Yeah. I mean, he had evidence in green tubes and they were all there just in case Dib were to die. His words." [M/N] leans into the purple seat.

" No Dumbass." Red hissed, " I mean, do you think Dib is really his clone. As far as I can see, Dib doesn't care about science and likes sprouting about ghost and vampire-bees. Professor Membrane hates everything to do with the paranormal and tries to mold Dib to be his mini-him. But Dib, he is something else. Clone, yes. But Professor Membrane clone? No. He is well..Dib."

She was right. Dib will always be Dib. The Dib who wants to save the earth from Zim, the Dib who loves the color blue and loved pineapple pizza. [M/N]'s best friend, Dib Membrane.

"NOOO! DON'T LET MASTA DIE!" [M/N] flinched when he heard GIR screaming. He looked to see the ass alien crushing Zim's invisible helmet from under his foot. There were cracks and it was clear that the glass was going to give away in any second. [M/N] looked around for something before seeing a helmet, made for Irken's. It even had holes for two antennas. " GIR!" The robot snapped his attention to [M/N]. He pressed his heels into the little feet holders like Zim did before leaving, for him to stick to the metal.

" Open the window lock, I'm going in to save your master." [M/N] said as he buckles the helmet over his head and made [H/C] strains pool out the two holes. " I hope he likes pictures." GIR saluted and opens the window. [M/N] hops out, thanks to the boots he lands on the metal with a soft thud. He jogged towards the big alien who stops trying to crush Zim and turns to [M/N],

" What? Gonna play hero as well, HUMAN?" He asked, grinning sadstically. He would enjoy breaking this human. The alien watched the human bring out something black and square. " No weapon is gonna stop me. Give up."

" Actually, my best friend likes you guys. Aliens, ghost and the occasional bigfoot." [M/N] said as he pressed the camera app and pointed it at the big alien, making sure it had the brightest flash he could set it on. " He is gonna have a boner for this."

His watch beeps, alerting him that Red was done from the inside.

" SAY CHEESE!"

The camera goes off as many times that [M/N] pressed on the button. The monster groans and tries to cover his eyes, he steps back as [M/N] steps forwards, using one hand to click and the other to pick up Zim.

" G-GIR? Come get us." Zim wheezed as [M/N] clicked the button over and over until the Voot came up next to them. The window opens and [M/N] tossed Zim in before hoping in. 

GIR maneuvered them away and in a good distance, the planet Earth breaks open and it breaks the moon's bubble as well. Earth slowly sinks back into it's rightful place and the moon hits earth, before returning to its rightful place.

" We did it." [M/N] gasped as he removed his helmet and shakes his head a bit to fix his hair. It fluffs up and [M/N] watched the PlanetJackers keep going. He smiles before turning to Zim, noticing how bad the other Alien wrecked him. " You okay?"

" Y-Yes. OF COURSE, ZIM ISN'T HURT! HE BARELY LANDED A SCRATCH ON ME!" Zim assured loud and confidently, " No need to worry, Zim is no Smeet."

" I'm sure." [M/N] grins. " Can we go home? I need to tell Dib something." Zim sighs as he sits in between [M/n]'s legs to fly them back. 

" Fine. Thanks I guess, THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL ALLOW YOU TO RIDE IN MY VOOT!"

" Thanks, I owe you."

" Yes, Yes, you owe Zim your human life. I did SAVE all of you."

. . .

[M/N] watched Zim turn towards the direction of his home and flies off. Shaking his head, the hybrid walked up the stairs and pressed the doorbell. It was barely ten so someone was up.

The door creaks open and Dib smiles, " Hey, you-"

[M/N] throws himself into Dib making the teen stumble and held him there, tense and cheeks red. " [M-M/N]?" Dib stammers, he held the other close and was confused, " W-What's wrong?"

" Nothing." [M/N] sighs as he hugged Dib, close and sighing softly. He smelled like mint and cinnamon. Odd but it was comforting. " I missed you."

" You were barely gone for an hour."

" I know.." [M/N] pulled back and looked at Dib, now that he was close, Dib looked different. He may have the trademark lighting cowlick and amber eyes that matched his sister's but he was different. " Sorry for how I was acting this morning. I was just..out of it.. your Dad's work was just so stressful..and I took it out on you.."

Dib only smiles as he looked at his best friend, the only one who matters to him the most outside of family. " No problem. I honestly found it scary that you barely talked. I thought I finally drove you away."

[M/N] chuckled, he nudged his friend. " Nothing is ever gonna drive me away from you Diblet."

" HEY!" Dib mocked an offensive gasp, " First name base? How rude."

" You know me, I can be rude if I wanted to." [M/N] grins, " Did you finish my study guide?"

" I had nothing else to do. I swear, not because I wanted to do it."

" Sure. Wanna see the pictures I took of the planetjackers?" 

" YES! SHOW ME!"


	12. [special]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love bug AU 2

[M/N] sniffed quietly as he held his broken hand, his disguised gone and replaced with his usual form. It was broken, his wrist and his nose was bleeding. He used his non-broken hand to rub away the tears away from his eyes. 

All of this, the bruises and cuts because he couldn't help his mother and he got the bitter end of the deal. He couldn't do her dirty work and this is what he gets for being stubborn and disobedient. [M/N] could feel her nails digging into his neck, he could still feel the air return to his lungs every time he breaths in. It hurt like hell.

" He is just a little love-worm," Paloma hissed as she walked closer towards her son, her spawn that came from her womb. " He is sweet, cuddly and a whole lot of shit. But.." [M/N] was backed against the wall and didn't see her arm come close as she began choking the hell out of her son. [M/N] couldn't breath and he watched with wide [E/C] eyes as she choked him. 

" You will ensure that the little worm will fall. Do I make myself clear?" She digged her nails deeper into [M/N]'s neck, ignoring his little gasp for air. " ANSWER ME."

[M/N] slowly stood up, he winced as he touched his neck. It was red he could tell, he glanced around the wrecked living room. It was dark now, he had no where else to go at the moment. He had no actual friends and no where to be protected by. Dib knew he was an alien but he knew Dib feared him and Professor Membrane would want to scramble his insides to see what makes them tick. Gaz didn't care much for him, yeah, they played video games once in a while but that's all.

He had one place actually, one place that always took him in. The place that started all this in the first place.

Zim's little base.

" Y-Yes...I'm sorry mother.." [M/N] gasped as he felt his head hurting and slowly black dots enter his vision. He slowly began to lean into her hand, his body slowly going limp in her hold. She lets go and he falls to his knees while gasping for air, and groans as her heel smacks him in his face. Pain raidating on his face. 

" I expect it to be done before I get back." Paloma said, emotionlessly as she yanked his arm up, using her thumb and breaks the watch. The pathetic human form disappears to the Irken green skin, two long and slightly curled antennas popping out of his [H/C] hair. " Or I will have your PAK." She walks towards the door, leaving with Red behind her, as usual, covered in human blood and wasn't hiding it.

[M/N] had his hoodie up to shield his alien face away from others as he walked, his heart beating against his chest. He had no other choice, he couldn't kill the Irken explore, not matter how much abuse he would face from his mother, he couldn't kill Zim.

Maybe he did fall in love with the Irken explorer. [M/N] was not use to affection from others and had no interest in anyone. He never seen the point of relationships, they were complicated and [M/N] hated complicated things. He was also fearful of the fact that his partner would turn him in for being an alien. [M/N] was scared of that, he was scared to be shown affection and scared to fall in love.

[M/N] began wobbling towards Zim's huge and thin pink house, ignoring the empty stares that the cute decor animals gave him. He knocks, three times and waited. His neck was stinging and his nose bleeding. He knocked even louder when Zim didn't answer right away.

" HI YA!" [M/N] glanced down to see GIR grinning at him, his two antennas perked up and he could see his tail wagging. " Are you here for master? He downstairs in his lab!" GIR moved a bit for [M/N] to enter. GIR slams the door as he makes a dash to the trash can, " GIR?" The tiny bot stops, his two antennas perked up, that reminded him of an actual dog. " Can you tell him to bring up some bandages?"

" OKIE!" The robot yelps before diving head first into the recycling can and disappears from sight. [M/N] groans as he sits on the comfy pink sofa and nuzzles against it. The pain was leaving but his nose wrist was broken. It burns hum.

Paloma was never violent to him, stern yes and some slaps here and there but never like this. She was angry with him because [M/N] hasn't killed Zim, he never and doesn't understand why she was so angry with the tiny Irken. Was it because she was once like him? Happy and lovey?

Why was she so cold?

" [M/N]-LOVE! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?" Zim rushed towards his love's side, his gloves being stained a bit red when he moved his hands to touch [M/N]'s face. His pink eyes wide and filled with fear and worry. His loves face was bruised and some blood was running down his cute human nose. " WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

" I just got in a fight with my mother..." [M/N] rasped out as he leans into Zim's hand, not noticing he was. " Can you help me, I won't bother you again.."

" NO! It's okay, bother Zim." Zim said sternly as he removed the hood, he was usually at awe of [M/N]'s Irken features but now his love needed help. He took the first-aid kit from GIR's hands, " GIR! Please get [M/N] a juice." The robot nods before hurrying towards the kitchen. " It might sting." Zim said as he opens the alcoholic wipes and eyes the broken wrist. " What was the argument about?"

" None of your business, Zim." [M/N] didn't mean to sound so coldy at all, he didn't want to talk about it at all. Zim pressed harder into the wound on his hand, the open cut his mother left. [M/N] hissed and tried to bring his hand back but Zim didn't let go. " Let go, you're hurting me." 

" AND YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Zim hissed, [M/N] leans back, he has never seen Zim so angry. " YOU'RE MOTHER KEEPS HURTING YOU, DIB-BEE KEEPS HURTING YOU, YOU'RE HURTING MYSELF AND YOU'RE HURTING ZIM! ZIM WANTS TO KEEP BEING HAPPY! KEEP SMILING! BUT-T.." Zim's voice went weak and he kept cleaning [M/N]'s wounded hand. " Why must you hurt me..?"

" Why must you love me?" [M/N] asked as he watched Zim wrap his hand in white wrappings. Zim goes wiping the dry blood away from [M/N]'s nose, his eyes watery. [M/N] looked at his lap and then his hand. " I hurt you and yet you love me, I don't understand it."

" Me either." Zim said as GIR came back with Irken style juice box, he hands it to [M/N] who takes it slowly. Zim sits beside the hybrid and plays with his thumbs himself. " I was attracted to you because how you look." Zim said as he kept his gaze down, " You looked completely human and you spoke to Dib In a way that I wished you speaked to me, a friendly way." Zim slowly stops and sighs, his antennas perking downwards as he talked. " I always followed you and attached to you, sometimes to Dib but you don't complained when I hold your hand, nor snuggle with you or say I'm annoying. You were always handsome..but I was scared that you found me unattractive." Zim leans his head against [M/N]'s shoulder and nuzzles it.

" Then I saw your form...you are the first hybrid that I have ever come across." Zim said as he looked towards the large pink tv in front of them, " I tried so very hard to win your affections. I learn how to cook, bake, read and even make songs for you. I wanted so hard to be your one.."

" My one what?" [M/N] asked, he slowly moved his injuried hand and held Zim's slim one in it. " Boyfriend?"

" It is a term like it, but I wanted to be your life-mate." Zim said as he looked up to [M/N] with his pink eyes, some tears dripped down his cheeks. It burns his cheeks but he didn’t mind, " You're smart, cool, calm, brave, strong and so patient with me. I just fell in love with you but you keep pushing me away. Tell me, do you not want to become my life-mate?"

[M/N] stared at Zim, eyes wide before he closed them and sighs. " Yes." He tightens his hold on Zim's hand when he felt the Irken try to remove his hand. " I do want to become your mate.. but I'm scared."

" Scared of what? Your mother?" Zim asked, his squeedlyspooch warming him up inside as he heard [M/N] accept. " Of what?"

" You. One day, not today or the next but one day you'll wake up and see how shitty I am. How much of a failure I am and leave. You'll pack up your things and just leave me alone here. That's why everyone hates me so much, you'll leave me, that-" [M/N] stops talking when something smoothed was pressed against his lips. [M/N]'s eyes gazed into Zim's before his eyes slowly closed and then [M/N]'s. He has never kissed the Irken before, not that he wanted to, he was just too scared to. [M/N]'s hand gently carssed Zim's cheek and lightly ran his thumb across the cheekbone as he kissed him. Zim moved his hands upwards lightly grasping [M/N]'s [H/C] locks as they kissed. It wasn't needy, it wasn't lusty either. It was just a kiss saying that they were there, they were safe and they were home.

Both pulled back, both panting for air, " What was that for?" [M/N] asked as he kept holding Zim's cheek against his hand. His skin smoothed and clear from any marks. 

" That was for you, saying that I love you." Zim said as he leans into the hybrid's touch. Despite having some human traits, his [M/N] looked completely Irken. " Saying that I will never leave you, you are going to become my life-mate. Which means that I will be with you until the end of time, no matter what." Zim smiles, " My [M/N]-Love. Stay with me.."

" What about my mother, she hates you and you're giving her a reason to burn down your home." [M/N] said as he kissed Zim's cheek when he was close, he might as well show some affection. " I don't want you to get hurt."

" We should run away together then," [M/N] perked up at the idea. " We can go to Irk, I can show you your homeland, your new home. You're very smart and cunning, and hardworking. You can be a doctor there or maybe an ambassador."

"Zim, you want to run away with me?" [M/N] asked slowly, " Your leaders won't like that." Zim was suppose to stay on earth for protection. 

" Yeah, but Zim doesn't like seeing his mate being hurt." Zim grins softly, " What do you say, [M/N]-Love, run away with me?"

" Yes." [M/N] leans forwards capturing another kiss, Zim throwing his arms behind [M/N]'s neck to pull him closer as they kissed. Their eyes shut and their lips kept moving together as they kissed, this kiss wasn't going to be too hot or heavy but one that agrees that they will be together. 

They were going to get through this together. That they will live together and love each other until the end of time.


	13. [9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M/N] takes a sick day and some guest

" Open your mouth." [M/N] does what he was told and Paloma pulled the thermometer from her son's mouth. She cheek then little glass deceive and sighs, 101.2 F. She looked at her child before caressing back some of his hair and it was warm to the touch. 

He was sick and she needed to go to work.

" No school today, my little Irken." Paloma cooed as she stood up from the bed and pulled up the dark purple covers on the hybrid. [M/N] lets her, He was too weak to get up. It's been two days since he had that little trip with Zim to save the earth and had gotten sick when he walked home from Dib's house that night. It was raining and he walked through the rain. " I can't stay either, but I can try to come home early." Paloma didn't want to leave, just in case her son needed something from her. 

" That's okay mom." [M/N] croaked as he nuzzles his pillow. He felt heavy and didn't feel like moving at all, everything was too hot. " I'll be fine."

Paloma sighs as she stared at him, her antennas pointed downwards. She really didn't want to leave her son in this condition at all, that was the worst part of being half human or human at all, it was the colds her son would have whenever he was out too late in the rain. " Are you sure?" She asked quietly, she let her hand lightly caressed his soft [H/C] hair that he inherited from his late father. 

" I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll call you or-" [M/N] coughs into his fist loudly making her wince. " Dib. He's taken care of Gaz plenty of times before so he would know what to do." He smiles at her assuring, he didn't meant to be a bother to his mother and he didn't need her to stay home especially since Christmas was around the corner. She usually spends a lot of money for him on that special holiday, then around ten presents each for Dib and Gaz, three for membrane and the rest is usually for Toys for Tots.

" Ah, yes, Dib." Paloma loved Dib like he was her own son but she worried for [M/N]'s safety as well. She knew Dib wanted to catch an alien so bad and prove to Membrane that he wasn't crazy. She wanted to reveal herself so many times when he was a child, when Membrane was busy or scolds Dib for talking about these fake beings, Dib came crying to her. She did the best she could and rock the child in her grasp, and she wanted to show him that Dib was right. Then she thinks about her son. She couldn't risk losing her son if something bad happened to her for being an alien. " Of course, there is soup on the oven if you are hungry. It's on low and Red is keeping an eye on it."

[M/N] stared at his mother before nodding, he couldn't talk a lot since it hurts. Though he did wheeze softly, " Bye mom, I love you." He lays on the pillow, his eyes watery as he slowly succumbs to sleep. Thanks to the coughing medicine that Paloma gave him ten minutes ago.

Paloma's eyes watered and winced as the tears burn her cheeks. Quickly, the Irken wipes her cheeks. She pressed her a button on her watch, her disguise shows up on her. Blonde hair and big beautiful blue eyes like her Irken eyes. " Goodbye, my Irken." She pressed a kiss on his forehead before walking out her son's bedroom. 

She walked down the stairs and slides her heels on, and glanced at the kitchen. She can smell the food cooking, everything was good. Red could take care of him, Red is a very capable SIR unit. 

Though it didn't settle her worries, but she had to work. Christmas was just around the corner now and so was [M/N]'s birthday. " Take care of him Red." Paloma said as she opens the door, picking up her suitcase by the door. " Goodbye." Paloma leaves and shuts the door behind her as Red came out and sat down on the couch.

She had her tablet and was playing angry cats, and a timer was sat on the tablet to let her know when the food would be done. Then, another to let he know when she should give [M/N] his medicine and the last timer to go tell [M/N] to bath. 

She was ready as usual.

. . .

[M/N] groans as he felt a hand against his forehead, he cracks open an eye to see a blurry figure standing next to his bed, " Mom?"

" No. It's me, [M/N]." Dib said as he checks the fever with his hand, [M/N] was warm to the touch. " You're still very warm. I'm going to get you a wash cloth for your head." Dib said as he placed [M/N]'s stack of homework on the desk before heading out.

" How are you feeling?" [M/N] glanced by his desk to see Gaz playing her game. " Like shit."

" Heh. You look like it too." Gaz said as her eye cracks open to see [M/N] then back to the game. " You know that you would get sick when you walked home yesterday." Gaz lectured, her button smashing became rapid. " You could've stayed the night."

" I know." [M/N] coughs as he watched her before moving his gaze to the door as Dib walked in with a damp blue rag. He sighs happily as the wet rag was laid on his forehead. " Thanks."

" No problem. Man, you always seem to get so sick when you walk home in the rain." Dib chuckles as he watched the other, " Your mom texted me to come check on you." [M/N] smiles at the thought of his mother doing that. " Did you eat?"

" No, I've been sleeping but my stomach has been grumbling." [M/N] said as Gaz stood up, pausing her game. 

" I'll get you a bowl. I'm gonna get a soda. Do you want one?" Gaz asked [M/N] as she walked towards the door. " Yes please." [M/N] watched her and chuckles as Gaz ignored Dib when he opens his mouth to say something. Gaz leaves and Dib huffed, crossing his arms.

" Don't pout." [M/N] said softly, as Dib glanced to him and sighs. He kind of expected Gaz to ignore him anyway. " Not to sound ungrateful but you guys didn't have to come see me."

" Nah, we wanted to." Dib said as he sits beside [M/N], he didn't care if he got sick. If he did, he would have time to watch Zim on his computer. " Plus, the sooner you, the sooner we can spy on Zim together."

" I knew there was another motive for you to watch me." [M/N] teased, " How was the little guy today?" [M/N] was just curious if Zim did anything creepy at school today while he was sick. 

" Nothing. Honestly, he seemed very..." Dib narrows his eyes at the thought, " Calm. Like he was bored but didn't do much today. Maybe he screamed once."

" Huh. I gu-" [M/N] flinched as he hears his window break. He sat up and groans, leaning against his wall as a lump of green lays on the floor. It stands up and [M/N] noticed what it was. GIR. " GIR?" [M/N] muttered as Dib was pressed against the wall, eyes wide.

" HI!" GIR turns around and waves, he slowly made his way to [M/N]'s bed and jumps on and stands in [M/N]'s lap. " Master said to watch you from the window."

" GIR, you came through the window..shattering it.." [M/N] said as he glanced at the mess that the tiny robot made. " That is the exact opposite of what you did."

" OHH YEAHH." GIR agreed and lightly began tugging at [M/N]'s hair, and his tiny tail wags. " Can I have some of your hair?"

" Why? IS YOUR MASTER GOING TO TRY AND CLONE [M/N]?" Dib interrupts and [M/N] winced at how loud Dib was. " Dude, your voice."

" Sorry."

" No silly! I want your hair so I can eat it! GIVE ME SOME HAIR!" GIR grasped the [H/C] locks and pulled making [M/N] groan in pain, trying to take his hair back but GIR kept pulling. He was just too weak to pull his hair back, and even though just letting GIR scalp him.

" Hey, NO GIR!" Dib pulled the little robot and held him off the bed a bit, GIR whines and moved his limbs but then lays into Dib's arms motionless. " I'll put you back on the bed but you can't pull on [M/N]'s hair."

" AWW! Why not?" GIR whines as he stared into Dib's eyes, he kept whining and trying to get out Dib's hands. " He so pretty, I want to be pretty too!"

" Because if you do..uh.." Dib glanced at [M/N] who shrugs and perked up when the door opens. Gaz walked in with a tray of soup and three soda's. " Because if you do, then [M/N] would explode." Gaz answered as she placed the tray on [M/N]'s lap. She takes her soda and throws Dib's his. 

" OOHHH YEAHH." GIR seemed to agree and he move out of Dib's grasped and lays on the bed. " The donkey blows up because he doesn't have money for tacos, I forgot that." [M/N] rolled his eyes before slowly taking a spoonful of soup, and it was delicious. Everything just tasted so strong and the liquid was helping his throat. 

" [M/N]-HUMAN! WHY HAVE YOU NOT ARRIVED AT SHOOL!" [M/N] choked when Zim busted through the already broken window. He coughs and Dib pats his back, glaring at the alien. Zim was in his disguised and use his spider legs to help him enter the room. He stands on the carpet and crossed his arms, his eyes narrow on [M/N]. " Well? ANSWER ME!"

" I'm sick, Zim." [M/N] said simply, " I have a fever and cold, not to mention a fucking headache because everyone is yelling at me." He glanced at the Irken before going back for another spoonful of soup.

" HA? You got sick, ewwww." Zim grimaced and stood by the door, " HOW DIGUSITING~ Your human body is so pathetic that it let a mere virus into your body system."

" How kind of you to say that." [M/N] takes another spoonful of soup, gulping the liquid down.

" Dang it Zim, can you lay off of him?" Dib narrowed his eyes at the Invader, " I mean, come on, he's sick and you being here is probably making him sicker." 

" Zim is not making [M/N] sicker! It is you, smelly-shit that is making him sick! Get away, Dib!" Zim swipes at the air, his gloved talons clenching and unclenching threathingly. Dib stands up, planning to throw Zim out the window but hissed when his long cowlick is yanked down, he stays on the bed and glared at [M/N]. He smooths out the cowlick and crossed his arms. " He started it." He complains at [M/N] who kept eating his soup.

" AHAH! [M/N] is a loyal ally to ZIM!" Zim crackles loudly making [M/N] huffed and rolled his eyes. " Now, ST-" Zim let's outs out a yelp as something smacks him in the face. He held the pillow and looked up to [M/N] who seemed just as annoyed." How dare you smack your future overlord, HUMAN?"

" Me, and my fucking pillow." [M/N] hissed as he goes back to eating, " Stay if you're going tp behave or fucking leave if you're going to attack like a bitch."

" Whatever. I'll stay and be quiet, only because Zim wants to, and not because you said so." Zim sits on the floor and huffed.

" You're so whipped." Gaz snorts, she resumed playing her game during all this little screaming match. " The both of you."

" Are not!"

. . .

Zim stared at the human who lays in the pillows and blankets, they were still sick despite eating the soup that was suppose to cure him. Dib-beast and Gaz-human had left for their own dirt hovel. [M/N] was asleep and GIR was being cuddled by him.

It only made sense for Zim to stay until [M/N] would surrender his loyal dog-servant. The light was gone out and Dib had covered the window with a trash bag before leaving. Dib had gave many warnings to the Invader if he were to touch or hurt [M/N].

Like Zim had any interest of hurting the human. He oddly didn't have the gull to think of hurting him. 

" Wake up, inferior mutt." Zim huffed as he glanced around the room once more, it seem liked a regular human boys room. Nothing like the Dib's. It was a dark blue color and there were stars drawn on the celling.

Stars on the celling?

Zim glanced at the stars and his eyes brighten, finally something he can watch. He glanced at every line that a star was connected to, every start by it's lonesome self and the many planet's that were by each star. It was like he was watching his own holo-map. " ..Such beauty.." Zim sighs as he looked at the stars that seem to be drawn onto the ceiling. Every star looked perfect.

" Ah, there is even a planet Irk. " Zim smiles before it falls into a scowl, " IRK? How in the name of the tallest is there a planet Irk. That is impossible. No human has ever seen Irk and [M/N] has no skills in piloting at all." Zim looked at the painting with narrowed magenta eyes, how was this even impossible. This brought on some not needed emotions to what was going on. 

Zim takes a quick picture with a small camera that was installed into his PAK. He takes a few more before letting the camera sink back into his PAK. " GIR!" Zim's voice soft and GIR jumps out of [M/N]'s arms and on the bed with his arm saluting. 

" YES MASTER?"

" We need to go home, we have some work to do." Zim orders as he marched towards the non-broken window and opens it. [M/N] shivered and buried himself into the covers. 

" Take me home, GIR." Zim orders as GIR giggles and yanked Zim on him, blasting off with Zim on his back. [M/N] never got up but shivers as he nuzzles the pillow. Nothing bothering him and light snores escaping his mouth.


	14. [10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room with a moose

Zim watched the seven screens that showed images from last week. Many of them were pictures of the putrid skool children that he hated. He was replaying everything to keep his plan in order, to make sure his calculations were right before he can strike.

He was planning his next move to destroy everyone who harmed him or insulted him.

One showed a simple game of catch with ten other Teens, Zim was in the middle when the ball was thrown at him. He caught it but let it go by accident, the red ball was thrown back and Zim was knocked back on the ground with a grunt. Kids laughed an pointed at Zim, then the teens scattered away when they spotted someone rushing towards the scene. [M/N] offered the dazed Irken a hand and Zim takes it. The scene captured [M/N] brushing dirt off of Zim who seemed to still be at dazed.

The second scene showed a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes waving Zim over with a smile, Zim wondering why the human wanted him walked over only to be met with a dirty look. " I didn't call you over freak." The teen hissed until he noticed [M/N] behind Zim and walked away quickly. Zim scowls as he watched the teen walked away, not liking how ugly the humans face was.

Next screen showed Torque shoving Zim into the garbage and making gestures at [M/N] to call him. [M/N] using his hand to shove Torque away harshly, as he used the other to help Zim out of the garbage. " Fucking Jock." [M/N] mutters as he once again brush the dirt and banana pill off of Zim's uniform. 

Each time there was a disturbance with Zim, [M/N] was there to back him up. He helped cleaned, wiped, or pulled Zim out of the trouble. Zim felt some gratitude for [M/N] doing it, even if he won't admit it out loud but he felt better going to that disgusting skool if [M/N] was there with him. Out of all the data he had collected, his favorite ones were with [M/N] auguring with Dib-Beast.

" GOD, Dib! I can't eat my lunch in peace if you're just going to throw the shitty lunch at Zim." [M/N] groans as he used the napkins off Dib's tray and began wiping the nasty and very cold beans off Zim's face and head. " You harssing him everyday it's getting annoying, a whole shit-ton annoying."

" B-Bu-" Dib stammers. Zim grins a bit watching Dib stammer at [M/N]'s behavior towards him. " He's an alien trying to take over earth!"

" Not at the moment! He was just going to enjoy his lunch!" Both teens argued as Zim cleaned himself off with the napkin, grinning as both boys argued louder.

Zim glanced at the screen below it to Dib kicking Zim in the squeedlyspooch. The Zim in the video groans and curls up, his wig falling off but [M/N] once again helped him. The human fixed the wig before pulling on Dib's ear like Zim has seen on tv when a mother unit pulled on her worm babies ear. It was most amusing to watch.

On another screen showed [M/N] and Zim talking happily about the game on [M/N]'s tablet. Zim was having fun blasting away at the mutant zombies and [M/N] watched. Then suddenly they were both drenched in water making Zim scream and run away, dropping the tablet. [M/N]'s hair covered his eyes but he saw something hanging from the tree, lifting his wet hair, he sees Dib. " Tell me about your planet, Zim!" Dib called out as he hanged from the tree. [M/N] grit his teeth before throwing an acorn at Dib's stupid large head and the boy fell with a yelp. " WHAT THE HECK DIB! YOU WET MY TABLET!"

Zim paused the frame, " NOOO. I don't think you will Dib, I don't think you will.." Zim grins to himself, this plan had to be perfect. This is a chance to finally rid the vermin children and the Dib beast, but there was one problem. [M/N] [L/N].

" Now, I need to get [M/N] out of the way so Dib-beast doesn't pull him into my master plan of doom." Zim said as he rubbed his hands together, " Perhaps, I should take him out. Hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughs as he thought of many ways to take out [M/N] for the moment, probably stash him at the lab.

" Like a date?" GIR pops up from one of the entrances and stared at his master, " AH! ARE YOU TAKING ENRIQUE OUT ON A DATE!"

" QUIET GIR! STOP YELLING !"

. . .

" So, right around there a negative stigma is attached to the idea of eating human flesh. Still there were isolated groups of zombies that-" [M/N] nearly flinched when Dib raised his hand. He was half asleep and staring ahead of him when Dib's arm shot up. " UGH. yes Dib?" Ms.Bitters hissed. 

" Miss Bitters, Zim's trip to the bathroom has lasted a reeeeeeal long time." Dib said as he stood up out of his seat and glanced at the empty seat by the door. 

" Didn't you spend a really long time in there recently as well!?" Ms.Bitters replies as she glared at Dib. 

" That was mayo and corn day!" Dib replies weakily, " Dib, sit down. Zim probably ran away from school." [M/N] sighs, leaning on his desk and his cheek prompt by his fist. 

" You better follow his advice, Dib. That is no excuse." Ms.Bitters spat. 

" He's up to something! I just know it." Dib said seriously as he glanced at the door but flinched when he heard Ms.Bitters hiss at him. Shes still a very terrifying woman.

The door slams and Zim sighs happily, " MY BUSSINESS IS DONE!" Zim exclaimed before walking to his seat with a stupid grin on his face. " Ew." [M/N] grunts.

" Who takes three hours in the bathroom and before lunch, Zim?" Dib asked, crossing his arms. He was probably doing something stupid or maybe even did something out of sight of everyone. 

" NONESENSE!" Zim slammed his hands on the desk and glared at Dib. " I had much to do! SO MUCH!" He turns around clenching his fist at Zita who stared at Zim awkwardly and backed up from him. Such a creep.

" Zim, stop weirding the poor girl out." [M/N] said as he watched the Irken roll his eyes and sat back in his seat. 

" GREETINGS, CHILDREN OF URTH!" The intercom said and all eyes were on the speaker. " THIS IS YOUR NEW SCHOOL ANOUNCER! A SPECIAL SURPRISE AND MANDATORY FIELD TRIP IS HAPPENING FOR THE FOLLOWING CHILDREN.." There were names called but [M/N]'s eyes narrow at the intercome, it was familar. He was very certain that he had heard from the voice before. He knew the voice, totally but the face is what he couldn't pinpoint.

" ..and [M/N] Enrique [L/N], your mother is here to take you to your house made of CaNdY!" [M/N] perked up a bit, he was going home! AWE YE- wait. Enrique? GIR!

" Look what I can do! BEWBWBEBWBW-" The speaker cuts off as kids stood up, " Get out of here! The all of you!" Ms.Bitters hissed as kids left but Zim turns towards Dib, smiling. " Away with you, leave Zim with his studies." Dib huffed as he watched Zim pull out a random book and tapped on it with a ruler. 

" Right." Dib rolled his eyes and looked to his friend, " Call me later, tonight is pizza night." [M/N] nods as he waved away Dib, he was packing hit things when he felt a paper ball hit him. [M/n] takes it and opens it up to show some scribbles. [M/N] stared at it with narrow eyes before making out.

" Meat Zim at the bathrooms. Don't make Zim wait...Stinky." [M/N] shrugs, his mother probably wasn't there anyway. [M/N] walked towards the bathroom and enters, hearing Gir beatbox in a stall. Walking towards the stall, [M/N] opens it and saw Gir on the toilet beatboxing into a mic. So this is what Zim has been doing for three hours straight.

" AH, I see that you listned to Zim." [M/N] turns to see Zim marching to them. He glanced in the stall and huffed, " Gir! Enough, I shut it off." Zim slammed his palm against the button and everything retreated. Gir stops but squeals and hops into [M/N]'s arms, making the hybrid have no choice but to hold the tiny robot. " Do I even want to know what you're doing?" [M/N] asked as he narrowed his [E/C] eyes on the Irken who began playing with his gloved hands in a nervous manner.

" No. No you do not." Zim said simply as he held [M/N]s hand, and a red light flashed making [M/N] winced as they slowly disappeared and Zim yelling, " LEAVE NO EVIDENCE!"

. . .

[M/N] placed Gir down and the little robot was running around while looking for something called, " Piggy baby." Zim grins as he looked to the human, " Now then, since we are out of that disgusting Hi Skool, Zim has a very interesting PROPERSITION! For a human like you, one that you can't DENY!" Zim looked at [M/N] who seemed very amused at the moment.

" Oh? It has to be important then if you got me out of class." [M/N] said as he eyed the Irken, a coy smile on his lips. " What is this interesting proposition?" He was just teasing the Irken who looked like he would either pee himself in any second or run away. " Zim?"

" Zim would like to go do the human..." Zim held up his hands and quotes with them, " Hang out. I seen you and Dib-Stink hang out with Gas-Sister on many occasions but we've never hanged out. Are we not friends?" Zim looked at the human with a scowl and arms crossed, he just needed a way for [M/N] to be far from the Hi Skool and lab so that his mission would be accomplished.

" Huh? We are." [M/N] answered as he watched Gir began to devour what looked like a plastic piggy that lets out squeaks every time Gir attempted to eat it. " Wait, am I, [M/N] a suitable friend for the almighty Zim?" [M/N] teased with a few chuckles escaping his lips. Though Zim visibly perked up, he held his head up high and chest puffed out. [M/N] just had to add more confidence to Zim's ego. 

" Why, thank you! Zim found it a bit hard for a while to think over if you would be a great ally." Zim said as he flipped his wrist and grins, " FEEL HONOR, [M/N]-HUMAN! ZIM HAS CHOSEN YOU OUT OF THE SMILLION BREATHING WORMS OF THIS PLANET TO BE A FRIEND-ALLY!" Zim pressed his hands together, his three fingers touching and glanced around wondering what they should do now. He has never use the term, " hanged-out" and attempted it before. Irken's don't hanged out, they went on missions and hope to their tallest that they didn't die. " What now? Is this hanging out?" Zim asked as he tapped his foot, expecting something. Why would humans entertain themselves by doing this.

" In a way it is. But, I had something else in mind." [M/N] said, " My house isn't far from here. We can walk over and take my bike to a nice restaurant you and me." Of course, Zim had to tell everyone to leave and pretend that his mother was there to pick him up before lunch. He was hungry and needed something quick and sweet. " Do you perhaps want to go get a bite with me?"

" Bite what with you?" Zim looked at him with narrowed eyes, "you bite things when you hang out? That seemed kind of fun. " Zim looked like he accepted the idea of biting another thing.

" No, would you like to go eat something with me? Like an early lunch at somewhere that serves actual food and is clean?" [M/N] repeats himself, " I know a few places but like, your people eat sugary things right? I only seen you eat sugary stuff so far like that fun dip stuff at lunch time."

" I can eat carbs and sweet things, yes." Zim nods his hands, food? disgusting. But if he must go eat things to hang out with [M/N] then he must. " Are you sure this place is clean?" Zim asked as he opens the door and [M/N] walked out first, " GIR GUARD THE LAB! MAKE SURE THE THING HAPPENS!"

" WHAT THING!?" GIR screams back as Zim sighs.   
" That thing GIR."  
" Oh yeaaaaahhh. OKAY!" Zim shuts the door and both began walking to the humans house. 

" So...what is the thing?" [M/N] asked in a sly tone as Zim huffed, " Nothing that your small brain can handle."

" Ouch." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he opens the gate and used his keys to open the door and entered but Zim stood outside, no way is he going in there because of the damn cat. " She won't attack if you don't." [M/N] said as he grasped the keys off the table by the door, he looked at Zim with a smirk. " Scared, Space-Boy?" [M/N] teased as he walked out and shuts the door behind him, he was still grinning as he saw how annoyed Zim's face was.

" AS IF! YOU SPREAD LIES, [M/N]!" Zim screamed as he pointed at the chuckling human. " STOP LAUGHING!" Zim kicked the shin of [M/N] who groans and rubbed his hurt limb. " HAHAHA! Who is laughing now! HAHAHA!" Zim laughs as [M/N] rolled his eyes before standing up. 

" Yeah yeah, just come to my bike." [M/N] smirked at the Irken who follows him and [M/N] pulled the garage door up. Usually his mother's car would be parked in it but she was at work, on the side was a black bike and [M/N] slowly rolled the bike out the garage then shut the door. Zim stared at the skinny vehicle and pressed his hand against it, it was cool against his glove. " I thought you meant a bicycle." Zim said as he looked to the human who held a helmet in his hands, " What is that disgusting headgear?"

" A helmet. It protects your head." [M/N] grins before shoving the helmet on Zim's head making the Irken screech and bang on the helmet once more. " Aw, you look cute being angry~" Zim punched at [M/N]'s arm before crossing them. " Huh? That's new." Zim seemed to relax and stared at [M/N]. " I can hear my thoughts."

Zim didn't like that and kicked [M/N]'s shin making the hybrid hiss and there was muffled laughing from under the helmet. 

" Asshole."

. . .

" This place seemed..." Zim glanced around, he was seating in a booth with dark pink leather and they were in the very back. [M/N] sat across from him and held a menu, everywhere was a pink, yellow and white. ' SAKURA CAFE' printed on the menu in big bold yellow letters. It smell fairly well and the sweets were making his own squeedlyspooch growl. "adequate."

" Well, at least it's somewhat in your favor." [M/N] grins before placing the menu down, he stared at Zim who stared back. He was happy that he got to actually hang out with the Irken, not going on silly adventures or fixing Zim's mess with Dib. " I was thinking of getting a strawberry cheesecake." [M/N] said as he leans a bit, smiling. " Is that fine?"

" Cheese? CHEESE!" Zim shakes his head in disgust. " Gir consumes cheese as if it won't grind his gears in him. It takes Zim hours, HOURS, to clean the inside of him." Zim ranted as he pounds his hands on the table. It was also pink and white. " Zim wants something else, no cheese."

" Okay, okay, stop yelling." [M/N] looked at the desserts before sighing, " Then why not a strawberry shortcake?"

" Strawberry?" Zim perked up, " Your mother has said something about that." Zim flinched when a woman with a tight outfit appeared and with a tray. They had order their drinks ahead of time, [M/N] gotten something called a , " Sweetie Tee-tee." Zim just ordered something called a lemonade. " What would you both like to enjoy?"

" Two slices of strawberry shortcake." [M/N] orders as she bows before walking away. [M/N] sips his sweet tea, licking his lips. It was very sweet, and he could feel his teeth rotting, just the way he likes it. " So what was with the whole field trip ruse? Did you really want me to hang out with you?"

Zim stared at the drink, it was light yellow and it reminded him of some goo he had left around in the lab. The picture look edible enough and that's why he picked it. Zim sniffed at the cup before leaning over and began to suck from the straw and pulled back instantly as his face twisted into a tense sneer and pounds his gloved hand on the table. " SO SOUUUUUR~"

" Oh, uh, I can get you another dr-" [M/N] moved his hand to take the drink away but Zim snatched it back and hissed at [M/N]. The hybrid was going to hiss back but disguised it as a cough into his hand. " Nevermind, but you never answered my question."

" Oh." Zim narrowed his eyes at the drink, what was he going to say it. [M/N] must knew something was up. He seemed very smart then other worms. ' Think Zim, what was that word all females are worked up about..uh...ate? gate? flate? Skate?' Zim sips the lemonade once more before moving back, snapping his claws together. " THIS," Zim slams his hand on the table and earn himself a nasty and disappointing glare. " Is an actual date! HA! Bet you didn't expect that!"

" What?" [M/N] stared at the Irken with narrowed eyes, only because he was confused. " Zim, I don't think you know what a date is." [M/N] said as he plays with his own white straw, [M/N] is a good looking guy. He was always the handsome type, always gain some love letters or some meat on valentines day but he never really...dated. He was always around Dib, he never saw a sense of dating. 

" HA! That is where you are wrong, human!" Zim leans over poking [M/N]'s nose and moved back, grinning to himself. " A date is where two human-worms leave their disgusting home and venture off into some flith place to engage in courtship." Zim grins and stared at him, he felt good for saying it. He had study the date, by accident when girls talked about it, he thought a date was some weapon that can destroy all humans but it was pretty much useless info until now. " So yes, Zim is on a date with you. BE HONORED!"

" Ugh. Whatever." [M/N] glanced away, feeling his cheeks heated. Zim was on point for an alien invader. A real stupid invader; If Zim knew how to do anything, ANYTHING at all, he would be dangerous. " God, My first date and it's with an alien who is trying to take over the world. I can cross that off the bucket list."

" Yes, yesssss." Zim drags out the 's', " Only can be the only one who may be your first."

" Yikes. You are not taking my V-card." [M/N] smirks as the waitress placed the cakes in front of them. She walked away and [M/N] picked up the fork and cuts the front of the cake, " I rather lose it in college."

" TOO BAD! Since Zim is your first date, he will be your first everything~"

" N-"

" Though, what is a V-card? Is it good?"

[M/N] rolled his eyes as bit into a forkful of cake and hummed at the taste. " Try some Zim." [M/N] said as he began eating, and he glanced to see Zim slowly take the fork. Zim sniffed the cake and stared at it wearily. " It's made of sugar, you guys eat sugar. No beans."

" Are you so sure? Zim doesn't trust it." Zim stared at the cake and light pokes it and [M/N] rolled his eyes, he takes zim's fork making the Irken scowl. Zim watched cut the back of his cake with a red fruit stood, he leans away when [M/N] moved his hand forward with the slice. " Zim, just take a bite."

" What if it burns me?"  
" Then I'll put you out."  
" What if it fries my insides?"  
" Then my mom can fix you."  
" Or it brainwashes me into doing some stupid dance?"  
" Zim, I will dance with you then, just eat the fucking cake."

Zim opens his mouth to retort but yelps as a fork was stuffed into his mouth, he takes the cake and the fork is taken out of his mouth. [M/N] grins at Zim and Zim just glared back as he ate the cake slowly, his eyes never [E/C] ones. Zim chews the squishy cake, and the flavor began hitting his super superior taste buds. Milk, sugar, cream, eggs, and something super sweet. 

Was this the strawberry that people enjoyed? No wonder! It tasted just like Irk dip!

" So, How is it?" Zim grins at [M/N] making the human grin back. " Is your insides burned yet?" [M/N] teased as Zim lets out a huge and booming laugh, it echos a bit but this time [M/N] didn't mind.

He liked the laugh.

" NOPE! Have no fear [M/N]! Zim will never be defeated by this sweet! Observe my amazing eating skills!"

" Haha!" [M/N] laughs a bit watching as Zim ate the cake and Zim's eyes went big when he bit into the strawberry that was on the cake. [M/N] ate his own cake but stops when Zim stopped eating.

Zim's eyes were trained on the strawberry on [M/N]'s plate. " You want it?"

" Zim does want it." Zim replies, yes, he did want it. Usually, he would snatched it without a care in the world but it was [M/N]'s. ' Just take it.' Zims mind snapped.

" Here." [M/N] scoops the strawberry from his plate with his fork before offering it to the irken, " Say ahhh~" He was only playing and his [E/C] eyes widen when Zim actually leans forwards and captured the fork within his mouth and pulled back with all the cake. [M/N] puts his fork down and looked at his plate. That seemed so cliché but Zim looked cute when he took the bite. 

" Ahhh~ you must take Zim out much more often." Zim sighs happily.

" Do you actually want to do this again?" [M/N] asked as he sips his sweet tea, he wouldn't mind. Even if he thought they were hanging out at first. Zim seemed somewhat behaved too when it was just them. " Just hit me up whenever you're not scheming.."

" Why would Zim hi-" Zim screams in pain as something is poured on him, he scrambles out of the booth, rolling around on the floor trying to roll the water off. [M/N]'s cup on the floor and Dib stood there. Zim hurried out the shop and down the road, screaming. [M/N] watched with wide eyes as Zim ran and he turns to Dib who looked annoyed and pissed. 

" Who pissed in your chee-"

" You're a fucking traitor." Dib hissed, " You went on a date with him and he tried to send me and our class into a room...with a moose."

" What?"


	15. [special 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Irken walking, something cool! Let me know if you want specials to feature songs

[ NOTHING IS CANON IN THE BOOK]  
Everyone is 18+, minus Gaz who is 16 but she is not featured in this!

Zim sighs as he walked down the sidewalk, he was freezing cold but he couldn't go the base as it packed up it's remains. If was official, Dib has won. Dib finally caught Zim at his weakest and took photos and footage of Zim being taken cared of by [M/N]. That little human shit took pictures of them, luckily [M/N] was in his human disguise, so only Zim had to flee. It was his fault, he took his disguise off at that horrible movie-drive in because [M/N]'s car hid them. 

The movie wasn't even good anyway.

" The Dib-stink of high school has decreed it." Zim hissed as he continued his walk down the sidewalk, he wasn't heading to any where specific but he need a walk to clear his mind. He growls as a can got in his path and kicked it into a bush. " He says Monday 8 am I'll be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall." Zim lowered his antennas at the thought of his fate ending this way. Everyone now knew, Dib even called his dumb stinky friends to come get him on Monday.

The Dib-stink had won.

"Thirty hours to live; how shall I spend them?" Zim turns down the corner, his pink eyes glaring at the ground. The base was slowly packing itself up and Gir was buying every taco in the city before they leave and head somewhere far. Somewhere were they and the Dib wouldn't find them. " I don't have to stay and die like cattle." Zim growls and looked at the bus stop, his eyes searching for a place that was far from this place, away from "Ohayo".

" I could change my name and ride up to Seattle." The place was the only one lit up, that place sounded promising despite having Sea in the name. " But I don't own a newer disguise- wait." Zim glanced at the house across from himself. He recognized it with one glanced, [M/N]'s home. It was dark and Paloma's car was gone from the drive way. The windows had no light, even [M/N]'s room was dark. Just staring at his window gave him an idea, a goodbye present from Zim to his boyfriend.

" Here's an option that I like. " Zim slowly grins and rubbed his gloved hands together as he walked towards the house and kicks the gate open. " Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!" Zim stared at his boyfriends window and his spider legs activate, helping him climb to [M/N]'s locked window. " Yeah!" The window opens when Zim used a leg to slide under and unlock the window. He slowly climbs in and narrow on the hybrid who was sleeping and bundled in the blankets. 

" I need it hard, I'm a dead Irken walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead Irken walking!" Zim hummed as he began walking towards the bundle, his spider leg closed the window behind him. " Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock." Zim yanks the dark blue covers from the bed to reveal a sleeping hybrid in his boxers and human form. he must've forgotten to turn if off before bed. " Got no time to knock, I'm a dead Irken walking~!" Zim used a spider leg to tap at [M/N]'s nose making the hybrid groan and slap the leg away from his face but in return, the leg smacked him back leaving a pink spot on his cheek. 

The hybrid hissed and slowly open his eyes, rubbing the sleep away before blinking seeing Zim at the end of his bed. " Zim! What are you doing in my room?" [M/N] asked, his eyes on the Irken. " I told you for the last time, I didn't tell Dib whe-" He stops when Zim lunged on the bed, pressing a gloved finger against his lips. " SHH!" Zim shushed as he kneels down in between [M/N]'s legs, he stared up at him and purred, a soft one from the back of his throat. 

He was never going to come back, he was leaving for good for the sake of the mission his almighty tallest have given him. Zim needed their respect and their approval, even if it meant leaving the only good thing that this planet had to offer.

" Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, Zim decided I must ride you 'till I break you!" Zim smirked as he noticed [M/N]'s cheeks turned a bit pink at his bold statement. Pink has always been Zim's favorite color. " 'Cause Dib-beast says I gots to go, your Zim's last meal on death row. Shut your mouth, and lose them tightly whities! Come on!" Zim exclaimed and tugged at [M/N]'s dark colored boxers and [M/N] still sat there with wide eyes. He was just in shock of Zim's movements and what he wanted. Yes, [M/N] had fantasy's of his first time with the Irken. Slow and romantic like, not the needy and rough way like this.

Not that the hybrid was complaining.

" Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead Irken walking! Get on all fours, Kiss this dead Irken walking! Let's go, you know the drill! I'm Hot and pissed and need my fill! Bend down to the will of a dead Irken walking!" Zim grins as he pressed kisses against the fake [S/C] skin and licked over the juggular of the hybrid making [M/N] hiss and look down at Zim who pulled away. Zim licked his lips and his magenta eyes staring up at [M/N]. He moved his gloved hand and caressed his boyfriend's cheek making [M/N] lean into the hand.

" [M/N]-honey you know, you know, you know It's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree." Zim purred as he pressed a soft kiss against his hybrids cheek, he wanted to cry, this would be the last time he would see [M/N] but he had to keep on showing how much the hybrid meant to him. " So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there! In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!" Zim smiles as he moved his hand and clicked a button on the watch making [M/N]'s human disguise falter and turn off showing the Irken body he loved so much, he loved them both but he enjoyed touching [M/N]'s Irken body. His slim yet muscular body that had some scratches but tiny ones from working at Membrane Labs. His sharp blue eyes that reminded Zim of Paloma's but they were filled with love and lust at the moment. His antennae's that poked out of the soft [H/C] hair. Zim reaches up and plays with a strain before moving it back with the others.

" That works for me!" [M/N] pins Zim to the mattress but made sure the PAK wasn't hurt when he pushed him back on the mattress. Zim grasped [M/N]'s head and yanked it close to his, kissing him and [M/N] moans but kept kissing the Irken back. Their tongues fought for dominance and Zim only won because he was playing with [M/N] antennas, running his black glove over it before finding the spot that made the Hybrid weak. [M/N] pulled back gasping, his blue eyes shut as Zim ran over the little bump of the antenna, pressing harder making [M/N] hiss in pleasure and tilts his head back. This just made Zim's confidence and ego inflate more, having a taller Irken moan and pant because of his touch. 

" Yeah!" Zim chuckles as he stops and [M/N] cracks his eyes open to see Zim take his gloves off, the taller Irken moved back and ran his hands on Zim's side. " Full steam ahead, take this dead Irken walking!" Zim throws the gloves off showing his sharp three fingered talons and slowly pulled off his tunic with the help of [M/N]. " My mother is gonna be the maddest when she sees you." [M/n] commented as he pulled the tunic off and began sliding off the black leggings off the Invader.

" Let's break the bed, rock this dead Irken walking!" Zim watched as [M/N] slides off his leggings, the hybrid decided to do his own teasing and lift a green leg over his shoulder a bit and pressed soft kisses and light nips down the leg. He stops when he heard something ripping, [M/N] glanced and saw Zim had dragged down his talons on the matresss and ripped his sheets and part of his mattress. " I think you tore my mattress!"

Zim grins and leans up, his legs wrapping around [M/N]'s waist and used his arms to support him. " No sleep tonight for you, better chug that mountain dew!" Zim said as he [M/n] flushed, Zim was naked and grinding against him and his little friend below. " Okay, okay."

" Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!" Zim demands as he held [M/N]'s face in his hands and pressed their faces closer. " Okay, Okay." [M/N] replies and sighs softly as Zim grinds harder against him. " Slap me! Pull me closer, touch me there," Zim moved [M/N]'s hand to one of his antennas to touch, " There." Zim moved [M/N]'s other hand to his thigh and [M/N] squeezed it making Zim smirk. " And THERE~" Zim once more grinds against the humans lower region making [M/N] growl and Zim purred at the sound.

" No more talkin'!" Zim with ease switched their positions and straddles [M/N]'s navel, He was leaving but not before rocking his own hybrid's world. " WHOA!" [M/N] stared at Zim with wide blue eyes, his face turning red as he felt Zim tug down his boxers and looked away a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed and self-conscious about below. Zim moved his hands to make [M/N] look at him. [M/N] stared into his boyfriend's lovely blue eyes and smiled, " Love this dead Irken walking!" [M/N] smiles and slowly moved his hands on to Zim's waist and rubbed the cold and smooth skin. 

" O-Okay, okay~" 

[M/N] could only describe what Zim was doing as one word; intense. " Love this dead Irken walking!" Zim gasped as he moved his hips, his hands pressed against [M/N]'s chest as he moved his hips. He should've prepared himself first, he already knew what sex was. He went to those disgusting human health classes and seen some interesting stuff on the internet. The pain was only a moment but the movement was more pleasurable. Especially watching [M/N]'s face screws up in odd expressions of pleasure. 

" Yeah! Yeah!" [M/N] agrees as he watched Zim moved, agreeing to what he was saying. He barely noticed tears falling from Zim's beautiful pink eyes. He moved his hand to wipe them away before they could burn Zim. [M/N] switched them so that Zim was under him and [M/N] did the rest of the work. Zim wraps his arms around the hybrids neck and his legs around [M/N]'s waist to pull them closer.

" Love this dead Irken, Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Zim and [M/N] said with soft grunts, both were coming closer and closer to their end. [M/N] yelps, " Ow!" When Zim scratched down his back, probably drawling some blood. 

[M/N] pants as he felt himself ending undone and leans forwards and kissed Zim. Zim kisses back and purrs loudly before gasping as [M/N] finished inside him. [M/N] lays on Zim for a second, his body sweaty and so was Zims. " [M/N]?" Zim whispered as [M/N] perked up and yelps as he was turned back over, Zim still connected to him but straddling him. " Zim?"

" I'm not finished~"

. . .

[M/N] groans as he heard the alarm clock screeched into his ear, he was so and tired. " Ugh, school." [M/N] huffed as he slowly got up and turns to see if Zim was up only to see the spot next to him was empty. [M/N] pulled his boxers up and a pair of gym shorts before getting up and looked for Zim. He saw red at the breakfast table but playing her tablet. [M/N] looked for him but saw no sign of him whatsoever. Defeated, [M/N] walked to his room to clean his sheets but saw a piece of paper on his desk.

[M/N] walked towards it and picks it up, " NO! NONONONO!" [M/N] screeched before putting his watch on, sandals and began running out the door. Hoping he would be there on time before Zim would leave him for good. The hybrid prays to anyone out there that he stops them on time.

One the note that floated on the floor said three simple words. Three words that struck fear into [M/N].

" Don't follow me."


	16. [11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise of the mutant babies!

" AND NOW, HE WON'T TALK TO ME! HE EVEN BLOCKED ME ON BOOK-SPACE!" [M/N] rants as he lays down on Zim's couch. His mother was out with Professor Membrane for a little science even that totally wasn't a date. " Man, how was I suppose to know that Zim was sending them to their doom?" 

" It's not your fault, Mary is just being a bucket of peanuts!" GIR said as he watched [M/N] from his spot on the floor. " He should try to be nice and eat lots of giant pizza's so he can be happy."

" EXACTLY! It was not my fault. If anything, he should've contacted me with his stupid phone." [M/N] grunts as he looked at his hands, he was playing with one of GIR's piggies that were clean. " I mean, I can have friends that aren't friendly to him right? I'm my own person and I can befriend an alien who is hellbent on destroying Earth!"

" YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON ENRIQUE! DON'T LET MARY CONTROL YOU!" GIR screeches as he throws his hands in the air and kicked his robot feet. " YOU ARE A SINGLE AND HANDSOME GUY!"

" YEAH!" [M/N] agreed, " I need no man to tie me down!"

Both cheered and fist pumped, [M/N] originally left to Zim's home to bother him and to get out the house. Zim didn't mind for the reason was that Zim sorta trusted the human a little bit, he doesn't understand fully of [M/N]'s motives but he knew one wasn't to send him off to be cut open. But instead of being a good host, Zim went into the lab to do something which left GIR to entertain the human. He was doing a pretty good job by listening to [M/N] rant.

" What are you guys doing?" Both [M/N] and GIR stopped cheering and turn to see Zim with his hands on his hips. He looked a bit freaked out and curious. " Well? Zim wants to know what that stupid cheering was for."

" Cheering how much Dib is a jerk." [M/N] said as he sits himself on the couch and coughs into his fist, he was a bit embarrassed for acting like that. He looked at Zim and noticed how he was not in his disguised. " Where's your disguised?" [M/N] asked with a raised eyebrow, as an Irken himself, he found Zim cute. Especially those Pink color eyes. " Not that I don't like you all natural."

" Huh?" Zim touched his head and sighs, his antennas pointed downwards. " I must've left it in the lab, do you find Zim's magnificent body disguising? TELL ME, I won't be mad."

" No! No." [M/N] shakes his head, " You look cool, your eyes especially, I've never seen someone like you before...thanks for trusting me enough to be yourself." Zim's antennas shoots straight up in surprise before they went back to how they were. The alien coughs into his fist and pressed his hand against his chest, " Why of course, BE AMAZED! AMAZED AT MY SUPIOR IRKEN BODY!"

" Yeah, I'm really amazed." [M/N] shakes his head before looking at him, " What are you doing now?" 

" Zim needs to get data on the local toy store, wanting to know why earth-baby's enjoy those tiny..disgusting objects.." Zim said, " Do you want to come? We're taking the voot."

" Nah." Zim rolled his eyes, " of course. Come GIR, I need you to steal some of the disgusting objects." GIR saluted before flipping backwards and stood beside Zim. " Don't let the stupid DIB-THINGY, Enter." Zim warns, " Zim will murder you if you do."

" No problem, Dib hates me right about now." [M/N] said as he laid on the couch, his eyes narrowed at the ceiling. " Plus if you murder me, GIR will cry."

" I SURE WILL!" GIR screeches in agreement. Zim sighs but said nothing as the platform took them upstairs to the cruiser. [M/N] watched and felt the base vibrate a bit, knowing the voot was gone. 

" Might as well nap." [M/N] shrugs before closing his eyes and leans into the couch. It wasn't comfy but it would do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] jolts awake when he hears Zim's loud screams, " OH NOOOOOOOOO!" It echos, Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, [M/N] watched as the living room floor open up and Zim falling face first into the ground. " Hurry GIR! The mission has been compromised! I think we've been seen out of our DISGUISES by a human!"

" But Dib seen us before, and [M/N]. Plus he knows where we live." GIR said as he lands on the living room floor with ease.

" What happened?" [M/N] asked, still sleepily but glanced at the two, " Has someone seen you two out of costume?"

"YES~This is a serious manner!" Zim nods as he clenched his fist shaking it at ceiling, GIR lets out a scream before turning towards the tv and turns it on to show a monkey hissing at the tv screen. " GIR!"

" OHHH YEAH! HAAAA!" Zim rolled his eyes before gesturing the human to follow them. [M/N] does walking after them. " Wait, really? Did they take any pictures?" The hybrid asked as he felt the floor open under him and a platform took them up to the attic. 

" I don't know, YOU SPEAK TOO MUCH!" Zim hissed before walking towards the wall, a window pops up and let light in. It was really dark out, [M/N] must've been sleeping for hours. Both looked out and Zim activated a helmet out of his PAK. " Is he out there?" [M/N] looked around, his [E/C] eyes glancing around for any movement.

" HUSH!" Zim hissed as he stared across from them, " AHAHWH! THERE A SPY! AT THE TOP WINDOW OF THE HOUSE!" [M/N] looked and sighs heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose, " Zim, that's a baby."

" BABEY?" Zim repeated, " No matter! The urth worm will alert the local authorities!" Zim moved back and rubbed his hands together in a nervous fashion, " We've been discovered!"

" Ah! It's cute!" GIR commented as he stared at the baby across from them, " Ima say hi!" The lights turn on and GIR began waving at the baby, " HI BAB-" Zim shoved GIR out the way and held him down. " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! HUH, GIR!"

" Yes!"

[M/N] rolled his eyes before moving Zim off the robot, " Dude, chill, the baby can't talk to the police." [M/N] said simply as he looked at the window, shaking his head. " You're still safe."

" How can you be so sure!" Zim snapped, " You both think it's not a threat, do you!" Zim walked and stood on the side of the wall glaring at the house as the window closed up. " [M/N]! Tell me the way of these human-baby-worms." 

" For starters, babies don't walk, they learn after a year." [M/N] said as he crossed his arms and watched as Zim paced around. " They are harmless, likes putting things in their mouths and everyone likes them because they are cute."

" I see. Then, I will inspect the baby." Zim growls before looking at [M/N], " I will go, you have to stay so I can talk about more of this baby-worm." [M/N] held a finger up and Zim narrowed his eyes on the finger. [M/N] pulled out his phone and began checking over any calls or messages. Nothing but a text from his mom saying she won't be home until 11:45. It was 8:35. " GET YOUR FINGER O-"

" My mom said I can stay for another few hours but then I have to go before 11." [M/N] shoved the phone into his pocket as Zim grins, " Excellent! As I go investigate, you and GIR watch the voot. Just in case GIR needs a quick get away if they try to take over the base."

" Their babies." [M/N] said slowly as GIR clinged to his leg and the platform for the voot bay began going down, " Their harmless."

Zim scoffed as he gets off onto the living room, " Poor stupid [M/N]." Zim looked at the door, then to his hands, " What do I wear? I shouldn't use my casual clothes."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] sits on the ground, GIR was playing with some power thing that made him float and glow blue. He stood away as he goes on his phone. No text messages, or calls from Dib. Nothing. It has been three days since he has talked to Dib or even interacted with him at school, Dib treated him like he treated Zim or other kids for that matter. They usually fought over stupid things but they always managed to patch it up before the end of the day. It was only on theories for the paranormal, what was better or if Dib was going to do something stupid.

Now Dib barley looks at him, and even sent him glares when [M/N] even came close. It hurt him, that was his only friend and Dib hated him. The feeling just felt...felt shitty.

" You are right. [M/N]!" The hybrid barely looked up from his phone when Zim arrived back, he seemed calm, " The baby was stupid and harmless, it did let out a smell like that Cat-skunk was but nothing too toxic." Zim lands on the platform, " [M/N]?"

" Hm?" [M/N] looked up to see Zim and his expression serious. " What?"

" You. What is with you today? You seem....out of color." Zim said as he walked to him, " Is it because of your period?" [M/N] looked at Zim, " Humans have periods, don't they?"

" Only girls." [M/N] shakes his head, " No. I am not, it's just Dib.." [M/N] looked at his background on his phone. It was him and Dib going to the arcade and he managed to get his photos downloaded off the photo machine and into his phone. " We had a fight. WHEN you tried to send them to the room. He thinks I was apart of the plan."

" WHHHHAAAAT?" Zim hissed, " That plan was all ZIM'S! ALL OF IT, YOU HAVE NO CREDIT." Zim saw the way that [M/N] looked at the picture of the Dib and him in the device. Zim looked away, rubbing his mid-section. He hated that expression on [M/N]'s face. It made his squeedlyspooch burn and tighten in a weird way. " I...I..I am very sorry for the fighting.." Zim said as he slowly sat beside the human, legs crossed over each other. Zim stared ahead, " How long have you and Dib-Beast been the friend-pigs?"

" Friends?" [M/N] hummed at the thought, " I think.. for 15 years. Our fathers use to work together and when my dad died, my mom had to pick up a lot of shifts to support me. So, I was usually over Gaz and Dib's house. Membrane had built a Nanny-bot to watch all three of us until we were ten. Dib and Gaz are basically my friends, my best friends." Zim looked at the phone then to the human and huffed. 

" On Irk, there isn't a word for friend or love." Zim said as he looked at his gloved hands, " there is a word for ally, slave and well...leader.. something to name. There is no lover, boyfriend-pig or friend. Irken's aren't made to have those things like you humans do on earth." Zim looked at [M/N] who stared back with wide curious eyes. " Zim is a bit envious that you have such words. NOTHING ELSE!"

" Wow." [M/N] said as he looked at the Irken. " Well, since I don't have Dib to turn to as a friend..maybe you want to try and be better friends with me?" [M/N] offered meekly before watching at Zim's expression turns blank for a second and shrugs. " Only on one condition."

" What is it? You're not gonna try and steal my organs are you?"

" No, no, Zim learned his lesson." Zim shakes his head, " I want to replace the picture in your phone. OR ELSE I WILL TAKE BACK MY FRIENDSHIP OFFER!" Zim shouts into [M/N]'s ear making him hiss a bit at the ringing. " Take a picture!"

" Okay, okay." [M/N] sighs before pressing the camera app, it loads, " Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you're out of your disguise."

" I am sure, you have proven to be the only human who can.." Made a gesture with his hand, " be trusted with Zim's magnificent body and trust. Don't ruin it." Zim leans over as [M/N] held the phone in front of them like a selfie. Zim pressed close to [M/N], almost sitting in his lap. Their faces close and [M/N] smiles, Zim stared at the camera with wide eyes and antennas up, he had no idea what to do. He just wanted a picture taken with him. He wanted to be the one in [M/N]'s phone. 

The camera flashes as the doorbell rings, " Come, it is probably the Dib to beg for your forgiveness." Zim grins, " Come! We must gloat to the Dib that I, ZIM, now holds the cover of your phone." Zim walked towards the platform with [M/N] following behind him. They arrived in the middle of the living room, Zim's pak placed the disguise on him and opens the door. " Di-"

" No one. Huh." Zim shuts the door and turns to see [M/N] on his back, knocked out and a dozen human babies standing by him. " HUH!!? What did you do to him!"

" SEIZE THE ENEMY!" The leader said as the babies began charging ahead and dog pile Zim.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ugh." [M/N] groans as he opens his eyes. They were blurry but he saw a bunch of babies in tiny jumpsuits, he was tied to a chair and Zim was next to him. " What's going on?"

" I TOLD YOU THE BABIES WERE FROM SPACE!" Zim shouts, wiggling his feet as he yelled at the human, " YOU DID NOT BELIEVE ME!"

"NO!" The leader with a rough voice shouted, " We did not, we simply are aliens that came down to earth. We simply mistook your earth babies as one of own." The leader said as he pointed at Zim, " We require a ship, WE are leaving here with his." Zim growls, " That's Irken property! You guys will stink the voot up!" 

" Zim, lets not yell at the babies who managed to take down us." [M/N] said as he wiggles around in his bindings, he was strapped in tight. Though he can moved if he were top push himself with his feet. 

" NO, ZIM REFUSES TO BE CIVIAL AND CALM!" Zim shrieks as he kicked a baby with the chair away from him and [M/N]. " COMPUTER, OPEN STORAGE ROOM TWO!" Zim demanded as he began pushing himself backwards, kicking another baby away from him. [M/N] follows him, not kicking an alien baby but scooting back as the couch lifted up for the two of them. Zim fell first and then [M/N].

Their chairs broke upon impact and both were free. " What now?" [M/N] asked as he watched the couch beginning to close but gasped as they placed a piggy under the couch, that made the furniture stop and Their tiny hands grasped the bottom of the couch and began to lift. " Zim?"

" One idea, run!" Zim and [M/N] hurried to elevator and both lean against the wall, both panting and huffing. " Computer, take us down to the voot cruiser repair bay." The elevator began going down but it stops when loud thuds were heard from above them. Zim was knocked into [M/N], The Irken sinking his claws into the humans sweater and [M/N] glanced around. They were surrounded, " Any bright ideas?" 

" I have ideas." Zim said, " But I don't know if their bright enough."

" Just do it."

" The ship is mine, snookums or snoggie or whatever your name is." Zim declared loudly as he grip [M/N] closer and glared at the ceiling. 

"IT'S SNOOKIE!" The voice snapped from above. They kept trying to dig into the elevator, Zim moved [M/N] behind him before making his spider legs come out and bend forwards to make a rectangle. Laser beams came from them and shot forwards into the elevator. It made a small rectangle hole. [M/N] was shoved forwards into it and falls face first on the room that Zim blasted into. Zim crawls out with his spider legs, watching as the elevator goes down with the space babies on the top. " Get on my back, I have to carry your weak human body."

" Wait, Zim, I'm too big." [M/N] said, he was around 5'8 and Zim was about 5'3 or 5'2 at best. " I might be too heavy."

" UGH! ZIM IS NOT WEAK!" The Irken pulled [M/N]'s arms around his neck, his spider legs were out but not pressed against the human to cut him. Zim used his legs to walk him towards a small manhole size entrance and yanked it up and to the side. " Watch it." Zim grunts as the spider legs folded up against each other to produce a shield for the both of them, [M/N] gasped as they were lifted down through the bright hole and into the repair bay. The voot looked better than it did early ago. Zim lands on his face and [M/N] rolled off the Irken, he sees GIR beat-boxing into a tiny machine. 

" The babies aren't here yet." [M/N] heard Zim announced in relief. " GIR!"

" Yes?"

"The babies are inside the base GIR, Their after the voot cruiser. I'm taking [M/N] and the voot out of here before they can get the voot. You stay here and handle them." ZIm said as he placed GIR on the ground and used a spider leg to yank [M/N] behind him in the seat. " Hold the babies off."

" I'M GOING TO PLAY WITH THE BABIES!" GIR cheered and clapped his hands together, " I BET THEY TASTE LIKE ORANGE-BERRIES!"

" Can he handle them Zim?" [M/N] asked as he looked at GIR, he felt worried, " PFT! Of course, despite GIR and his.. special qualities, he Is still a SIR bot that assist Invaders in everything which includes fighting for us." Zim said as he kept pressing buttons but it blares an alarm.

" MALFUNCTION!" It wraps both passengers with a hard but comfy blanket like seatbelt and two muffs covering their heads. [M/N]'s head was on Zim's skull and wiggling around. " UGH!"

There were soft thuds against the closed doors of the repair bay and [M/N] flinched as Zim wiggled but also grinds against [M/N]. ' No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts,' [M/N] thought as he shoved away at the blanket seatbelt, enough for Zim to fall out and on the floor. 

" BAWHAHAHA!" Everyone looked to the doors to see the babies enter, one of them had acid saliva. They came into the bay hissing and [M/N] falls forward onto the floor groaning. " No time for that." Zim helped [M/N] up and the babies walked closer.

" WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOUR SHIP, AND WITH THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSE, WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOUR BASE TOO!" Snookie said as he glared at the three. " LEAVING YOU STRANDED JUST LIKE WE WERE." They kept walking closer and [M/N] grimaced, they looked like children from hell. " AND TELL THE HUMANS ALLLL ABOUT YOU!" Snookie shakes his arms, " NOW MY MINIONS, FROM GICANTIO BABYYYY!" Soon all the babies began dog piling on Snookie but they also began to morph together into a clump of skin and baby faces. 

" Oh god, that is disgusting." [M/N] said gagging, he couldn't tear his eyes away as they formed. Now they were around six feet something and had a hologram face. " What do we do now?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Zim said as he stared at the new giant clump of babies, " We fight." Zim launched into the air and yanks a line from a repairbot and headed to the baby mess and shoved it in. [M/N] watched with wide eyes as Zim scrambles out the mess and hops off just as the line shocks the monster. It falls as Zim moved back, [M/N] felt helpless. He had no PAK to protect him or move with ease with, no lasers or even a super cute SIR bot at the moment. He had himself and his watch.

[M/N] winced as Zim was punched and hit the wall, the monster got up hissing and began chasing after Zim but Zim was faster and flexible thanks to the spider legs. " RUN ZIM RUN!" They go under the platform both GIR and [M/N] were on. [M/N] watched and rubbed his hands before hearing clicking and turns to see Zim climbing up and panting. " What now?" Zim said as he glanced behind him.

[M/N] looked to before seeing Gir playing with the machine, [M/N] hurried towards him and hope that Gir would not explode after this. He placed Gir's head and threads of the machine were connected, " I see." Zim mutters as [M/N] throws GIR off and hangs off the platform as the monster came out roaring and headed towards them. Without a moment to lose, [M/N] activates the machine, and all around them became blue. GIR's giggles echo the room as the monster roars in pain, Zim was beside him and using his spider legs to cover him.

[M/N] looked to see if it works and much to his relief it did. He leans over watching and flinched when the blue stuff hits him, he looked to his watch to see it glitch a bit and his hands turn green and back to [S/C]. " Shit.." [M/N] began pressing buttons and hurried behind the voot cruiser and away from Zim's view. He heard Zim's spider legs tapping away from him as [M/N] tried to fix his watch, the disguise was glitching on and off thanks to the power GIR was emitting.

"[M/N]-friend?" Zim called and [M/N] heard Zim walking close thanks to the clicks of the spider leg's hitting the floor. " Hello? Have you died?"

" IN A SECOND!" [M/N] yelled as he slammed his fist on the watch and it goes back to normal. His hands were still [S/C]. [M/N] walked out to see Gir gathering the babies. 

" Are you okay? Nuggets didn't hurt you?" Zim asked as his berry-colored eyes scanned the human, nothing seemed injuired but he looked different. " Did you get your fur groomed?" Zim asked with narrowed eyes, something was off about the human. 

" Uh, nah." [M/N] laughs nervously. " Maybe because I'm sweaty, it looks like I do."

" Zim agrees, out with you. Your mother unit needs you back yes?" Zim asked, " Zim will see you at the darn SKOOL." [M/N] grins before getting off the platform and enters the elevator quickly and sighs, the babies didn't wreck it. Though he did glanced at the elevator doors to see Blue eyes staring back at him. Not the fake [E/C] ones but the blue ones that matched Paloma's.

" Great the watch is broken, mom is gonna killlll me." [M/N] groans.


	17. Special 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug AU vs. Tv Zim

" Have you seen Zim at all today?"

[M/N] asked Dib as he walked towards the lunch table, he had a brown bag that was packed with sugar cookies and oatmeal cookies too. " I mean, he has been working on something but he only says it was going to be amazing."

" Maybe he blew himself up." Dib said as they sat down and [M/N] shakes his head, it couldn't be, Zim was careful and was a scientist before becoming an Invader. " Hey, maybe we get a day off today." Dib joked as he nudged [M/N] who chuckles, " Oh please, any second Zim will come in here running from his life as a giant pudge monster coming aft-" The cafeterias doors slammed open and everyone turn and gasped.

Zim was there, grinning happily. His clothes were different in a way that [M/N] never realized. He wore a dark pink sweater with the Irk symbol on the middle of the sweater and a light pink turtleneck under the sweater. He still has the black pants with his crappy fake hair that looked a bit more fluffy than usual. He wore now a white jacket, a varsity one with some yellow tones along with the new boots he wore that was the same one. The outfit looked new and cute.

" Wow, Zim suddenly doesn't look like a freak right now." A few kids agreed with the student, [M/N] looked at Zim and closed Dib's mouth with one hand, Zim seemed to have the same idea and grins when [M/N] locked eyes with him.

" [M/N]-LOVE!" Zim exclaimed as he ran forwards, [M/N]'s eyes widen as Zim launched himself, he let his lunch fall and grasped Zim who laughs happily when he was caught. He nuzzled his head under [M/N]'s chin, he was letting our purrs making [M/n] flushed as he felt them vibrate against his neck. " ZIM WAS SO SCARED THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! EVERYTHING IS SO DIFFERENT!"

" Z-Zim?" Dib asked, eyes wide, he has never seen Zim act like this, so..loving. " What's wrong with you? Your clothes are different too.."

" AH, Dib-BEE!" Zim smiles, grinning, " You are not smoking that smokey-white-stick." Dib looked taken back, smoking? Dib has never smoke before in his life. " NOW! Why do you look like this?" Zim tugged at [M/N]'s shirt. It was usually dark colors and says something sad, but [M/N]'s shirt was red and had nothing funny on it. " You are actually wearing colors from the prime color wheel! How nice."

" Uh, I don't wear a lot of black..hey! Don't tug at my pant's!"

" But they are regular blue then black! OH, [M/N]-Love, I am so proud that you wear colors other than black!"

\----------------------------------- LOVEBUG AUVERSE------------------

" Eh? Is it me or is the sky brighter?" Zim mutters as he looked around, he was fixing some machine and then another second later he falls through a hole in his lab. He ended up outside his now pink house with a white gate around. It was filthy, but no doubt it was the work of Dib-Stink. He was already late for skool so Dib-Stink was probably at school with his boyfriend-mate. Zim continued to walk but noticed the major differences as he walked, so many people were smiling and actually looked clean for once.

Weird.

" Hm." Zim stared at the sign above the building, ' High School.' Someone spelled it wrong, before he could enter the building, he smelled a familiar scent. He inhales and began walking towards it, he knew it was very familiar but very homey with a scent of something else. Walking behind the school, he sees someone sitting against it. Zim walked closer and inhales once more, yep, that was [M/N].

" [M/N]-mate, what is that in your mouth?" Zim asked as he walked closer, the smell coming from it was disgusting but he wanted to know more. He has never seen [M/N] inhale it before. 

" Ugh, what no-" [M/N] looked to Zim with narrowed eyes, a purple eye on his right eye. He had a cut on his upper lip and seemed annoyed. " Zim, what's with the clothes?" [M/N] asked as he pulled the blunt from his lips and stared at Zim. He was wearing a stripped tunic, black leggings, black boots and gloves. He looked more out of place than usual. " Zim?" [M/N] flinched when cold gloves cupped his face and Zim hissing.

" WHO HAS DONE THIS TO MY MATE'S FACE! ZIM WILL NOT ALLOW MY HUMAN WEAKLING TO BE HURT OR THE BULLIED." Zim exclaimed as looked over the marks and then held [M/N]'s face close, their foreheads touching, " Who has hurt you without Zims permission."

[M/N] narrowed his eyes before blowing smoke into Zim's face making the irken cough and heaved. [M/N] could tell that the Irken in front of him wasn't his boyfriend. " ACK! You're the worst!"

" You're not my Zim." [M/N] said as he flicks the blunt away, he was done with that one. " Zim would've been sobbing if he has seen my face, then kiss me before sobbing and asking me who has hurt me. You ain't it."

" Z-Zim is me." Zim coughs as he rubbed his contacts, the smoke gotten into his eyes. They were stinging. " If the so-called Zim is here too, then the urth should've been conquered."

" Uh, no." [M/N] said as he crossed his arms, " My Zim, he came here because his Tallest sent him away to be protected. Zim fucked up someone's planet because he was trying to make peace but the planet hates peace..so this is like witness protection for him."

" YOU LIEEEEE!"

" Oh my god."

\-------------------------------- Regular Zim-----------------

" So, you came from another dimension where everything is happy and clean, the Irk empire is a peace loving race that sent you to Earth to be protected?" Dib asked as he looked at Zim, who was nuzzling [M/N]'s arm with his face, He could hear Zim purr too as he snuggled with his best friend.

" Yes, and not to mention, my [M/N] is a lot different. So cold, harsh, so mean when he wants to be. But I blame Paloma for that." Zim hissed surprising both boys. They both hear some soft clinks into Zim's PAK and Zim began to smile once more. " Though, I like taking care of [M/N] so much!"

" But my mom is an angel.." [M/N] said, " She's mean?"

" And abusive like Professor Membrane." Zim agreed, " I should be getting back, [M/N]-love and Dib-bee are probably wondering where I am. Plus I need to feed GIR."

" Wow." [M/N] and Dib whispered, one intrigued and the other in horror.

" Wait, we can send you back but..I want some of your blood." Dib said as he grins when Zim said, " If that's what you want, then sure!"

" GOOD! I also-" [M/N] narrowed his eyes on Dib, pressing a hand against his friends mouth, " No. You're not taking anything from Zim. Anything. He isn't even our Zim."

" AH COME ON!" Dib whines, " Just let me have some of his blood, they are basically the same person!"

" Do you suck his alien dick?" [M/N] asked with a blunt tone and serious face. Zim flushed and pressed his face against [M/N]'s arm, trying to hide. " Do you Dib?"

"N-No, wait what does it l-" [M/N] held a hand up, " FINE! I guess I can help send him back." Dib grumbles as he stood up, [M/N] stood up too, " Do you have anything of your Zims?" Zim asked, his eyes looking up to [M/N] with his big violet eyes. His cheeks a bit purple thanks to his green skin.

" I do. He was sick so my mom took care of him, she has some snot laying around somewhere." [M/N] nods, " Paloma is a doctor?" Zim gasped, " Well, yeah, she's pretty good." Dib said with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, Paloma in my world is what you call a mob-boss. Very violent and a scary woman."

" Well, shit mom."

\----------------------------------- LOVEBUG AUVERSE------------------

" So this isn't Zim." Dib asked as he inhale the smoke and puffed it out, his tired amber eyes glaring at the Irken who glares back, Zim was on [M/N]'s shoulders and sitting down. [M/N] didn't give a fuck that Zim was tugging at his hair every time he walked, it didn't bother him at all. " He is just another fucking moron from a different place where it is a different you and me?"

" Pretty much." [M/N] said as he looked at his friend, " You said your dad is gone for Vegas to present his new invention for some cult?"

" Yup, are we going to send him back?" Dib asked as he looked at his friend, " Why can't we just keep him? He looks better than the other one."

" Because, my Zim gives the greatest blowjobs." [M/N] answered making Zim snort and laugh, along with Dib. " And I like him, he's my boyfriend."

" Fine. I like this Zim better."

" Unfortunately, I can't say the same to you, Dib-stink."

" Now, I wish you would burn and die." 

\-------------------------------- Regular Zim-----------------

" Why are you boys here?" Dib and [M/N] freeze when they heard Paloma's soft yet stern voice, both turn to see the woman in her Pj's. Her hair up in a lazy ponytail. " Well?"

Before both could make a great excuse, Zim hissed and stood in front of [M/N]. Paloma flinched and narrowed her eyes, " Zim, it's me." Paloma pressed a hand against her chest, " Paloma."

" Zim does not care! You, Paloma-Mafia will hurt my mate!" Zim began talking with clicks, growls and hisses making Paloma hiss in return, they both were having a full blown argument it seemed. [M/N] looked into the garbage by the table and Dib was listening before seeing a tissue with a pink substance, he picks it up. 

" Found it!"

Both Paloma and Zim stop and turns to Dib, " So you are sending the bugger back?" Paloma asked as she crossed her arms, " I guess I can let you both off the hook."

" YE-"

" BUT, [M/N] we will talk about safe sex when we get home. Since you are sexually active!"

"ZIM! Why did you tell her?!"

" I only said blowjobs, I swear!"

" That's the point!"

\----------------------------------- LOVEBUG AUVERSE------------------

" Hm, your father units technology is.." Zim waved his hand thinking of the word, " Accurate and can be used. He is the smartest Membrane after all."

[M/N] looked over the technology as Dib glanced around, Gaz was out working so it was only them in the house. " The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave Dib. I know you're piss-your-pants scared of this crazy house." [M/N] looked at the many machines, Dib chuckles, " I am, but you need to use the lab and my DNA is the exact same as his so I'm able to use the machines." 

" Yes Yes, now go out your DNA into the machine." Zim said, Dib rolled his eyes before moving to the machine but before he could start it. Another hole open up making three of them scurry away, Zim in front of them, [M/N] behind him and Dib was being squished against the wall. His cigarette long forgotten. " SHOW YOURSELF!" Zim hissed as something came out, or tumbled out.

" Ah!" A small voice helps and it rubbed its hand. " That was so sudden!" 

A head poked out and it was [M/N]'s, or Other [M/N]. " You Okay?" Zim held himself from launching at his boyfriend head as the other figure stood up.

" Yes, [M/N]-Love. But I seemed to land in the labs of Membrane.." 

" Zim!" [M/N] shouted as Zim ran towards Other's Zim, Zim lets out a screech before launching himself. Both Zim's fight each other, both hissing and pulling at their antennas.

" Both of you stop." Both [M/N]'s ordered, the one from the portal pulled Zim, his Zim away. His Zim hissed and tried to squirm out of his boyfriend arms while Other Zim snuggled and cried into other [M/N]s chest. " What the hell happened to your face?" [M/N] asked, his arms wrapped around his Zim's squirming body. Other [M/N] held his Zim who kept crying into his chest. " Mom."

" Alright, thanks for taking care of my beast of Boyfriend." " SCREW YOU, [M/N]-mate!"

" No problem, thanks for watching my boyfriend." " He pulled my antenna."

[M/N] falls back and the portal closed with both him and Zim gone. 

Dib was watching and shook his head, " This is too weird, I liked that other Zim. He cussed." 

" You liked him because he cussed and he did things my Zim doesn't." [M/N] rolled his eyes, " let's get the hell out of here."


	18. [12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting is awesome right?

" This is tense," Gaz commented as she watched Dib and [M/N] glare at each other. They were both out of class and were waiting to be seen by the principal for fighting. " What happened to you guys?" She asked, as she kept pressing the jump button on her game. 

" It was him and Zim! They were plotting against me during art class!" Dib sneered at [M/N] who looked at Dib, equally annoyed and angry. " What are you and Zim, planning? HUH?"

" Nothing! We were just talking about colors! I was drawing a picture about the artic weather then you had to butt in as always!" [M/N] snapped as he shoved Dib with his hand and Dib shoved back. Both teens push each other, shoving at each other until Gaz coughs into her hand loudly and they stopped.

" So, you guys are waiting for the principal because you two were fighting? over nothing basically." Gaz said, her eye cracking open to look at the two. " Man, you guys are morons. I mean, why are you two fighting anyway? I thought you two made up after the last fight..

" GAZ." Dib hissed but flinch when she looked at him challenging. " He was working with Zim! He knew Zim was sending us to our deaths!"

" DID NOT!" [M/N] snapped and he crossed his arms, " I swear, all I knew was that I was being taken out on a date-slash-hang out. I had no idea that Zim was going to do that!"

" YOU'RE LYING!" Dib snapped, " I can't believe my best friend turned against me!" Dib honestly felt a whirl wind of emotions, one part of him wanted to scream and shout at [M/N] for getting close to the enemy, hurt that [M/N] didn't even warn him about the trap, and a tad bit of jealousy that Zim got to spend time with [M/N] too and that the alien in question also called their 'hang-out' a date. " YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

" YOU ARE BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORATIONS!" [M/N] snapped as he clenched his fist, he was very tempted to punch his friend in the face. " Stop acting some jealous boyfriend."

" J-Jealous boyfriend? Oh please, act mature." Dib snapped, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and anger, " Maybe I would act mature if you would stop flirting with the enemy!"

" I DO NOT FLIRT WITH ZIM! YOU....YOU..." [M/N] bit his lower lip a bit before spatting out, " You twink."

Dib gasped as he looked at [M/N] in shock, he was not a twink, though he wasn't really a top either." Take that back!"

" Kiss my a-"

" ENOUGH." [M/N] and Dib stopped when Gaz snapped, both boys quieted down when she lift her gaz at them. Her eyes were still squinted but she was angry, she was gritting her teeth. " LISTEN TO YOU TWO, I MEAN, COME ON?! I AM TRYING TO FINISH THIS LEVEL BUT THEN YOU GUYS CALLING EACH OTHER TWINKS."

" B-" Dib shuts his mouth, he watched his sister open one eye to show her matching amber eyes like his. 

" No, you were jealous of Zim, just admit it." Gaz shuts Dib up, she paused her game and closed it. " You can't face the fact that [M/N]'s world doesn't revolved around you and your stupid paranormal studies. Yeah, I get it, [M/N] is your first friend and all but sometimes he can attract other people to be friends with." Gaz snapped and Dib looked down, like a kicked puppy. 

[M/N] winced before looking to Gaz then Dib, of course he was pissed at Dib but he didn't like it when Dib looked like a kicked dog. " Gaz, don't be too harsh on him-"

" AND YOU. You try to play the good guy every time Dib does something stupid. Let Dib take the blame for once, or even better, stop trying to be the good guy [M/N]. Get a life, Dib needs to accept it that you're getting a life outside his. Which doesn't sound half bad." [M/N] licked his lower lip when Gaz scolded him, " Get another hobbies, go out on another date with Zim or hang out, whatever. Maybe having separate life's for once would actually bring you guys closer."

Both teens were quiet before Dib spoke up, " That doesn't sound that bad..maybe a little space is good..I mean, If you really like hanging out with him..I'll try not to mind..in school but out of school is free game." Dib said in a calm tone, " But you have to at least come over once in a while."

[M/N] grins at his friend, happy that he said that made his mood turn a 180. " Thank..you for accepting my decisions. I mean, yeah, I get about how hellbent you are on capturing him..but he's cool..when he wants to be.." [M/N] grins once more before saying, " Plus, nobody can ever come between us, I'm your friend Dib, your best friend. Nothing you will do or say drive me away."

Dib slowly smiles, and looked to [M/N] who seemed to brighten up more. " Yeah, you're my best friend too..Sorry for yelling at you." Dib felt relieved that they weren't yelling at each other and [M/N] called him his best friend, believe or not, Dib wasn't popular. He had the right clothes, the best grades and he is the son of the smartest man alive but that did not get any popularity with anyone. Unless you count bullies.

" Thank god, the tension was knocking me off my game." Gaz sighs as the secretary comes in, she looked annoyed or hanged over, " Membranes and [L/N]." She said, her arms crossed as her sharp eyes glared at them. " You're lucky, the principal isn't in the mood for your fights or spats. You all are allowed to leave." The teens grin, minus Gaz who resumes her game.

It seemed their friendship was fixed today, though there were lots of cracks in it, some breaking even more each day. Gaz could tell it was, she knew the day their bond breaks, will be the messiest break up in history. They weren't even together but she knew it was gonna get dirty.

She was NOT going to be the one cleaning it up.


	19. [ Christmas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another delightful Chapter

" AAAAHHH." Paloma sighs happily, she wore a cream color jacket that fell to her knees, purple dress underneath and black boots. " It is almost Christmas, the little elves are making toys, the mother Claus baking cookies and Rudolph is playing those reindeer games." She clapped her gloved hands happily, every year she seemed happy around this holiday, not that anyone that knew them mind. 

" Mom, they wouldn't let Rudolph play their reindeer games." [M/N] corrected, he had made the mistake of coming with her to the mall, he wanted to get new shoes but then his mother dragged him off with her. So far, everyone, but him had ten presents in each bag he had practically. " Why does Gaz need eight game-slaves?" The hybrid whines, " And Dib has been wearing the same shirt for years! He doesn't need more."

" Hush, believe it or not, they enjoy my presents." Paloma hummed, her blue eyes scanning around the mall. " You always complain that I get your presents that not your age group." Paloma pouts as [M/N] stared at his mother with squinted eyes, " Mom, you literally gave me a rattle last year and a wooden truck." 

" I thought you would enjoy them," Paloma said in defense, " I get you new things when I get my income tax money."

" Mom, you literally hand me 500 bucks and told me to go wild." [M/N] said, frowning at his mother who pretend to look away, Paloma is a good mother. She feeds, provides shelter and help [M/N] with whatever but she was a terrible gift giver. For years, he accepted gifts that were either made for babies, adults and even one year he got adult diapers. When [M/N] helped her shop, she got appropriate gifts for Gaz, Dib and Professor Membrane. Though, she never bought anything for him on these trips, she probably thought [M/N] would see the things she would buy him.

" Sweetie." [M/N] looked to his mother, raised eyebrow, " Do you want to buy a gift for that Irken?" Paloma asked as her gazed fixed on the coat that hanged on the mannequin, " Does the little thing celebrate Christmas?"

" I don't know." [M/N] answered, he never asked Zim if he did celebrate Christmas or if there was a Christmas on Irk. " But getting him a gift sounds cool." [M/N] honestly wanted to see what he wanted so he can buy it next month. 

" Go off then, sweetie." Paloma takes the bags with ease, and pulled out some money, handing it over, " Don't forget, Irkens love sweets, the sweeter the better or lots of Carbs in it would make doo." Paloma said as she turns, " Meet me by the entrance when you're done." Paloma headed into the store where the coat she was eyeing in. 

Without missing a beat, [M/N] began heading into a random store that looked the coolest and made his way in there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" COME GIR! STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH THAT CAT!" Zim orders for what seemed to tenth time since they got into the darn mall for these gifts. Or well, the perfect gift for [M/N], that stupid Dib-Stink, curse him for only having a small bank account of 400 dollars. So very little. Zim often found humans around [M/N]'s age would want a brand new and shiny car, that's why he stole the money but the cars that was within that price range was dookie.

Completely and utterly Dookie.

" But I LIKKKKKEE HIM!" Gir whines as he held the possum closer, nuzzling it and it hissed before slashing its claws at the fake human head that Gir wore over his robot head. His costume for today was to dress as his master's little brother. " Can I keep him? I promise to feed him and love him and then suffocate him with my love even more!" The possum squeaks and tried to scramble out of Girs arms but Gir was not gonna let go.

" Ugh, you can have it at the moment but you have to let go of that cat when we get to the base." Zim hissed glaring at Gir before looking around the mall, his violet eyes glancing around for something so...so magnificent for his friend. If he could not get a car, then why not get something even better than a car? " So many human-worms in this dookie mall!"

Zim began walking laugh and Gir follows before suddenly screeching making Zim flinch and turns around quickly to see what Gir was screeching at or someone was trying to kidnap his S.I.R bot. " GIR! DON'T SCREAM IN PUBLIC!" Zim screams and Gir's short stubby hands pointed at something. 

" IT'S ENRIQUE!" Gir exclaimed, watching [M/N] enter a store, the robot squeals, with his possum and ran towards [M/N] but his face smashed against the glass door, he giggles and the possum hissed since its face was also smashed against the glass. " HEHEHEHEHE"

" Oh my Irk." Zim sighs as he pulled Gir away from the door and it opens to some fat-human coming out with a bag. Zim glanced inside and Gir was right, [M/N] looking around in the store. His eyes watched the human and flinched when his PAK began sparking happily, he growls and looked away. " Come, lets watch the human. He must like something in there, then he can praise ZIM, once he acquires the gift from me. SOO MUCH PRAISE THST HE WILL SHOWER ME IN." Both walked in and hidden by a rack filled with coats, nice big fluffy ones with stars on them, but they were upside down and a little circle around them.

" Look Gir!" Zim whispered, his eyes poking out from the rack a bit. " [M/N] seemed to like that garment." [M/N] was looking at a Michael Myers Christmas theme sweater. He hummed as he looked over it before moving on, Zim with Gir in tow, made a mad dash for the shirt after the human walked away. Zim takes it off the rack and throws it to Gir who giggled as it lands on his hand. " Hold That Gir." 

Zim looks for the cashier until he noticed [M/N] looking over yet, another shirt that had two humans on it. Rick and Morty? " What's with him and all these trashy human garments?" Zim mutters, he watched as [M/N] walked away and Zim made another dash to the shirt, yanking it off and placed it on Gir's face. " I'M A CLOSET!" Gir giggles. Feeling confident, Zim saw the counter but turns towards [M/N] when he began talking, his antennas twitched at his voice.

" Those are amazing! Did they hurt?" Zim glanced at the human who had the privilege to be called Zim's friend. Zim slowly moved along the racks of clothes, before hiding behind a rack of flashy jeans. Zim leans against the jeans, not putting all of his weight against it. He wanted to know what really made the human excited.

" Only for the second one, but I legit felt like the pressure." The female said, "Pain was minimum for me." She had black dot like snake bites at the bottom of her lips. " I got mine when I was 16 years old."

" That's so cool. Man, I want to get some but my mom would ground me if she saw me come home with those bad boys." [M/N] sighs as he looked at the dark snake bites coming from her lip. He had his ears pierced because Dib was getting his, but he always wanted to do some more. He knew Dib was going to get his ears pierced again after Christmas, but [M/N] wanted more then ears and a nose. He wanted something to fit his aesthetic.

His alien/nerd aesthetic of course with a little dash of black colors too.

" So did mine." She said in a confident tone, " But this was better then getting pregnant at 16 or drinking early. Trust me kid, this is so worth it at the end. Plus she would feel better that you did this than getting some girl pregnant."

" Oh, I-I'm gay." [M/N] grins a bit and the girl laughs throwing her head back, " So am I. Have a nice day." The girl walked passed Zim, his eyes narrowed as she turns to wave at [M/N], he thinks. She had two black dots at the bottom of her lips, body modifications. Under lips, hm.

" Gir, we shall buy these shirts and get home." Zim said as he walked to the counter, pulling out a blue credit card with the name, Dib Membrane on it. He had an exact idea of what to give his friend this horrible holiday, and he was damn sure that nothing will stop him.

" EHEHEHEH! Are you gonna give him a cat like mine?"

" NO, that cat is chewing your arm off by the way."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] had finished wrapping almost all the things they bought and they now sat under their tree. He had finished the last of left over pizza with his mother, before she went back to work. Apparently some dumbass got his hand chopped off at a bakery nearby. Around 12 am, he went to sleep, holding his blanket tightly.

" SHHH! GIR STOP TRYING TO BREAK THE DOOR WITH THE CHAINSAW!" Zim whisper shouts as he glared at the robot who whines and shoved the chainsaw back into his head. " Good, now you have the kit right?" GIR perked up and opens the white shopping bag, showing Zim the piercing kit. " GOOD. I've spent two hours looking at the videos of the snake bites. WHAT HORRIBLE MODIFCATIONS!" Zim shakes his head in disgust as he opens the bedroom door. He peeks in and saw the human sleeping on his bed, making gurgling noises from the back of his throat.

" Enrique looks so peaceful." GIR cooed as he walked inside with the bag, " Are we gonnnnnnaaa wake him up like sleeping snow-rella?"

" Huh? NO." Zim hissed and flinched as [M/N] moved around before staying still on his bed, the noises kept coming from his mouth. " Give me the kit." GIR grins before handing the kit before sitting on the floor, Zim sits on the edge and opens the kit, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he pulled at the bottom lip of the human, he held it as he had the needle out, his eyes narrowed.

He hope this human would be very grateful that Zim was doing this for him.

Zim also hoped there wouldn't be too much blood to clean up.

Plus, he hoped this would piss the mother of [M/N] more, just for kicks.

After an hour, and keeping GIR from screaming when the robot saw blood, Zim finished his work. Two black dots like the female in the store had, were now on the bottom of [M/N]'s lip. He wipes off the blood and placed the nice cold rag on his forehead, during the small modification process, [M/N] had woken up and was immediately put back to sleep by Zim slamming a vase against his head. He was okay, Zim knew for sure that [M/N] would wake up. That's for sure.

After throwing the kit away into the garbage, Zim looked over his work before humming, " It looks good enough." Zim moved to wipe the left over blood on [M/N]'s cheek, once the drop was gone and he began to move his arm away, [M/N] began to purr. Zim flinched at the sound and felt [M/N]'s hand pull him close, the invader stumbled as the human pulled him closer. Zim didn't dare move as the human nuzzled against his hand. His berry-colored eyes watched [M/N], his squeedlyspooch began to warm within him. The human was acting so unlike himself in this state, so cute? Something like that, human females would coo over stupid land beast or other icky human males.

He looked adorable, though, Zim can kill him without a doubt. Zim chuckles drily as he stared at the human, [M/N]-human. His own [M/N-

"PFT, as if Zim would want a insignificant little human." Zim mutters as he removed his hand, and picked up GIR who squeals at the movement. " Come, we must prepare Dib-stink's gift for the holiday."

Both leave out the bedroom and out the house, everything quiet and Red locked the door behind them.

Dumb Irkens.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-OFF! GET THE POSSUM OFF MY FACE!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! ATTACK POSSUM-BEAST!"

" HOLD STILL SWEETHEART!"

[M/N] groans in pain and annoyance when he heard the voices screaming downstairs. Dib's screams of pain, Zim laughing in triumph, and his mothers voice in the mix. " My head hurts." [M/N] moved the rag away from his face as he stood up, he glanced at the tiny clock by the bed, 9:20 am was highlighted on the clock. [M/N] stood up from the bed finally, he began walking towards the door and it creaks. He can hear their yelling getting closer as he walked to the hallway. He peeks into the living room watching a possum savagely attack Dib's face and Dib is screaming for help, his mother was trying to grab the possum with a pair of tongs and a black bag?, Zim stood on the couch laughing and was wearing a cheesy ugly sweater too. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Gaz was sitting across from him but playing her game, eyes focused on the screen while a santa hat was on her head. 

" HI, ENRIQUE!" GIR screeched from the tree, he resumes back to eating the red ordainments making [M/N] cringed at the sound of GIR eating them. 

The chaos stop and turn towards [M/N] who was walking down the stairs yawning but cringed at the pain coming from his lip. " What?" The hybrid asked noticing their stares. " What?"

" [M/N], when did you get a piercing?" Dib asked as the possum let go of his face, scratches and bites covered his face. " I mean...you look nice.."

" OF COURSE! Zim has given the [M/N] the best gift of the year!" Zim said as he smirked at Dib who narrowed his eyes into a glare. " Jealous Dib-Stink that Zim is the superior friend? HUH? HUH?" Zim grins widely until he yelps when a hand punched his head, growling he looked up at Paloma who was fuming in anger.

" Mother un-"

" YOU TOUCHED MY BABIE'S FACE! HE LOOKS LIKE AN E-BOY!" Zim didn't like the murder in her eyes as she yanked him up by his collar. He grimaced as her face got closer. 

" I'M GONING TO KI-" The door opens showing Professor Membrane with a circle shaped cake with white frosting on it. 

" Merry Christmas!" He said happily as he walked in not noticing Paloma holding his son's foreign friend in a headlock. Her smile wide and grip tighting making Zim gasp for air, his face turning purple.

" Hello Mateo! Thank you for brining the cake!" Paloma said happily, ignoring Zim's hands scratching down her arms. " You're a dear!"

" Not a problem! Though, you seem to be choking the life out of Dib's and [M/N]s friend."

" I am just giving him a big ol' hug!"

" I see, carry on then!"


	20. [13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim learns that love isn't a thing for IRKENS

  
" As of today, you and your partner will take care of the little bundle of joy." Ms.Bitters sniffed before looking over the children and their parents. Everyone was paired up with the opposite sex. " No-" A hand was shot up in the air, Ms.Bitters sighed before glaring at the direction of the hand. " Yes, Zim?" 

" YES! This human female does not meet my special qualifications." Zim exclaimed making everyone groan in annoyance, this was the fifth female that didn't meet Zims qualifications. Gretchen stared at Zim with wide eyes, she held the baby-doll in her arms. " I DEMAND ANOTHER!"

" Zim, this is your fifth partner, there isn't enough females in the room." Ms.Bitters hissed, " You've been a thorn in my side all this morning, now the next partner I give you will be your last. So help me, I will fail you and your misrable life."

  
" Yes, yes, NOW GIMME THE SUPREME PARTNER!" Zim demands but flinched when Ms.Bitters hissed. He sits down and clasped his hands together as Ms.Bitters glanced around before looking at [M/N] who was the only one holding the fake baby right. Others were dangling it, laid the baby on the desk or held it like an actual doll. " YOU!" She points to [M/N] who flinched in response. " Switch partners, your new partner is Zim." Zim glanced over to [M/N] who slowly got up from his seat and towards Zim, Gretchen got up from her seat and [M/N] sits down.

  
" Congratulations on being the first gay couple. As I was say-" another hand was raised making the teacher growls under her breath, her eyes narrowed at Dib. " What is it now Dib?"

" How can you pair them up? What if Zim does something like cut open and take [M/N]'s heart. Or melt his insides!" Dib said as he glanced at Zim who glared back, " He can't be trusted with [M/N]!" Before Ms.Bitters could comment or snap at Dib, a student huffed. " You're just homophobic Dib!"

" Yeah Dib! Why can't you be happy for the couple!"   
" What a huge jerk! Don't listen to him guys, you two make a great couple!"  
" Yeah! That's not fair, If Zita and Gretchen can be a couple then so can [M/N] and Zim!"  
" Plus a gay couple is super hot. Like hotter than a lesbian couple." 

  
[M/N] sighs, holding the robot baby doll in one arm, and the other covered his face. This was just so embarrassing! He felt his face turn red when he felt Zim stand on the desk laughing, the usual scary and loud laugh. 

  
" HAHAHAHA! Yes, Dib, why must you be a homo-pho." Zim laughs as he curls his hand into a fist and shakes it at Dib. " You are just jealous how hot, [M/N] and I look! Jealousy makes you ugly." Dib clenched his hands on the desk and glared at Zim.

  
" Why are you even whining about? You don't even know what parents are!" Dib snapped as he glared at Zim but looked away when he noticed [M/N] was glaring at him. Dib must be overstepping on their truce about Zim. Dib wanted to keep his mouth shut, he really did but by force and his stubborn soul, he added, " You're just going to be a horrible parent!"

" Oh, you poor thing, Zims an orphan."

" Jesus Dib! You're a fucking dickwad!"

" You're so mean, how can you make fun of him!" Kids began defending Zim, now knowing that Zim was an 'orphan'. They began throwing crushed up paper balls and pencils at Dib, his Partner, Jessica held the toy against her chest and avoided the garbage.

" Pss~" [M/N] glanced at Zim who watched the mayhem, " What is an orphan? Is it a respected title? or a nickname?" Zim glanced at [M/N] who adjusted the fake baby which cooed in response like it was programed to do.

" No, Orphan is a name for someone who lost their parents or family. Sometimes there is family that the orphan can be sent to but most of the time, the Orphan is put into foster care or an orphanage." [M/N] said as he looked at Zim, " So I guess you are technically an orphan."

" I see. Then you are Bi-orphan, right?" Zim asked as he looked at the human, " You only have one mother unit. A correct household would have two parents, so you are missing one."

" You mean nuclear." [M/N] corrected as the bell rings, holding the baby doll against his chest, he used one hand to grasp his bookbag, hooking it over his shoulder. " There are families that are not traditional. Like a mom with a lot of adopted kids, two mothers and their kids, two fathers and their kids , a single dad with their own kids. Every single one of them are not traditional but their still families." [M/N] nudged his friend as he began to leave out the door. Zim following him, listening intently to everything. " All that matters in families is that they all love each other." 

  
" Love?" Zim muttered, his PAK searching for anything to do with love but everything was coming up blank. Everything his PAK was feeding him was something about admiration and loyalty to the Almighty Tallest, was love similar to admiration for The almighty? " Is it some weapon?"

  
" What is?" [M/N] asked as he walked towards their fifth class of today, History. " The baby?"

  
" What? NO! NOT THE SMEET! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" Zim sighs loudly as they walked into the class, they sit at a table that had two seats, [M/N] held the baby in his lap and bag beside the table. They didn't notice sit a table behind them, listening in, Jessica had the baby so he was free to move as he please without hurting the project. " I mean this love, how do you use it?" Zim asked as he tapped his fingers on the table, he was getting really impatient by now. " Well? ANSWER ME!"

  
[M/N] looked at Zim, before letting out a laugh, a soft one. No hidden malice, or an insane giggle like Dib's or a mocking one that kids made when they picked on Zim. " God, Zim, you crack me up." He looked over to Zim with a grin, again, this was one of pure innocence with no intent. [M/N] couldn't see it but Zim was sweating a bit from it. That look was just different and it made something in Zim feel so bubbly and nervous. [M/N] noticed the wide eye look he was receiving from Zim, his lower lip trembling, he honestly looked sick. " Zim?"

  
Zim didn't answer the human as his mind and PAK searched for something in his mind, why was the human acting so kind? They were Friend-allys of course so they had this professional bond, [M/N] practically worked with him so they were co-workers too, plus being next to the human made Dib-stink annoyed to no end. That was simple enjoyment for the Invader.

  
**ERROR: 008; System overheating, definition of the meaning and feelings, signs of defection. ERROR: 018; System restarting time, negative. **

**REBOOTING; STARTING NOW.**

  
[M/N] watched wide eyed as Zim's face slammed down on the desk, it didn't move from its spot. Worried, [M/N] lighting touched Zim's shoulder. His watched Zim fall of the chair and to the floor, the light on the PAK was a dull pink color which made [M/N] worry. PAKs should be on, the colored parts at least. " Zim?" [M/N] kicked the Irken with the tip of his shoe, before yelping in surprise as Zim began moving, he moved back as Zim began moving his body in a full circle while on the floor. He kept his body on the floor as he spins around. Teens in class laughed and pointed while others recorded it on their phones like Dib.

  
" MAN! Who knew Zim was such a fucking spaz!" Teens laugh cruely at a joke a student made as [M/N] watched as Zim contuined before standing up straight, his whole figure tense. Eyes open but his purple eye was small and barely unable to be seen. Slowly with lots of hesitance, [M/N] leans over and touched Zim's shoulder once more. " Zim?" The hybrid thought he heard some chirps from the PAK which made him worry. If Zim's PAK was short circuiting then maybe, he could take him to his mom to fix. 

  
Seeing no other response, [M/N] poked Zim's cheek and out of no where, Zim puked on [M/N]'s everything which made kids groan or puke themselves as well. [M/N] felt like disgusted and shock, he shivered but winced as Zim lands face first into the puke. " Oh god.." Then suddenly, the baby in [M/N]'s arms began malfunctioning which resulted into blowing up. 

  
Looked like [M/N] and Zim would've been horrible parents and probably gotten a D- from the assignment.

  
[M/N] did think though, why did Zim malfunction like that? Did the PAK malfuntion or was it just Zim?


	21. [14]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paloma fixes Zim and discovers just what Zim is.

  
" So, whats wrong with all of this?"

  
Paloma asked as she gesture to the crumbled up mess on her medical table, she was in her Irken form. Big blue eyes narrowed at the Irken, [M/N] had dragged him home since GIR wasn't home and he obviously wasn't gonna let Dib help him or see him drag Zim home. After throwing up on [M/N], Zim was still out, even when the clean-bots came and clean the mess. He could've taken him back to Zim's base too, but he didn't want anything else bad to happened. His next bright idea was to bring Zim to his mom to fix. She is an experienced Medical Irken so it would made sense, though he didn't know if she could possibly fix Zim's PAK if that was the problem there.

" He threw up." [M/N] said as he dries his hair with the grey color towel, " All over me." He glanced at Zim. He could hear some buzzing from within the body or it could be the PAK. That means he was alive or something?

" I can see that, smell it and knew he ate something sugary with chocolate." Paloma sniffed and cringed, " I though the massive sends him packages of Irken foods and supplies." Paloma huffed, eyes rolling before looking over the Irken, [M/N] stood beside her, towel on his shoulders. " So what exactly happened?" She asked as she felt over Zim's skin to feel if it was getting hotter or colder than normal. She clicked her tongue in approval when she felt how it should be. She glanced at the PAK, the colored parts glowing but going on and off. 

" No clue, we were in class, he was just being himself but then he was staring at me then he fell on his face." [M/N] watched his mother pull a cord from above their heads, she pressed at the middle of the PAK and it opens up. She connected the cord into the hole that was there. [M/N] watched in amazement as the cord lit up a bright blue color then purple. " What are you doing?" He was so tempted to touch the line. " Is it hurting Zim?"

" Oh no it won't , I think?" Paloma questioned herself as she watched the line light up into pink, " I'm just recharging his PAK with some electronic nutrients that he clearly lacked. Everything he puked on you was his PAK's nutrients, like that kept him hydrated like water does to you and other humans." Paloma explained, her arms crossed against her chest, " Though, Irkens don't usually throw up their juice's. The moron probably did something stupid to his PAK. I guess I can look over it."

[M/N] sighs, " He isn't bad as you think he is. Yeah, he's loud and arrogant but he can be pretty cool." The hybrid smiles at his mother but the look on her face, it was obvious that he couldn't sway her to like Zim. " I'm going to go do some homework and study, just try not to kill him." [M/N] sighs as Paloma looked over the Irken, waving her hand at his direction. " Yes, yes, go study the human wars and humans dying." She said as she looked over the Irken once more, once she heard the door shut and [M/N] scuffling above, she got to work.

The tube turns green meaning a sedative was being added, she watched as Zim's antennas twitch before falling against his skull. Good, now she can see what made the Invader tic without any fighting. The colors on the PAkK fade into a dull pink color and she opens the piece the one she had open, a tiny hole was there. Grabbing another wire, she plugged it into the tiny hole and plugged the other side into a screen that hanged above like a heart monitor at her human job. It slowly buzzed and white letters appeared, clicking sounds echo the small lab and a connected keyboard flies down from behind the screen, hovering in front of her. She uncrossed her arms and her own antennas pinned back, focused on the screen with narrow blue eyes.

**ERROR: 008; System overheating, definition of the meaning and feelings, signs of defection. **   
**ERROR: 010; Defective bug installation, 'Love Bug' found in system. Unable to connect and nutrients depleting from growth. Signs of defection**   
**ERROR: 002; GROWTH LOCKED AND UNABLE TO CONTIUNE, LOCKED BY ALLMIGHTY TALLEST AND CONTROL BRAINS.**

Paloma narrowed her eyes at the screen, locked? The empire doesn't lock their growth hormones unless the Irken did something bad or they reached maximum height if there was an Almighty Tallest. Though, Taller Irkens were heads of many occupations on Irk. Zim was barely 4'1 so something bad must've happened at home, he was just so small and cute, despite his destructive behavior. Maybe that's why he's alive, most Irkens would've been erased by then. Shaking her head, Paloma began typing into Zim's PAK memories and data to check internally, and see if she could unlock Zim's growth nutrients and hormones, he wouldn't grow too much probably.

  
**LOCKED; ENTER MEDICAL NUMBER**

  
Paloma typed her number in and her Irken year of creation, the screen beeps and her picture loads up. She was in. Her eyes glanced at the sleeping Irken then to the screen, this would take hours but she had nothing else better to do anyway. Plus, she likes looking into things that she hates or wants to get rid of sooner or later.

  
" I'll remove the lock of his hormones first before searching up anything else they broken."

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] finished his essay proof-reading, his eyes sore and he rubs them with his balled hands. He had been studying for three hours after finishing his homework, he was given an essay because of the robot baby exploding in his arms. Same credit and everything, though, he wished that they were given the essay option in class.

  
" He's done." Paloma announced behind [M/N], he tone sounded very confident which meant something good had happened. [M/N] turned around to see his mother standing proud with Zim in her arms, he was still sleeping and his tongue was hanging out too, small snores escaped his mouth. " I just gave him some PAK nutirents, refilled his power cells and unlocked some hormones that he desperately needed." She said as she walked towards the couch and dropped Zim down on it. Zim lands on the couch, one arm falling off and the other was being used for Zim to suck on. [M/N] almost awe at the sight of Zim sucking his thumb. " He'll wake up in a few hours or mintues or days. Whatever comes first." Paloma grins before noticing the time, " Huh, dinner time." She streched and began walking towards the kitchen, " Any request?" She asked.

  
[M/N] perked up, " grilled cheese?" He replies and he heard pans clanking together. [M/N] sits on his knees and stared at Zim, almost watching him but not in a way that Dib would do. A way of admiring Zim, just admiring him and his look. Zim's disguise was off, and the contacts were off too because Zim had some throw up on them too. [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes scan over Zim once more, Zim looked so natural, so Irken like. He had no hair, perfect black antennas that were long and kind of fuzzy, he had scar-free green skin and if [M/N] could peek under the eyelids there would be berry colored pink eyes that were the same color as his pink Irken uniform. 

  
" You shouldn't stare." [M/N] flinched and looked to his right to see Red in her skunk suit but playing on the IPad, " he might think you're a creep like Dib."

  
" Pft, I was not staring." [M/N] scoffed as he looked to her and then away, " I was just admiring him."

  
" Creepy-pervert." Red retorts, "Take a picture while you're at it." The SIR unit snickers before looking back at the IPad. [M/N] felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, he could feel his own antennas that were covered thanks to the disguise, pin back in annoyance. 

  
" Why do you have to be a jerk?" [M/N] huffed as he slowly stands up from his spot by the couch and was going to move into the kitchen to see if his mother needed help but something grasp his arm making chills go up his spine and his disguise glitched when his antennas raised up in surprise. It kept still on him but when his antennas moved upwards, so did Zim's a bit before relaxing back in their position. Zim's gloved hand grasped [M/N]'s wrist in a tight hold which could leave a bruise but [M/N] didn't move away. " He won't let go." [M/N] mutters as he goes back to his postion beside Zim.

  
" Just tear his arm off, It'll grow back." red said as she looked up and narrowed the arm on [M/N]'s wrist, " I can bite it off."

  
" No, this is fine.." [M/N] quickly assured before closing his mouth as he watched Zim stir but kept sleeping, snores still came from his mouth. red did not like how [M/N] was staring at Zim, with his big fake [E/C] eyes. The teen was practically drinking up the image of Zim. Sighing, she gets off and began walking into the kitchen. She watched Paloma cooking the grilled cheese, she wasn't humming which was off. She usually hummed something as she cooked and cleaned.

  
" Palo-" Before red could get a word in, Paloma turns to her with teary eyes and marks on her green cheeks.

  
" Zim loves my baby." Paloma said in a hush voice, her arms trembling, " I should've known, he gave my baby those stupid piercings on christmas and as far as I could read the invader when I met him, he wouldn't have done that to anyone. That thing is practically glued to [M/N]'s side 24/7, They went on a few adventures that Dib told me about and the way that [M/N] helped him on that dreadful parent night. Heh, maybe my eyes are going. I should've put a stop to it. My [M/N] is falling in love with an Invader, out of all the good Irkens out there..." She placed her hand on the counter, she felt so many emotions that she needed to let out. Taking deep breaths, she placed the grilled sandwich on the plate and looked back to her SIR bot who's ears were perked downwards in distress like her master. 

" He's not that bad...I guess, He could protect [M/N] better than any other elite Invader or human." red said as her tail curls around her waist in a defensive postion. A worried and nervous tick she has when she felt those emotions. " I don't like him but try and give him a chance."

" I can't red." Paloma used the cloth from the oven and wipes her slightly burnt skin, she held the plate but red takes it from her before she could drop it or worst. " I can't let Zim and [M/N] be together."

" Why? Just out of curisoity." red asked as her red eyes stared at her master who looked away eyes closed, antennas hanged low and lips trembking. She looked like she was going to cry or she was holding something back. " Paloma? How much data did you read off him? what did it say?" red pressed as she felt her fake fur stand up on end.

  
"That Invader on my couch, sleeping and probably dreaming of my son, " Paloma swallows thickly as her light blue eyes met reds bright ones. " He murder my Almighty Tallest Miyuki, someone who helped me get to where I was at the massive as head medic. The only one who believed in me while others laughed and hurt me..he murdered someone I myself would've called a mother." Paloma takes a deep breath as she turns towards the window, her hands grasping the sink. Her eyes open and her face reflected back. Hell, she looked like Almighty Tallest Miyuki but her skin was lighter than the former tallest. She had always thought one day, one day she would fly to see her again but that dream was gone.

  
" I can't have the last of Neville die. I don't know what I would do with myself if [M/N] died. I might go crazy myself."

  
" What are you going to do?"

  
" I don't know, I need a plan..to either break their relationship or destroy the defect." She could've done it when Zim was asleep but she helped his PAK, and just found out about the murder after finishing. Not to mention, [M/N] would want to see Zim after the checkup. " I'll figure out something."

  
Red glanced over her shoulder, and looked to the plate. Without a reply, she waddles out with the plate and towards [M/N]. Zim had his hold against [M/N]'s arm still but nuzzling against it, [M/N] was cooing over the sight but quietly. She stood beside [M/N] and he takes the plate with his free hand, " Thanks red."

  
" Whatever." red sits on the couch once more and picked up the Ipad, and ignored the new information that was told to her. She couldn't let [M/N] know of his mothers plans and she was too busy absorbing the news, this Irken murder two Tallest, the smallest one that seemed weak. She thought assassins had murder the Tallest but she was so wrong. Her eyes glanced at the sleeping Irken then to her game. He seemed to harmless, but he was dangerous, he had to be if he scared Paloma. But [M/N] liked him, trusted him and put so much faith into Zim, like he does with Dib but more. Maybe it was because he was half-Irken or because [M/N] was stupid?

  
red was just confused on what to do, who to stay loyal to. She hoped it would work out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There, no head back to your training smeet." Head of the medical field on Irk said, her hands on her hips as the smeet with a broken arm began walking out, Medical Irken Chica hummed as she began cleaning her station. Most of the medics were on missions with Invaders and on the massive just in case Almighty Tallest Purple were to get sick again. The Allmighty moron.

  
" What's that noise?" Chica mutters, her curled antennas perked up to the buzzing noise from her computer. She walked behind her desk, she used her PAK legs to pull her up to her desk chair and began typing in her medical ID and something loads on the screen.

  
_MISSING IRKEN FOUND, ALERT TALLEST._

" What missing Irken?" Chica asked, her eyes narrowed on the screen as the picture loaded, a gasp escaping from her lips. It can't be, Pal has been missing for so many years, so many. She should be dead. " She...Oh my Irk.." Chica with shaking fingers pressed the print and a picture printed off. She ran out her office to a teleporter. She must let the Almighty Tallest know, know that the once great medic was alive!

What a beautiful day!


	22. [15]

How do you break love?

How do you stop it? How did you stop your child from falling for a defective food drone?

  
There were so many possibilities of mates out on earth, out in the universe! So many people, so many genders and so many cultures. Paloma didn't care what her only son wanted to date. Being it a feminine female, a tomboyish female, very masculine male, country male or someone who was edgy. Anyone, just someone who would love him unconditionally and accept the fact that he was something else. Otherwise, Paloma would've had lots of bodies to bury in Membrane's backyard since the soil at her house wasn't good. 

  
Now the person who would love her son, was someone half his species but it was someone who made a lot of enemies in space, someone who yells and screams a lot, someone who is just a jerk at times. Someone named Invader Zim.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
" Good morning Paloma." The computer greeted the female Irken who stared at the ceiling with a annoyed expression on her face. Her antenna pressed against her skull as she sits up, stretching her arms above her head. " Today you are scheduled for three important surgeries and checking up on the Upton child today. The first surgery is at 10:00 am and the estimated time to come home is 2:00 pm or 2:45 pm, depending on traffic." Paloma sigh as she stood up, putting her silky blue robe on before walking down the stairs. Her eyes glanced at the white clock on the wall. 

  
**7:45 am**

  


" I can make [M/N] some waffles and bacon before he leaves." She said as she slowly began the coffee. She poured water into the kettle and waited for it to warm up as the computer placed Irken ingredients on the counter with a green plastic bowl on the counter. She poured the waffle mix in, two eggs, milk and some Irken sweetener. She began whisking while humming under her breath, as she mixed the food. " He can't really fall for that Cretan, that lowlife bug." Paloma mutters as the waffle maker began turning on, warming up. She poured the batter into the maker and shuts it. It hisses as did the kettle, putting a cup down on the counter Paloma grasped the instant coffee and put two scoops into the cup before pouring the hot water in. She stirs it and added some cream and sugar. " I mean, [M/N] has standards, I'm so sure Zim doesn't meet any of them."

  
" Zim doesn't meet what?" Paloma flinched at the tired voice, turning her head to see [M/N] up and rubbing his eye. He was still in Pajama's of course and his hair messy, " Did Zim do something weird?" He asked as he sits at the dinning table and leans on his elbows. Paloma flips the waffle onto the other side as she sips her coffee slowly. " I'm sorry that he did, I mean with his new height, he just developed a new sense of pride and confidence." [M/N] apologized and Paloma's grip on her cup tighten slightly. He shouldn't be having to apologize for Zim, Zim is 116 years old and he could apologize himself. " Mom, the waffle." Paloma perked to see steam coming from the waffle iron. 

_I shouldn't be too focus on this so early in the morning._ Paloma thought as she looked at the slightly burnt waffle as she placed it on the green plate. _I burned my son's food because of this.._

" I'll still eat it mom."[M/N] said as he grasped the syrup, it wasn't too burnt like the sides were so he could still eat it. Plus, the hybrid knew something was up with his mother too so he didn't want to bother much. " You should go change for work, I know you have some important surgery to do. Three of them." [M/N] said kindly as he began cutting into the waffle with an eager smile on his face. " I'll be fine." He stabs he waffle with the fork and eats it. Paloma watched her son before sighing, how greatful she was that she raised a good boy. [M/N] is a good boy.

" Okay if you say so, I will return." Paloma walked upstairs to fit her usual outfit. Pressing against her watch. Her light green turns fair and large Irken blue eyes wavered into human ones with blonde hair replaced her long antennas. She pulled a lavender color shirt on, black skirt that reached knee length. She slowly sinks into some short black pumps and hair pulled up. After fixing her fake hair into a ponytail and some small earrings, she pulled the doctor jacket off the hook from behind the door. Paloma finished and walked down the stairs to see [M/N] putting his shoes on. The usual clothes but with a blue hoodie since the red one was still missing in action. 

" You look nice mom." [M/N] said as he laced his shoes and looked over her with a smile. She looked wonderful as always, " Thanks for breakfast." 

  
" Sorry that I burnt it a little." Paloma said slowly as she played with her hands, rubbing them together in a nervous fashion. " I didn't mean it, a lot of things have been going on lately.." A lot of change has been going on and Paloma didn't know how to adapt to them or how to fix it. " Since the Invader came.." She couldn't exactly blame everything on Zim, but she was right. Everything changed when Zim came here. Her picture perfect life slowly shattering. 

" I know mom." [M/N] said as he stood up and pulled his backpack from the couch. " But what can we do? Send him back?" The teen snorts before walking to the door, unlocking it. " He has his mission here and intends to do it. Everything before Zim coming here was boring and dull. Now with Zim...He's a riot!" [M/N] chuckles at the end as he turns to look over here with a smile. A smile that resembled a man Paloma had loved years ago before his unfortunate death. She gasped softly as she saw it, hand curling into a fist as she stared at her son. Side by side with a picture of his father, [M/N]'s smile would look identical. " Just trust me mom, Zim is harmless.." 

There was a honk outside and [M/N] steps out onto the porch, " Bye mom! See you tonight!" She watched her son hurry to the bus stop and enters the bus. He disappeared inside and the bus began down the street and turns left. She watched a few more minutes before moving back and grasped her doctor suitcase and shuts the door behind her. She began to her car and enters it, her mind drifting back to then. Back to her ex-husband, her crash and to her pregnancy. " I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Paloma chanted to herself as she began pulling out and down the road. She turns right and began to the hospital. Her blue eyes glanced at the clock then to the road. 

  
**8:57 am**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:45 pm**

Paloma was elbows deep into a female human, her chest open and displayed for the world to see. She was a mother of two children, married for 8 years, worked at the local zoo, smoker and coffee drinker. She was someone important and Paloma knew that from the display of care she held for her children. Paloma dressed in surgery garb began slowly cutting the few veins that connected the heart and the muscle. Slowly the Irken picks up the heart and placed it in a sliver bin that a female nurse took away. " bring me the fresh heart." She orders as she noticed the slow drop of the heart beating. " Now." A male doctor opens the cooler that contained the new donor heart. The Irken picks the heart up slowly and placed it inside the body.

_How could my son love a murder?_

  
Paloma almost squeezed the heart when that thought came to mind. Taking a deep breath, she began slowly sewing the pulmonary vein openings and the back wall of the atrium together with the new heart. Just as the needle went through the wall one last time, a blood splatter slaps her in the face and plastic like shirt too. A nurse quickly goes wiping it off Paloma's face as blood began filling the heart. " Clamp her veins!" She orders as the blood burns her eyebrow and corner of her forehead. Doctors do as she said as she began sewing up the new rip. Her hands focused as was her eyes on the wound. 

Paloma was not going to let the mother die, not on her watch. Without bragging, even though she deserved it, Paloma was one of the best in the Hospital. She moved up the ranks with ease like she did on Irk, getting more popularity and wanted by every hospital in the state but the one she was working in City-city, Ohio was the place she liked the most.

She did deserve it.

_Like Zim deserved to be loved as much as her son does._

  
" It's done." She said as she began placing the ribcage back in and watched as the doctor began closing up her work. She moved back, stepping out and began ripping off the gloves, the hairnet and the plastic shirt that hid her lavender shirt. Frustration filling her as she walked to her office. She was done on time and her emotions were just overwhelming her. She kicked off her doctor shoes and shuffled her feet into the heels she came here in. Tears were pricking her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was her PAK telling this to her in the most logical reason for [M/N] to love the Irken. Or it was her mind telling her it was okay.

_Are you scared of losing [M/N] to the Irken or [M/N] not needing you anymore?_  


  
This sounded like a taunt, " Stop it." Paloma hissed as she picked her bag up, she didn't stop for anyone as she left towards the elevator and into the parking lot. Her mind was either picking at her like a bully or her PAK was trying to give cold advice and sense. She thought she knew everything, especially when it came to emotions with humans but, her emotions were already cracking from the pressure of the change that might happen. She enters her car but doesn't start it. Paloma leans against the chair and takes large shaken breaths, tears rolling down her cheeks which left some marks as they fell. " Why him? You'll be in danger." Paloma spoke in a wavering voice. " I know best.."

_Or do you? Are you protecting him or yourself? Queen Paloma?_

" I...I.." It may be herself but that was a fact, was she protecting herself or him, it wasn't her fault that her shipped crashed. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with the local scientest, Neville. No, neither was Blair's birth or when she decided to train to be a human doctor or when she got her drivers liscense. Nothing up until now was her fault. " It's not my fault for falling in love." Paloma mutters as she opens her wallet to see a picture of Neville and herself, happy and pregrant. " It's not my fault for having [M/N], it's not my fault Neville died, it's not my fault for graduating.." Paloma wipes her eyes and glared at the mirror this time. " It's not my fault for growing life, not my fault for making Earth my home." Shutting the wallet, she placed her hands on the stirring wheel.

  
**" Hello~ Hello~"**

  
Her phone rings once she starts the car, the name comes up as [M/N]. She takes a deep breath, and fixed her hair a bit, " It's not my fault for loving Earth." It wasn't her fault, it just happened like [M/N]'s love for the Irken. She doesn't like it but she has to accept it. She clicks the the answer button and said, " Hello? Sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked as she slowly pulled the car out and turns it towards the direction of the exit.

  
" Hey mom, I..I'm going to be at Zim's today, like to hang out." [M/N] said from the phone, something shuffling in the background. " I just wanted to let you know and not send a manhunt after me." 

  
_This is your chance..tell him that you understand and have fun!_

" I see, okay then, I expect you home before 10 tonight." Paloma said slowly, trying to keep herself calm. " Be safe, knowing that Irken, he would do something dumb." 

  
" Yeah, I know and I will." Paloma heard [M/N] sigh and the female Irken perked up. " Is so-"

  
" I'mgoingtogowithZimtoMarsbecauseofsomethingstupid!" The hybrid blurts out at once, " I LOVE YOU BYE!" The phone hangs up and Paloma stops abrutplty as she replays everything in her mind and blinked. Okay, she might have a panic attack or something like that. Sighing, she needed to get her marbles together. She began calling using the car and resume her driving and down the road. The phone rings for a couple of minutes before the phone is answered.

  
_" Professor Membrane here, since this is a private line that I give to important people, how may I help you?"_

  
" Hey, Mateo, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I need a few glasses of wine.."


	23. [16]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battle of the planets!

Weirdly, Zim was not at school today. Of course it made Dib nervous and he ranted or rambled to [M/N] who had no idea either why Zim wasn't there. Maybe he got sick? Give up and left? or something like that. The Irken wasn't there and nothing unusual happened either too which was pretty weird. After school, [M/N] decided to go visit to see if Zim died or something. Though, ever since gain his new few inches of height, he looked handsome and well groomed in size. It made [M/N] feel butterflies every time he was near him now, like something popping inside his stomach.

  
Maybe it was because of the height now, or maybe It was something else about Zim. It could've been the Irken genes in him that sought Zim out as another handsome companion on Earth since Irkens don't mate for life. He didn't know and didn't want to ask his mom.

  
[M/N] saw the usual strange and tall house, walking towards it with a hum. The gnomes barely paid him any attention as he walked through the fence and towards the door. [M/N] knocks loudly before fixing himself. He smoothed his hair, looked down his sweater to see if it had any stains or crumbs then his shoes. Clean and perfect. He looked good.

  
" WHO DARES DISRUPT ME FROM MY W- Oh, it's you." Zim yanked the door open and glared at the intruder only to see it was [M/N]. He must've came since Zim didn't go to school, how nice. " What do you want? I'm busy today." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he looked at him then noticed the hideous bear costume he was wearing, he looked kinda cute. " Well? SPEAK!"

  
" Right, sorry, ugh.." [M/N] looked at Zim with a timid smile on his lips. Since when did talking to Zim make him feel shy? " You weren't at school and nothing weird happened today so I came here to see if you were okay. " Zim still held an calm and expressionless face. Was he always this sweaty? Gah. [M/N] wipes the nape of his neck and smiles, " Are you okay?"

  
" Yes, yes, Zim is fabulous today since my greatness has been noticed!" He exclaimed happily as he raised a fist shaking it and [M/N] thought it was cute since his hands were covered by the costume's paws. " I, have collected data on Mars and will be visiting because of the strange and stupid structures on the dirt rock. My Tallest and my people were proud of my discoveries." [M/N] perked up, Mars? The new Earth in another decade or so if Professor Membrane makes oxygen naturally on the planet? " MARVEL AND PRAISE ZIM!" Zim suddenly gotten close and [M/N] moved back and his face felt hot. Too Close...

  
" HUH? [M/N]-friend, your face is turning pink, is this a trick?" Zim asked moving close and [M/N] panicked and shoved Zim back with his hand. " YOU MEAN!" Zim huffed as [M/N] rolled his eyes as he enters the house, shutting the door behind him. " You don't have your contacts on and people will freak. Don't give Dib evidence." [M/N] said as he crossed his arms. Zim huffed, he grumbled under his breath before slowly taking the bear costume off. He kicks it off and stood there, arms crossed. 

  
" What?"

" Are you coming or not? ZIM, does not have all day." Zim huffed as he looked over the human, " I would if I knew where." [M/N] replies drily, as he placed his bookbag down by the door. Zim sighs heavily before saying, " MARS, Mars. Would you want to assist on my mission to visit mars?" [M/N] thinks over it before shrugging, he had nothing else better to do anyway. " Sure, but let me call my mom to let her know I'm over."

  
" You don't need to tell your mother!" Zim said quickly, the woman didn't like Zim, which was impossible, everyone loves ZIM! " She will make you go home! Don't tell!" Zim added as he moved forwards, grasping [M/N]'s arm and lightly digged his claws into the sweater sleeve. He looked panicked and pleading, his antennas were pointed downwards to make the look innocent. 

  
" Woah! Zim, don't rip my jacket." [M/N] said first before placing his hand over Zim's, giving it a soft squeeze with a calm smile. " I'll just say we're hanging out again and say we're not doing anything dangerous. She'll let me stay here only for a while but she's not some tyrant." [M/N]'s eyes glanced down at their hands, touching and his cheeks turns pink a bit. He glanced away and adds, " Don't worry. Just..don't look so scared.." Zim ripped himself away and pretends to wipe away something at his hands. 

  
" OF COURSE NOT! ZIM WAS NOT SCARED!" Zim assured [M/N] who rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone. " I WILL BE WAITING IN THE VOOT, don't take long." Zim began walking towards the garbage but stops, turning to the wall from what [M/N] could see. " GIR! Stop playing with the pig and meet me in the lodge hanger!" Zim sinks into the trash and [M/N] watched GIR jump down from somewhere and did a backflip into the garbage can. Weird robot. The Hybrid resumes to his task at hand and calls his mother.

" Hello? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

  
" Hey mom, I..I'm going to be at Zim's today, like to hang out." [M/N] said 

  
  
" I see, okay then, I expect you home before 10 tonight. Be safe, knowing that Irken, he would do something dumb." 

  
" Yeah, I know and I will." [M/N] takes a deep breath " Is so-"

  
" I'mgoingtogowithZimtoMarsbecauseofsomethingstupid!" The hybrid blurts out at once, he wanted to be over and done with like a ripped bandaged or glass in someone's foot. " I LOVE YOU BYE!" Hangs up before his mother could question him about his decisions or to repeat what he said. [M/N] walked to the garbage and sinks into the can, he enters the lodge hanger with Zim and GIR. He sits behind Zim, arms going around Zim's waist which made the Irken shiver a bit.

  
" So tell me, why Mars?" [M/N] asked as he felt the ship takes off into space, he watched as they got further away from Earth. GIR moved himself from beside Zim's side and onto the hybrids head to sit and lay on. [M/N] didn't mind either, he just watched the stars or rocks they passed. " SO GLAD YOU ASKED! This Mars, has some structures and dirt that wasn't made naturally in the planet's ecosystem and there is no sign of life, anything at all. So Zim, wondered, what had destroyed all the marnoids? and how powerful is it?" Zim grins to himself as he went full throttle a bit making [M/N] bounce a bit. " AND HOW CAN ZIM USE IT TO DESTROY EARTH WITH! HAHAHAHA!"

  
[M/N] wanted to strangle the little jerk, how could he trick him, again? The moose in the room and now this? GAH! " So basically you brought me, a human, to get a weapon of mass destruction?" [M/N] asked annoy as his arms tighten around Zim's waist making the invader hiss, " You're such a jerk." He relaxed and glared out the voot cruiser. Zim looked at [M/N] offended and said, " HEY! I saved you, didn't I?!" [M/N] would've felt flattered if it wasn't for the fact Zim tricked him into coming and was going to destroy Earth with the planet Mars. " Zim is not sorry for bring you along, if anything you should be greatful." Zim huffed as they landed on the ground.

  
" GIR give [M/N] a suit." Zim orders as a helmet wrapped around Zim's head and turns invisible. [M/N] pouts as GIR slammed a small device on his head which was like Zim's but came from the device. He could breath and see so that was good. " STOP BEING SAD. Come explore." Zim orders as the voot window opens and Zim, [M/N] and GIR get out but the tiny robot was flying around happily and giggling like a child. Zim and [M/N] land on the ground, looking around. The first thing [M/N] noticed was the face that reminded him of some Mayan art then to the pyramids that also reminded him of Egypt too. " They seemed smart.."

  
" Not that smart. Their whole civilization is dead [M/N]." Zim said as he began walking towards the face. [M/N] follows after him, noting else better to do but try to stop him. Man, Dib would die knowing where [M/N] was at. " Now, let's go see what killed this stupid planet." Zim said as they reached the face and both climbed up. There was some hissing behind him but [M/N] thought it was GIR. [M/N] looked over the face as Zim traveled on top. Part of him was still flattered that Zim saved him from possible doom but the other part of him was mad that Zim came here in the first place. What about his mother? Red? Dib?

  
" Ya know Zim, you don't have to do this." [M/N] said as he sits down on the upper lip of the face and stared at Zim who was glaring at the pryminds from his spot. " I mean, destroy Earth like this." The hybrid said as he tapped his fingers against the stony spot, his eyes focusing on the Invader. " This is too easy if you figure how to operate it." Zim glanced at the human, his non-existent eyebrow perked up. " I thought you liked challenges." [M/N] tempted.

  
" I do love a challenge." Zim said thoughtfully before grinning, " But this is much easier and a present for my Almighty Tallest." Zim moved his gaze back at the whole horizon of structures and [M/N] almost frowns before hearing GIR squeal and giggle. It annoyed Zim and he snapped his attention to the SIR bot. " GIR! Come here!" Within seconds, GIR was sitting in [M/N]'s lap, giggling and kicking his feet up and down. " THIS IS POINTLESS, [M/N] and GIR! This planet is just a rock!" Zim hissed under his breath, " A useless wasteland!" The invader stomped his foot and turns towards the pyramids once more. " Whatever wiped them out is obviously not here.. they just left their stupid structures here to taunt me and I HATE THEM!" Zim turns around to kick something, moving his leg to kick the skull, " I HOPE THEY D-oh..."

  
" Don't disrespect someone's resting ground, Zim." [M/N] said as he watched the Irken have his tantrum of the day, finding it amusing, " Can we call it quits and go home now?" The hybrid asked with a yawn escaping his lips and GIR copied this movement with a giggle at the end. [M/N] felt a hand his sleeve and tugging, the hybrid glanced down to see GIR pointing and happily stating, " I CAN SEE UP ITS NOSE!" 

  
" I can see that." [M/N] said as he ruffled the head of the SIR bot who giggles as they both Ignored Zim for the moment. He was such a cute SIR bot, unlike Red who would bite your hand off within seconds before you could touch her. Berry-colored eyes glared at the two, they were being lazy of course and it was obvious that the mighty ZIM, needed their help. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP....SNOODLING!" Zim snapped as he stomps his foot at the edge of the nose which was bad since something clicked and the ground began moving. [M/N] held on to the SIR bot as the face open up, lighting coming from it. The mouth open wider which made both robot and hybrid fall in.

  
" GIR! [M/N]!" Zim exclaimed worriedly. He hanged onto the nose as the floor vibrated. Machinery began popping up from the eyes, mouth, and neck area but also on the nose. Zim tried to stay on top but when his space was broken up he jumps off and landed on the ground harshly. Wobblily the Invader stood up as machine grinding together meant something was coming up, he looked over and almost sighs in relief when he saw [M/N] and GIR come back up in a space chair. " Thank Irk, I live another day." Zim sighs as he watched them there, [M/N] holding onto GIR tightly with his eyes clenched shut. GIR was giggling at the 'affection' he was receiving despite the new dent the human was leaving on him.

  
Maybe bring him here was a bad idea.. Zim thought bitterly, I Did tricked him, only because I'm his friend of course, not because I actually like the human-bag more than I should.. Irkens don't care for no one and they don't need anyone. Zim grunts as the vibrating happened in the distance and metal popped up from the floor and moved across the land before locking together at the behind of the planet. [M/N] kept his tense form and trying not to open his eyes, did he die? Was he in hell or heaven? 

  
" Move over." [M/N] flinched at the voice, and asked in a shy voice, " God?" 

  
" God? NO! IT IS I, ZIM!" [M/N]'s eyes snapped open to see Zim hanging onto the seat, sighing happily he let GIR go who squeals and started flying around again as [M/N] leans into the seat. " MAKE ROOM FOR YOUR OVERLORD!" Zim shouted, his legs dangling, he was the Elite Invader pilot so he had to sit in the seat. " GO SIT ON THE FLOOR!" [M/N] didn't budged with made the Invader hissed before moving upwards and landed roughly on [M/N]'s lap Heaving the hybrid smacked the back at Zim's head. " OW!"

  
" WATCH HOW YOU LAND!" [M/N] hissed as he leans against the seat, his groins in pain but wasn't moving since Zim clearly didn't want to get up. " Fatass."

  
" ZIM'S ASS IS NOT F-" A hologram appeared in front of the two which stopped the bickering for a moment. It was some alien and it wavered a bit before looking at them. " Hello pilot's, how you doin'?" It asked politely. 

" Who are you? What is all of this?" Zim asked gesturing everything.

  
" I am all that is left of my people, an interactive instruction manual!" The head said, " For the incredible vessel that YOU are helming now."

" Your people were instruction manuals?" Zim asked with his Antennas pinned back in a confused manner, [M/N] slapped his hand over his forehead. 

" No..No..huh.." The head looked confused for a second. " This thing is a ship, Zim. It's oblivious from the joystick in front of you." [M/N] said as he touched the control and Zim 'ohhed' quietly. 

" EXACTLTY! Human, my people worked themselves into extinction to converting our planet into a navigable space vessel. Using similar technology tested and proven on another, nearby planet." The head explained quickly as [M/N] perked up, like Earth or Irk? " What other planet?" Zim asked as he leans forwards just enough for GIR to jump on [M/N]'s chest making the hybrid 'oof'. It wasn't as hard as Zim's jump.

  
" That's not important right now." The hologram dismissed the conversation starter. " Why would you do all of this? What is the meaning of any of this?" [M/N] asked as the hologram looked at him and grins, " Because it's cool." Once more, [M/N] slapped his palm against his head as GIR hummed in agreement at the reply. Great, how many species are this stupid? Was it possible for another species to be dumber than humans? " Whatever, let's get the show on the road." Zim said as he grasped the control stick and the planet began moving, GIR flys forwards making [M/N] yelp and grasped Zim's waist and leans his head forwards. Zim was trying to control himself as he felt the humans arms around him.

  
" Hold onto Zim." Zim said coolly as he reversed and began driving forwards. " Zim will protect the human-friend." The hybrid never replies as Zim pulled up a screen, planning to call the Almighty Tallest. " Greetings Tallest..."

  
[M/N] kept his head hidden from the screen as he thought how to stop Zim himself. Dib doesn't know where he was, neither did his mother. He would either have to physically stop Zim, tempt him into doing something else, reason with him or worst, try to manipulate him. He didn't want to do that to Zim, he really didn't. Maybe if his mother and Dib were off the Earth, he could let Zim since most humans were horrible to begin with but that was not the case. He needed to save them, he knew they would've done the same thing if he was in trouble!

  
" Invader Zim signing off!" Zim finished and [M/N] looked up, his arms still around Zim's waist as the Irken continued to drive. He takes a deep breath and looked at his friend, the friend who once again tricked him into coming and helping by destroying the Earth. " Zim.."

  
" MHM? YES?" Zim responds in a loud voice as [M/N] looked at the direction they were going in. " You don't have to destroy the Earth ya know."

  
" LIES!" Zim exclaimed, the grip on the control stick tighten, " Of course Zim needs to destroy the Urth for his Tallest, who else, other than Zim, can?" Zim glanced at the human who stared back with a frown. Zim didn't like the frown, it made his squeedlyspooch feel weird. He looked ahead again, berry-colored eyes glaring. " Stop staring at Zim like that." 

  
" Like what?" [M/N] huffed, " Upset that you're about to kill my mom and friend?"

  
" No." Zim shakes his head a bit before moving the stick forwards making the speed go faster. " Like you're disappointed, I hate it when people are disappointed in Zim. Zim is doing this for the greater good, the greater good of Irk." For Irk, for Irk, for Irk... That's what is programed into Zim, everything he does or is going to do would be for Irk. Not for the Tallest who loves him and for the control brains that adored him too, this was for his planet and to show that Zim is still better than everyone else. He was not a defective like others claimed him to be, he was not.

" Then what about the greater good of our friendship? It will end if you go through this." [M/N] said and watched as the grip tighten once more on the control stick but moved back a bit so the planet wasn't going as fast. " You are about to kill my mother. My home."

" PFT! Then we can get you another mother unit! I bet Irk can make you a fine new mother unit who allows you to hang out with Zim." Zim brush off the statement like nothing, [M/N] could always get a new mother who would let him do everything he wanted to do. One that would actually like Zim too! " And you can stay in the life of luxury with Zim on IRK! A fantastic idea!"

  
" Zim, I only and will only have one mother who birthed me." [M/N] said sternly as he ignored something that passed them. It was probably GIR, " She raised me, loved me and cared for me. There will never be another mother like mine." [M/N] face lighten up a bit as he saw Zim's grasp was even lighter on the control stick but they were getting closer to Earth. Gulping, " And I love Earth, it may not be exotic or clean but it's my home. It has been for the pass 17 years..please don't destroy my home..."

  
Zim felt many emotions, he didn't know why. Irkens only felt hate, anger, assertive and confident. Never this gooey stuff, stuff he never felt before until he came to Urth. His mission, [M/N] should've understood what he signed up for if he wanted to befriend him. That stupid human, he was playing with Zim emotions! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE TRY TO CHANGE ZIM'S SUPERIOR MIND!

  
" You flith!" [M/N] gasped as Zim's hand moved off the control and smacked him. Of course the helmet didn't let him but the pressure made [M/N] hit his head against the glass so it kind of hurt. His eyes watered as he kept his gaze down, Zim must've caught on to what he was doing. " HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ZIM! WE ARE FRIENDS!" Zim said as he glared at [M/N] with such hate and betrayal it made [M/N]'s eyes water even more. " I AM CRUSHING THE EARTH! NO MATTER WHAT! NO MORE MIND GAMES WITH ZIM, THEN I AM SENDING YOU TO IRK'S SPECIES ZOO!" Zim hissed as he slammed the control stick forwards, his Antennas pinned against his skull as he drove. His hand stinging a bit since he hit glass but he wasn't bothered. He was determined and ready for the kill. 

  
The destruction of all humans.

  
As they got closer, Zim shifted the control and pressed a button, " Watch as I destroy your kind!" Zim purred as [M/N] shuts his eyes tightly as the planet slowly pressed down but not by much, it wasn't really squishing.

  
_I can't let him do this..I can't.. I may be falling for him but I can't.._

[M/N] held onto Zim with one arm and moved his right hand to grasp the control. He pulled it towards them as Zim tried pushing it forwards. " W-What are you doing! RELEASE THE STICK!" Zim orders harshly as he tried pushing it forwards. " RELEASE HUMAN MEAT!"

  
[M/N] refused as he said in a quiet voice, " No offense Zim, this is for the greater good of Earth." Zim hissed as both fought over the stick, both of them didn't noticed a grey planet heading towards them and slammed them away. [M/N] lost grip on the stick, letting Zim take control. "UAGAHA!" Zim groans before glaring at the planet that flew by them. " Dib.."

  
" NOT WHEN I'M AROUND ZIM!" Dib flies passed them, " YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK YOU'LL WIN THIS TIME?!" Dib taunted the invader making Zim growl. " UGH! You horrible interfering Dib!" Zim snarled at the human as he quickly regains control of the vessel. He can deal with [M/N]'s betrayal later! 

[M/N] looked to Dib's own ship, it must've been the other planet that had the same tech, it looked like Mercury or Neptune. Then he noticed where Dib was placed in, laughing under his breath, Dib was in between two cheeks, asscheeks that is. " Enough of your laughing! Taste the doom of my moons!" Zim said as he pressed the panel, two moons were flung at Dib. They hit and made Dib hide behind Earth, blinking Zim and [M/N] glanced at Earth then upper right, then upper left then bottom left where Dib came flying towards them. He would've knocked into them again if Zim didn't pull up in time to avoid the hit. Zim flys off and Dib quickly follows him.

  
Another game of cat and mouse.

**CLANK**

  
GIR was on [M/N]'s head giggling, " I'm a spider and your a web!" GIR squeals as Zim kept driving trying to keep ahead of Dib, [M/N] looked to see how far and screamed, " DUCK!" He bends his head down as did Zim who screamed and glared at Dib's planet. [M/N] looked ahead and gasped, " WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" They were close to the sun, both drove above it but [M/N] could feel the heat of the sun. He did not like it at all! They both flew above it before moving on, by then Dib's planet was under them and both moved closed. [M/N] stared down as did Zim and Dib stared up with narrowed eyes. 

  
" HA! I knew you were here too, working with the enemy!" Dib snapped as he glared up as [M/N] rolled his eyes as he said, " Shut up, I was taken by lies and I was bored. Gimme your hand." [M/N] moved one hand off around Zim's waist and reached for Dib. Dib sighs and moved his hand for [M/N]'s but it was smacked away harshly. " Wha? ZIM!" Dib sneered at the scowling Irken.

  
" YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH A SUPIOR FORCE DIB! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED ON YOUR PLANET TO BE SQUISHED!" Zim sneered harshly as Dib growls, Kidnapping his best friend and now this.

  
" WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME TO EARTH THEN! I WOULD STOP YOU ON EVERY TURN!" Dib responds bluntly, " AND STOP KIDNAPPING MY BEST FRIEND!"

  
" HE IS NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Zim hissed as he speeds off away from Dib. They both began spinning around each other making [M/N] groan and grip Zim tighter as everything felt dizzy. " STOP SPINNING!" Without warning, he regripped Zim but pulled the control stick back with him and the planet went backwards, knocking Dib back by accident. [M/N] lets go and giggles nervously. " oops.." Zim only laughs as he resumed flying forwards. He kept laughing until he screams in surprise when Dib's ship reappeared in the mirror, so did GIR.

  
" GIR!" Zim snapped, " Go and distract the Urth-boy." GIR salutes before taking off to the other planet. [M/N] watched GIR land and the planet behind them suddenly stops following them and began spinning around and headed downwards. For once, GIR was actually helpful. Zim watched too from the mirror, " heh, maybe that little robot isn't a bad minion afterall." Zim praised as [M/N] hummed, " Yeah, he's a good robot." They both continued to drive towards Urth.

  
" Zim doesn't apologize once but Zim doesn't like the mind games." Zim said as they headed towards Urth once more. " Zim apologizes for smacking your helmet." [M/N] perked up at the apology but smiles a bit too, " I'm.." 

" UGH that little." Zim snapped, interrupting and looked behind him as did [M/N], Dib was coming right back at them. Zim looked ahead then to the side before grinning widely, [M/N] looked to see an asteroid field and then at Zim. "No, Zim, I swear to god, you b-"

" LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE PIOLTING SKILLS TO MANIUVER THROUGH THE ASTROY BELT, FEEABLE DIB-THING." Zim hissed before turning towards the belt, as [M/N] began breathing heavily, his fingers digging into Zim's suit. He knew today was going to be a bad day, but he also knew Zim would do something this stupid. " ZIM DON'T PLEASE!" [M/N] cried out as an asteroid almost knocked him off.

  
" Fear not human Zim has always been the best pilot in the ac-" Asteroids began pelting the planet over and over, everything spinning and Zim screaming in [M/N]'s ear. [M/N] kept his hold on Zim, holding for dear life until one crashed into the chair, bending it. Of course it held Zim but [M/N] went flying, bloody nose dripping down his mouth and chin, glass from the helmet shattered and cut the hybrids forehead. He went flying out of the asteroid belt and gasping for air. Zim didn't noticed yet it seemed since he kept screaming and trying to take control. 

  
" Dib...Dib.." [M/N] wheezed, he could feel blood coming from his throat since some went the backway from his nose. He was dying and he knew that, too much blood lost would kill him first before lack of oxygen. " Dib.." [M/N]'s eyes scanned around for Dib to save him and take him home so they can watch Mysterious Mysteries. He wanted one more day with his mom and friend before he dies.

  
_So this is how I die? The movies made death so melodramatic... I mean...I can probably feel my lungs collapse in 3 minutes but I think the blood loss will kill me first... _

  
[M/N] struggles to keep his eyes open as frost slowly began to cover his hair and eyebrows, the disguise wavering as frost began covering his hands and watch. The disguise wavers but was still keeping strong to his body. He was glad, when they find his body, they would assume him as human then enemy. Or maybe his mother would identify him best if he was in his biological body, not this fake one. Tears slowly came from his eyes as he thought of her, his mother would be all alone now without him. She would be upset that he wouldn't be home at 10.

  
_I love you mom..I'm sorry that I couldn't love another human, but let's face it.. who would love this disgusting beast? This freak? I mean it, who? No more angst at the moment, I'm sorry that I won't be home... I won't be coming back.. You are the best mother anyone could ask for.._

[M/N]'s joints were stiffing and began to go numb, he couldn't see much and it was getting harder to breath. Blood flows from his lips and moved in front of him like a lava lamp's insides would. It was so pretty and probably the last thing he would see, it moved into circles, parting and reassembling before flying away from his sight. Once it did, he saw a large round planet coming towards him. Dib, hope bloosmed in his chest when he saw him. Of course, Dib would come to save him a smile came upon his lips.

  
_Of course, Dib Membrane, my only friend...the one I care for the most ..You never had a friend like me..but lately.. I wish I was a better friend..when we get home..I promise everything will change... I promise.._

  
A smile came upon his lips, [M/N] watched him come closer and closer until the planet passed him. Dib saw him, they caught eyes for a second but the 17 year just breezed right passed him! " Dib...please..." [M/N] whimpered as he watched coughing harshly, his left lung wasn't working. The right one was barely on it's last leg. He could feel his body shutting down and his lips a soft blue. " Dib..?" He watched as Dib stopped a great distance away and used a robotic arm to grasp something. His eyes were blurry but [M/N] saw what was picked up instead of him. A camera, Dib must've been filming and it fell of during the fight. His heart shattered in seconds, [M/N] was going to die and Dib was only coming towards him for the evdence, his last memory of Dib was going to be this. Dib letting him die.

A sob wanted to come out, but his throat was dry. His breath became slow and light, this must've been it. [M/N] shuts his eyes as he slowly relaxed his body, he wasn't going to die tense. Slowly, [M/N] let himself float, feeling everything completely shut down in him. He was going to die alone and betrayed. His eyes shut for the final time as a tear escaped.

  
_This is how I die? Alone, no friends and my mother waiting for me? Not knowing I will never come home? What a sad death.... Here lies [M/N] [L/N], the hybrid that died alone._

_ _

  
He didn't know how long he was out but air came into his lips making him cough and gasp, his [E/C] eyes open to see a large mask on his face and tinted glass, someone had him and was blasting somewhere. His limbs were numb still and he didn't feel good but he was breathing. He felt so weak, but he had to know who it was. " Dib?" He croaked as the black dots got closer and closer. He went slack as he was shoved into something warm and comfy.

  
" No. Now shut up, you need to forgive me later and thank me later. " The voice said as [M/N] leans against the seat. " Zim said he would always protect you when humans like Dib can't."


	24. [17]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QbFSn4ztvs>

  
**" I had a dream, I got everything I wanted**   
**Not what you think, and if I was being honest~"**

" There's a plate of food on you dresser, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk." Paloma said, she watched her son. He was in pajamas and had his headphones on, his gaze staring at the space theme ceiling. There was nothing in them, no anger, annoyance, happiness or joy. Anything at all, ever since he came home with Zim, bruised and batter thanks to some car that hit him on the way here. He's been upset and moody. " I'll be at work, I'll check on you later...if you answer." Paloma smiles but it falls as she shuts the door when she received no reply.

  
Empty eyes glared at the ceiling, nothing was in them but drowsiness and pain, the second his mother left tears began coming down his cheeks and falling on his covers. Everything was too much, everything hurt and everything was confusing him. How could Dib not see him? They literally locked eyes as Dib drove passed him in the planet. Gulping, he turns the volume up higher on the song. He had his on, the Irken symbol on the sides but upside down so nobody would notice it. 

  
**" It might've been a nightmare**   
**To anyone who might care**   
**Thought I could fly (Fly)**   
**So I stepped off the Golden, hmm**   
**Nobody cried**   
**Nobody even noticed**   
**I saw them standing right there**   
**Kinda thought they might care"**

  
" How could he just leave me there to die? I mean we weren't doing a lot of things like we use to and we had a lot of fights lately but I didn't deserve to be left like that." [M/N] said as he glared at the space theme ceiling, the stars seemed to dimmed for the morning and looked like little pins that were stabbed against the ceiling. He moved himself to that he was on his side despite the pain coming from his side, arm and hip. The 'car' did a number on him, he bruised a few bones and had sore muscles at the areas too. There were a bandage on the side of his head, and some band-aids on his hands and arms too. Nothing was really broken, maybe his nose but it was slowly healing up. He was lucky he got away with scratches and his mom fixing up his lung with a compressor from the Lab. " Maybe he was tired of me..or...maybe he was angry that I was there with Zim.." 

  
_It doesn't matter, he saw you, passed you and left! You shouldn't be blaming yourself!_ [M/N]'s inner voice barked, _If anything, you should be planning revenge and wanting to hurt Dib-bitch!_ Okay, that had to be the Irken side of his brain, wanting to hurt Dib and calling him a bitch. of course, he called Dib a bitch before but only when he was greeting him or he wanted to call him out on something. He didn't cuss unless he was panicking or angry, Dib did make him angry and hurt. _Maybe you should call him? Ask him for answers? I mean, he can't be that much of a dick.._ The human part of his brain suggested, but honestly [M/N] didn't want to see him.

  
**" And you say**   
**As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you"**   
**Don't wanna lie here, but you can learn to**   
**If I could change the way that you see yourself**   
**You wouldn't wonder why here**   
**They don't deserve you**

**I tried to scream**   
**But my head was underwater**   
**They called me weak**   
**Like I'm not just somebody's daughter**   
**Could've been a nightmare**   
**But it felt like they were right there"**

  
" I do owe Zim a thank you...I mean..he saved me.." [M/N] curls up into the blanket more, his antennas were down, not against his skull but in a depressed/relaxed way. They haven't perked up in three days, or even left the house in three days after the incident, he already missed a day of school and would miss another one tomorrow if his head looked better and if the cut healed too. " He could've left me too, he had no obligation to help me. He could've taken off back to Earth in the voot but he made a choice.." [M/N]'s cheeks heat up making him groan and slammed a pillow over his face. He lets out another groan when pain came from his bandaged part of his head. He was such a genius. " Maybe he wants something, something I have that he wants...yeah, that's it!"

  
That had to be his only conclusion! Zim needed him for something, something important or something seriously stupid! That's why the Invader saved him, [M/N] blinked hard trying to stop the tears from coming out of his light blue eyes, he sniffled. Why did he ever think a freak like him could actually have some friends? One left him for dead and the other saved him for something else, a selfish motive! He wanted to scream and cry, he wanted to hit himself for being such an idiot for thinking he could be normal!

  
**" And it feels like yesterday was a year ago**   
**But I don't wanna let anybody know**   
**'Cause everybody wants something from me now**   
**And I don't wanna let 'em down**   
**I had a dream**   
**I got everything I wanted**   
**But when I wake up, I see**   
**You with me,"**

  
" Zim said he would always protect you when humans like Dib can't." [M/N] eyes snapped open and whines when Zim's words repeated in his mind. He sounded so calm, so sincere and so..so comforting. He did save me, Zim would've let me died if he didn't care... And he's an Irken, they don't care for anyone but themselves, their Tallest and their planet...I don't understand why..does he see me as a real friend? an ally? [M/N]'s cheeks flushed a bit and digged his face deeper into the pillow. Something more? Maybe I'm reading too much into this, I mean, Irkens were cloned to fight, not love.. stop giving yourself hope.

  
" Yo, incoming, your space invader is going to throw GIR at the window." [M/N] flinched at the sound of Red's voice from behind the door. He had almost forgotten that she was in the house, though, it would be safe to see if Zim was. Sitting up despite the pain, and slowly peeked from behind his dark blue curtain. His gaze down into the side of the house to see if Zim was there. Truth behold he was, in the crappy disguised and GIR laughing while he was in Zim's grasp. " I would change if I were you." Red said before tiny steps were heard. [M/N] looked away, grasping his watch despite how sore it was to move anything.

  
" Uh,y-" [M/N] yelps in mid-sentence as the window shatters behind him, the curtain falls on the hybrid who scrambles and squirms from under the heavy curtain. Luckily, none of the glass hit him but he couldn't see the button. Worry and anxiety made his stomach curl because he could hear little sharp taps of Spiderlegs climbing up the paneling wall of the house. 

  
" WOOOO! THAT WAS A GOOD TRIP!" GIR exclaimed as he got off the dresser and stretched his legs with a happy humming sound and looked around the room for Enrique, the present inside him started to tickle his insides. " Enrique? WHHHHHERRRREEE AAARRREEEE YOOOUUUU!" GIR exclaimed as he looked around before checking under the bed seeing nothing but a black box but moved back. He yanked the closet open and began throwing clothes around to see if Enrique was under any of it. No luck but he found a new hat! " ENRIQUE?" GIR asked loudly before seeing something in the corner of his eye.

  
GIR turns to see something on the bed before a warning came up in his vision. He hummed confused, itching his antenna in a confused manner. He didn't understand any of it, he would ask Master later. He moved to lift the curtain up but yelps when his Master comes through the window. " GIR! You should've landed better, you could've hurt [M/N]-friend!" Zim scolded despite the fact he was the one who threw the SIR bot in. GIR stuck his tongue out and shrugs just as the curtain on the bed is thrown off and GIR squeals, latching onto the human's arm. " AH! There you are, why were you under the curtain?" Zim asked as he sits himself at the edge of [M/N]'s bed.

  
A perfectly human [M/N] looked at Zim annoyed, of course he wouldn't know. " I don't know, maybe because when you threw GIR at my window, the curtain came down with him and with the broken glass." [M/N] flicked a piece of broken glass of his hair and GIR squeals, going after it but it slides under the dresser with the other lost things. " Why are you here?" [M/N] asked as he hugged the pillow against his chest and frowning at the Irken. 

  
" Zim wanted to check up on my ally, you got your weak human body was severally damaged while we ventured in space." Zim said as he crossed his legs and eyes staring at the human, they scanned [M/N] head to toe or pillow. There was a big bandage wrapped around one side of his head, some little scratches and a light red nose meaning the nose was slowly healing. " How is your body anyway?" 

  
" I'm still alive, aren't I?" [M/N] said drily as he glared at Zim, " Why couldn't you use the front door like a regular person?" Zim hummed before shrugging making the hybrid shake his head, of course Zim had to be extra special and do this. " Is that it? I'm just literally getting over my relationship with Dib. He..." [M/N] bites his lower lip and looked away with furrowed brows. " He just hurt, he didn't come for me...and.." Don't cry, [M/N] chanted mentally, not in front of Zim.

  
" I knew Dib-stink wouldn't be a proper friend." Zim said bluntly, his fake violet eyes watch the human flinch and guilt began to stir in Zim but the Invader shrugs the feeling off or tries to. He was right! Dib-stink left his comrade to die out there in space, if it wasn't for Zim's amazing actions, [M/N] wouldn't be here. But instead of [M/N] praising him and cooing over his awesomeness, the human was all shmoopy and ugly. " You shouldn't feel sad, especially over someone who has a big head. Dib is a jerk-dookie, and will always be a jerk-dookie because that's his nature. On the other head, I, who is Zim," Zim pressed a hand against his chest, puffed out and head held up high with a smirk. " Will never let you down like he did, Zim did promise to protect you as my ally and friend-bug. Meaning you will do the same, correct?"

  
[M/N] glanced at Zim as he nods, he agreed, he would help and protect Zim. They grown so close to each other so he would do something to protect Zim. " Yeah I will."

  
" SEE! Plus, to enhanced my new position as Best friend-bug. I have brought you, a pathetic human skunk, A GIFT!" Zim looked at GIR and huffed, " GIR! Stop playing with one of [M/N]'s shoes! Give him the gift!" GIR gasped dramatically before jumping on the bed, it shakes for a moment before the little robot grins, squealing as he pulled out weeds from his chest plate. GIR held them out and [M/N] slowly reached out, taking them. " THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT BLOATY'S!" GIR squeals before going back to the shoe, making airplane noises as he pretended to make the shoe fly. 

" Oh Zim, these are..." [M/N] looked over them, at least three were large weeds, two were just long pieces of grass, two were thin sticks. It was thoughtful but not really get well flowers. He smiles at Zim who grins back confidently. " You shouldn't have, thank you Zim." The hybrid placed the weeds and others on the bed side table before holding the pillow closer. " I like the present Zim, it was...heartfelt.."

" Heartfelt? Zim has never held a heart of a human before." Zim said, " How would I know how it felt?" Zim asked as he watched [M/N], he had open up other creatures as a scientist and an Invader. He felt their hearts. All different colors, shapes, systems and textures, but he has yet to touch a humans yet. " Do they make clicking noises like Blorbs? Are they blue and small like Iiipis's? Or perhaps, the human heart look like a ball that are made inside Wipppie's?" [M/N] did not know any of those creatures or species but he knew his heart did not do that. " Well? ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!"

" Okay, first, my heart does not do any of that!" [M/N] said quickly, " It's in my chest, hidden behind my ribs. It's shaped like..well a heart in books and it's red. It doesn't click or chirp or whatever. It beats." [M/N] placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat. That's right, he was born with a human heart. Most of his functions were Irken like the squeedlyspooch, brain and spine. Others were the bladder, his heart and the other half of his brain. He was still human, a freak but human.

" YOUR HEART BEATS YOU!" Zim screeched alarmed, " How you must suffer from the beatings, you hide the bruises to well!" 

  
" No Moron." [M/N] rolled his [E/C] eyes before crawling to Zim who looked alarmed still, despite the soreness, [M/N] didn't want Zim to open up and interrogate his heart for 'beating' him. He sits on his knees and offered his hand to Zim. The Irken looked suspicious before slowly placing his hand into [M/N]'s. How different they looked compared to his own. The Irken watched with curious eyes as the human slowly lifted and pressed Zim's hand against the humans chest. " Feel, it isn't hurting me at all.." Zim huffed but does, pressing more against the humans chest before gasping. It KICKED HIM! 

" It kicked me!" Zim said in awe as the organ beats again making the Irken grins as he felt over it. It liked him, it must've really liked him if it beats quickly. " Does it make sound?" Zim asked as [M/N] nods his head, " Yeah, not chirping so sorry if that dis-" [M/N] gasped as Zim thrusted his head forward and against his chest without his wig, the hybrid didn't have to react at all since it was so sudden. His hands up and not knowing what to do with his hands either. He was so close, and he actually smelled pretty sweet, sweeter which made a soft blush rise up on his cheeks. " Z-Zim.."

  
" HUSH! Zim wants to hear the heart speak." Zim snapped, not looking up as his antennas went down trying to hear anything vibrate against the human's ribcage. His hearing, or what's left of it, tries to focus on the beating before his eyes shined when it began beating faster. He smiles, it sounded so calming as it made soft thuds. So pure and so happy since it went faster a bit, of course it did, It was happy because Zim was listening to it. " The heart, it makes a lovely noise." 

  
" That's sweet.." [M/N] said as he watched the Irken before slowly moving slowly placed his arm on the comforter and the other on his lap since he had to shift a bit for Zim to get comfy, it didn't seem the Irken planned to get up either. Zim was basically in his lap again but his crouch was safe. " Zim, do you like the sound or something?" He asked as he watched the Irken relax even more, his antennas down to prove it. 

" Mhm, of course." Zim looked up to his friend, a lazy smile on his face. His fake contacts staring up at him, it sounded like wonderful music. " You make the sounds, and so far, everything you make sounds or looks wonderful." Zim leans back but noticed the look on his friends face. " What's wrong? You're changing colors." [M/N]'s eyes drifted away and tried to come up with some lie but before he could, a gloved hand yanked his face back and Zim's violet eyes narrowed. Why did he look away every time he changed colors? Was he embarrassed of this quirk that Zim grown fond of? " Why do you look away when you change colors? Do you not like changing colors?"

  
" Not really, it's just embarrassing, especially when I do it around you." [M/N] explained as he slowly glanced down meeting Zim's fake eyes. He could see some pink tints crawling from the corners, those berry-colored eyes he found were beautiful. Zim leans up a tiny bit with a scowl, just as [M/N]'s heart began beating harder and he felt sweaty. " W-What are you doing?"

" Nothing, Zim is just observing your colors, your cheeks turned red." Zim said as he fixed himself to he straddle [M/N]'s lap, his legs over [M/N]'s legs. His hand was holding [M/N]'s chin and a bit of his cheek as the other balanced himself by holding the human's shoulder. " Do I make you change colors?" Zim asked, frown on his lips, he had noticed when [M/N] blushed, it was usually around Zim. He found amusing and endeared it, he liked it too when it only happened around Zim.

" A bit. Yeah, I do it because .." [M/N] thinks before closing his eyes, " Because of you, you make me blush."

Zim's antennas perked up, raising high up before smirking widely. " Of course you do, Zim deserved to be blushed on!" Zim grins as he looked at his friend leaning close making [M/N] lean back. " BLUSH! BLUSH MORE FOR ZIM!" He yelled, not hearing the steps coming towards his friends room. " ZIM DEMANDS IT!"

_Too Close!_ [M/N] frantically shouts in his head, _Who cares! Kiss him! Kiss the Irken, we love him!_ [M/N]'s Irken side demanded with a happy tone, _NO! WE JUST GOT OUT OF HIS FRIENDSHIP! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOOSE ZIM!_ [M/N]'s human side argued, _We're not ready!_

" Hey honey! I got you some lunch while I'm on my break-" Paloma said as she entered the room before stopping when she noticed the position [M/N] and Zim was. How flushed and sweaty [M/N] looked and Zim's wig was off. It was quiet, they all looked at each other. Zim gulps, hoping the mother unit wouldn't kill him. Paloma slowly placed the white box on [M/N]'s dresser before slowly backing out, shutting the door behind her. The second she does, [M/N] shoved Zim off making the Invader yelp. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

" Because, you're just being a jerk." [M/N] huffed before slowly getting up, grasping the white box from the dresser, cheeks pink now. " Don't you have a plan to do?" 

  
" Oh, uhhhh, OF COURSE! COME GIR, LET'S HEAD HOME!" Zim demanded, " I, Will see you at school, Zim is allowing his best friend to rest." Zim said as he picked up GIR, they both jumps on the window ledge and spider legs, grasped the wall. " Don't die." Zim said before going down, " I won't."

GIR giggles as they went down and jumped over the fence, his arms around his Master's neck. " Master, I gots a question." Zim sighs as he began using fences to use as a pathway. " What is it GIR?"

  
" I gots a notification about an unregistered Paky, does it mean I won a prize?" Zim sighs, annoyed, " Master?"

  
" You probably glitched GIR, a unregistered Pak means a smeet is nerby dying or a defect of the empire. Which is DOOKIE! There are no other Irkens here but the almighty Zimmmm~"


	25. [18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M/N] is being petty

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSw2b6DGrfs>

  
Do you know what's better then showing up at a tv show to prove to the world that you're human? Especially on a Saturday night? Plus adding to the fact that the first plan was to go out with Zim?

Everything, but Dib had to be on Mysterious Mysteries so he sent the footage from the fight. That last camera caught most of everything and taunted Zim with it, so now Zim dragged [M/N] as a witness. Now he was sitting in the chair with GIR who kept trying to eat his hair as the host began talking to Dib. Dib didn't see him and yet [M/N] heard his voice, he wanted to strangle him on air but he held himself back. Like the coward he is, Dib has yet to call him. Or even sent a note to apologize or text!

The hybrid watched the screen as the host began narrating, " Young Dib has been following the paranormal for nearly all of his brief life.." [M/N] grimnced when a small toddler him and Dib were playing blocks. Dib spelled alien as [M/N] build a tower. It was short lived because Gaz then kicks the blocks away. Dib pouts as [M/N] resumes back to his building. That video was old, " So when a green kid claiming to be a human boy with a skin condition enters his class." 

Pictures of Zim came up, in the classroom then in the cafeteria with [M/N] next to the Irken laughing as Zim was eating his bag of cookies then the other was him and Zim walking home, Zim dragging GIR by his leash. " He says, he was prepared with his best friend." Next it was Dib, who smiles before pointing at the facts, " Look at him! He's so... green." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he watched, of course everyone knew that, move on. It switched to the host who seemed intrigued. " Tell us, what happened that night." The host said as Dib grins to the camera as the footage started. 

There was lots of blurs and static which made [M/N] winced before there was a loud crash sound from inside the video. There was Mars driving in front of him but no noise after that. " Why..why isn't there any noise?" Dib said as [M/N] grins, the video's audio was probably broken from all the crashing and smashing which resulted into this mess. " Hm, who cares, the picture is visible." The host pointed out as the video zooms in on the two figures in the chair, but before their faces could be shown to everyone watching the show. Their faces wasn't visible and the audio never came on. " Never mind." The video stops, and shows back to Dib and the host. The host was sweating a bit but calm. Dib looked nervous and a wreck, " Dib, you are a witness of this account. But there are two people talking on their own account too. First up, Zim, the green kid." 

Zim marches out, hands behind his back before sitting in the chair next to Dib. " WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! HE'S THE ALIEN!" Dib exclaimed which made Zim glare over to the human before looking at the host, innocently too. " I am no alien, I am a simple human who is trying to live a normal human life with my human best friend." He said as he clapped his hands together making some of the audience watching the show live, 'aww'. Dib grumbles and the camera picks up on the words, " What a big lie.."

" So Zim, is it true that you took Mars and tried to destroy Earth with it?" The host asked with a raised eyebrow and frown on his lips. Zim laughs, pressing a hand against his chest. " HAHAHAH! Good question, the answer is, No. Zim has not pleasure or fun, of wanting to destroy the Urth. Nope, Not at all!" Dib growls as he pointed at Zim, " Stop lying! It's obviously you on the video!" The video pulls up and paused at the two figures. " SEE! You are piloting it!" Dib snapped as Zim narrowed his eyes at the pictures before blowing a raspberry. " That could be anyone with my special disease!"

" He's right Dib, anyone could've done it." The host said in an annoyed tone, " Now, the next account is someone who you shared your past with. Someone you known for many years, correct?" He asked as Dib brighten up, nodding. " Of course! He's been my best friend for years! he would have my back in a second." [M/N] wanted to smash the screen and burn down the building. He takes deep breaths before calming himself as a picture of him was coming up. It was him walking Red around the block with a leash on her. 

" I didn't know you came here for my stupid brother." [M/N] perked up and looked behind him at the door, he saw Gaz playing her Game-slave 3, " What's with you two anyway? You don't come visit the house anymore. Did Dib do something dumb?" She asked, her tone uninterested and bored but [M/N] couldn't help but feel touched that she noticed at all. " Well?" She doesn't know. [M/N] smiles as he looked over his hands, and sighed, " I almost died and Dib let me almost die." [M/N] heard a beep and looked to her, she seemed to pause her game and held it in her hands. Her squinted eyes were focused on him. 

" What?" Her tone was cold, [M/N] could've sworn that he saw mist came out her mouth. " He did what?"

"...I was flying in space. off the planet that Zim was controlling, my helmet broken and pieces of glass in my arms, stomach and some scratches. The big hunk of rock hit most of me and I was a goner.." [M/N] shuts his eyes as a picture of Dib and himself came on camera. "My body was shutting down, eyes blurring and I saw Dib coming towards me...I thought I was saved..I promise myself that I would be a better friend when we came home..but that...bitch...he moved passed me and got the camera...he literally left me for dead for a stupid piece of equipment." [M/N] lets out a dry laugh, it came out raspy first before it went back to his normal laugh. " I cried. I felt hurt, offended and I legit felt like my heart died..."

" How did you come back then?" She asked, fist clenching and unclenching, half of her wanted to beat Dib on tv and the other half wanted to burn the building down or at least Dib. 

" Zim." [M/N] said as he moved his hand upwards and pressed against his chest, feeling his heart flutter a bit, beating a bit faster. " He..saved me...I mean it..no hesitation the second he saw me.." [M/N] felt his cheeks flushed but use his free hand to try and wipe the heat away. " Sometimes, I wonder...whos the biggest threat, Zim or Dib.."

" Obviously, It's Dib." Gaz huffed, " If Zim knew how everything worked, he would actually be a threat." [M/N] snorts making Gaz smile for a second before it leaves her face. " I'm gonna kill him."

" Go ahead, your dad can always make another Dib." The screen called [M/N] and the hybrid stood up and sighs, " See ya later." He leaves the room as Gaz narrowed her eyes as she watched him. Their Dad could always make another Dib? Make in sex or make as in cloning? Her gaze fixes on the tv screen, she sits down and began watching. Knowing all the drama was going down like on Maury and Jerry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
[M/N] walked out with his arms crossed and sits in the chair that was close to Zim, legs crossed over each other. " Can we make this quick, Zim owes me a day out." He said as the host coughs into his fist. " Yes, Yes, now, [M/N], is it true that Zim is an alien?" He asked in a stern tone as [M/N] open his mouth to speak.

" LIES! THE DIB THING LI-" [M/N] shoved Zim out of the way, giving him a glare. " No, Zim is sooo not an alien. He's weird yes, and a bit strange...but not an alien." 

" [M/N]! How could you lie about this! Something so important!" Dib asked with a shock and surprised tone. " YOU! Were there! You're riding in the seat with him!" The picture comes back up to the two figures riding in the seat, a red circle around the blue sweater figure. [M/N] didn't even glance at the picture. " That could be anyone." He dismissed as the host hummed in agreement. 

" Yeah, anyone Dib." The host hissed in an annoyed tone. " How could you explain this then if you aren't the one in the seat?"

" Dib has been making some cool videos, for like paranormal things. Of course he likes going ghost hunting and going into dangerous forest for creatures." [M/N] explained as he smiles innocently at the camera. " So we helped acted out a scene, with special effects, it would have our voices but the figures are computer enhanced versions of ourselves." [M/N] folded his hands on his lap. " So this is all fake."

" HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Dib exclaimed, pulling at his hair, " YOU WERE THERE! YOU WERE IN THE SEAT! YOU WERE WITH HIM!" He pointed at Zim who was trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip, though, [M/N] wondered where he got that from. " I WAS CONTROLLNG MERCURY! I SAVED THE EARTH FROM BEING SMASHED! I-"

" You left me for dead for the stupid camera." [M/N] interrupted the others rant, the audience gasped and lean forwards. Some even muttering about it and [M/N] slowly turns to Dib with a frown. " You left me for dead, and I am your friend, your only friend for years.. and you just dropped me like that." [M/N] spat as he glared at Dib so fiercely that even Zim flinched back against his chair. " How could you move on with your life so easily? You didn't call, text or even owl me an apology or ask how am I." [M/N] diged his fingers into his thighs, holding himself back from strangling Dib to death. " You say we are best friends, show pictures of us on this stupid show and act like you didn't try to leave me. I couldn't feel my goddamn arm for a week and my lung was popped."

" [M/N], I kne-"

  
" Knew what!? What if Zim decided to be a dick or himself and leave me? I wouldn't be here!" [M/N] yelled as he glared at him harder, " You think because they were going to help protect you and help you stop anything cool. Then you're mistaken. They don't know you!"

" THEY do know me!" Dib snapped as he turns towards [M/N]. " THEY supported me unlike you! They believe Zim is evil!"

" They don't know your favorite color Is blue, that your allergic to cats, that your birthday is February 10?" [M/N] pressed as he takes a deep breath, Dib voice stops in mid-sentence, " Do they know what's your favorite cheese? That you terrified of ladybugs? Or that you use to wet your bed until you were 6?" Dib didn't respond but felt even guiltier that [M/N] knew all of this and never really realized it. [M/N] looked to the host. " Can we get on with this?"

" Right.." The host looked at the camera, " It is obvious that Dib, is a moron and crazy. The green kid, crazy," 

  
" But not an alien?"

  
" No. And that [M/N] needs therapy because Dib is a horrible, Horrible person." [M/N] gets off as the host kept talking and Zim follows. " I did not know the Dib was scared of the female bugs." Zim said as he marched beside the hybrid who kept scowling. " [M/N]-friend, you should've told Zim this information." [M/N] sighs as he gave a lazy glanced at Zim who frowns at the lack of attention he was receiving. " What? SPEAK."

" That was the point, he was my friend and I kept his secrets for him. But now, I just admitted them on air." He said as he heard steps from behind them making him sigh. " let me do the talking." [M/N] said as Zim huffed and turns to see Dib stomping towards them. " What now?"

" HOW COULD YOU LIE ABOUT THIS! EVERYTHING WE WORKED TOWARDS SAVING THE EARTH!" Dib ranted as he stopped in front the two. " WE COULD'VE TAKEN ZIM INTO CUSTODY TOGETHER!"

  
[M/N] takes a deep breath, the urge to strangle Dib was something he needed to do but his mom would so ground him for killing him. If only she knew what actually happened. " Dib, I don't want to bring in Zim." [M/N] said calmly as he pressed his hands together like he was praying. " I don't want to send Zim to be open up in some lab or by you or by anyone." [M/N] said as he grasped Zim's hand and the invader flinched a bit but listened with the biggest grin on his face. " He did save me."

  
Dib groans throwing his hands up in the air, he wanted to scream and cry that he lost his friend but he was just talking crazy right about now. " I am not listening to this, Zim is probably mind-controlling you anyway. You're talking from your ass." Dib said looking at the two, what he didn't expect was [M/N]'s hand swinging at him and his face turning the other way. A gasp coming from his lips when sudden pain hit him. He held his cheek before slowly moving his head to look at the angry and pissed face [M/N] was making. " Dude.."

  
[M/N]'s scowl unwavered as Dib glared at him before taking a deep breath, " So you found a place where the grass is greener...And you jumped the fence to the other side..Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide?" [M/N] hissed as he takes a few steps away from Zim and eyeing Dib like a lion eyeing their prey for dinner. He pointed at the screen that had a picture of blurred out Zim and [M/N]. " I hope you're happy of your big decision..Yeah I hope it's all you want and more..." The videos cuts to [M/N] making the hybrid close his eyes, looking away from his slightly broken body.

  
" [M/-" Dib is shoved away just as a PAK leg pierced the screen, Zim hissed but it was [M/N] who pushed Dib out the way. He hates him but he couldn't let Dib die just yet. " NOW YOU'RE FREE! FROM THE AGONIZING LIFE YOU WERE LIVING BEFOREEEEEE..." [M/N] sanged, dragging out the e, as tears began streaming down his face. A sudden light shine on the hybrid making an familiar eyeball shadow appear behind him. He was too busy crying to notice. " And you say what you need to say, so that you get to walk away, it would kill you to have to stay T R A P P E D!" [E/C] eyes glared down at the paranormal investigator with such hurt and hate that it made Dib tear up a bit.

" When you've got something new.." [M/N] began wiping his eyes with one hand, " Well I'm sorry I've had it rough! And I'm sorry I'm not enough!" He looked at Dib with a forced smile as he pulled his hands together and held them against his cheek like he was cooing at something. " Thank god they " Rescued" you!" The eyeball shadow shatters thanks to Zim breaking the light wither another PAK leg, and it cracked like glass behind [M/N]. Dib gulps, as he was yanked up by his ex-best friend.

  
" So you got what you always wanted! You got your dream come true! Good for you!" [M/N] said as he finished helping Dib up and moved back beside Zim, spatting each, " Good for You! You! You!" [M/N] needed to get these emotions out before he would actually kill Dib for this. " Got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do, GOOD FOR YOU! Good for you.." [M/N] lets out a soft whimper as tears began again, falling down his cheek then his chin. He whimpers once more as Dib slowly began walking over. He would go begging on his knees for his friends forgivness. Before Dib's hand could make contact, a sharp slapped knocked it away. 

  
" ZIM! Let me t-" Zim stood in front of [M/N], his eyes narrowed at the human before crossing his arms, he wanted to look dominant in front of the stupid human. His chest puffed out and scowl on his lips. " Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry? Do you care that you might be wrong?" Zim hissed as he began taking steps towards Dib and Dib began moving back from the Invader. " WAS IT FUN!? WELL I HOPE YOU HAD A BLAST AS YOU DRAGGED HIM ALONNNNNGGG!" Zim hissed, baring his teeth making Dib gulp. He felt a yank on his shirt and he turns around, not by choice and met the heated gaze of his sister. Oh, now she knew and he was going to be in pain.

  
" And you say what you need to say! And you play who you need to play!" Gaz growls as she held Dib's shirt in her hands, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on him. " And if somebody is in your way, Crush them and leave them behind!" She shoves Dib into one of the potted plants and it tips over making dirt scatter the floor. " Well I guess if he's not of use, go ahead and cut him loose! Go ahead now, we don't mind." Zim and Gaz hissed, both looking pissed and wanting to murder something. 

  
Dib felt scared, it's been years since he felt this fear. He couldn't exactly remember the last time he was scared at all, maybe when they went into the spooky place with everything was monsterfied? or when he thought the boogeyman was under his bed and his father had to call Paloma to sooth him. That felt like years ago. It did. " Guys, wait, please! I know this is a mistake!" He flinched when a hand hit his shoulder, he looked to see [M/N] behind him now, a calm expresstion on his face. The tears stopped but there were tear marks on his cheeks. " [M/N] please let me make it up to you."

  
[M/N] stared at him before taking a deep breath, " I'll shut my mouth and let you go, is that good for you? Would that be good for you? you? You?" He moved back and stood beside the other two angry teens. " I'll just sit back and watch you run the show, is that good for you? Would that be good for you?" [M/N] asked, his tone calm and cold at the same time. Gaz began repeating [M/N] as Zim did with a smirk on his face, liking the taunting.

  
" ALL I need is some time to think! But the boat is about to sink! Can I erase what I wrote in ink?" Dib asked himself as he looked at his hands and then back to the three taunting him, he knew he deserved it but that didn't mean he liked it. " Tell me how can you change the story? All the words I can't take back, like a train coming off it's track, 'Cause the rails and my bones are cracked, I've got to find a way to.." Zim stood in front of him now, grinning down as he repeated the words from his friend. The Dib was going to crack. " Stop it, STOP IT, STOP IT!" Dib grasped his hair as the words began echoing his head. 

  
" JUST LET ME OFF!" 

  
" GOOOOOOOOD FOR YOU!" [M/N] pushed himself forwards as Dib looked up with tears running down his cheeks. He felt lost and upset. For once, Dib didn't have a plan or idea of what to do. " You got what you always wanted, without me." [M/N] said as he pulled something from his pocket and throws it at Dib's lap. " You got what you always wanted." [M/N] turns away, walking with Zim in tow. Dib watched as Zim slowly moved his gloved hand to hold [M/N]'s which brought a flare of anger in him. Especially when [M/N] didn't pull away from his touch.

  
" You're really stupid." Gaz spat before stepping on Dib's hand, harshly before following behind [M/N]. Dib didn't even care, he deserved it. He was really a shitty friend, he left him to die. He left his own friend to die in space so he could get the stupid video tape. Dib thought Zim would save him quicker but Zim could've left without a care if he wanted. Dib needed to take into account of that. Now because of his pride and eager to please the swollen eyeballs, he lost his only friend. The only one who could ever care for him.

  
" I gotta get him back. I can't lose my friend.." Dib looked at his lap to see a picture of them as kids, their first day of skool as kids. He picked It up from his lap and cradles it, they were so young and happy. " I just want [M/N] back...""


	26. [19]

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**   
**To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"**   
**If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear**   
**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**   
**I live for the applause, applause, applause**   
**I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause**   
**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**   
**The applause, applause, applause**

  
[M/N] eyes glared at his phone, it had to be around 7:00 am now and his phone had been blaring since 3 am. It was Dib, that was his ring tone which annoyed him. He already had his pain medicine that his mother gave him which made him drowsy and body limp. This had to be the thirty something time that he called since his email, inbox and message logs were filled with apologizes. He was starting to act like some ex-boyfriend that wanted their girlfriend back after a huge breakup and fight!

  
**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**   
**To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"**

[M/N] throws his pillow, it knocks off his phone to the floor with the pillow on it. It muffles the sound and covered the light. The hybrid sighs happily before laying down on his mattress, covering himself with the blanket. Hopefully to get two or three hours of sleep, it was a Saturday anyway. He had nothing planned anyway, so he was free to do what he pleased, all day. He sighs as he finally felt sleep take over until the door was slammed open making him squeal and dig himself into the blanket. 

  
" [M/N]-FRIEND! IT IS I, ZIM! I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU OUUUUUUUTTTTT~" [M/N] groans as he kept himself covered as he pressed his watch on. Of course Zim would come to get him at the worst time, [M/N] poked his head from the covers to see Zim in his crappy disguise. The hybrid grunts before slowly sitting up, streching his arms above his head. " Why must you humans sleep so much? You could've pampered yourself for your glorious day OF FUN, with ZIM!" Zim asked as he placed his hands on his hips with a frown on his lips. " NOW UP!"

  
" Zim, I haven't slept in hours, Dib keeps calling and texting me." [M/N] said as he stood up and opens his drawer, ignoring his phone. He opens it, his eyes scanning for a shirt before picking up a nice shirt that his mother must've put in there. It was white and had dark blue stripes. it wasn't too bright or flashy either, not something that catches anyone's eye. " I don't understand why he bothers to call now either."

  
" PFT! The Dib-stink wants to grovel and beg for your forgiveness." Zim huffed, " But when the worm refused to let you sleep, you should make him bath in...honey...and..n.." Zim's eyes drifted towards the human in an intrigued manner when he noticed [M/n] was taking his pajama shirt off. Zim was going to close his eyes but watching him change was a new thing for him. Also gathering data of the human body this closely. As far as Zim could see, [M/N] had [S/C]. That was for sure, no fur anywhere else on his body from what Zim saw. His fake violet eyes traveled over the scar that was along his rib cage, that was where [M/N]'s mother open him up to fix the lung that broken. 

  
It was a war mark, only the elite of the elitest could bare. Zim had scars before, but they healed within hours after batteling it out with other Irkens, species or the Dib. Irkens usually healed a lot faster or their bones reconnected too but [M/N] was human. His fragile body will always keep those marks, burns, broken bones, everything. Though, Zim admired the human's body. It was fleshy and soft looking, better than Zim's glorious green body. Zim wouldn't admit that but he can think of it. Zim bit back a growl of disapproval when the fabric went down, hiding the human upper part. His eyes narrowed before noticing the pants were coming down slowly. Zim always wondered what was underneath, but they stopped.

  
" Zim, can you like look away?" [M/N] asked as he turns around, noticing Zim was watching him. He didn't even noticed until he heard a little growl like sound, it was tiny but he heard it. " I am not leaving the house until I put some pants on. Either turn around or get ready to stay in." Honestly, Zim looked annoyed when he was caught. He had no shame or even pretended to look shocked that he was caught. 

  
" FINE! ZIM, will look away only because the bottom half could look nasty." Zim said as he looked away, glaring at a picture of [M/N] and Dib. He turns his body, and grasped the picture with both hands. His fake violet eyes glared at Dib, who seemed to be happy and laughing with [M/N]. The mother unit was the one that probably took the picture. They also to be a bit younger, which Zim hummed, [M/N] looked happier when he was much younger. " Why do you still keep the pictures of Dib-monkey?" Zim asked, not looking over. 

  
[M/N] had dark jeans on now and was looking for his other black shoe. " I couldn't get rid of all of them. There's some with Gaz in them and some with my mom and Dib." [M/N] said as he looked under his bed to see his shoe. He grins and pulled it out before sliding it on, tying it and pulled his phone from under the pillow. It shines to show 100% and a lot of text messages, phone calls, emails. He sighs before sliding the phone under his pillow. " Plus, I was really happy that day at the fair." 

  
" Why not keep the memories? Couldn't you download them to your brain and replay them or your inferior computer?" Zim asked as he sits the picture down, despite wanting to smash it against the window. [M/N] pulled his blue sweater off the chair and on him, not zipping it up yet. " Zim, that's now how everything works. And also, how the hell did you get in my house?" [M/N] asked as he stood beside the Irken who grins happily, " That cat-skunk let me in after threating to set the house on fire. Genius, yes?" [M/N] groans as he gave Zim an annoyed glance but Zim kept grinning. " Where do you want to go anyway?"

  
" Zim came here bright and early to wake you, now you want ME, to decide?" Zim asked in a offended tone, scowl on his lips. " You decide, but I don't want to be around too much people or touch people." [M/N] sighs before thinking despite only having three working brain cells working. There wasn't a lot to do anyway, and at this hour plus anywhere close, Dib would follow. God, Dib was getting on his nerves. Stupid Dib Monkey.

  
Monkey? THE ZOO!

  
" I know a place, come on, let's take my bike." [M/N] grins as he picked up his bike keys. Zim grins, happy that he would go on that half made car vehicle.

  
" LEAD THE WAY [M/N]-FRIEND!"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
" Why do they not move around? Zim wants them to move around." Zim said as he pressed his hands against the glass window. His eyes staring at the two penguins who continued to snuggle with the little baby in between them. " I blame the baby." Zim huffed as [M/N] laughs lightly as he watched the tiny family like everyone else. At first Zim refused to enter the Zoo, claiming there was germs everywhere and there was stupid animals everywhere. [M/N] tried to coax him to come in, in promise of candy and food but then people began getting strange looks so he just yanked Zim inside. Zim began screaming to be let go until he saw the giraffes, almost entranced by the tall animal. 

  
It's been hours now, now [M/N] brought Zim to the penguin exhibit. He held everything that Zim wanted from the gift store and had a slushie for himself. " Zim, leave the baby alone. Their just sleeping." [M/N] said as he looked over them, before checking the time now. It was almost 1 pm now, meaning it was almost time for lunch. " Hey, Zim, wanna check out one more exhibit before we head for lunch?" [M/N] asked as he finished the slushie with a sigh, it made his squeedlyspooch gurgle a bit, still hungry but the sugar held him off for a bit. " Zim?"

  
" Huh? Yes, yes, whatever." Zim moved away, glaring at the baby bird before looking to the human. " One more, Zim is getting the munchies." Zim said as [M/N] rolled his eyes with a smile, he began leading and Zim follows without question. So far, most of the animals weren't amazing like the tall Giraffe, the lions since they were the leader of the wild and now the fluffy penguins. Their walk wasn't long either, they walked through another hallway then into a huge dark room. The only light was coming from the large tank filled with various fishes. The aquarium had to be one of the largest in the state and had schools of finish inside.

  
" These creatures...so colorful.." Zim mutters in amazement as he began walking forwards, [M/N] follows quickly. It was so dark and the only light was coming from the tank but also the light pink light coming from Zim's PAK. He stood beside the Invader and scans the tank, watching as tiny schools of fish pass by in a hurry. Other small ones and medium size ones swam calmly unlike the school of fish. Sharks were at the top but the slightly smaller ones swan by making Zim perk up, he pressed his gloved hands against the glass as he leaned a bit to look over each of them. Every creature was in every size, shape and color! This was probably the only thing good about water, holding the life of these creatures. " What are these kind of creatures? Are they only called fish?"

  
" I can't name them all." [M/N] said as he watched as a shark swam by and around the fake rock home. " But I can see some angel fish, clown fish, and that's a hammerhead shark." Zim watched as a rather large fish swam by, it was much bigger and tougher than the other fish, so it meant the bigger fish was the other's tallest. " That must be their tallest, right? The biggie-shark-thing." [M/N] didn't honestly know, maybe? He didn't know much about sharks and fish, but knew they weren't friends with humans. Professor Membrane told him already since he was young. 

  
" Maybe? I think they eat fish, or they use to.." The hybrid answered, " I have to re-watch finding Nimo." Zim hummed at the answer before going back to watching the fish with wide eyes again. [M/N] watched the alien with a little smile on his lips. The lights were making Zim's face glow practically. They made the alien's eyes shine brighter, the toothy smile on Zim's face made [M/N]'s heart flutter. It wasn't an expression of anger, annoyance or disinterest. An expression of pure curiosity and joy, one that [M/N] has only seen when Zim was destroying things or hurting Dib. This expression made [M/N]'s heart flutter and beat faster even more. His face felt a bit hot, and quickly looked away when Zim turned to look at him.

  
" These fishes are as handsome and unique as Zim." Zim said with a grin, " When the Urth is conquered, I will take this fish jail back and keep them as my own." [M/N] chuckles as he moved himself to face the fish tank, moving his hands out of his pockets before looking over the fish. They were pretty amazing. He wouldn't mind owning a couple fishes like these, but knew GIR would most likely eat them. His [E/C] eyes watched them swim by until he tensed when he felt something grabbed onto his hand. His eyes darted towards his hand to see Zim's gloved hand grasping his hand. [M/N]'s eyes then moved back to Zim to see the alien still entranced of the fish, it must've been an accident but Zim didn't even move his hand. Zim even looked to what he grasped which was [M/N]'s hand but didn't move it, fake violet eyes went back to the fishes. 

  
W_as this on purpose!? It can't be, he hates touching humans!_ The human side of [M/N]'s brain exclaimed, _Maybe he was so excited, he needed to touch something that wasn't the tank, especially when he noticed other humans touching the glass. The disgusting glass could be covered in germs._ The human side also reasoned. _ORRRR, he wanted to claim you in a way to show every human here that we are taken! You should rather have this then him marking you!_ The Irken side stated the possible reason but that particular reason made [M/N]'s cheeks flush into a red color.

  
This wasn't so bad, not really. He honestly thought Zim would rage for taking him here in a place with germs but, honestly, Zim acted like a kid in a candy store. One who could only see and not touch or they might receive a spanking in return for asking. [M/N] couldn't help but adore the way Zim looked at the fish. It made him happy that Zim was happy. He wished he could capture this moment. Wait..

  
" Zim, move closer to me." [M/N] said as he removed his hand from Zim's but frowns when he noticed his phone wasn't with him. He forgot that he left it so Dib wouldn't bother him again. " Damnit. Forgot my phone." Zim perked up, and moved a bit so the other smelly humans woulnd't see him. " You want to take a picture with the wonderful and glorious Zim?" Zim asked as [M/N] nods, "yeah, to capture the memory and to replace the Dib picture."

  
Zim grins before something comes out of his PAK, something camera like with the little blinker on. It was dark so no other humans could see, " I can make it with my PAK! Invaders usually have some pictures of our work. We can take pictures so we remember the day you, human, have brought me to the wonderful water jail." Zim said but [M/N] grins, it sounded perfect. " Alright, Do you mind me putting my arm over your shoulder?"

  
" No, rather you than any other human-smelly." Zim answered as he moved a bit so the tank was able to fit in the background. [M/N] moved a bit close to the Invader, moving his arm that went around Zim's shoulder. Zim almost tense at the touch but slowly relaxed. He stared at the camera with a grin as [M/N] smiles at the camera happily. A little flashing light almost blinded Zim but the picture falls out in the front. The camera went back inside the PAK as [M/N] picked the picture up. It looked good with the tank behind them with the colorful fishes.

  
" Man. This was fun, coming out with you is alot of fun." [M/N] said as he looked at the picture, Zim peering over before a smirk appeared on his face. 

  
" OF COURSE! A day with Zim is ten times better than any DIB COULD EVER GIVE!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib stared at his dark blue ceiling with red and teary eyes. He was mentally and exhausted beyond belief. Yes he had stayed up until dawn before, even on school days, but he was always researching and looking for anything to hunt. Even if it isn't Zim for once, which was rare. But he had tried everything to reach out. [M/N] wasn't picking up on anything from his text, calls and emails. He was so close to send a pigeon with a message on it's leg. Even if Red would've ate the bird after. He tried but nothing was getting through.

  
_He's not answering because he doesn't love you anymore, he hates you Dib, you and your big smelly head._

  
" That's not true, he still loves me. He has to, we have history." Dib snapped at his thoughts, his amber eyes glaring at the ceiling now. He has to, right? Paloma stilled loved him, he knew that! So [M/N] must've, he had to.

  
_Why would he love someone who tried to kill him? Leave him for dead? Why? The voice asked with a sinister tone, why would he love someone so damaged and stupid as you? He has Zim._

  
" He can't love Zim, Zim's an alien..."

  
_But I bet [M/N] is hanging out with him, being all buddy-buddy, replacing you Dib. Everyone will replace you sooner or later. [M/N] is just ahead of the game._ The voice purred with a crackle of laughter afterwards. It made Dib wince and cover his ears despite it coming from inside his mind, tears kept falling and wetting the sheets under him. He couldn't let that happened, Dib couldn't be replaced, he couldn't. he needed to win, win everything back and take back everything.

  
He was willing to win back his best friend, no matter what. Because, if Dib had nobody else on his side, then why try at all?


	27. [20]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will update in march!  
Not a hiatus, but will be working on other books!

  
Purple's favorite memory of Loma was when she was bandaging him up after elite Invader practice. She was so careful, clean and knew what the heck she was doing too! Purple was ranting and whining about how a stupid Invader almost cut his arm off. Loma pretend to listen, letting out "Mhm", or " Yeah."

  
At the time, she had to be the smartest and prettiest Irken at the time. She was perfect especially with those light blue eyes and those long and curvy antennas. They were lovely, she was lovely! Yet the only downside of her being was that she was small. She was at his shoulders at the time. Purple was much taller than her at the time by a few inches. Though, that never bothered Purple.

  
It did bother everyone else when Purple talked and spoke so highly of her. They didn't agreed, they thought the opposite of her. They didn't care for her intelligent mind, her skills or her rank. No, they cared for her height. They mocked and put her down because she was only a medic and so tiny at that. They thought less of her because there was little be seen.

  
Purple never thought of that neither did Almighty Tallest Miyuki. They both believed in Loma when no one did.

  
However their beliefs were different. 

  
Almighty Tallest Miyuki adored her. She didn't care that Loma wasn't tall, she was smart; useful. She needed useful Irkens and Loma was one of them. Her knowledge on medical procedures, The Irken body and easily adjusted to situations. She had believed Loma was going to help her rule over the universe. She loved her, not in a sexual way but in a material way. Being that Loma was the only successful Smeet to be cloned from Miyuki. Miyuki wanted to help Loma grow.

  
Purple's adoration ranged from cute and adorable to Possessive and obsessive. Yes, he cooed and chats about Loma to everyone who would listen. They got sick of it but everything that came out of Purple's mouth was only about, " Smart Loma was " or " Look how cute her antennas are." Then at times it was borderline obsessive which creeped Red out. Mutters and mutters, escaped Purples mouth During lunch time. His gaze on Loma who was eating or chatting to medics, " She should be sitting over here." He would go on and on about how she should be sitting with him and not some crappy medics. Then at practice, Red would be destroying drones like he was ordered to, while Purple went crazy over them, smashing them or even accidently hit other trainees. Only because he saw something he didn't like. Something like Loma talking to other Male Irkens or Female Irkens hugging her.

Red wouldn't call it love, he would call it obsessed. Purple was obsessed with the small medic.

He almost felt bad for her back then.

Though, she was lucky that Irkens don't mate for life or love. She was safe, until the Control Brains sought for her one day, this was after the Irken disease outbreak. Many Smeets coming out sick from the ground. Many elites, scientists and others getting sick until Loma found a cure from a Oolloh species.

Everyone thought they were going to reward her. 

How wrong.

They were going to combine her and elite invader Purples DNA and their data. A marriage, some would call.

Most didn't feel this was right while others loved the idea. A way to keep the Irken species strong. Loma hated this, hate everything. She wasn't a tool or toy, she was a Medic, the best!

Miyuki felt the same. She didn't hate or dislike purple, no, she didn't want Loma tied down. She wanted her to be happy.

So, she sent her to get medical data on a planet called Urth. Miyuki parted ways with Loma that day, she sent her off with a special SIR unit that collected data. One of her gifts.

Miyuki never saw her again. The next day, she was eaten by an energy absorbing monster created by a young Irken scientist. 

  
As for Purple, he waited eagerly for Loma. The female that he loved, wanting her to come back so they could wed. He made a promise to himself, even when he became tallest was to make Loma the happiest female Irken alive.

He planned to keep it that way, even when news of her death was spread. Even when Red told him everyday that she was dead, even if the control brains made a new medic. Purple believed she was alive.

She wasn't.

Not as Loma anyway, she was changed.

  
She was now, Paloma North, Mother of [M/N] [L/N]. Successful doctor and loving Mother.

She had no interest in returning to Irk.

She was already home.

  
But that didn't bother Purple at all, no, he would even risk having Zim seeing them or the armada to get her back. He lost her once but he was not losing her again.


	28. [21]

  


  
'Ah  
Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your cup until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close  
I was afraid to leave you on your own'

[M/N] looked over his usual back shirt in distaste, of course he switched shirts most of the time but this was his favorite shirt and he loved it. The shirt was comfortable, he could move in it with ease and honestly, it was a good shirt. [M/N] sighs and throws the ripped and dirty shirt into the garbage can and walked towards his closet door and opens it, lightly pulling the cord and a light came on. His [E/C] eyes glanced around in the closet, seeing older clothes that were scratchy, some nice clothes for parties and such. 

  
" There you are beautiful!" [M/N] sees the shirt and pulled the shirt out and held it against him, its been long since he wore it. The last time he wore the shirt, it was five years ago at a party him and Dib went to. The shirt was a short sleeve shirt, regular neck line and was black. The fabric was soft and it felt good. In the middle had a single image, it was the moon and it was light grey and stood in the middle of the shirt, a lot like Dib's ghost shirt. 

  
Dib, sometimes [M/N] thought of the Membrane but thinking of him brought angry emotions out. He was still pissed about the whole camera and mars deal. Most of his winter break was staying away from the Membrane household and ditching anything having to do with them. Sometimes, [M/N] played with Gaz online, World of Witches and Piggy Invader but he was there to play and not talk. Not to mention, having them over for dinner was extremely hard for him and usually leaves to his room. Looking at Dib, he felt so angry with him and himself for hating Dib. That's how Dib was wired as a kid and person, most of it being Mateo's fault. 

  
'I said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)  
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you could take advantage of me'  
'Tell me, how's it feel sittin' up there?  
Feeling so high, but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
Thinking you could live without me  
Live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah, yeah)'

Most of [M/N]'s time was devoted to Zim, much to the Irken's pleasure of being the center of attention, as usual. Zim took note of so many things that [M/N]-friend liked and enjoyed, one of them being himself of course! Who wouldn't enjoy Zim? EVERYONE DOES!

Zim noted that [M/N]-friend loved reading those paper and painful books, listening to many varieties of music such as this Lady yaya, Halsea, or this Three days face. They sounded weird to Zim at first but he enjoyed one voice out of the singers, the lovely Billie Eyelash. Another one of Zim's favorite thing that was [M/n]'s was the food, the sweets that the mother-parent prepares for them. Zim would see the hesitance in her eyes when [M/N] announces that Zim would stay the night of fun but never disagrees with the idea. She would bring the cookies, the pies and such for their consumption. His squeedlyspooch was able to consume them all without a problem. 

  
Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)  
Just running from the demons in your mind  
Then I took yours and made 'em mine (mine)  
I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind  
Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)  
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you could take advantage of me

" Now where's my shoes?" [M/N] muttered to himself as he looked over the floor, and moved to look under the bed with a raised eyebrow. His eyes looked around under the bed but saw nothing, he moved by his desk before moving back with sigh. He saw nothing either, and moved towards his dresser but stumbled, hitting his side against the dresser making some stuff tumble a bit but the picture he caught easily. " Crap, almost broke my picture, I had to force him sit still to do it.." Zim glared at the camera, his hands trying to shove [M/N] away from him, and his teeth almost puckered out too, his bottom ones like a alien-type of pout as [M/N] smiles at the camera. He can swear that he saw GIR running around behind them, chasing after a cat.

[M/N] was sure GIR ate the cat.

  
Most likely.

"- We cannot play the music at the moment, please check connection and try again later." [M/N] perked up at the voice on his speaker, he sighs, the wifi must've been bad or something. He moved to pick up his phone off the desk, Zim must've been waiting or something. He has yet to break down the front door or even break through his window again. He walked down the stairs, checking his phone but saw nothing of importance or for school either, like some random project or something else that would waste his time. Once his feet touched the living room floor, there was a knock on the door.

" Thank god, Zim, I thought you were trying to come through the back doo-" [M/N] open the door to see two tall figures, his eyes narrowed at their poorly made human disguises and how tall they were. He could see their alien limbs, how lanky and bug like, more bugger then Zim, they had to be stupid or something. " He-"

" HELLLLOOOO~ We are your next door neighbors and wanted to know if you have some sugar to gives?" The man with the name-tag, 'Mary' on it said with a heavy and deep voice, " Yeah, Sugar, whats with the look, we are humans after all." 

" No, no, you're not. Guys, y-" [M/N] is interrupted by the high voice one, " No! No, he's figured it out like the last one with the cute puppy dog." [M/N] watched them as they 'whispered'. 

" Plan two then, man, it saved our butts a lot today." The deeper voice one said, as he held up a dark bag, there was things in it, it moved a lot in the alien's grasp. [M/N] took a step back and the alien took a step closer, entering the house. " Come 'ere."

" No! Fuck, Re-" [M/N] is forced in the large bag, everything was black and he moved around struggling. " Hey! Don't grab that!" [M/N] yelps as he felt a hand on his ass and slapped it away making the owner of the hand grumble. 

" Well, excuse me but you were on MY PAK!" a familiar voice screams with a high-pitched robotic giggle following behind. " Wait, [M/N]-friend? You were childrennapped?"

" Firstly, its kidnapped, second of all, who the heck are these freaks?" [M/N] asked as he felt something sit on his lap, he tried to adjust his sight but the bag was too dark, they were moving though. " Some Irken enemies? Your enemies?"

" No idea, they were HORRIBILY disguised and kidnapped ZIM!" Zim said and [M/N] felt more movement in the bag, probably Zim shaking his fist. " Though, I am surprised they found you or Zim, my Tallest was speaking about me about my successful ideas and report on humans then they had an interference field and interrupted, GIR haddddd to let them in."

" Great, just when I thought my day was going to be wonderful." [M/N] sighs as he leans against the baggy wall.

  
" Everyday is wonderful when you are in ZIM'S company!" Zim declared just as the bag is thrown, [M/N] grunts as he pulled forwards and pressed against Zim. He looked down at the Irken who stared back up, just as annoyed, [M/N] sighs as GIR struggles against the bag and pressed on them. " G-Gir, settle down!"

  
" I CAN'T BREATH! EHHHHHH!" Gir said in response, his arms waving around wildly and [M/N] yelps as a hand slapped his cheek, it wasn't as hard since Gir was in costume. 

  
" Gir.." A deep growl from Zim's throat happened and with an annoyed huffed, used a PAK leg and opens up the bag, ripping it enough for everyone to escape. Zim crawls out first, from under [M/N] and stared upwards in awe and some curiosity. It was huge, larger then the Voot and base combined, bright too. [M/N] was in awe too but the annoyance was overtaking the breath taking emotion. Both males turns to see the out of costume alien, someone taller, green and bug like, but sipping a juice box.

" Who are you?!" Zim questioned loudly, his eyes locked with the green-eyed one then moving back when the blue-eyed one came up in front of them, " Foolish Earthling, you have fallen vicitim to our clever plan!"

  
" He sure did paaa!" The green eyed one chirps in the background.

" You threw us in a sack!" [M/N] snapped as he slowly got out, stepping out of the ripped sack, Gir was watching while sitting inside, his tongue sticking out. " Not really falling into your plans."

  
" Silenceeeee!!" The blue eyed one snapped and thrusted its hand towards [M/N] but [M/N] rolled his eyes. " You have been chosen as a perfect specimen of the human race and be added to our collection of life forms..." He drags out, Zim and [M/N] looked at the black board with raised eyebrows.

  
Today's special: Human

  
" Bu-"  
" DO NOT ATTEMTP TO RESIST US!!" He flashes a board with OBEY on it, [M/N] made a face of annoyance, that must've worked on stupider beings or humans but that just annoyed [M/N]. " We spent a dozen of your Earth years harvesting yous and adding them to our GALLORY!" There were so many empty glass capsules around them, the green one was even cleaning one.

  
" Well, where are THEY?" Zim asked, " Oh, they escaped!~" The green eyed one said before cleaning the glass once more.

  
" OHOH! Don't say that, you might give them ideas!" The blue eyed one said, shaking his claws. 

  
" He's not human."  
" I'm not human!" 

  
Zim and [M/N] said at the same time, Zim gesturing to himself before pulling off the wig and each contact. " See? NOT HUMAN, only a BRILLIANT DISGUISE~" Gir eats a contact as Zim held the other in the air shaking it. " I can see why you were fo-" " YOU ARE HUMAN!" The blue eyed one snapped and pointed to the screen behind him. " We have proof!"

  
The screen fizzed a bit before turning to a video of a few months ago, before the fighting happened. Everyone was writing down notes and Dib stood up, as usual, to taunt Zim. " I know what you are Zim!" He stated openly which grabbed the attention of the others.

  
Zim glanced at them before standing up on his desk. " I'm a human! Yep! Human, human, human. Just look at my neck!" Zim gestures to his neck with a triumph grin on his lips. In the background, [M/N] is seen, facepalming himself. Most likely from Zim's stupid move.

  
The green-eyed alien claps and Gir mimics it happily, " I was lying! Surely you've heard of the mighty Irken raceeeee!" Zim explains with his hands on his hips. 

  
" We don't get their tv no more." The green-eyed one said as he walked closer, " We read a lot though."

  
" It shows, it really does." [M/N] said sarcastically with a sigh. " Why thank you! We try!" The green one smiles, beaming, not noticing that [M/N] was being sarcastic.

  
" How'd you explain the dog then? EH,EH,Eh?" The blue eyed one pointed at Gir, " Humans keep dogs as pets!"

  
" Wubuhehahshhahhswuhbbsuhuw, YEAH! Explain it!" The green one made noises before finally speaking out. [M/N] looked at them with raised eyebrows, at least they knew some human creatures and more human things but don't notice that dogs aren't really green and bugged-eye, except pugs.

  
" This is Gir, he's DISGUISED to look like a human dog, fools!" Zim explained, his antennas pinned back in annoyance. " GIR! Cast off your amazing doggy ruse~ Show them your MIGHTY ROBOT FORM!" Zim commanded as he clenched his fist. Gir did a dramatic flip backwards, out of the bag and onto his feet then took his dog costume off, eyes blazing red for a second before changing back to blue. 

  
" YEEEEEEE-HOOOO, HI THERE!" He basically screeched as he gave the two taller aliens a wave.

  
" Would you look at that!"  
" You seeee!"  
" Zim, I don't think Gir convinced them at all, they're both m-"  
" Look at that strange dog! Come 'ere doggie!" The blue one lead Gir towards a glass capsule, which Gir followed happily, and the door shuts behind the tiny robot.

  
" OH COME ON!!!" 

  
" He would be a fine addition to our collection, mhmmmm~" 

  
"Zim, can we get going now? I mean, we have a movie to get to anyway." [M/N] said as he looked at his friend, he wasn't actually scared of the two aliens, he was just becoming really annoyed with their stupid antics. " Zim?"

  
" Hm? YES, yes, the movie." Zim looked at the green eyed one, " Can you just drop us off down below?" He asked. " Impossible! We've gone passed the point of no returnnnnnnnn."

  
" But my house is right down there!" [M/N] said looking down at the glass floor, seeing his house just there, no one around his house noticed anything at all. " Zim and I can jump down onto the roof, and get in through my window."

  
" HOLD A MOMENT! YOU TWO ARE HOVERING ABOVE A HUMAN NEIGHBORHOOD IN PLAN SIGHT!" Zim exclaimed as he glanced at the two, stupid tall, morons.

  
" DO YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID?!" The blue one snapped as he looked towards Zim. " We are using advanced cloaking technology, AREN'T WE?!" He walked towards us and [M/N] rolled his eyes. " Are ship is disguised and perfectly unnoticeable. [M/N] looked down at his house, surely the lab would alert Red if something was above the house, potential danger and such.

  
" Now, enough talking about philosophy."   
" We weren't talking about phi-"

  
" NOW THEN! LET THE HORRIBLE EXPERMENTS BEGIN." The blue one pressed a button and a robot arm went up to grab something above. [M/N] takes a step back, watching the two wearily and Zim noticed and immediately moved to stand in front of [M/N]. " Zim?"

  
" Zim will do the first experiments, you and your human DNA won't impress them as much. Irken superior DNA, is better." Zim whispered back, keeping his eyes narrowed on the two, the blue-eyed taller one holding the duck tape with a laugh. " Zim will protect his friend!" [M/N] smiles as he moved back a bit more, feeling grateful that Zim would be willing to take the heat for the first few test. If only he knew, that [M/N] didn't just have human DNA. Right now was so not confession time.

  
" We will begin by fusing to another human being.." The green-eyed one pulls out something from the capsule and much to [M/N]'s annoyance, it was just a squirming gopher. " That's no human being, that's a gopher!" Zim pointed out.

  
" SILENCE!" The blue-eyed one snapped, " Begin the fusion." They switched objects and the green eyed one walked closer towards Zim and slowly placed the gopher on Zim's head before messily duck-tapping the poor creature on top of his head, then pulled [M/N]'s collar and began duck-tapping [M/N]'s head. Not all of it but lots of places that would be a bother to take off. The alien backed up and [M/N] felt like either killing the aliens or just leaving without Zim. He was done, so incredibly done. " Oh, incredible, incredible work, such a success."

  
" Thank you, thank you!" The green eyed one grins, " What should we do next? OH! we should fuse him with this juice!" The blue-eyed one began disagreeing making the green eyed one throw a tantrum of wanting to do the work. 

  
" Zim, I'm done. Can we please leave now?" [M/N] asked, he pinched the bridge of his nose and peered over to Zim. He looked done too. 

  
" Yeah, look, an escape-hatch." Zim muttered, both walked to the white opening and peered through, it would head straight to the garden of [M/N]'s house. " I'll go first, then I'll try to catch you." Zim said as he pushed his body first but he couldn't move pass it because his head was too big. " You better catch me." [M/N] said, pushing Zim's head but he couldn't.

  
"I said I wi-"  
" LOOK! THEY'RE ESCAPING! STOP THEM!" Both looked towards the taller aliens. Zim removed himself and yanked the gopher off his head. 

  
" Go Gopher, go find help!" Zim orders the small brown creature before shoving him in, and shuts the door behind. 

  
" Zim, he won't come back." [M/N] said, as he looked at the two, then at the door, if they can make it pass them, then they could find another escape pod or pods. " He's an animal."

  
" He'll come back, they always come back." Zim stated, sounding very assure of himself. " But, LOOK!" he suddenly pointed upwards and [M/N] looked too but felt a hand in his, yanking him towards the large door. [M/N] glanced behind him to see the aliens looking up and where they were. Dumbasses.

  
" Where are we going?" [M/N] asked, trying to keep up with Zim dragging him. " Zim?"

  
" SHUSH YOUR HUMAN MOUTH! ZIM KNOWS WHERE TO GO!" Zim assured brightly as they walked down random paths, up the stairs, pressing buttons to open doors. They even climbed up ladders and down them, " ZIM KNOWS!"

  
" Zim, you said that for the last 40 minutes, we're lost." [M/N] said as he looked down at the other empty glass tubes, the ship was super huge, so many places to go and run. 

  
" No worries! There must be some way off this stupid ship!" Zim said as he looked down too before both perked up when they heard a small voice, " Hello? Over here!"

  
" We should go see." [M/N] said, " Maybe they know the way out." Zim agreed as they climb down the ladder before walking around tubes. Zim sees a worm looking thing, and [M/N] follows. " HEY! What are you?" Zim asked, as the worm looked up. " I don't even know, they did so many experiments that I can't remember anymore." The worm whimpered, there were multiple things stuck to his head and [M/N] felt a bit bad. Only a bit.

  
" You poor thing, but.." [M/N] smacked the glass, startling the other. " How the hell do we get out of this place?" 

  
" Up in that dock, it leads to emergency escape pods." The worm gestures to the dock, [M/N] grins to himself, so close to freedom. As the worm rants about being fat or needing help, [M/N] wrapped his arms around Zim's neck and held it there as Zim's PAK legs came out and climbed towards the dock, opening it, both males began moving towards the dock. It was barely lit but Zim maneuvered their way towards the possible right direction for the pods.

  
They passed over another dock to some snack room where both morons were at. " When was the last time you cleaned yourself?"

  
" Defined self."

  
[M/N] gagged a bit at the response before falling on the ground with a yelp, soundlessly, both stood up and Zim opens the pod. [M/N] sits in the chair in there, and sighs once he checked the time. 6:45 pm, the movie was half-way over and today was the final day that it was suppose to come on. On their last day without Skool too, which sucked even worst then the tape in his hair. 

  
" Whats with that depressed noise?" Zim asked as he lift the hologram phone, about to call Gir to their spot but stop when that noise came from [M/N]'s lips. " Is it because of the tape?"

  
" Yes...No.." [M/N] sighs as he looked to Zim from his seat, the buttons lit up and dimmed, then lit up. " It's just, we had this perfect day planned, and now it's ruined and it's late. Tomorrow we have Skool until like spring break." [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes slowly looked to Zim and smiles, though it was a bit force. " I just wanted to spend more time with you, before our lives turn crazy and erratic."

  
Zim listened, his antennas lowering a bit, he understood a bit, and he was pretty excited and confident about their day together as well. More or less, confident that the Almighty Tallest were curious about his report but still confident. Though, they could always spend time outside of Skool, and it wasn't like [M/N] wasn't going to leave off somewhere for good. " Zim understands, but you're not leaving right?"

  
" No b-"  
" See? No problem!" Zim waves it off, as he turns to talk to Gir. " Gir, come to ZIM~" The hologram disappears into Zim's PAK. The Irken enters the pod but still felt something off and slowly turns to look at [M/N]'s face, his berry-colored eyes staring at the human, seeing his lips pucker and eyes down casted slightly, maybe something was wrong. " Zim can stay a while if you wish him to. I am amazing after all, none of this curfew."

  
[M/N] looked up, to the other and a smile slowly pulled onto his face, seeing Zim offered to stay over more, Zim didn't stay over a lot because he was scared of Red. The Irken elite, scared of a silly skunk. Though, [M/N] liked the way his heart beated against his ribs, and the tingles he felt. " Thanks Zim, I would like that.." 

  
" Of course, you humans and loving the silly, Icky, stupid things in your life." Zim brush it off as Gir enters the pod finally, Zim shuts the door behind him and the Pod began beeping and moved to sit in between [M/N]'s legs. There was only one place anyway, so Zim had no trouble or problem with sitting in between [M/N]'s legs. 

  
[M/N] on the other hand, felt his cheeks turn pink a bit, looking else where. Damn teenage hormones, damn you.

  
" Hold on, you guys." There goes Gir, back pressed against the wall. Within moments, the trio lands onto [M/N]'s front yard just as a car pulled up to the driveway, Paloma got out of her car, groceries in hand but stops when she saw a round escape pod in her yard. She flinched as it opens but saw the trio.

  
Gir, sipping on a juice box.

  
Zim, out of costume and some tape residue around his green head.

  
and her son, [M/N], with tape around his own head.

  
" Do I even want to ask?" Paloma questioned the three who got out of the pod. " Nope." Zim and [M/N] at the same time.

  
" Got me a monkey juice." was Gir's reply, [M/N] shakes his head with a smile before looking to his mother, " Mom, can Zim and Gir stay over? We missed the movie and well..."

  
" Say no more, I'll just cook us up something vegetarian." Paloma smiles before walking towards the door of her home, almost stepping on a sleeping gopher that laid on the pavement.

  
It looked liked it was sleeping at least.


	29. Mood A/N

A test for the next filters or ya know, filters you guys would be interested since the Tak episode is gonna be long and as usual, gay.

<https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12599484/To-be-added>

Thank you!


	30. [22]

  


  
When Skool started up, and everything was horrible. People were horrible, teachers were jackasses for giving students too much homework and students were just hormonal messes. Food tasted like shit and looked like it, and prom was coming up soon too which always lead to heart break.

  
[M/N] thought he was doing okay, avoiding Dib, talking to Zim, talking to Gaz, and doing homework. Luckily for him, he avoided Dib. The Membrane has been pursing him to even look at him or talk. [M/N] couldn't, he couldn't because he would either rip his face off with his hands, slapped him or cry right there. 

  
[M/N] ugly cried, so that would've been bad if Zim saw him cry and then mock him or worst, kill Dib right there and than. He would've been so grounded.

  
Today was different, everything was dull and grey as usual but today was going to rain. [M/N] as usual made plans with Zim after school to watch another movie but it was probably not going to happened, especially when lighting struck a few inches away from them. Zim began screaming and rushing towards the direction of [M/N]'s home, of course [M/N] ran after him. Both even struggled getting through the door together because they ran in at the same time. Once both entered the home, Zim slammed the door and leans against the door while panting.

  
" Zim CURSES the lighting, the worst thing on Urth yet!"  
" Well, there are worst things on Earth, lighting is just one of them." [M/N] placed his backpack down by the door. He peeked out the window to see clouds gathering and covering the sun, rain began hitting down the land. Lighting and thunder echoing inside. " Looks like we're staying in tonight." The hybrid sighs loudly as he shuts the curtains as he turns to see Zim smoking. " You're smoking.."

  
" I am?" Zim looked over himself and sighs, seeing that there was indeed smoke coming from himself. He used his hand to fan the smoke away from himself, huffing when he saw the smoke kept coming up. "It won't stop.." Zim sighs before flinching a bit when a towel was thrown over his face and removed it. Red stared at the Irken Invader and Zim stared back. " Thanks, smelly-rat-cat thingy?"

  
Red leaves the room without another word and Zim began using the towel to dry himself off and looked over his ruined uniform with a frown. That stupid Urth water, always ruining my wonderful Invader uniforms. [M/N]-friend isn't wet...wait! Now's my chance for attention! THE ATTENTION ZIM DESERVE!

  
" [M/N]-friend!" Zim suddenly exclaimed as he turns to look at the human who was taking his hoodie off. " Zim requires a brand new human garment to wear over my torn uniform."

  
" Like a shirt or hoodie?" [M/N] asked as he looked at the Irken with a grin on his face. " And you can, you could always go look around my room ya know, we're like best friends now. You don't really have to ask anymore."

  
" Best...friends?" Zim repeated the word, he was already a friend to the human now he was a best friend. Was he a higher quality of a friend? Is that why they call other humans best friends? He recalled Dib was once [M/N]'s best friend. Now, it seems the better friend has taken the title from the dirty human worm. THAT BETTER FRIEND WAS ZIM! " OF COURSE! ZIM HAS RIGHTS TO EVERYTHING OF YOURS NOW HUMAN! I AM THE BEST FRIEND AND ZIM WANTS A SWEATER!"

  
[M/N] laughs a bit as he heard Zim announced what he wanted and watched the Invader walk to his room upstairs. Shaking his head, [M/N] moved to turn the tv on. Maybe they could watch a movie at home? Instead of going out in the rain and possibly getting hit by lighting again. Speaking off, the booming of thunder and lighting was getting closer.

  
" Man, I'm hungry..." [M/N] said suddenly as he moved, holding a hand against his stomach, as it grumbled. He was hungry, really hungry. Probably from running with Zim, or not eating lunch because Dib kept staring at him. " Maybe we should make some cookies or something to eat, I want something sugary."

  
" Zim has returned! PRAISE HIM AND HIS NEW SWEATER!" [M/N] looked to the stairs to see Zim, strutting down the stairs while wearing a sweater. A soft purple color one, a tag was still hanging out from the collar, the sweater must've been new. " Well? Speak about my beauty!" 

" You look nice in purple." [M/N] said with a smile coming to his lips. 

" OF COURSE! Any color looks wonderful on Zim! It's no pink, but it will do. Zim might give it back to you at skool." Zim said as he looked at the human with a cheeky grin on his face, [M/N] knew he wasn't going to ever see that sweater again. " What now? We're not going out there in that death rain?" 

  
" Nah, I rather live then get hit by mistake with the dumb lighting." [M/N] laughs as his stomach growls once more. "I'm actually pretty hungry, i think I want to eat something before turning a movie on. Aren't you hungry?" The hybrid asked with a smile. He was use to cooking alone and just wanted to enjoy Zim's company, even if the Irken invader might burn his hand or worst.

  
" Zim is-" Another loud grumble was heard, not [M/N] this time, it was Zim's squeedlyspooch this time around. The invader looked at his tummy and rubbed over it, and looked away. " Zim MAY be hungry, but what horrible human food do you have?"

  
" Not a lot but we have food to make better food. Irkens ate sugar, right?" He asked as he looked over Zim who nods in reply. " I know a recipe that would make your tastebuds scream."

  
" Why would they scream?" Zim asked, eyebrow raised as he looked at the kitchen before covering his mouth with his hand, " Will it hurt?" His voice a bit muffled.

  
" No, scream in a good way." [M/N] corrected himself as he walked into the kitchen, taking the ingredients out of the cabinet along with the bowls and the computer started the oven. " Have you tried churros yet? I mean, you've been here for a long time so.."

  
" CHURROS?! CHURROS?! ZIM HAS NEVER CONSUMED A STUPID CHIRRO!" Zim exclaimed once he entered the kitchen.

  
" Okay, I'll take that as a no." [M/N] shakes his head at Zim's answer with a chuckle. He stood by the table as he placed the purple bowl down on the table and began pouring the ingredients in. he could feel Zim's eyes on him. [M/N] poured in the slices of butter from the fridge then the brown sugar into the bowl too, then a little bit of salt then finally he poured some water into the bowl. He heard hissing and looked up to meet Zim's fake eyes. " What?"

  
" Do you have to pour in that disgusting liquid." Zim asked, glaring at the pot and watched as his friend placed it on the stove top, flames tickling the bottom. " Zim doesn't like water, get rid of it."

  
" Zim, the recipe calls for water. " [M/N] countered, " You want them to be perfect, correct?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stirs the water with a metal spoon. 

  
" OF COURSE! Zim deserves perfection." The invader replied as he watched from his spot, the human stirred the pot quietly. " What are you doing?"

  
" I have to mix the stuff so it could be a bit soupy." [M/N] replies as he kept stiring and watching the ingredients slowly boiled. " You've never cooked before?"

  
" Never, Zim never needed a reason to. Most of the delicious snacks of my home are already made and packed. When I was on foodcourtia , I just cleaned and wore that...that...AWFUL OIL SUIT!" He spat out, shivering in disgust, that costume brought back horrible memories. " Who taught you to cook the human cuisine?" He asked, watching the other stir the ingredients.

  
" My mom, she taught me a lot of things." [M/N] replies as he looked to Zim, a smile on his face. " She taught me how to read, drive, cook and so many other things. Without her, I would've been dumb as a doorknob." [M/N] joked as he noticed the ingredients had melted and turns the stove off and placed the spoon down. 

  
" Is the Chair-hoes done?" Zim asked, lifting his head a bit as [M/N] snorts. " It's called Churros, genius." The hybrid snorts before moving the pot off and onto the table, Zim walked closer and watched as [M/N] poured white powder into the pot. Was that sugar or this drug cocaine that they talked in school about? He heard both were wildly addictive. Once [M/N] was done, he began mixing it with a spoon once more and everything began clumping up slowly, the dough even made sounds. 

  
" Can Zim do that?" Zim asked watching the [E/C] eyed male stir the ingredients together. " Zim is wonderful at doing this...stuff."

  
" Sure. I'll make the spice, just keep mixing it until it looks super soft." [M/N] orders as he pulled a plate out from the cabinet and poured some cinnamon and sugar on the plate, gently shaking it and the two spices combined . Some flying up to hit his chin by accident but the rest remained on the plate.

  
" What happened to your father unit?" Zim asked and [M/N] almost flinched when he was asked that. It was a blunt question of course and it surprised him more than it should. " You have a mother unit, but no father unit like Dib-beast."

  
" My biological father, died Zim." [M/N] said as he looked over the Invader who seemed to freeze when his question was answered. " He died when I was really young. working accident, wires got mixed up and bam, died."

  
Zim was quiet, he resumed the movements he was told to do and kept stirring the pot and watched as the chunky and bumpy dough turn into soft looking one. " Zim is sorry for asking about the whereabouts of your father." Zim said, keeping his gaze at the bowl. " Does the Dib-beast know?"

  
" Of course, he knew but he didn't say sorry for asking. Zim, you're allowed to know me more. I won't get too mad at your questions." [M/N] said in assuring tone, he pressed a hand on Zim's shoulder. " How about we play 20 questions?"

  
" 20?" Zim mutters, " What are we suppose to ask? Zim is unwilling to share anything that you might share with the Dib."

  
" Okay then, just simple ones." Zim removed the spoon from the pot when [M/N] placed it back on the oven and resumed the stirring. Zim walked over and watched, his eyes glanced at the pot then at the human. " Like, like...what's your favorite color?" [M/N] asked.

  
" Pft, easy, Zim adores the color pink but purple will suffice." Zim grins, looking to [M/N]. " What is yours?"

  
" [F/C]. Hm, favorite food?"

  
" It would have to be chocolate, Zim had only tasted it once but the experience was truly a blissing." Zim sighs happily. " What's your favorite, disgusting human delight?"

  
" I would have to say, Chinese food or pizza." [M/N] grins as he placed the pot back on the table as the deep fryer by the sink started. The oil started up and using his hand, [M/N] rolled some of the dough and placed it into the fryer, both watched how the oil cooked the half-done churro. " You don't have to repeat my questions Zim, ask me anything."

  
" ZIM KNEW THAT! ZIM WANTED TO TEST YOU!" Zim exclaimed loudly, swinging his long-sleeved arms around. His eyes darted to the human then to the oil machine, a sweet smell coming from it. What could he ask? What could he not ask? He made the mistake about asking the father, now, he didn't want to upset his new friend either. Zim was turning soft, for a stupid worm baby. Not some random baby, a baby he knew and tolerated better than any other worm baby on this flithy mudball.

  
" What do you like about Zim?" Zim asked, his eyes staring at the other curiously. [M/N] seemed to freeze a bit and stood stiff. Zim watched, eyes narrowed and huffed. Why hasn't he answered him? OF COURSE! This must've been some scheme, the human never liked him! [M/N] must've used him for information and discover his secrets. HE WAS SUPER STUPID! HOW THE CONTROL BRAINS CR-

  
" I like that we're both the same." [M/N] said with a smile, he placed the cooked churro around the spices and then onto a different plate. 

  
" How? You are human, you have five finger-wiggles, fur on your head and you have a nasty human nose." Zim pointed out as he looked lower. " and a swinging wiggle th-"

  
" NO! Zim, I mean..we're both trying to survive out here.." [M/N] hummed as he watched the next piece of dough fry up. " We both have high expectations form our own people. Mom wants me to have a job at Membrane labs and be married to some wonderful man. For you..well, your Almighty Tallest expect you to conquer my home planet for them and you want to be an elite invader."

  
" I AM AN ELITE INVADER!" Zim huffed before listening and he kind of agreed. He is expected to rule this flith ball and be the Urth's overlord while [M/N] was trying to be a nasty human adult with a job and have smeet-worms. " Maybe we are the same.."

  
" Plus, I like how smart and funny you are. You don't push me to do anything I don't want to do." He added as Zim smiles, a tiny bit feeling his cheeks turn a bit purple. Of course, Zim was funny and smart. " Very hard-working, I'm almost jealous. I wish I could work like you."

  
" Of course, you're amazed by Zim's intellect and work ethic." Zim grins, " PRAISE ZIM AND HIS GREATNESS!"

  
[M/N] laughs as did Zim, despite not going to the movies, they were both having a fun time talking and Zim wanting [M/N]'s attention.


	31. [23]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallest Are calling

" I'll be gone! THAT BLASTED GIR IS HOLDING EVERYONE HOSTAGE AT THE SMELLY TACO SHOP!" Zim had told [M/N] about the situation at hand and packed up everything he needed to stop GIR, Zim was going to leave the human alone at the base to make sure The Dib didn't come in and break his stuff, [M/N] felt a bit happy that Zim even considered leaving him by himself. 

  
Now, he was in this situation, [M/N] was cleaning the living area for Zim and being the best friend he was, wanted Zim to feel relaxed. He was cleaning a side table with a vase and dying flower in it when it suddenly goes up, moving upwards and a plate form stood there instead. [M/N] must've opened it by pressing something on the tiny side table. He was originally going to close it but he was curious on what lurks in the Lab and what kind of experiments Zim was working on. " He won't mind, I am his best friend after all..I think.." 

  
[M/N]'s legs planted on the platform and it went down, the small table and wall shifting to how it was. [M/N]'s eyes closed for a minute and open back up, the lights hurt his eyes but the platform seemed to be taking him to the heart of Zim's base. The hybrid only visited certain parts of the lab like the voot-hanger and Voot repair bay. They were big and amazing but those were the only parts he was allowed to look and enter. 

  
" I wonder what he's working on, I mean..he hasn't said anything yet about his next plan.." [M/N] mutters to himself as he watched the many wires, screens and empty tubes he passed. " His lab is about the same size as mom's..it's too pink...and so many exposed wires.." [M/N] muttered once more as the platform stopped once they hit the ground and he got off. His steps echoed as he walked towards the main control center of the lab, where Zim probably looked to spy on things. He walked closer to the panel and looked over the dark, purple buttons and some red ones as well.

  
" Wow, these are pretty cool..though these are GIR height buttons..I wonder how Zim manages with GIR pressing buttons.." [M/N] said as he ran his hand over the clean panel, not even a speck of dust on it either. [M/N] looked to the large screen, an Irken symbol in the middle and he stared at it.

  
**" Why are you down here?"**

  
[M/N] whips around to see if Zim was behind him but it was no one. He glanced around before looking at the screen once more. " Who's there?"

  
**" The computer, now, why are you down here? Did Zim allow you to come down here?"** The machine questioned in a annoyed tone. [M/N] looked to the screen, and chuckles a bit nervously, **" I see, give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out like I'm suppose to?**" In the corner of the hybrids eye, he can see a robotic arm coming down from the ceiling, getting ready to grab him and throw him out.

  
" Cuz, if you did then Zim would be mad and scream at you, louder." [M/N] pointed out as he looked over the wire arm, it twitched a bit. " I love Zim but he can be a bit too dramatic when he gets mad, do you really want to deal with that?" Again the robotic arm twtiched and it flies back up into the wired ceiling. " Thought so."

  
**" I can still throw you out but I don't want to."** The computer huffed, if [M/N] could imagine, he probably saw the computer rolling his eyes at him. **" Why are you even down here? He's gonna demand why are _YOU_ in here anyway."**

  
" I saw an oppruinty and I took it." [M/N] replied coolly and looked back at the buttons, " What do all these do?"

  
**" Most control the weapons and the gnomes, shooting things and calling the Almighty Tallest."** The computer explained, "** The other ones are there for decor basically, like that lever by the-"**

  
There was a loud ringing sound and the large screen flashing making [M/N] panicked and stared at it with large eyes, his hand accidently pressing a small black button on the panel. The Irken symbol lighting up, his heart beating harshly against his ribs. " W-whats going on? Oh god, did i press the self-destruction button? OH GOD!" The hybrid was panicked and looked over the other buttons to see which one would turn the self-destruction off.

  
**" It's actu-"**  
" I'm gonna die, gonna die, I'm GOING TO FUCKING DIE!"  
**" It's T-"**  
" I never gave up my virginity, I'm gonna die a virgin! That's so fucking lame!"  
**" You're scaring m-"**  
" I COULDN'T TELL ZIM THAT I LOVE HIM!"  
**" IT'S THE TALLEST CALLING THE BASE! AND THEY SEEM TO BE ALREADY ANNOYED, SO AM I, SO YOU TALK TO THEM"**

  
'The tallest? as in, THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!?' [M/N] thought as the screen changed and the picture fixed on two slim and tall Irken males. One was wearing a purple colored uniform for the tallest, his dark purple eyes half-lidded and ate a bag filled with chocolate chip cookies it seemed. The one next to him wore the exact same outfit as the purple one but in red, he wasn't eating either and looked annoyed since there was a scowl on his lips. They looked at him, and confusion was in their eyes. " You're not Zim." The purple eyed one said, he resumed his munching after pointing out the obivous. 

  
"You seem taller than Zim, and you look...fleshy." The red eye one pointed out, his face leaning up to the screen, his eyebrow creased a bit. " So you're what Zim calls a human. I'm not too impressed."

  
[M/N] blinked at the insult and glared at the red eye one who seemed to be amused, " What? Annoyed that someone as marvelous as I, is actually speaking to you? Yes, yes, my height can be intimidating." The red one said cockily and smirked, but [M/N] kept scowling and glaring. " Can't speak?"

  
" Maybe it's stupid? If it gets along with Zim, then it must be stupid." The purple one added, crumbs coming down his face when he spoke. " Are you stupid?"

  
" It probably is." The red added with a chuckle. [M/N] felt everything, anger and man, he wanted to rip out their stupid looking antennas. They weren't the leaders Zim spoken so brightly about, they were tall jerks. " Where's Zim, human l-"

  
" For one, my name is [M/N] [L/N], second, Zim is handling his S.I.R bot at the moment because the cute little thing is currently taken the taco shop hostage because they ran out of tacos." [M/N] spat out, [E/C] eyes glaring at the screen.

  
" Good for him." The purple one commented.

  
" Lastly, Just because you're fucking tall doesn't mean you two are the brightest ones of the bunch. You, act like you're all that with a bag of fucking chips and you're so messy, I can literally smell your flith." [M/N] snapped at the red one then the purple who looked offended and throws his bag of cookies at one of the pilot Irkens. The poor Irken yelps and shakes it off. [M/N] had their attention now, and both seemed shocked, not even mad. " So if you don't want my ex-best friend to open you up, I suggest that both of you talk like civil Irkens."

  
[M/N] waited, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed at the two, waiting for them to talk or even scream at him for being a jerk to them. Heck, part of him waited for them to say they'll destroy Earth for his disrespect or something but instead the purple one began giggling, holding it's side as it laughed. The red one began following the other's actions, which confused the Hybrid even more. 

  
" OH MAN! It's been long since anyone has spoken to us like that, too long." The purple eyed said, wiping a 'tear' from its eye. " I like this human-girl."

  
" I'm a boy!" [M/N] protested. 

  
" Me too. Now, human-boy, how are you in Zim's lab? Did that moron let you in and forgot to take you out?" The red one asked, his scowl replaced with a cheeky grin, showing off his purple tinted teeth. " Zim is very forgetful when he thinks his idea is going to work, you don't have to forgive him."

  
" Yeah! He's an A class, dummy." The purple one added to the Red one's statement. 

  
" Ugh, no, I just wondered in, I guess.." [M/N] said with a shrug, he didn't like how they were badmouthing the Invader. Zim isn't bright, no, no he isn't but he was smart under some circumstances. They were also insulting his crush as well. " Why are you two like that?"

  
" Why are we what?" The red eye one asked, antenna's raised a bit, " Smart?"  
" Handsome?"  
" Fantastic?"  
" Tall?"

  
" No, why are you mean to Zim? I mean, he isn't that bad..pretty smart and..funny." [M/N] asked as he leans on the control panel, watching the two share a look before looking back at him. Was Zim that horrible on Irk? " Is it because of his hearing? or he doesn't understand lots of easy things?"

  
" Listen, human-boy...Zim is a special case." The red one started. 

  
" He's a defective." The purple one chirps making the red one shoot him a look. " What?! He is."

  
" Anyway, as I was saying, Zim is a defective Invader, and has always been one. He is the sole purpose why Irk was in the dark for a couple of years and he did that as a smeet! He is also the cause of two Almighty Tallest deaths." The red one explained, " He's a failure to Irk and this mission, the whole point of him coming to Urth in the first place was for him to die on the way there."

  
[M/N]'s heart dropped, Zim was suppose to die? On the way to Urth? How could these tallest do this to their own people? Why.. " Zim..doesn't have his priorities straight..but that doesn't mean anyone had to die.."

  
" He had to! He ruined out first impending doom!" The purple whines, and glared at the camera, or at [M/N]. " Plus, we don't like him, we hate him!"

  
" Big time." The red one agreed. " Why, do you not hate Zim?"  
" Yeah! Why are YOU protecting him, making him out to be a good guy when all the stuff he did is very unforgiable."

  
" Because, humans, believe or not, are capabile of loving people. with love, comes forgivness, and sometimes some ignorance.. nativity..but in most cases, we forgive and accept the ones we love.." [M/N] said, he could forgive Zim for doing something stupid but with Dib, leaving him for death was something he didn't know how to forgive. He sounded like a hypocrite in his mind. " To me, he's the greatest Invader and friend that I could ever have."

  
" Irkens are not capable with love, other than our love for snackies." The purple one said, arms crossed. " Love is dumb. Plus, only defectives like Zim could ever love."

  
" Plus, Zim isn't even an Invader. The moron is a food drone from foodcortia, which he escaped from because he was finished with his 'vacation'." Red huffed, with a roll of his eyes. " Anyway, we have to get back to Tallest duties and stuff, thanks for entertainning us with a history lesson." The red one said, a smirk on his face. " A bit of advice too, stay away from Zim, trust me, you look smart enough to listen and to not die."

  
" Zim will only have you killed at the end." The purple one added with a smile, " Hey, Red, can we get some Irken Snack cakes?"

  
" Yeah Purple, later human-boy." 

  
Almighty Purple and Almighty Red? Stupid names, and the last one was for his pet skunk. [M/N] was still on their words, so he couldn't critzie their names. Zim was a defective, he was outcasted and left to die by his leaders. Taking over Earth isn't a misson, Zim can love..

  
Zim can love...  
Zim can love....  
**Zim can Love....**

  
[M/N] smiles at the thought of his feelings, his growing feelings being returned. It felt good, the screen turns off and [M/N] smiles as he heard noise upstairs. It had to be Zim. He walked to the platform, not seeing the small light on the panel going off, red and important.

  
An experiment has escaped the Lab

  
A screen buzzed just as [M/N] was sent up the platform.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, me author, yeah, last couple days, I've been updating, cause, of ideas, now here's another Zim x Male Reader base story, almost fully based on lilo and stitch but with Zim. Basically but not fully.

It's called, " the family unit"

please go enjoy!


	32. [24]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim isn't bright

It was Friday at 8:01 am, everyone was in class and pulling their things out to take notes or at least look like they were going to. Usually they all played on their phones or listen to music, since it was getting close to summer vacation, most didn't care about their grades and Ms.Bitters usually enjoyed their expressions when they found they were being held back.   
Ms.Bitters was a bit behind, probably stuck in whatever hole she lived in and kids this for a moment to gossip among their peers. Each conversation different from the last.

" And she totally hooked up with his cousin or his baby mama's brother."  
" Nobody knows who's leg was found in the park but who knows. I think it's some random hobo guy."  
" I bet she did, Carol Fuckin' Baskin, murder her husband."

The sound of the door opening made everyone in the classroom face forwards and were quiet. Ms.Bitters slithers towards her desk, slapping her attention book on her desk and the book opens automatically to the class and their names. Her finger lands on the book and she spat out names, the response was a simple, " here" or " Yeah?"

" [M/N] [L/N]?" She called, no immediate response. " [M/N] [L/N]?" She called once more and Zim finally glanced at his friends' direction only to see the seat was empty. His eyebrow raised and then back at Ms.Bitters. " Surprise, surprise, absent." She picked up a red stamp and slammed it down on his name.

" Dib Membrane." Ms.Bitters called next and Dib raised his hand, " here." He responded dully before his ember gaze returns to the seat of his ex-best friend. [M/N] was never late or even missed Hi Skool unless he was sick, very sick. He wasn't one to get sick easily and it was a extremely rare occasion when [M/N] does get sick. Dib's mind played many scenarios on why he was late. They didn't talk and he knew [M/N] was done with him but that didn't stop Dib from worrying a whole lot. Did [M/n] have a flat tire? Was he being mugged? What if he was stolen away from Earth?!

That thought made Dib glare at the alien, once Zim caught Dib's gaze the glare was returned full force. Zim didn't know why The Dib was glaring at him but he wasn't going to back down from it.  
" Sorry that I'm late Ms.Bitters, I forgot we had Skool today." Dib's head snaps up when he heard the familiar voice. " I don't care, sit down." Ms.Bitters mutters as [M/N] walked to his desk behind Dib as usual. [M/N] waved at Zim who waved back happily with a grin on his green face. Dib slacked in his desk a bit, of course Zim get's a nice good morning. Dib was a bit envious of the invader.

" Yo, Dib, did I miss anything?" A voice whisper came from behind him. " Dib? Dude?"

Dib slowly looked around to see [E/C] eyes staring at him expectantly. " Y-you're talking to me?" Dib's voice cracked a bit as [M/N] nods his head and his [H/C] bounced a bit. " For real? you're not mad at me?" Dib asked, his heart beating against his chest. " Of course not, I'm not mad at you." Those simple words made Dib leap out of his chair and reached out to [M/N] and hugged him tightly. [M/N] was relaxed and gently pats Dib's back. " This is nice."

" It is.." Dib whispered as he ignored everyone's eyes on them. Two guys hugging, wasn't something usual but it was them hugging. 

" DIB! UNHAND ZIM'S BEST FRIEND OR FEEL MY WRATH!" Zim screams, his cheeks burning and turning a bit red in anger. Seeing them hug like that made Zim upset and he something else that he didn't understand. "DIB-WORM! RELEASE HIM OR I'LL LIQUFY YOUR ORGANS! AND MAKE IT INTO A SMOOTHIE FOR GIR!" Some kids winced at how loud Zim was. "U-"

" SHUT UP ZIM!" Ms.Bitters hissed as her focus switched to the two males hugging, a growl coming from the back of her throat. " USUALLY, I would send you two down to the underground classroom for these acts of affection, but I feel pretty well today. Now, SEPRATE!" Dib moved back into his seat and focus back onto the board and his whole demeanor changed. For the first time in weeks, Dib felt good.

In a way that made him feel good, good when the wind hits you on a hot summer day, good when the pizza you just order came out right, good when you didn't study for a test but gotten a pretty great grade on it. It was that good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" UNHAND HIM DIB-STINK! [M/N] IS COMING WITH ME!"  
" LET GO SPACE-BOY! HE AIN'T GOING WITH YOU!"

Teens gathered around the commotion and some were even taking video of them. After a few long hours of Ms.Bitters teaching them about Doom and how the world will self-distruct, it was lunch time. Everyone was hurrying toward their respectful tables, and eating the disgusting food. Everything seemed fine, until Dib proposed the idea for [M/N] to come sit with him and Gaz. [M/N] had no problem with that, until Zim heard the offer and almost ripped Dib's head off. The Irken clamp down on the hybrid's arm tightly and began screaming at Dib to 'leave them alone' but Dib clamp down on [M/N]'s other arm. 

" LET GO STINKY WORM! [M/N] IS ZIM'S BEST FRIEND! YOU CAN GO EAT DOOKIE!"  
" IVE KNOWN HIM LONGER THAN YOU EVER WILL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN GO EAT SHIT!"  
" LIES! LIESSSS!"

[M/N]'s cheeks flushed a bit, the attention was on him. He couldn't and didn't like it, twitching a bit. He yanked his arms away and moved back, " You two need to stop it." He said, arms crossed, and foot tapping on the floor. 

" But Zi-"  
" The D-"

" Now." [M/N] growls, his eyes narrowed at the two which made both stiffen. Both for different reasons, " I am going to go sit with Gaz. If you two act your age, you can come join us, and if you two can't then you two can go sit in the fucking garbage for all I care." Picking up his brown bag, [M/N] walked towards the table. Gaz grunts in acknowledgement as [M/N] opens his bag.

Dib was quiet as the crowd around him leave, he had seen that look before. It was Paloma's signature pissed look, and it almost shivered in fear. Nobody liked Paloma's pissed mood and her look, " I'm going to go sit down, don't ruin this." Dib hissed quietly to Zim who kept staring at [M/N] with wide eyes. Dib walked over and sat next to his sister and fiddled with his black coat as he apologized for his behavior and [M/N]'s mood changed instantly. 

Zim stared at [M/N] his PAK whirling within, making soft clicking sounds that no one heard. His eyes staring at [M/N], the tone was deadly and annoyed. Zim usually would snap at [M/N] or anyone who would do that to him. He couldn't understand why he even listened. Invaders listen to no one, especially humans! Stupid, stinky, short humans!

But it was [M/N], not just any old human. Zim thought before slowly moving towards the table, glaring at Dib before sitting down. He's Zim's best friend, he cared for Zim!

" You're not gonna fight anymore right?" [M/N] asked with a raised eyebrow. " Of course not, you said to stop and Zim is going to stop unless Dib-worm does something stupid." Zim assured before seeing what [M/N] was eating, the smell made his antennas twitch under his wig. No one noticed the shift of his wig, his berry-color eyes stared at the pudding cup that his friend was eating. The bottom of his squeedilyspooch grumbled and the Irken whines a bit under his breath. " What's Wrong Zim?" [M/N] asked, his [E/C] eyes glanced at the Invader. 

" Hungry, it's been a few days since Zim had consume any sweets." Zim explained, and his eyes drifted to the pudding cup. " You're dessert must've made my squeedilyspooch upset." 

[M/N] only smiles before slowly getting some on his spoon and offered it to Zim. " Here, eat." He offered and Zim's eyes brighten up a bit before leaning forwards and takes the pudding from his friend. Zim moved back as he enjoyed the pudding.

" Ya know that could lead to germs spreading." Gaz said, her eyes focused on the game. " That was gay too." At ten mention of germs, Zim spat out the pudding and gagged a bit. " Hehe."

" YOU HORRIBLE GIRL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ZIM THAT GERMS COULD BE PASSED." Zim snarled at Gaz who shrugs. " DO NOT SHRUG AT THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim glowers at the female who kept ignoring him and beside her, Dib shakes the pudding off his trench coat and then his glass. His amber eyes glaring at Zim who kept wiping his mouth with a paper towel. 

" Geez." [M/N] began laughing, using his hand to cover his mouth a bit as snorts came out his mouth. " Z-Zim, you didn't have to be that dramatic! I don't even have germs but still!" he snorts and laughs into his hand. Zim turns to snap at the human but stops, he could hear the snorts and would've found them repulsive and made him think of a smelly-pig. When [M/N] made them from his mouth, Zim suddenly thought they sounded cute.

That can't be right..NOTHING IS CUTE ON THIS MUD BALL! SMEETS ARE CUTE! GIR IS CUTE! SNACKS ARE CUTE! Zim thought as he leans on the table, using his hand to hold his arm up as he thinks. His cheeks were a bit warm, which confused him. His skin was usually cold and very unbearable during winter. Maybe Zim is sick? Surely! YES, ZIM IS SICK! NO WAY, would I ever think a human is cute!

" Wow, it's been so long since I've heard you laugh.." Dib admitted, a grin working it's way up onto his lips. " It's nice."

" PFT! [M/N]-friend is always laughing with Zim! Zim has the luck of always listening to it." Zim boasted which made Dib glare at him out of annoyance. " What's wrong stinky? Made of Jelly?~"

" AS IF I'M JEALOUS OF YOU SPACE BOY!" Dib snarls back and flicks the rest of the pudding off his sleeve at Zim who screeched. Zim wipes it off his uniform and flicks it back at Dib who repeated his action. Both ending up doing a flicking match as [M/N]'s eyes glittered with amusement in the background and kept eating his lunch. The joy of them fighting over him was very pleasing to him, it entertained him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's with the squishy feeling inside Zim? Perhaps this is some Irken disease that is EATING ZIM INSIDE! EVERYTIME I LOOK AT [M/N], MY SQUEEDILYSPOOCH TINGLES!

Zim angrily scribbled down the notes that Ms.Bitters was writing on the black board, she kept muttering the notes. He wasn't listening at all, he was just too bothered on why he was feeling this or if his PAK was malfunctioning or worst, getting a dirty human disease from one of the mouth breathers in Skool. His fake violet eyes glanced to the board and then away as Ms.Bitters explained something. His eyes wondered around over the smelly-worm babies then focused right behind the Dib-Smelly.

[M/N] was focused on writing on the paper with his tongue poking out from his lips. His [E/C] eyes glancing to the board then back focus on the paper in front of him. Zim leans on his arm, that propped his head up as he watched his friend write down useless notes. Zim could teach this lesson better if he tried. Though, when Zim's eyes locked onto everything his friend was doing, his insides began to feel like jelly and warm at the same time. His antennas curled a bit under his dark and cheap wig, and his eyes narrowed.

Is [M/N] the cause of this disease? Is he the reason why Zim was feeling like this? Does it work on other humans? Nonesense..no humans find MY friend attractive.

Zim flinched when [E/C] eyes looked up and right at him, he grins awakwardly and waves at [M/N] with his toothy grin. The eyes flickered down on the paper making Zim sigh but he stiffen when their gaze locked with his once more. Zim watched his friend who kept giving him a soft smile. The feelings returning and he wanted to run. Zim didn't understand why he was feeling this way, Invaders don't run from anything!

Then [M/N] stuck his tongue out at him making Zim grin and stick his own lizard like tongue out making [M/N] chuckle quietly. Zim chuckles before yelping as a ruler slammed down on his desk, his hands pulled back. " No laughing in my class Zim. That goes for you too, [M/N]." She hissed and the human looked at his paper, but a smirk still on his lips. Zim looked at the women in distaste before slowly writing down the notes. She was so close to hitting Zim's wonderful hands.

I must have a virus..Zim will need to see..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] smiled as he walked in between Dib and Zim on the way home, they decided to walk since it was a lovely day. Though, Dib made both of them late by his pestering of wanting to see his mother. Not that he mind, his mother is the best women around.

" I don't understand why the Dib had to walk with us." Zim said, arms crossed as he kept marching. His fake violet eyes glaring at his enemy. Dib returned it and huffed, head held up high. " I came because I wanted to see paloma. Ya know, I am her second favorite." Dib said smugly making Zim hiss.

" LIES YOU DUMB-STINKY!~ LIES~" Zim hissed and curled his hand into a fist. " ZIM SHALL BE THE MOTHER UNITS' FAVORTIE!" 

" You two stop it? We're almost home!" [M/N] said breaking it up, throwing his arms over their shoulders. Dib sighs but kept quiet when [M/N] did this. Zim almost chirped, which resulted him into covering his mouth which made Dib confused and [M/N] smile knowingly. Of course he would, he knew everything about Irken body. " When we get to my house I say we have a horror movie m-"

" Who the fuck is that?" A voice made them snap their heads forwards. Much to their horror and [M/N]'s annoyance, the real hybrid was there in the flesh. " Who the fuck are you and what are you doing with Zim and Dib?"

" I have no clue, but who the hell ate you and why do you look like me?" [M/N] asked the look-a-like. " Answer me, are you some robot from the future or a clone?" The way the clone's eyes looked panicked for a moment. " You are a clone."  
" W-What? Of course not!" The fake-[M/n] stuttered for a moment and it made the actual [M/N] raise a brow as he kept walking but before he could, a PAK leg stepped in front of the fake-[M/N]. " Zim? What the hell!"  
" NO WAY! BEGONE IMPOSTER, BACK TO THE LAB!" Zim hissed at [M/N]. The real [M/N] felt a bit hurt that Zim couldn't tell them apart but shakes it off and hands on his hips. " FLEE! RUN OFF FAKE [M/N]." Zim commanded with a wave of his hand.   
" Yeah, leave fake." fake-[M/N] waved like Zim but [M/N] kept moving closer. " Dang Zim, you made a stupid fake."  
" I know, but it's not all perfection with cloning, accept me." Zim boasted with a smirk. Fake-[M/N] rolled his eyes a bit at his cocky attuide. " What? PRAISE ZIM!"  
" Zim, no one is gonna praise you for being made." Dib interrupted, as he looked at the two [M/N]'s. His ember eyes glancing at the two, taking a step back. One had to be a clone or worst, some other monster. There wasn't too many monsters that can shapeshift, unless they were of course, Shapeshifts and not to mention Sirens but they didn't live around water. " You're lucky I got the handcuffs." Dib said, as he slowly pulled out the handcuffs that came from the back of the magazine.   
" GOOD! YOU'RE USEFUL FOR ONCE DIB-STINK." Zim grins before it falters as Dib turns towards them, clipping the handcuffs open. " Dib-stink, you're aiming at the wrong [M/N]." Zim said, as his hand gestures to [M/N]. The fake-[M/N] behind Zim moving back, slowly. " Dib! DO YOU HAVE THE BRAIN WORMS?! THIS IS THE REAL [M/N]!"  
" Zim. That's not [M/N], the real one. [M/N] can hold a grudge like no tomorrow." Dib started out, his eyes narrowed at the fake. " This one time, I broke his favorite Mysterious Mysteries toy and he didn't talk to me for two weeks straight! Even when we went to an amusement park with his mom." Dib said, as he stood beside the real [M/N]. " Plus, [M/n] isn't a huger, unless I force him into it."  
" Ugh, you always have to ruin my fun." Fake-[M/N] said, as he cracked his knuckles which startled Zim who moved away just in time as Fake-[M/N] rushed forwards towards [M/N] who yelped when the clone tried to suck him into him. Zim and Dib watched, not knowing what to do as the clone's clothes and skin tried to mesh with their real [M/N] who struggled and tried to escape.   
" UH A LITTLE FUCKING HELP?" [M/N] said as his body began sinking into the fake, who grins seeing how the original [M/N] was sinking into him. He could feel their bodies combining. Before the real [M/N] could sink into the fake, they were disconnected by PAK legs, [M/N] falls onto the ground and stared up at the fake that began reattaching itself. It's head turns all the way around to look at Dib and Zim.   
" I'll play with you two later." fake-[M/N] hissed at the two, moving his arm, it stretched and throws Zim into the gate then his body falls into the bushes. Dib shakes a bit in his place making Fake-[M/N] grin. " What's wrong Dib? Scared? Freak-boy?" The fake-[M/N] giggles as he walked towards him. " I had you fooled, didn't I?"

" O-Of course not!"  
" I did, didn't I? I mean, why would I hug a freak like yourself? I mean, it was my mistake but oh well, you live and you learn." Fake-[M/N] pulled Dib's collar and yanked him close, their noses touching, Dib squirms. " God humans are stupid." He hissed as he moved his hand around Dib's neck, and the clone began squeezing hard. 

" H-Humans? You're human too." Dib gasped, the cuffs fell onto the floor and he clawed at fake-[M/N]'s hands but that did nothing. " Please, [M/N]." He gasped, and fake-[M/N] hummed.   
" This is how it felt ya know, in space? I remember it vividly, you're losing oxygen and you're brain is slowly shutting down. it's not your lungs wanting air, it's your brain." fake-[M/N] cooed, his [E/C] eyes shinning as he saw how pale Dib was becoming. " I wonder, if your head is gonna explode because of it's size." He wondered. Zim pops his head out of the bushes, his wig a bit to the side but watched as fake-[M/N] was choking Dib.   
" S..Sto...top...plea..se." Dib gasped, slowly losing conscience and black dots enter his eyesight, he gave up clawing at the clones hand. " I'..m sorry.."

" Too little, too la-" A scream ripes through his throat of the clone, he lets go of Dib and looked down to see a sharp tree branch piercing his stomach and saw some pink blood come down onto the concrete sidewalk. Fake-[M/N] looks behind him and saw the real [M/N] standing there, hands a bit pink from the blood coming behind the fake. " You little.."  
" Get off of Dib, I don't want to be grounded." [M/N]'s teeth clattered a bit, obviously scared of the clone's next move. The clone hummed as it removed the branch from it's midsection and throws it away. The skin healed itself and the close meshed together into a whole. " Stay back!" [M/N] said as he moved backwards, into the crosswalk, eyes staring at the clone.

" They'll know soon enough." [Fake]-[M/N] cooed, as he walked. " Then You'll be nothing, but Dib's victim."

" You're lying." [M/N] said, as he stopped, his hands clenched, " " You're lying."  
" Then it must mean you're lying to yourself." Fake-[M/N] grins confidently. He moved to grab the real [M/N] but gasped when his hand was dragged behind him, the clone glares behind him to see Zim holding his arm back tightly, it streching, his claws digging into the clone's wrist. " LET GO!"  
" NO! You may have defiled my mind and my emotions but you are not FOOLING ZIM TWICE!" Zim exclaimed as he kept pulling. Dib regaining his breath, and balance, stood up a bit wobblily but open the cuffs. The Alien sleep cuffs he carried on him for Zim but hadn't had the chance to use them until now. Dib closed the cuff around fake-[M/N]'s wrist, the clone tried swinging his arm to punch Dib but Dib moved last second and cuffed the other wrist. Zim lets go, kicking the fake forwards.  
The clone grunts as he landed on his stomach, [E/C] eyes glaring at [M/N], the real one. " They..why am I so sleepy?" Fake-[M/N] yawns and watched the real version of him walk closer. " They won't trust you ever again...once they find out, they'll discard you..face it.." Slowly Fake-[M/N]'s eyes began closing, the affects on the cuffs were working. " You're a freak." The clone slumps.  
" WOW! I did not think my tech would be that good." Zim said as he brushes his hands off from the invisible dust. " He was so good that he even FOOLED ME!"  
" Yeah, but you're dumb too, so that's a factor." Dib said as he lightly nudged the clone, but wondered why he went to sleep. They only worked on aliens and weird dogs. " Ugh.." Dib looked to the real [M/N] who rose a brow over to him. " Thanks for not letting me die, that was a close call." Dib said, as he lightly kicked a rock away, his eyes following it.  
" No problem." [M/N] replies, feeling awkward, this is the first direct conversation he had with Dib. " I mean, it's cool how you figured out the clone wasn't me." The hybrid said as he looked at the clone who twitched when [M/N] kicked his leg. " Being friends for multiple years might be the cause of that."   
" Yeah, I guess.." Dib said as he looked at the body, Zim watching them curiously. " Listen, [M/N].."  
" Dib I.."  
Both teens chuckled a bit awkwardly, " uh, thanks for saving me again..and..I should've gotten the hint it wasn't you. You don't usually hug back when I hug you, takes you a full two mintues to hug back..and that.." Dib licked his dry lips, was it this hard to apologize? to his friend? Dib didn't usually say sorry unless he means it, or he needed something from the person or Paloma made him. " I'm sorry."  
" It's okay, Zim's experiments are always w-"  
" No! I mean..for what happened.." Dib said, slowly looking at [M/N]. " I'm sorry, I..I have no excuse and you don't have to listen to me. But I just wanted to say i'm sorry, what I did was entirely selfish of me to do to you. I saw the camera and I went for it but I should've went to you..the camera was a stupid thing and you're been my friend for so many years..my only friend..and.." Dib sniffled a bit, he was almost 18 years old and he was going to cry in front of his friend and his enemy.  
No, you can't forgive him, the worm-Dib almost killed you..no..stop...ZIM DEMANDS IT! Zim doesn't need to share! Zim's thoughts swarmed around his mind, all of them demanding [M/N] to not listen to Dib. He watched with wide and panicked eyes which made him scared, Invaders do not panicked, they fight or they die to the end. They do not fear, but at this moment, Zim feared one thing. DON'T FORGET ZIM! DO NOT FORGET HIM FOR THE WORM!  
" Dude, don't cry." [M/N] sighs as he punched Dib's shoulder making the pale teen wince. " I can't trust you but I can forgive you. " You're just Lucky Zim came to save me." 

" Yeah..thanks.." Dib said as he looked at his friend as Zim growls, finally having enough with the two stupid humans forgiving each other. He thought Dib needed to suffer more, and he felt hurt, hurt that Dib was able to get his spot back. Zim pushed through the two and slowly heaved the Fake-[M/N] over his shoulder. " Zim?"

" Zim needs to discard this failure of a clone, " Zim interrupted [M/N]. " I will see YOU, at Skool tomorrow, and your focus better be on the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim snarled and [M/N] flinched back a bit at how feral Zim sounded, almost annoyed and if he was lying, [M/N] could hear jealousy in it.   
Maybe his mind or his heart was playing tricks with the jealousy part.


	33. [25]

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Valentine's Day was never for guys like [M/N], single guys. He would usually get small presents for Gaz and Dib because he cared for them. Usually get Dib candies or a book he saw the other day while he usually got Gaz a heart-shape pizza or batteries in a fancy box. Small gestures but he knew they loved it, Dib voiced his appreciation usually then Gaz would leave but never before shoving a piece of paper with a heart on it into his chest. 

This year though, this year he had a reason to be happy or even excited. [M/N] had a possibility for someone to like him or maybe even love him more than a friend. He could sense Zim had to feel something, why else would the Irken try to protect a fake version of himself? Why was Zim even hanging out with him in the first place? Plus, Zim saved him from certain death in space. [M/N] was eternally grateful for that, he was grateful for Zim. 

Then the feelings began coming up, every time he was around Zim or Zim making him happy, it made him feel light as a feather. Zim being around him in general made him happy, [M/N] honestly thought having an Irken around him would be the death of him quite literally. Irkens killed, destroyed and harmed anything living for the Empire. He thought Zim would've end him for the empire or even kill him. All the stories his mother told him about Irken life and their ways scared him. He was scared of Zim at first but now, he would die not seeing the Invader.

Not actually die.

[M/N] was just too enamored with the Irken, he would feel that his heart would crumble to pieces if Zim were to break it. But since the holiday is here, why not? Why not ask Zim to try with him? Try to have a relationship with him? A hybrid and an Invader from the planet Irk. Before he could ask, [M/N] did research for the holiday with the help of cheesy romantic movies and things he saw on Instagram. There were just the problem about what to do, and which one to do. Balloons shape like hearts seemed too much even for Zim's ego, then there was one with a nice large box with wine in it but Irken's don't drink human alcohol, there was even a post about nice pink high heels but Zim would just break them at the end. [M/N] almost left the app until a video of a girl making homemade chocolate.

[M/N] was curious and watched on, then the wheels in his mind started going. Irkens are only allowed to eat chocolate if they were elites or the Almighty Tallest. Other Irkens than those two groups weren't even allowed to look at the dark goodness. His mother told him this and the Irken Elite who use to sneak her some, though she was never a fan of it. If he was correct, Zim is an Invader so he wouldn't be able to have any on his home planet. That meant giving Zim chocolate would be perfect.

[M/N] would've walked with Zim home, hoping Gaz could distract Dib long enough and he would pull out the heart shape box from his backpack with a white ribbon on it to Zim. He would slowly begin his confession and why he loved Zim. Zim being himself would puff his chest out and then give [M/N] an answer. God, [M/N] hoped Zim would say yes or even let him down gently. Either way, as long as [M/N] tell him all those feelings would go away once he's rejected. Hopefully.

Hopefully

He spent most of the night making and re-making chocolates for Zim. One batch was too spicy, one batch was too soft and another was just too salty which confused the hybrid. [M/N] finished around one am, they were sweet and smooth. He was happy with his work but not happy when he woken up an hour after Hi Skool started. [M/N] panicked, screaming, " I'M LATE!" He moved around his room and pulled on anything that was lying around. [M/N] pulled on the first sweater he found, pants on and his shoes, he was taking his shorts that he slept in last night. [M/N] shot himself like a bullet outside and towards the direction of the Hi Skool.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Nice of you to join us Mr.[L/N]." Ms.Bitters hissed as the out of breath and tired student walked in. He rubbed his hands, and sat down behind Dib who gives him a confused glance. " Anyway, as I was saying, despite my moral outrage, the Hi Skool principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentines day this year." As soon as Ms.Bitters said that, the kids went wild and some even jumped a few feet in the air screaming. Things were yelled out, things were thrown and some kids seemed to glide around happily. It surprised [M/N] a bit.

Today is the day, I am finally going to tell Zim.. [M/N] thought happily as he reached for his bookbag and unzipped it. How could this day get any better? He thought before pulling out another box white with a blue bow on it and looked to Dib who seemed a bit confused and awkward with everyone throwing things or even celebrating. 

" Go ahead, pass out your Valentine day meat slabs. It is tradition after all." Ms.Bitters huffed as kids began passing around meat to their classmates and friends. [M/N] shakes his head before lighting jabbing his finger into Dib's shoulder. Dib moved his head to look at [M/N] who grins and shakes the box in his hand a bit. " Happy Valentines day Dib." [M/N] said, a grin painted on his lips. " I hope you like it."

" I hope it isn't meat." Dib said as he slowly opens the box, ignoring Gretchen who was placing slab after slab of heart-shaped steak on his desk. Dib lifts the box off and peered in before grinning, his tongue stuck out a bit and lifts his new present up to look. " WOW! A new briefcase! It even has the Swollen Eyeball symbol on it too!" Dib was amazed, it looked like his old one that broke the other day when Gaz smashed it against his face. " Thanks! Is that for who I think it is?" Dib asked, his tone dull and glared at the pink heart-shaped box. 

" Yeah, it is." [M/N] confirmed with a grin. Dib groans but says nothing and glared out the window a bit. [M/N] looked at Zim who flung the plate of meat back at Aki without a care in the world. Okay, Okay, [M/N] you got this...just take a de- A buzzer in the corner of the room rings and flashes red which stops [M/N] from day dreaming and glanced at the alarm. " Ugh..Another one?" Ms.Bitters sighs a bit, she hangs the teacher phone up and it sinks into her desk. " To celebrate overcrowding in the Hi Skool, a new student will be joining the class." She said as loud noises came outside. 

"Who brings a jet to Skool?" [M/N] mutters as the jet lands on the grass. Smoke rises and a girl comes out with a cat that seemed a bit too fast. The cat walks along the ledge of the window and stops once it sees something inside the classroom, red eyes narrowed. " This is getting too weird for one day. Weirder than usual." [M/N] mutters, not liking the feeling in his squeedlyspooch. The cat leaves just as he made eye contact with it and hears soft footsteps, he turns to see the girl and instantly, everyone seems memorized.

She was beautiful, [M/N] wouldn't admit it, but she was though she seemed a bit..dull in a sense? Like something was wrong with her but [M/N] couldn't put his finger on it or why. " Hi! My name's Tak.." She started off as she took a quick glance around. " I'm new here." The jet beeps in the background as some greeted her, " Hello Tak." And the jet was gone. 

" My dad is the head of the Delicious Weenie cooperation, that was his jet out there." She said gesturing to the window just as [M/N] noticed something odd about her hands. They were pale like her skin, a bit sharp which he found odd but also her hands had three fingers.. " SO I BROUGHT VALENTINE'S WIENIERS FOR EVERYONE!" She screeched as her bag expelled the hot dogs out and everyone went wild minus [M/N] and Dib. " EXCEPT THAT KID!" She snarled at Zim, standing on Ms.Bitters desk with a piece of paper. 

" Weenies, SCHMEENIES! Zim needs no MEAT! " Zim exclaimed in distaste as [M/N] shakes his head at his reply. She didn't care as she turns to the class, " For him, I've prepared a poem~" [M/N] snapped his head at her, a bit bewildered and annoyed. How could she even prepare a poem that fast? It's her first day here!"

" Looks like Zim has a GIRLFRIEND!" Sara taunted while pointing at Tak. That statement made Zim on edge by looking on his face, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock or fear, while [M/N] kept glaring at Sara then Tak. He didn't understand it but he didn't like Tak, he could just feel it.

" It's NOT NICE," Tak snarled a bit before calming down after ripping the paper in half. " To embarrass people you should apologize...and eat your eraser!" Tak suggested as Sara seemed to stop and turns to Zim. " Yes Tak. I'm sorry Zim.." She said, almost vacantly before biting into a huge eraser. Tak composed herself once more before looking at the torn piece of paper. 

"For longer than I can remember, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours, and a torso too. Birds sing, and YOU'RE GONNA PAY, THE END!" HERE'S SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE! " She reads off and by ending it, she pulled out ribs with barbecue sauce on it, throwing it towards Zim who catches it. He began screaming and smoke began coming off his skin. 

"Thank you, Tak. That was horrible. Now, you'll need a place to sit." Her gaze moved around and [M/N] was out of his seat as Zim began running around. The hybrid tried to stop the burning but also tried to stop Zim from flinging into things which annoyed him. " Zim hold still!" [M/N] orders but Zim screams as the bookshelf falls onto him. 

" Class is dismissed!" Ms.Bitters snarled just as the bell rings, kids got up and [M/N] slowly push up the cheap bookshelf, moving away the books from Zim's burning and probably bruised body. He only smiles as Zim throws the meet away and it hits the window with a loud 'plat' sound. " That horrid girl." Zim shivers as he looked up to [M/N] who only smiles. " Thanks for assisting ZIM!" Zim slowly stood up, a bit wobblily and [M/N] helps him steady himself before letting go. Usually Zim would smack away at someone touching him or even helping him but he didn't.

" Hey, Zim.." [M/N] said as he picked up his bookbag. " Do you have plans after Skool?" He asked, as he turns to see Zim gone. His mood plummets a bit but he takes a deep breath. " That's fine, making evil plans and such..I'll just give him my present later..then confessed.." He laughs, a bit uneasy as he left the room and head to his next one. His emotions wiggling around in him, he never felt jealousy before and he never felt so suspicious of someone before. It was very new to him.

Is this what Dib feels all the time? Suspicious around everyone and everything? It was horrible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim wasn't around during most of the day classes, not even science. Zim loved correcting the science teacher and boast about his 'scientific abilities' which [M/N] found amusing most of the time. [M/N] also carried around the box in his backpack, waiting for Zim to show his green face again, confess then die at home from embarrassment. 

The bell rings and [M/N] walks out, eyes glancing around everywhere for Zim but sighs when he saw no one. " Maybe he got sick and went home, that meat did burn him really bad.." [M/N] mutters as he opens the door to the playground and sat on the brick wall that separated the dead flowers and thorn bushes. He slowly pulled out the box, holding it and looked over it, a bit defeated. " I stayed up pass one to make it too..."

" Hey, [M/N]." Dib said and [M/N] perked up a bit to see Dib and Tak, much to his growing annoyance over the female. " Tak likes Paranormal investigating too! She even wants to look over my latest findings and my work! Isn't that great?" Dib said sitting beside [M/N], and bit into the meat heart that Gretchen made for him. The hybrid wince a bit, wasn't the meat raw? " You sound happy, nobody else talks about the Paranormal or something?" She questioned. " I thought you and Zim would've been interested."

" No, it's just I'm not used to people being interested in my paranormal studies. As for Zim, well— " Dib began and yelps as he was shoved into the bushes by none other but Zim who looked messy and skin a bit dirty from the meat accident. [M/N] perks up and with wide eyes, he looks to Zim. " Hey Zi-"

" Not now." Zim brushes [M/N] off making the hybrid blink a bit in confusion and Zim lock eyes with Tak who stared back with a raised eyebrow. "I have come to accept your feelings for me, I congratulate you for acknowledging my superiority in choosing me as your love-pig... FEEL HONORED!" Zim exclaimed at the end. [M/N] hear everything, including his heart breaking in two. 

" Zim, you can't be serious! You just met her today!" [M/N] argued but his voice was deaf to the Irken's antennas. Tak takes out BBQ sauce and sprays Zim with it, making the Invader crumble and scream in pain much to [M/N] annoyance. "Maybe you really are an alien, like Dib says. " Tak said as she throws the bottle away. "A horribly disguised, disgusting, horrible one. " She finished as she watched Pain wither in pain.

"Nonsense! Despite his huge head, the Dib-monkey is quite stupid. " Zim said as he slowly stood up, wobbling a bit. The pain still stung him but he was gonna commit to this to learn human affection.

" MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted from the bushes. [M/N] moved, grasping his hand and pulling him out of it. " Thanks..are you.." Dib began when he noticed the sad expression on his face.

" Now prepare your brain, filthy beast of meat and hair." Zim said lifting Tak off the brick ledge and on the ground. "Your magical love adventure begins NOW! " Zim exclaimed with a grin. Tak began laughing and pointing at Zim, Zim examines himself a bit confused then both began to laugh which annoyed the hybrid even more, causing his grip on Dib's hand to tighten which made the Membrane wince and try to pry his hand away. They kept laughing a minute more before Tak stuffed Zim into the garbage bin and kicked him away harshly.

She kept laughing but [M/N]'s grasp began crushing Dib's bones. " OH GOD I WOULD LAUGH BUT YOU'RE KILLING MY HAND!" Dib exclaimed as pain began to hit him hard. [M/N] snapped out of his jealous rage and anger, letting Dib fall back into the bushes.

Hopefully this would only last for a day at most. Zim couldn't just fall in love with a girl by mere glance, could he?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How wrong he was..

The next day, Zim began to try and woo Tak much to [M/N] annoyance and jealousy. When lunch rolled around, Zim offered her a muffin, one of the good ones without mold on it but she simply squirts him with her juice and he falls to the floor in pain. [M/N] watched, and slowly curled the spoon he had in his fist and it bends. 

One the way to class, [M/N] passed by Tak's locker and saw from the corner of his eye a meat heart from Zim. It pulled his squeedlyspooch strings, it was a cute gesture but she just yanked Zim from a few lockers away and shoved him out of Skool with the heart on his head. [M/N] just growls, feeling hot and punches a locker, denting it before stomping towards class. The door opens to reveal a nerd that was stuffed in there. " Wow, he has anger issues." He said as he walked out the locker, only to be stuffed into another.

[M/N] cooled down a bit in fifth period, writing down notes when something was sliding towards Tak. He watched as Zim slides the present towards her, she merely glanced at it before to Zim. He never gave me presents! Ugh! [M/N] thought as he grips the pencil harshly as it snaps in two. He watched Tak pull the cord, wrap it around Zim and shoved the present onto Zim's head. Ms.Bitters allowed it too or she didn't care. Once everyone walked out, [M/N] looked over the box of chocolates in his bag, sighing. Despite [M/N] feeling annoyed, he walked towards Zim who almost slammed himself into wall a few times.

" Here, let me.." [M/N] removed the present and slowly undid the claw wrapped around Zim's torso. Zim watched, grumbling and huffing under his breath. " There." [M/N] smiles but Zim zooms away from him when Tak walked into another classroom. [M/N] watched and sighs a bit, throwing the present into the garbage and walked off towards class with a sulking expression.

After the Hi Skool recess, [M/N] walked towards lunch and sat down, his gaze down as he opens his lunch. He ignored everyone around him as he began eating but stops in mid-bite when someone sat in front of him. He expected Dib but when he looked up, he saw a dejected and dirty Zim sitting. " What happened?" [M/N] asked as he poked at his jello.

" Tak let a dog attack me." Zim said as he stared at his tray, not even moving to shove it away. " It hurts.." Zim sighs as [M/N] stared at the other a bit confused, " This human affection...it's dumb.." Zim said as he looked to [M/N] who looked more than amused, " HEH? Why are your lips twitching?"

" Zim..everything Tak has been doing to you hasn't been human affection..at the very least it's abuse." [M/N] said as he leans on his elbow a bit as he stared at Zim. " Affection isn't pain based." [M/N] explained, " Affection is something that makes you happy, and feel warm..like you love it and you express it." [M/N] smiles, " What you've been feeling is..uh..not affection."

" I see." Zim said as he looked at the human, intrigued before asking. " How do you give affection then if you don't give others pain?" Zim was very curious about this true affection that [M/N] explained. How does one feel warm inside? Does it burn?

" Sure, just one though because lots of people aren't too big about affection in plain sight." [M/N] said as he slowly moved his hand towards Zim's and slowly grasped it. He didn't try to make any sudden movements that would freak Zim out or make him yank his hand away. " It might not feel the same because of your gloves but.." [M/N] slowly, heart pounding and nerves on fire a bit, he moved his thumb over Zim's knuckles lightly with a smile. " This is affection." 

Zim watched [M/N] and felt his hand in his, watching curiously and smiles a tiny bit. It actually felt good, not the pain reaction he was getting all day from Tak. His eyes glanced at their hands and watched [M/N]'s thumb brush over his gloved hand. His eyes glanced back to [M/N] and smiled. " This horrid affection..is better than Zim thought.." He said as he felt warm, inside which made him stiffen a bit. This part was true but he never thought this would happened with [M/N], a human boy, a HUMAN.

" Yeah, Now that I have you attention Zim, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you.." [M/N] moved his free hand and grasped the box but before he could take it out fully, a tray of beans fall onto them. Zim screeched as he tried wiping it away from his eyes as Tak and Dib snicker together. [M/N] shakes off the beans and stared at the two, Dib caught his eyes and grins back a bit nervously.

" Ugh, fucking Dib." [M/N] said as he reached over with the napkins and began wiping the beans away from Zim's eyes and face while ignoring the steam coming off Zim's body. " Hold still." [M/N] said as he wipes the beans off Zim's face and off his uniform.

The warm feeling..this..this..is what you're talking about. Zim thought as he felt [M/N]'s touches over him and cleaning him up. He was in pain sure, it was steaming on his green skin and he wanted to scream but [M/N]'s soft and kind touches were making him relax. It feels so natural and so..welcoming...this..is affection? Zim thought, his mind becoming a bit more fuzzy and warm. His fake violet eyes staring at [M/N]'s hands and grasped one making the hybrid flinch and look up, flinching even more when Zim's fake eyes stared back at his. " Zim?" [M/N] asked, as Zim perks a bit. " You okay?"

" Zim never felt better.." Zim said calmly, " Even when my skin is smoking.." Zim moved [M/N]'s hand away from his face with a purr. " [M-"

" It looks like [M/N] HAS A BOYFRIENDDDDD!"

" God damnit!" [M/N] snapped his head towards Sara's direction and glared. " This is why no one likes you!" He hissed practically, eyes narrowed at the girl. He turns back only to see Zim gone, making [M/N] sigh and slump on the table. A perfect moment ruined.

" That sucks." Gaz said as she walked by the table, not playing her game for once but on her phone, texting this time. " Mom says you have to go over our house after Skool, she said she needs the house for something." Gaz said as she looked to [M/N] who stared at her. " What?"

" You called her Mom, it's usually Paloma with you." Gaz didn't say anything as she looked at [M/N] before walking away. 

That was weird.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] didn't see Zim for the rest of the day which was weird, he might've went home after the bean accident. [M/N] was playing games with Gaz, his fingers jamming onto the game controller happily. His eyes staring at the screen and then the doorbell rings, " OH! I'll get it." Mateo called, and walked out from the kitchen and opens the door. " Oh hello Dib's and [M/N]'s green friend! Come on in!" Mateo said, loudly which made [M/N] turn his head to see Zim in his disguise and marched in the door.

" [M/N]-friend!" Zim said, his tone serious, " I need y-"

" Wait just a minute!" Mateo said, blocking [M/N] from Zim's view which made the Invader grumble. " Before you two go running off and do some weird child adventures, I need to have a chat with you, on request by Paloma." Mateo hummed, as he began leading Zim towards the kitchen, " Would you like some tea?" [M/N] heard before it began to be muffled chatter, he wanted to know what they were talking about. Though, it must be important if his mother wanted Mateo to talk to him. [M/N] resumed his focus on the game before hearing light steps coming down the stairs. " Who was at the door?" Dib asked, yawning a bit.

" In the kitchen." Gaz said as Dib shrugs, walking into the kitchen. " AH! ZIM!" [M/N] heard Dib exclaimed, shock and even trying to tell his dad about him. [M/N] shakes his head, though, he did wonder why he was here in the first place. Maybe something to do with his next plan or something to do with Tak, if Zim was going to woo her more. Gaz paused the game, " I'm gonna get a soda, want one?" She asked, and began walking to the kitchen. 

" Yeah! Thanks." He replied as she walked into the kitchen, [M/N] waited and winced as a pained scream came from the kitchen then a scream from Dib. Whatever they did, Gaz handled it perfectly. [M/N] shakes his head just as the door slammed open again. [M/N] looked to see Zim's skin was smoking and he was screaming. " Z-" [M/N] began but yelped, as Zim who kept screaming, pulled [M/N] onto his shoulder and both left the Membrane home.

" AHAHA! BURNS!" Zim screams as [M/N] covered his ears, not bothered by Zim basically kidnapping him. " THE PAIN!" [M/N] winced as Zim kept screaming, Zim kept rushing away from the Membrane household. " Z-"  
" HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE PAIN!"  
" Zi-"  
" THE STICKY SODA PAIN!"  
" -"  
" PAIN!"  
" ZIM! STOP SCREAMING!" [M/N] finally shouted as he smacked at Zim's back, Zim winced at the hits but kept rushing towards the base. " Where are you taking me? I need to be at my house in two hours!" [M/N] explained with a huff, arms crossed as he looked at his friend. " If you need my help to woo Tak than drop me off here." [M/N] added, still bitter about the whole day of Zim trying to woo Tak. 

" PFT! That was hours ago, Zim needs no love-pig like Tak!" Zim explained as he used his PAK legs climb up the base, the roof opening up to show the voot cruiser. " Tak is actually Irken!" Zim said as he throws [M/N] into the chair and Zim pressed against him, basically in his lap. [M/N] would've been flushed but he was intrigued, she was an Irken. That explains much but he didn't understand why he couldn't sense her like he did with Zim. Maybe it's only a male Irken thing?

" And you didn't have to scream at Zim, my antennas were right there." Zim huffed as he began the cruiser and it lifts off the platform with ease and into the air. [M/N] gave Zim a look of pure annoyance since Zim was the one screaming. " Anyway, I'm tracking Dib to make sure he get's in then I can use him as bait for Tak. We'll we both go in, destroy things and come back." Zim said as he drove the voot into the city, heading towards the large hot dog stand. A red blinker on the voot's control panel. " Why are you dress nicely?" Zim asked, looking over [M/N]'s new outfit, it wasn't the nice warm jacket but clothes that almost reminded him of a penguin with a [F/C] tie. " Are you going to a funeral? Celebrating death without Zim?"

" No. My mom has something important to say tonight. Though, I wonder if someone important died, I mean I'm wearing a freaking suit with a tie." [M/N] said as he leans against the seat, finding it comfortable. " Though, it could be something for Mateo too. She wanted everyone at my house." [M/N] hummed as he watched the red dot glow brighter and brighter as they flew around the huge hot dog stand before stopping abruptly. [M/N] almost knocked his head into the voot's window, pressing his hands against the circular glass dome. Holding himself there and Zim pushing him back. " What now?"

" We wait.." Zim said as he pressed his back and bottom back against [M/N]'s front. " Sit back, your breeding spike is making it harder to sit back." Zim commanded as he glared at the dot. [M/N]'s eyes narrowed, breeding spike? What the hel-oh wait.. his dick. " Wait, how do you know where my breeding spike is anyway? For all you know it could be on my back." [M/N] asked, a tad curious and wanted to tease Zim if he knew from porn.

" That horrid human class on the human smelly-body. It pointed out that both genders have reproductive parts, the female body is horrid." Zim shivers at the thought, bleeding for a month and not dying? How? " Though, when news of your breeding spike was talked about, it made Zim shiver, how it hangs down there without protection." Zim shivered once more, " So very stupid." Zim looked at the radar and it stops. " Now, let Zim do all the talking. You and your human brain might ruin this."

Zim blasted into the wall, leaving a hole and the Invader leaps out, dragging the poor hybrid with him. [M/N] landed on his face with a groan and Zim landed on his feet. " IT'S OVER TAK!" Zim snarled as he pointed his finger at her. [M/N] sat up, rubbing his face with his hand to stop the dull pain from his jaw. " The Urth is mine to devastate, plus I promise the moon to GIR." Zim added with a huff.

" Zim? [M/N]? How did you know we'd be here?" Dib asked, looking over them curiously. He wasn't wearing his usual dark clothes, instead was a suit that looked like [M/N]'s with a dark blue bow-tie and instead of the jacket it was his dark trench coat. " I placed a tracking device on you." Zim stated confidently with a smirk. " Tracking device? Where?" Dib asked as he patted himself and even turn around, there pressed against his head was GIR who grins once he was finally caught. Gaz shakes her head, holding an unopen soda in her hand, dressed in her dark aesthetic but as in a black dress and black flats. No leggings this time but her necklace hanged around her neck. 

" YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!" GIR giggles as he got off and stood beside Zim with a salute before clutching onto [M/N]'s arm. " I MISSED YOU ENRIQUE!" [M/N] pats at the robots tiny head and looked around, whistling in awe. This all looked like purple tinted Irken tech, his eyes glanced around before focusing on Tak. It looked amazing and was almost ashamed of his human side because of how stupid humans were not to notice this. 

" This won't me from keeping my promise to the Tallest. Mimi, attack!" Tak commands just as there was buzzing coming from [M/N]'s watch which made him look over to see an oncoming S.I.R unit. He heard banging and something came up from the pipe. [M/N] saw the unit and it turns to him, and stops, it freezes and while staring at [M/N]. It's eyes unblinking or wavering in the slightest.

" MiMi, I told you." She began before noticing the watch, her eyes focused on it before they widen. " You, you're Irken as well!" Tak hissed taking steps towards [M/N] but it was cut short when Zim steps in front of Tak. " Get out of the way or else!" She hissed, as her hands curled into fists. " This human-thing isn't what he says he is, he's wrist, he's wearing Irken tech." Zim narrowed his eyes at her, " GET. OUT.OF. MY. WAY." Tak snarled as she shoved Zim into Dib who yelps as their bodies collected. Tak goes to grasp the watch, but something slinks out from behind Gaz and snapped onto Tak's wrist making her scream in surprise and pain.

" Red? How the heck did she follow us without knowing?" Dib asked, as he shoved Zim off. [M/N] moved backwards from the scene and Tak punching Red in the face to get off. Hissing and making clicking sounds for the skunk to get off. [M/N] gulps as he watched, and stops walking when he felt the railing blocked him. His eyes glanced around at Tak then at Zim who was fixing his wig. " GET OFF!" Using her PAK legs, Tak rips off Red who yelps as she was flung at GIR who caught her with a happy scream. " I'M GETTING MARRIED!" GIR screams as she shakes Red, who as probably recovering. 

" What are you?! You're human, I can smell your human funk, but there's another smell hidden beneath it all." Tak snarled as she used her spider legs to hold herself up, four of them clacking as she came closer to the hybrid. " You have Irken tech on you, you smell horrid and not to mention you stopped MiMi from even touching you with one look. What are you?!" She hissed as she moved the leg to stab at [M/N] to at least hold still but before it made contact GIR was thrown at her. The robot clutched her fast screaming. Tak was scrambling to get the robot off her face, just as Zim made his way under her spiderlegs and grasped the hybrids hand. Rushing towards the voot. " COME! ZIM WILL NOT LOOSE HIS FRIEND! TO A STUPID INVADER-TO-BE!"

[M/N] had no arguments there but before they could crawl out the hole, MiMi got in front of them, slamming it's fist into the floor making both of them fall back. GIR is thrown off Tak's face and right into Zim's. " I flew!" GIR giggles. Zim and [M/N] looked to Tak as she hovers above them, lifting a PAK leg above her head, her disguise off now since there was no point anymore. " Enough games! If you two won't let me prepare for the plan then it makes sense to get rid of you!" Her eyes fixed onto Zim's panicked fake ones. " Goodbye Zim." She lets out a shrill like laugh as she thrusted the leg forwards to try and stab Zim with one good jab through. She grins even more so when she felt pressure through her Spider leg but it wasn't the intended target. Her antennas pinned against her skull in annoyance to see the human was there instead.

" H-No-why?" Zim sputters, his brain and PAK going to mush, so many questions and the pain in his squeedlyspooch. It felt like it was on fire, burning him. [M/N] stood in front of the Invader and Zim didn't even wince as human blood fell onto his face, coming from the stab mark. " Human..why...how did it...why..?" Zim asked as [M/N] ignored the pain coming from his spine and slowly turns his head. " Why..did you sacrifice yourself for Zim's life?" Zim asked, he wasn't worthy of his first friend's sacrifice. The only person who helped him on this stupid ball of mud. The one who doesn't want to see his insides and show him off to the world. Zim didn't know why but he didn't deserve it.

" I-I have no idea..my body..it just ran by itself.." [M/N] said, a pained smile coming to his lips. " I..I think..I need to sleep now? I need to tell you something..something important, okay?" [M/N] wheezed and turns his head to the side as he threw up the pinkish blood. It splatters around him and Tak made a noise of disgust and removed her PAK leg out and [M/N]'s body began falling forwards. Tak clicked her tongue as Dib and Gaz rushed towards [M/N]. " What an anti-climatic death. Pathetic." She sighs, " MiMi dear, clean this mess up." Tak orders as she disappears into one of the floating platforms that was going down. MiMi, slams her fist as she went towards them before being thrown back by the fizzy spray of Gaz's soda. 

" Goddamnit!" Dib gulps as he pressed his pale hand against his friends wound, trying to stop the bleeding. [M/N] wheezed a bit as he stared up at the worried faces of his friends and crush. " You need to stay awake. You need to go to the hospital..mom….mom...can fix you okay?" Dib assured his friend, he needed to, or was he assuring himself that Paloma could help him? Could she? [M/N] only groans in pain, his eyes glancing between the three of them, dark dots dancing in his vision. His breaths raspy and shallow, she couldn't, Tak stabbed him straight through and might've cracked his spine. This might be his final moments.

" You must live! LIVE FOR ZIM!" Zim exclaimed as he looked over [M/N], his hands shaking and liquid was coming down his cheeks. "...If you can't live for yourself..then live for Zim...Zim doesn't want to be a alone on this planet.." Zim begs, his gloved claws holding on to [M/N]'s hand, gripping it tightly. He has never begged before, in his centuries of living, Zim has never begged for anything remotely important before. But for once, he was more than willing to do that.

"..I don't think I can..even for you Zim.." [M/N] breaths out as he slowly removed his hand from Zim's and gently wipes a tear away from his green cheeks. " I..I'm…" His hand goes limp, and falls into the pink blood that surrounded him as it did, the watch fizzes and smoke came out of it. All three's eyes squint as a bright light came off [M/N], and once their eyes adjusted, there laid on the floor was an Irken. Soft [H/C] hair still there, soft [S/C] replaced with soft green and antennas laid limply against his skull. Dib stared at his best friend, since toddlers, shock, betrayal and hurt. In that moment, he realized something important.

His best friend has been an alien for 17 years, 17 years the paranormal was sharing baths with him, sharing notes and told secrets with each other. They had sleep overs, tea parties and went hunting, his best friend has always been what he was hunting. That part made him sick.

" Oh boy," Red said as she walked over, like GIR, on her two back feet and her skunk head comes off like a hoodie. Dib wanted to cry right there and now. " We need to go take him to Paloma." She said, as her red S.I.R unit eyes glared at them, blazing red as usual. " He will die in ten minutes. We need to hurry, stop giving me crazy looks and load him in the damn Voot."

With that, all three got to work, lifting [M/N] towards the voot, Zim would worry about the blood stains later.


	34. [26]

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark and blurred? I can hear muffles and shouting.._

" Dib please calm down! You're gonna get worked u-"  
" I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! MY BEST FRIEND IS AN ALIEN, SOMETHING I'VE BEEN HUNTING SINCE WE WERE KIDS!"  
" Dib, Son settle do-"  
" NO! YOU KNEW THIS DIDN'T YOU?! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

_Why is Dib so upset? Did they do something to him? Everyone is so loud.._

" Would you shut your damn mouth? God, you're so annoying." [M/N] could hear Gaz snarl somewhere around him. He was for sure that was Gaz, her rough yet feminine voice was one he knew since childhood. " You're being dramatic."

" Why are you so calm? Paloma and [M/N] aren't humans! How could..did you know?" Dib's voice seem to quiver and [M/N] winced, but he felt a hand squeeze his, it was a cold hand. Why can't I squeeze the hand back? Why? I feel like jello. " I knew since I was ten. Jesus, Dib, stop being annoying, so what if they're aliens?" Gaz replies coldy. " You're gonna stress mom out."

_My mom? Is this who they're talking about? Or..? I need to wake up.._ [M/N] thought as he slowly tried to move himself, get him a start in this, arms shaking and tried open his eyes. He winced as he did so, the bright light of his mother's lab hurting his eyes. He blinekd them once more and looked over to who was holding his hand and flinched a bit seeing it was Zim, who seemed to be asleep but leaning over the metal bed while holding his hand. [M/N] was very impressed with Zim being able to sleep durning this yelling.

" Dib, baby, please stop ye-" Paloma stood away from the metal bed, she looked worried and tired, the hologram was that good. 

" Don't baby me! You're an alien!" Dib snapped, he was in a hover chair and arms tied against the chair too. He must've done something bad if he was tied to the chair. " Let me go! You brain washed my sister and my dad but you can't do it to me!" Dib sneered as he kept struggling. Paloma looked deeply sadden at Dib's sneer and looked down at her hands a bit. Dib kept trying to slip his way through the bends, but they were hard to get off. " LET ME G-" A pale fist slammed against Dib's head and he slumps over a bit with a pained groan.

" Shut up, damnit, why can't you see that mom isn't gonna hurt us." Gaz sighs, pinching her nose in annoyance. Since they took down Tak yesterday, Dib has been a pain about discovering Paloma and [M/N]. " Why can't you use your big head? They would've killed us by now or mom would've been the one to rule this planet." Gaz said, arms crossed as a gloved hand ruffled her hair.

" Exactly my point! Thank you daughter, like she said Dib, Paloma and [M/N] means no harm." Mateo said in a reassuring tone. " I've known Paloma for the longest time and she means no ha-" He stops as Dib glared at him, and raised his eyebrows, " Son?" He had never seen him that angry. Dib was never this angry with him, fustrated yes, never angry.

" YOU! You denyed everything I bring up, denyed the paranormal and everything. You ignored me and my countless rants because of her! You chose her over me!" Dib ranted as he wiggles in the chair and [M/N] winced at how loud he was being. " You don't you dare say anything to me, you lied to me and thought I was the crazy one, but you belived me and you lied!" Dib hissed as he struggles in the binds before stopping when [M/N] asked, " What the hell happend?" His voice raspy and the second he said something, Zim snapped his eyes open.

" My son!" Both Paloma and Mateo cried out joyfully and rushed over, smothering the hybrid in a hug, Paloma pressing mutiple kisses against his face as Mateo moved back, ruffling [M/N]'s soft hair. " It worked, it worked, your PAK has been restored into your back and powered you up!" Paloma said as she looked over the vitals, looking happier than she did a few mintues ago. Zim looked over them, tried to before reaching for [M/N]'s hand, grasping it. He was unusually quiet. Using his free hand, [M/N] moved it and touched his back and flinched as he felt the cold metal of his PAK, it seemed bigger than he remembered. " It will take a while to get use to it, and learn all about it."

" How did my PAK ports open? I thought they shut when I was younger." [M/N] asked as Zim perked up, his antennas up like they were alert. " Zim saved you, all Zim." Zim said, his voice calm for once, confident. " Zim removed his PAK and linked it into you, and with my magnificent driving skills, I brought you here. Be greateful human, or hybrid, that you have a wonderful friend like Zim." Zim grins as [M/N]'s lips pull up into a tired smile. " Your worth dying for." Zim added as [M/N]'s cheeks turn a bit pinkish despite being in his natural green skin.

" Yes, Zim removed his PAK to save you, he almost crashed into my garden. After I took you from the voot, his PAK returned to his body and I began trying my hardest to close your wound and ready your PAK." Paloma explained as she placed the tablet of [M/N]'s vitals down on the table, she smiles. " You're lucky that Mateo was here to assit me. without him, we could've lost you."

" My dear, you don't give yourself enough credit, you are the doctor here." Mateo said with a happy tone and Paloma smiles at him, " Anyway, it's been a day and it looks like everything looks fine. Though, there must be some explainning to do." He said looking at the annoyed and upset Dib who watched them from his spot. " Do you want me..?" Mateo glanced at Paloma and [M/N] who shook their heads. " Of course, Gaz, come along, we should go get dinner, your brother must be starving." Without another word, Professor Membrane and Gaz leave upstairs and the room was quiet. Red, moved from her spot and pushed the hover chair that had Dib tied to towards the metal table and stops a few feet.

" Thanks Red." Paloma said as she fixed her hair, her eyes glanced at the three males in her lab. She didn't know how to start, Dib knew most of the things of their life and knew about her first husband, [M/N]'s human father, Neville. " How to start.." She said thinking over it, before snapping her fingers. " Do you possibile remember when you were almost kidnapped as a toddler?" Paloma asked Dib.

" Pft, yeah." Dib rolled his eyes, of course he did, they were probably gonna make him into some super kid or something. " How could I not? Plus, I'm still on the fense if they were gonna make me into some super baby or kidnap me." He said as Paloma smiles, but it was grim. " What's with the face alien scum?" Dib said but Paloma didn't flinch.

" They weren't trying to make you into some super baby, or anything like that." Paloma said, as she looked at Dib. " They were trying to eat you." She said, her tone a bit upset. She earn a scar down her chest from her fight with them, she did her duty as a good babysitter for Mateo back then. " Their species surive on eating other's young and they belived it would make them young forever." She said, the Dobix's thought they were staying young forever by eating other's young, and they found their way to Earth and their first baby was going to be Dib.

"Dobix's? I thought they didn't travel this far into the galaxy." Zim said, his antennas perk upwards, " Zim isn't suprise that they picked Dib-smelly to be their first vicitm." He grins as [M/N] shakes his head, " Zim, don't rile him up." The hybrid sighs, " Go ahead mom."

" Anyway, I was watching you and [M/N], though he wasn't asleep, and I was out of my disguise at the moment. They were horrified when they saw me break down the door, they almost cried after I beated them. Dobix's are prideful beings, so they cry when defeated.." Paloma hummed, " I saved you, as an alien. You watched the whole ordeal from your crib."

Dib stared at her, his feelings flaring up, his emotions boiling over. How could he not remember this? Remember Paloma risking her life for him? Those ugly creatures trying to eat him as a baby? How could he not? Maybe it happened so fast he couldn't remember? Though, this didn't explain to him why they hid this from him for so many years. " Why did you hide this?" He asked, his gazed lowered as he felt some sort of sadness and hurt in him. " Did you guys not trust me?" Dib asked.

" I do, I do trust you Dib." [M/N] spoke first before his mother could, his soft blue eyes staring at him. His antennas lowered and a frown on his lips. " But I knew nothing would stop you from telling everyone about us, I knew you were so deeply obessed over the Paranormal that you wouldn't care for family ties or bonds."

" Y-You don't know that." Dib said weakily, that couldn't be true. " I wouldn't.."

" You left me for dead in space, if it weren't for Zim..I would've died." [M/N] interuppted, his antennas raised, " You think I would've belived that? You don't have alot of empathy Dib, less than Zim. This is another reason why you do things, anything for your own gain. You don't care about who gets hurt." [M/N] looked at Dib, frown on his lips. Even if it sounded harsh, it was true, Dib did things for his own gain. 

" I said I was sorry.." Dib replied weakily, everything [M/N] said was true. He did things for his own gain, everything to prove that he was right. 

" I told him since you two were young children," Paloma said, she wasn't even suprised about her son almost dying in space. " I told him he could never tell you until you both matured and you can understand the situation at hand as adults, rational adults." Paloma said as she looked over the two, a tired smile. " I'm really sorry that you found out like this." Paloma said as she bends down and began undoing Dib's ropes.

" Paloma-unit! What are you doing!?" Zim hissed, moving over, almost in [M/N]'s lap, and looking over Dib in distaste. " The second you let the Dib go, he'll run away crying and squealing about you and [M/N]!" Zim tried to reason but she kept undoing the knots.

" Dib." Paloma said, as she looked over the pale young man she had raised since he was practically a baby. She gently brushed her fingers into his dark hair that he gained from his father, and smiles. Dib didn't move a muscle as she did this, his eyes stared at her, wondering what was her next move. Was she going to kill him? erase his memories? hurt him? " I love you." 

" Ew."  
" Zim." [M/N] nuged the Irken to stop it and Dib felt like falling over and breaking into pieces. Someone loves him? Someone out of his family? [M/N]'s mother loves him? An alien like her loves a human like him?

" No, no you don't, you're trying to manipulate me." Dib whimpers as he rubs his amber eyes as tears began failling down his cheeks. " Stop lying." he whines as Paloma smiles softly, before she leans forwards, and gently rubbed Dib's tears away. " You're lying, you don't love me. Why would you?" Dib didn't understand her, why? why would she?

" Cause, the day you were born, I fell in love a third time." Paloma said as she tilts Dib's head up, she smiles as she rubbed the tears away. " The second I got to hold you as a baby, you latched on and began sleeping against my chest, just above my squeedilyspooch. You made me feel like a mother again, despite me giving birth to [M/N] a few months prior." She whispered, " You're my son too, I did everything I could possiblie do for you. My Dib, I may have not birthed you but you are my son just as [M/N] is mine." 

Dib whimpered again as she rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling down his eyes. She was right, Paloma is his mother, she has always been his mother. He was just too prideful and upset to admit it but she was, the only mother he had ever known. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." he began blubbering. There was noises upstairs, and Paloma looked up and smiled then to Zim and [M/N]. " Come on, you should go apologize to your father." Paloma said as she stood up and looked at the stairs then gently grasped Dib's hand. " Plus you haven't ate in a few hours." Dib nods wiping his eyes once more as he walked up, not sparing Zim and [M/N] a glanced.

[M/N] smiles before looking at Zim, _so he saved me? Me? heh, I don't know what to say..I mean, a thank you..could be good enough, right? He deserves it, he saved me twice. He's the best person I ever had the pleasure of crushing on._ " Hey Zim, I-"

" I'm romantically attached to you [M/N]."  
" What?"  
" Oh wait, Paloma-unit told me," Zim coughs into his gloved fist and looked at [M/N] with his large berry-colored eyes and said in the softest tone he could muster. " I'm in love with you [M/N]."


	35. [MOTHER'S DAY]

Paloma groans as she shuts her office door and began walking down the hospital hallway, she usually enjoyed her job with helping the humans fix their broken and weak bodies. She enjoyed her time in the cancer wing to read the children their stories and she enjoyed bossing people around. She was great at it. Today, it was just a hard day with so many people coming by because of the holiday. The Mother's Day. 

  
Maybe the fact she was still getting use to the holiday, even after all these years, or perhaps her smeets were too busy to even give her a simple, " Happy Mother's Day" or that she was annoyed when nurses didn't work as much as she hoped today. All she knew was that she was tired and more than ready to take a well deserved ten hour sleep. She deserved it, she really did. 

  
" Have a good mother's day, ms. North." Some nurses bid her a goodbye as she left, and ignored the mother's day comments. Not on purpose, she was just tired of saying thank you and wanted to hurry home. She walked out the building and towards her car, sliding in and began the long drive home. Mentally making a list of things before she could actually go to sleep tonight. It was things she usually did before settling down for the night, nothing different or unusual but things she handled.

  
_First I must check over the things in the home to see what I need from the store, then I must check on in on my smeets for the night and see if they need anything for the school or from the store, then I must wash my laundry for the next few days and finally wash Red's skunk disguise._ Paloma thought as she kept her gaze on the road. _I wonder how was the school day for them? Any misadventures?_

  
The phone rings and Paloma sighs a bit before slowly pressing the answer button, " Hello?" She asked as a joyful laugh echoed in the car making her smile, Mateo. " Darling?"

  
" Hello, dear, I'm just calling you to remind you to bring home the wine. It's a special occation." She heard Mateo and Paloma mentally sighs, she didn't want to go, no way but it was a special day. " Dear?" Mateo repeated, as Paloma shakes her head. " Okay Dear, then can you make sure the s-"

  
" The kids are fine, they already ate and patently awaiting for their mother at home." Mateo said, and Paloma smiles a bit, she was given a good mate, not great but good. " I'll see you in a f-" Then there was a crash in the background with Mateo, Paloma flinched when something fell and there was some muffled yelling and screaming. " T-Till then!" Mateo hangs up and Paloma stared at her wheel a bit perplexed at what she heard. Maybe they were okay? hopefully.

  
Paloma turns right and another right before parking in the grocery parking lot. She walked inside like everyone else, picking up a plastic grey basket and began walking around for the wine and other small things they could enjoy at home. She ignored the pink, red and white decorations for mother's day and even ignored the beautiful roses set out for $10.99. _Wine, Wine, Wine_, Paloma chanted mentally. _Strawberry star, where the blort is it?_ She thought as she walked down the wine asile. Her soft blue eyes glancing around for the bottle with the pink wrapping around it. it was her's and Mateo's favorite. 

  
" There you are beautiful bottle." She cooed to herself and grasped the bottle, smiling as she pulled it out but another human hand grasped the back of it, Paloma blinked as she looked to the other woman who tried to take it away. " Excuse me, I had it first." Paloma said polity. 

  
" And I had my hand on it first." The woman said, her tone sharp. " So can you let go? I need it tonight, more than you sweetheart." The woman said and Paloma felt her hologram eyebrow twitched. She hated the patrozing tone she used and being called sweetheart. " Let go." 

  
" I had it first, therefore, it is mine for the taking as they say." Paloma said as she simply yanked the bottle from the woman's grasp and grins to herself. " Loser's weepers." Paloma hummed as the woman huffed, and reached grasping Paloma's arm tightly. Paloma didn't flinch when the woman dugged her 'nails' into her arm. 

  
" Listen her bitch, I have two kids at home. One is a seven year old and another is a seven month year old, my husband is a little loser and my Marsha from my book club has been spreading lies about me. This bottle is gonna help me not kill my sister-in-law tonught." The woman hissed as she went to get the bottle, but Paloma yanked herself away from the woman. " Bitch!"

  
" Heh," Paloma grins to herself, " Then I shall mourn your sister-lawyer, be gone Karen." Paloma hummed as she walked away, happily and towards the cash-resgiester but something hit the back of her head. Paloma stops and turns her head to see a once lovely bouquets of flowers, now ruined and on the floor. Her eyes locked to the bemused Karen who grins at her but Paloma snarled under her breath. She began walking back, a growl coming from the back of her throat as she walked towards Karen.

  
She didn't care, the Karen had annoyed her too much.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
" What do you think?" Dib asked as he placed the pink roses in the middle of the table, it went nicely with the white cake next to it, Happy Mother's Day~ written in red icing on top. " Or is it too much?" 

  
" I think these are too much." [M/N] said as he looked at the floating pink, white and red heart balloons, his eyes wondered back to the food they had set up on the counters, chinese food, pizza, tacos and burgers, everything basically. " I just hope she likes them." He had spent his mother's day alone with her and all he did was make her a traditional Irken breakfast and a card which was fine. Though, this year, in person, Gaz and Dib were gonna celebrate with them. 

  
" She better, it took me hours to draw a stupid heart." Gaz said sitting her card on the table, her squinted eyes looked at the set up. " It's a bit too girly? Don't you think?" 

  
" Now, Gaz, it's perfectly fine, more than suitable for your mother." Mateo said as she placed the two flute glasses on the table, for the wine. " She'll be here any mintue." Just then there was a knock on the door, Dib races first thinking it was his mother but opens it and scowls. " Son?"

  
" Zim."   
" Dib-monkey," Zim said, shoving Dib aside, and enters the home. He had a present in his hands and looked around, " This place looks suitable for Paloma, suprsingly," Zim judged and Dib rolled his eyes as he shuts the door. " Here, my present." Zim said pushing it onto the table.

  
" Thanks Zim." [M/N] chirps as he adjusted the present as Dib eyed it, " What, jelly Dib?" Zim sneered as he crossed his arms, " My Tallest Paloma will love it." Zim hummed, it was what all woman needed it seemed, with the help of the computer, he had bought something called tam-ons? It was a white stick that helped every female apparently. 

  
" She's not even your mother, why did you even come over?" Dib asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. 

  
" Oh, how wrong you are smelly, with the more research I'm conducting, Paloma will techincally be my mother-in-l-" The door slams open which scares everyone and they turn towards the door to see Paloma walking in and a complete mess. Her hair was a mess and out of her bun, makeup ruined and her dress looked torn with a stain on it. It was red, and possible blood? " Paloma?" Mateo asked quietly.

  
"Ah, hello family, I've return with the wine." Paloma smiles, a bit tiredly but it didn't stop her from getting hugs from her smeets and a peck on the cheek from Mateo. No one questioned her on what happened at the grocery store.


	36. [27]

" Zim, this isn't the time to play with my emotions." [M/N] said as he stared at the Irken, his heart beating painfully against his chest, " If this is some type of test, of me to see if I would grovel at your feet with praise or something about your ego, then I'm sorry, I-" He was shock and surprised, he didn't want to be played with, espically after escaping death's cold grasp again. He didn't want to be hurt either, espically not by someone he loved for the sake of their ego. 

  
" HUSH!" Zim snapped, antennas pointed downwards, feeling a bit hurt that his friend thought that he was playing with his emotions. " Zim never lies to you, it has become clear to me that my emotions are coming out and want to romantically attach to you. Do you accept Zim as your love-mate or not?" Zim's arms are crossed and he kept holding his gaze with soft blue Irken eyes. 

  
" Zim, do you know what love is?" [M/N] asked, antennas low like his but more in a upset type of way. " Zim.." 

  
" Zim knows the defntion of Love, Zim isn't some imbecile like Dib." Zim said with a huff, as he looked over [M/N], then moved his gaze else where, a bit embrassed that he had to explain this to the hybird, he didn't understand why [M/N] needed to know more. Did [M/N] doubt his love? Did he not like him as a mate worthy person? Was he mad that Zim almost killed him by accident again? " The meaning of love is an intense feeling of deep affection. You give Zim affection, alot which Zim craves espically from you and only you." Zim said as [M/N] looked to him with slightly narrowed eyes.

  
" That means you love the attention, you enjoy it when it's only on you." [M/N] replied, still not beliving Zim was being true. " Thats what you love. You probabl-"

  
" Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to." Zim interrupted, moving his gloved hand over [M/N]'s, holding it there. " Or nature's way of tricking people into reproducing. Those are the defnitions of love in the Irken dictionary, that's what I digged up from older files from Irk. Love was erased after Irkens stopped reproduction naturally, which I found really werid." Zim said as he shakes his head, he needed to focus on [M/N]. " Our new word for love, or a word like worship, the meaning of the word is it the feeling or expression of reverence and adoration for our Almighty Tallest." Zim said, his PAK telling him the words. 

  
" So worship is your love.." [M/N] said as he looked at their hands, if Zim were to remove his glove, he could finally see their hands and how they looked. " But, how do you know what you feel for me is Love? Have you loved anyone before me?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. 

  
" Never, no one like yourself is worthy enough for my love." Zim bristled a bit before looking at the hybrid, " TRUST ME~ Zim loves you hybrid-[M/N]." Zim assured as he looked to him, his berry-colored eyes shining with a new found determination, " Why can't you trust Zim's word? Give Zim a reason why you don't!"

  
" I-I.." [M/N] stutters but he didn't have a real reason, Zim is known to love attention and love anything if it would help him on his mission. He also knew Zim didn't do anything to spite him, or actually lied to him since the moose trap he made for his classmate's demised trip. He knew Zim doesn't joke about things about this, but why was it hard to accept this? Was he scared or was he unsure if Zim understood? 

  
" I see, you..do not feel the same.." Zim said, his antennas pressed against his skull and eyes lowered, he knew it was a long shot, and that he knew what his feelings were, he thought he had a chance with the hyrbid, more so because [M/N] is half of his race, the greatest race in the universe. " Zim understands the overwhelimg feeling of being nervous, and you do not understand why someone like me would like someone like you." Zim said as he slowly began removing his hand and almost got off the metal bed that [M/N] laid on but the Hybrid pulled Zim back, making the Irken straddle his lap, Zim's legs over [M/N]'s hips a bit. Zim didn't seem to notice as he tried to squirm out of [M/N]'s grasp. " RELEASE ZIM SO HE COULD GO MOURN MY PRIDE!"

  
" Zim, stop!" [M/N] held the Irken there, moving his arms around Zim's slim waist and buried his face into Zim's shoulder making the Invader's antennas shoot up straight, and his everything frozen stiff. " I do, I do feel the same, I swear. I'm..just confused..why would you tell me that you loved me now..? It's just...do you feel surivor's guilt and you just want me to love you so it could ease your guilt? Because, that's..what..because I think that's what you're feeling..and I don't want either of us to be taken advantage of." [M/N]'s words were a bit muffled, and he looked up at him with his large blue eyes.

  
Zim stared down, his eyes stared back then he slowly relaxed, sitting down on his knees and he slowly pulled [M/N]'s head up, holding his head there with his gloved hands, his thumb lightly caressed on [M/N]'s lower lip. His eyes stared down at the hybrid's lips, Zim saw many human movies with [M/N], some funny and some romantic, even some where humans mated before they met their doom. He knew he wanted to kiss him, Zim wanted to kiss a hybrid, but like [M/N] said, he didn't want to take advantage. " No, Zim has no survivors guilt with you." His tone determined and soft. " Zim just loves you."

  
" Why?" [M/N] asked, as he leans into Zim's touch making Zim purr within his throat at the accepting contact that the hybrid wanted. " Maybe if you tell me why, I can..understand it.." Maybe if he knew his motives, know why Zim actually loved him or not, he could see if they could work it out and be Zim's love mate. 

  
" Tell you?" Zim said as he removed his gloved hand off [M/N]'s lips and placed each arm on [M/N]'s shoulders, leaning back while lacing his fingers together behind [M/N]'s nape. " I suppose this would be more..romantic yes? Telling you, how the Almighty Zim, fallen in love. Will you then become Zim's love-mate?"

  
" If you tell me why and a date then we'll talk." [M/N] replied Zim pouts a bit, a chuckle came from [M/N]. " Don't pout."

  
" Zim will pout as much as he pleases." Zim huffed but looked back into [M/N]'s soft blue eyes, and said, " Zim found out his true feelings when you were bleeding in my voot.."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ZIM'S POV:  
" He's bleeding too much! Elevate his head, and keep pressing down on his wound Dib." Red orders, her voice harsh and cold, something she had to be in order for the two humans to listen. Gaz moved [M/N]'s head onto her lap as Dib pressed his pale hands against the wound, trying to ignore the warm liquid coming out of the wound. Dib tried holding down the throat up that wanted to come out, and he did it. " Great, he's bleeding out faster, Zim go faster!" Red orders, Zim antennas flatten and he kept going, his squeedlyspooch twisting and turning within. He wanted to do something, punch something in frustration or screaming in his native tongue. 

  
The one who cares for him the most on this mud ball was dying, all because of Zim. 

  
" I'm flying as fast as I can, Zim doesn't need your screaming, rat!" Zim hissed, glaring at Red then back into the sky. He was but where the hotdog stand was in the city, was far from [M/N]'s home. " How do we know Paloma-unit can save him?! She doesn't have the proper equipment for an Irken." Zim said, his hands shaking as he flies around tall buildings, sweat drips down his chin as he concentrated. 

  
" Paloma knows what she can do, She raised him." Red said as she pressed her paw against [M/N]'s cheek, he looked bad and pale. " He's breathing but pale, I don't know if his own PAK could start him at this rate." She said, as Dib gulps. Zim antennas shot up, of course, a PAK could work, save him even for a while. At the rate he was going die any minute , he could be there in less than ten minutes. He pressed the autopilot button and the ship gain control as the Invader moved his hands to his PAK.

  
" He has a P-PAK?" Dib weakly asked as his hands began to shake, " Is he really-" The ship moved to the right and Dib almost hit his head against the metal panel. " WATCH IT!" Red hissed as her gaze move to [M/N]. " You can fling us through the window if you're not careful."

  
" I know, but the ship is on autopilot." Zim said as he walked towards them, his PAK in hand and he kneels down. Dib moved up a bit, almost headbutting Zim but glared. " Move out of the way stinky!" Zim hissed as he glared at the human, " I'm trying to save him!"

  
" We don't know that!" Dib argues but a paw pressed against his lips and his eyes narrowed at Red. Her red SIR unit eyes looking at Zim, " Put it on him, and you better hope that your voot can go faster." She allowed him and Zim slowly pressed the PAK against [M/N]'s chest, he watched as two metal tendrils pressed into [M/N]. It glows pink as color slowly returns to [M/N]'s soft [S/C] skin. Zim ignored the tablet that came out to warn him about his doom, his fake eyes staring down at [M/N]. His hands shaking, balling up into fist. 

  
" It's all Zim's fault." Zim said, his head lowered, " Zim didn't think Tak would kill him there, I would've moved faster or dodge or something, but all I did was stay there under her with scared eyes. [M/N] is like this because he wanted to be a hero." This is all my fault, the one human who liked Zim is dying..Zim..doesn't deserve to..even be around him..the one human who cared enough to stay by my side.. Zim won't enjoy his time with him, see his stupid smile, hear his laugh that makes me purr, he won't help Zim from danger, he won't...be with Zim..

" He did it for something else." Gaz spoken, her squinted eyes staring down at [M/N]. " He loves you moron. He did it because that's what you do when you're stupid and in love. He wanted you to live." 

" GAZ!" Dib huffed, " Don't tell him that, he might use it against [M/N]. His stupid alien brain might think of ideas on how to manipulate him." 

" Oh, fuck off Dib." Gaz retorts as Zim stared at her, eyes wide and glanced down at the human. Love? Of course, everyone loves Zim! They should, He's the best of the best. They should worship the ground he walks on, he is better than everyone else! They were worthless, sobbing and smelly creatures but [M/N]..

_[M/N] loves me? Me? Zim? How, why would he even bother with me as a mate?_ Zim thought as he leans over to look at the peaceful hybrid, _Zim never noticed how calm he looks like in his sleep..so..innocent.. why would someone innocent like himself even bother with an Invader like me? We don't love...but why do I feel happy that Gaz told me you love me? My squeedlyspooch feels funny, the warm feeling [M/N] told me about.._

" Parking." The Voot's computer said as everyone felt the shift of the voot, then everything stopped. " Okay, we need to bring him inside, lift him up and Paloma can fix him up." Zim nods, as both him and the Dib-monkey slowly lifts [M/N] up. The door opens and Gaz opens the back door, everyone walked into the kitchen and stops when Paloma walked through the kitchen arch way. " Kids, whe-" She began her lecture but stops, seeing her son bleeding but Zim's PAK pressed against his chest. " Oh..Oh my.."

" Mom! [M/N] got stabbed by an alien but [M/N]'s an alien too, which Is weird but he's bleeding out!" Dib rambles as Paloma barely listened as she moved towards them, picking up [M/N]. " Mom?"

" Computer, open the lab door." Paloma orders as the pantry door slides to the side and up came a robotic door with a blinking light. " MATEO! COME HELP ME!" She shouts as she walked towards the door, without another word or request, the door slides open and she began down the loud metal stairs with three teens following behind her. They could hear her muttering under her breath. Lights turn on and like Mateo's lab, it was wide and hand many things that helped her but it was more surgical equipment. She laid [M/N] on the table, carefully, she removed the PAK and slowly placed it into Zim's hands. 

" N-No, he needs-" Zim tried to put it back in her hands but she shakes her head. " I got it, I need to seal up anything that may have punctured or worst." Paloma said as Zim watched her move around, he stood against the wall like Gaz and Dib. No one knew what to do, they just watched the blonde haired woman move around carefully yet quickly, putting stuff into [M/N]'s arm. 

" Honey, how's his vitals?" Professor Membrane asked as he came down, not glancing at his children or Zim as he walked beside her. He looked over and even helped move [M/N] up so she could take his shirt off to see the other side. " There's a heartbeat." Paloma said as she moved around, towards the panel, pressing some buttons and something comes up from the ceiling, robotic arms plugging something into the object. " I'm sewing him up now." Mateo said.

Zim watched them, intrigued a bit and curious, but mostly intrigued, Paloma-unit and Membrane-unit were working together, like they've done this before. They didn't talk a lot but once they were about to do something, the other said or made no move to stop them. They worked together perfectly, almost in sync. Would [M/N] and I work like that together? When he decides to help me with my mission? He must be smart like his mother..

" How did this happened?" Paloma asked, her eyes snapped to the three and Dib speaks first, " W-We were going to see if Tak's family hot dog stand was some alien base. And well, there was a fight and squbble, then Tak was about to kill Zim but..[M/N] got in the way when the PAK leg was going to hit Zim." He explains, he fiddles with his hands nervously. " Then he turned into that.." 

" I see.." Paloma's eyes locked onto the Invader, that gaze, it made Zim go still and stared back nervously. " What are you going to do now?" She asked as she returns her gaze to her son, watching as Mateo sew up [M/N] without breaking a single sweat. 

" I don't know what you mean." Zim answered, gently tapping his fingers together, Was she going to murder him right there and than for letting her smeet-human dying? He already felt bad for even kidnapping [M/N] in the first place. This was his fault. 

" What I mean is," She watched as the PAK lowers down slowly, and two thick lines connected into [M/N]'s back. The PAK turns pink, on and off, like it was trying to connect. " What are you going to do with the female? Are you going to kill her for touching my child?" She asked, turning to look over at Zim. " Or are you going to let my son die?"

" I-I.." Zim started, his eyes glanced at Paloma then at Mateo's back, then to Gaz and Dib who seemed to listen too. So much pressure on him, and it made him want to scramble back. His contacted eyes stared at [M/N] next, gulping seeing his peaceful face again. Zim stared at his face, and thought of the smile that [M/N] gave him before passing out from blood loss or pain or both. " Zim..Zim..is going to destroy Tak for trying to steal my mission." Zim said, fist clenching in determination, that smile, it keeps popping up and he was feeling warm again. " For trying to kill Zim, and most importantly, [M/N] protected me and so in return I want to protect-"

**_His smile_**  
**_His laugh_**  
**_His eyes _**  
**_His human affection_**  
_He wanted to protect anything and everything of his human, his [M/N]._ Zim now understood the feeling, the feeling that was bubbling up every time [M/N] was around him, focusing on him, entertaining him and giving him attention. The way his cheeks turn hot every time [M/N] did something to tease him, jab at him playfully and even had friendly competitions together. The way everything his mind turn to mush when [M/N] even spares him a glance, laughs at his amazing speeches or even offers some ideas on how to take over the Urth. It was simple, quiet simple. 

" [M/N]! That is my objective!" Zim exclaimed confidently as he looked at [M/N] once more, but everything began to shake, everyone wobbled at the new movement. " It looks like Tak has started! I have to stop her." Zim said turning around, leaving but Dib went after him. " Someone needs to turn off the machine!" he said, as he raced up the stairs first, Zim turns around once more to see [M/N]'s face but Paloma blocked his view. His eyebrows pinched together as he walked upstairs. 

_Don't die human,_ Zim thought as the door to the lab shuts behind him, he marched to his Voot, hoping inside, ignoring Dib's fidgeting body beside him._ I'm..In love with you..[M/N]~ You need to wake up so I can tell you.._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You found out you loved me..when you thought of me? You connected the dots with how you feel when you're around me?" [M/N] whispered, he was surprised, very surprised that Zim could connect everything like that. " Zim.."

" With you, I am myself for once. I don't have to take orders..try to put myself out there for you to see me..or even threaten you to even notice me.." Zim said, as he looked up to [M/N], a soft smile forming on his lips. "You don't put me down, or try to open me up like Dib-stinky. You make sure I'm validated and I'm okay. You never seem to be angry with me unless I did something horrible, Zim..is for sure..that he loves [M/N]." Zim said, as he pressed his head against [M/N]'s, foreheads together. " Does [M/N] love Zim now?"

[M/N]'s cheeks flushed, his eyes stared back into Zim's. " Zim, I've been in love with you for months..so..of course I do..I love you.." He said, his heart beating against his chest painfully, but it felt kind of good, like weight has been lifted off himself. For so long, it felt, he finally was able to let out the right emotions for the right person or Irken. " I love you Zim."

" Say it again." Zim purred, his grip around [M/N]'s neck tighten once more. " Say it."

" I love you Zim."  
" Again."  
" I love you Zim."


	37. [28]

**" MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! HEY, MY TALLEST! MY TALLLLLESSSTTT! HEY, HEY MY TALLEST-"**  
" For the love of everything, shut the hell up Zim!"

[M/N] snarled at the last minute before Zim could call out once more to the two tall beings on the screen. It has been three hours and Zim had promised him a date, on the day he almost died, but he wanted to report to his Tallest then he screamed and gotten onto the video call with them. Now the hybrid was annoyed, hungry and wanted to sleep. Though, another part of him wanted to punch Zim for not holding up his side of the deal. 

" Thank you tiny, human." Almighty Tallest Red sighs, as he stared at the human who huffed. " Now, I was curious to see when you'd shut up on your own, but it's been **_THREE_** hours now Zim." Almighty Tallest Red said, emphasizing on three, "** THREE HOURS!** So.. what is it?" He asked, as [M/N] shook his head in the background. 

" I just noticed that you're traveling closer to the Urth, **MORE** than ever before." Zim said, pressing hard on the word, 'more', and GIR pops up beside Zim. 

" How do you know that?" Almighty Tallest Purple asked, a bit curious. He wasn't wrong, they were going to scan Urth for one special medical Irken but wanted to know how Zim knew. 

" Oh! I know all kinds of things about you, pretty creepy huh?" Zim said, and [M/N] stared hard at Zim's head. " I know all different things about [M/N] too! Did you know humans have fur in two places?" [M/N] choked on air and stared at Zim, _Jesus, I knew I should've had my mom fake him some doctor notes for health class.._ " Anyhow, I wa-"

" HEY! That is creepy.." Almighty Tallest Purple interrupted the Invader suddenly as the Information hit him. " And it's creepy that you know the places of their Fur, you're creepy Zim.." 

Zim merely laughs, " Hehe, Yes, I sure am." [M/N] sighs loudly in the background, and it made everyone's antennas perk up a bit. " Zim, can you hurry up? You told me we would be out of here three hours ago." [M/N] said, as he crossed his arms, and lips pouted a bit. Zim just stares at him for a moment before looking back at his leaders. Did he just ignore me? Ugh, stupid bug-boyfriend..

" Anyhow, since you're nearby, you can come see me initiate my NEW** DIABOLICAL** PLAN TO DESTROY THE HUMANS!" Zim exclaimed as he explained the plan, before picking up a plate from the floor. " I made sandwiches!~" a hand pushes Zim a bit, and [M/N] stared at the two tall leaders. " Correction, I made sandwiches which are cold as hell now, and dripping with mustard." [M/N] huffed as Zim placed the plate down and grins at the Two taller beings, waiting for their approval.

" Uhhhh, Look Zim, maybe we'll stop by after where ever were going." Almighty Tallest Red lies, looking to Purple who shrugs a bit. 

" Bu-" Zim started but Almighty Tallest Red quickly shuts him down.

" SORRY ZIM! We..uh..are being attacked by an alien vessel!" He said as he shoves Purple away who yelps in surprised._ " OOOOH~"_ Almighty Tallest Red said, weaving his arms around. " GOTTA GO!" He said, as [M/N] watched them, a bit annoyed since they were lying to Zim and a bit amused, morons but funny ones. Red gestures someone behind him to cut the feed and the screen turns to static. [M/N] shakes his head, not understanding how Zim could be that obvious that the two wanted to get away or avoid talking to them.

" Finally, Zim, can we go no-" Zim waves [M/N] off making the Hybrid growl under his breath a bit. " Zi-" Zim shushes the hybrid who groans as he looked at the platform that leads to the living room. " Fine, if you're that hungry for their attention, then I'll leave." [M/N] sighs, a bit deflated and walked towards the platform only to be yanked back. " Eh?"

" Do you have the brain worms?!" Zim questioned, a bit too loudly. " If you leave, the massive will destroy you along with everything on URTH! You must stay." Zim said, as he held onto [M/N]'s hand, grasping it tightly. " Zim will take you on another human date, perhaps on Irk! Just you wait!"

" Oh Zim.." [M/N] sighs as he looked at the platform and sighs a bit more, " Fine, but you better promise or I'll flush you down an actual toliet." Zim merely grins in response as he pulled [M/N] beside him, his berry eyes watching the screen eagerly. Both of them watched the static screen, waiting, but as time kept moving by, an hour passes, and it was still silence until the computer's voice cuts through.

**" Master, it's been one hour since the transmission was cut. Your human is also sleeping on the floor by your legs, watch your step."**

" Hey!" Zim finally snapped out of it, " They did cut the transmission." He said as he steps over [M/N], " The Tallest failed to understand that I'm inviting them to front row seats to the end of ALL MAN KIND!" Zim's loud voice made [M/N] wake up, he was a bit startled at it and the hybrid rubbed his eyes with a yawn. " What's going on??" 

" Talking about my latest plan!" Zim answers as the computer sighs.

**" The latest plan is about to explode."**

Alarms began, the lights flashing red on the tank. Zim grumbles as he began typing away at panel below the tank, [M/N] almost forgot about the monster inside, he didn't like it. It watched him which freaked the hybrid out more. " D'oh! This thing needs constant adjustments to keep it asleep! But once let loose on the surface it'll eat the brains of all humans! The Tallest wouldn't wanna miss that! GIR!" [M/N] barely flinched as the turkey behind them exploded to reveal GIR.

" IT'S ME! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!"

" I was wondering what that turkey was doing there." [M/N] said with a yawn, standing up and streching his limbs. 

" Me too." Zim agreed, " GIR! I'm delaying the brain parasite plan for now. I want you to- " Zim began to explain to his robot servant.

" I WAS THE TURKEYYYY! MEEEE!" GIR repeated shaking his tiny fist in the air. 

"Yes... So you were... Look! Just monitor these containment levels! I have to go to the holo-interface room!" Zim acknowledged before shouting at the robot, " Come along [M/N]-hybrid, we have so much work to do." Zim said as he yanked the hybrid out of the room, walking towards another room. " I NEED TO MAKE A CALL!" Zim said letting go of [M/N]'s arm, and sat behind the panel. 

" COMPUTER! Open a communication line with prisoner number 777 on planet Vort!" Zim shouts out, as the room vibrated a bit and sounds of the computer working. [M/N] held onto Zim's chair as he watched him type on the panel. His eyes glanced to the writing, some he knew and some he didn't. 

" What's Vort?" [M/N] questioned, as Zim stops his typing, antennas raised a bit. " What? My mom didn't tell me any other planet's." 

" Oh, well, Vort was a planet that was once best friends with the armada and Irk, they even created the massive!" Zim said as he resumed his typing on the panel, humming as he did so. " Then they were CONQUERED by Invader Larb. Then we turn their planet into a prison."

" Wait, so thought Almighty Tallest Miyuki came up with the idea for the massive." [M/N] said as Zim hummed in response. 

" She made the glorious idea, Vort scientist made the massive and whole heck of other things too." Zim said as he finished his typing, and got off the chair. " Come on! I'll show you one of the Vortians Zim keeps in contact with. Be careful, they might be hidious to your half-human eyes!" [M/N] shakes his head as he was dragged to another room in the base, where a large screen was hanging up against the wall. The whole time, [M/N] felt like someone was watching them, he didn't know what but it felt creepy.

Once the door shuts behind them, the screen starts up to Prisoner 777 in some sort of jail cell. He was a dull shade of purple and had horns on his head. He looked pretty, well, dull to [M/N]. " what is it this time , Zim?" He asked. 

"Detailed control schematics for the Massive... and instructions for a remote command chair." Zim said, bouncing at the balls of his feet, acting innocent. " The Tallest's command ship!?! That would be wrong! It'd infuriate the Armada!" Prisoner 777 turns to them, his eyes were some sort of pink and pupiless, which [M/N] found kind of cool. His eyes glanced at [M/N], curious. " What's that?" He asked.

" I'm [M/N]." The hybrid said, " Are you a Vortian?" He asked, as the Vortian grins in response. " Sure am! My, you look like someone I us-"

" ENOUGH MOUTH MOVEMENTS! GIVE ZIM THE BLUEPRINTS!" Zim screeched as [M/N] rolled his eyes. " Okay, Okay, here ya go." Prisoner 777 slides a disk into a slot, the screen switched to shapes and Irken writing, [M/N] watched a bit amazed as Zim began laughing evilly beside him. _Wow, I didn't know Vortians were so..so..smart.. I want to meet one, one day._

" Come along [M/N]-dear, we have a lot of EVIL~ things to do."  
" Did you just call me dear?"   
" Wha-? NO! STOP TALKING SMACK AND LIES!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Zim, are you sure you want to do this? Maybe they'll come on their own time?" [M/N] said, as he eyed the Invader in the controller for the Massive. He had tried to tell him to leave the Tallest alone and they'll come on their own time but Zim was just too stubborn the listen to him. 

" SILENCE!" Zim shouted, as the monitor for the Massive's control deck was loading up, he held onto the controller in front of him. " [M/N]-dear, I know what I'm doing, and what I'm doing is helping the almighty Tallest come here FASTER~ Now, watch and be amazed at your boyfriend's skills!" The screen finished with the loading. " AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zim began his evil laugh, he jerked the controller and the chair around happily making [M/N] feel a bit bad for the Tallest.

" I can't wait to see my Tallest's faces when they get here! They'll be SOOOOO happy!"  
" Oh, they'll be sooooo something," [M/N] shakes his head as he watched Zim make the Massive swing around and out of control. The ship bounced and he could hear the people inside the Massive scream in horror or terror or both. Man, he felt a tiny bit bad, though they were jerks. " You almost made them crash into that ship!" [M/N] pointed out as the ship moved the opposite direction.

" That..That wasn't Zim!" Zim sputters as he clicked the button but nothing happens. " HEY! I didn't tell the ship to do that!" He said as the ship flings into the opposite direction again. [M/N] turn to the sound of music to see a hologram pop up and Player two lit up, then start and finally Dib was there in a hologram form. He was somewhere with similar controls like Zim.

" I told the ship to do that! And in case you're wondering, I'm using your computers to project this hologram of me and to control your leaders' ship. " Dib said with a grin, he resumes his focus to the task at hand. 

" DIB!" Zim hissed in distaste, he swings his fist through the hologram. " Dib! Get out of my computer!" Dib yawns before playing with the controller. "You'll ruin everything! [M/N], tell your monkey-friend to go!" Zim orders before grabbing his controller again. [M/N] sighs as he walked beside the two.

" HA! Joke's on you!" Dib laughs mockingly, " [M/N] and are aren't friends anymore!" [M/N] blinked back a bit, looking at Dib appallingly. We..we aren't friends anymore? " Don't give me that-that! snoopy look! You lied to me for years! You didn't and couldn't trust me, you're just as bad as Zim!" Dib hissed at the hybrid as he swings the control.

" But what about my mom! She told me to lie to you because she feared for us!" [M/N] argued, his hands trembling. He wanted to either cry, or hit Dib, they were just getting along again!

" She's been my mom too! She's easily forgive, she helped raised me and Gaz!" Dib hissed as Zim took control of the Massive once more. " You're my best friend, you were suppose to tell me everything! You lied and lied for almost all our lives! How do you expect me to trust you at all?" Dib returns his focus to the mission at hand as [M/N] kept his gaze down.

_I..I didn't expect..for that to hurt so bad.._ [M/N] thought as he covered his mouth from the sobs escaping his mouth. _It hurt, it really did, being rejected by the one person who stood by you and by them for all these years..rejecting you..now..we had our fights..we had our spats..but..we..never stopped being friends.. _Tears began falling from the hybrids eyes, onto the floor_. I don't feel so good..I wanna go home.._

" Zim?" [M/N]'s voice cracked, an antenna raised at his direction meaning Zim was listening. " I'm going to go home okay? I..don't feel good."

" Wait! YOU DIDN'T SEE ZIM WIN AGAINST DIB-S-" Zim turns his head but his eyes widen and antennas went down, he gets out of his seat and onto the floor. Dib grins, thinking he won as he had almost full control of the large Irken ship. He walked towards the hybrid and noticed his eyes were leaking of fluids, meaning he was sad. " Your fluiding.." Zim gestures to his face, in a soft spoken tone. 

" I'm crying Zim, I just want to go home." [M/N] whispers as he rubbed his eyes, sniffing softly. Zim's squeedlyspooch twisting more and more as he heard his boyfriend's voice. He sounded hurt, wounded like a smeet or some dumb animal on Earth. " I want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened." [M/N] said as he rubbed his eyes as more tears fell down, he felt heartbroken, this was worst then the time Dib almost let him die.

" Shush!" Zim pressed his gloved finger against the hybrid's lips. " Zim will take care of the stink, Zim won't let no one, NO ONE, hurt his mate and get away with it." Zim grins to himself but that didn't bring a smile on [M/N]'s face at all. Zim scowls, and closed his eyes for a moment, his cheeks being a bit hot as he leans towards [M/N] who scoots back a bit in confusion. _What is he doing??_

Zim leans upwards and pressed a soft and light kiss against [M/N]'s cheek. The hybrid stiffen a bit, his cheeks turn a bit pink at the affection he gotten. He would've thought Zim found this affection between humans disgusting but he was wrong. This made [M/N] smile, even for a second. " Go now, you've received attention form ZIM! You rest, boyfriend-love, tomorrow, ZIM! Will pick you for BREAKFAST!" [M/N] only smiles, _that sounds nice..breakfast..._

" Okay, You better promise to come get me Zim.." [M/N] said, his voice soft as Zim smirked, showing his zipper shaped teeth. 

" Zim, will, now leave to your own base." Zim shoos him and [M/N] complies as he walked out the room. Zim used his PAK legs back onto the seat and takes control back, pressing buttons on the seat he was. 

" HEY! HEY! What are you doing! That was mine!" Dib hissed as he tried to take control, but yelps, he was shocked the second he touched the controller. He grasped only to have the same reaction. " WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

" You hurt my boyfriend!" Zim stated simply, cold and harsh. " You made him upset, and Zim doesn't like it when his things are hurt or broken. He is far from Broken, DIB-Beast. [M/N] is the Superior male between you and him. He is the best half-human on this mud ball."

Dib stared at the Alien with a scowl, going to grab the controller, " NYAH!" When he was shocked, he blew on his hand to stop the pain. 

" Every time you hurt him, Zim will HURT YOU." Zim growls to the hologram, antennas pressed against his skull as he rocked the Massive a bit. " You're lucky Zim respects Paloma-unit for saving [M/N, otherwise, I would've murder you the second my eyes see you."

Dib shivers at the statement, it sounded odd, cold. He stared at the control, gritting his teeth as he leans forwards, trying to ignore the shock that came to him. He bit his lower lip hard, Dib ignored the blood coming down his chin. He can stand this, he can, he's protecting Earth afterall and that matters. Nothing else.


	38. [29]

[M/N] hummed as he gathered the food in his cart, loading it up into his mother's car. He was allowed the car since his mother was off on a conference trip with Mateo, they took a limo there and he was allowed the car since Dib was grounded and Gaz didn't have her license yet. He was planning on staying at Zim's house for most of the day, he didn't want to be around his home that he now shared with the Membranes. Everything was just so awkward and tense especially with Dib, he meant every word about not being friends with [M/N]. Dib ignored him, and even called him scum which lead him to be grounded. It hurt the hybrid but understood, Dib blamed him for something he had no control of.

Once he got to the green and purple house, he parked and shuts the door after grasping the food. He began walking towards the door, ignoring the gnomes watching him enter the fence. [M/N] knocked on the door and it opens to GIR who squeals and hugged himself against [M/N]'s, the hybrid hummed as he contuined on his way into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

" Whatcha got there Enrique?" GIR asked, jumping off the hybrid's leg and trying to get on the table for a better look. " Can we eat it?" GIR asked, as he sits on the table now. [M/N] chuckles to himself as he moved, taking out the things he bought from the store. Eggs, milk, butter, cream, chocolate chips, Irken style flour, and other things. The Irken flour was from his kitchen at home, he knew it was easier for Zim to digest then Earth style flour. " OOH! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE WAFFLES?!" GIR squeals as [M/N] turns to the S.I.R bot, " Y-"

GIR grasped [M/N]'s face squealing, " ARE WE GONNA MAKE WAFFLES? ARE WE GONNA MAKE WAFFLES?!" 

"GIR!" Zim snapped as he hops out of the garbage can, in disguise of course. He thought GIR had let in the Dib again, who would've had a camera on him. " RELEASE MY BOYFRIEND-WORM!" The Invader demanded and GIR did, giggling as he rolled around on the table. " ANYWAY!" Zim looked to [M/N] who smiled. " Good horrible morning, boyfriend." Zim greeted as he walked towards him and eyed the things on the counter. " What..what are these extra thingys?" Zim asked, picking up the egg carton, giving it a few shakes but [M/N] took it away.

" It's eggs, and well, I didn't know what you guys would like to eat and.." [M/N] pulled out the notebook he had at the bottom of the bag. " Last night, I looked up some high carb breakfast dishes and wrote them down on-" [M/N] turns his head to see if anyone was there beside him, his [E/C] eyes looked around but saw no one._ Maybe my senses are off? I swore, I felt something.._

" On? On what?" Zim asked as he took a seat at the dining table, tapping his sharp fingers on the table. " What are you looking at?" Zim tried to look at whatever [M/N] was looking, [M/N] turns his head and smiles to show everything was fine despite feeling a bit paranoid. " You look weird."

" Geez, aren't you a charmer." [M/N] shakes his head as he moved around the kitchen and slowly began his cooking, his antennas vibrating and such within his disguise. _Something's different here but I don't know..my antennas are going wild..how come Zim isn't feelings this? Maybe it's me.. _

Zim opens the notebook, humming as he flicks through the pages, not understanding most of the writing in the orange notebook. His eyes glanced to each hand drawn picture of the food beside it and the little notes, Zim hummed as he looked over one called, French toast. " What are you making anyway?" Zim asked, as he looked over the page. It sounded weird because it had toast in the name but the picture looked nice at least.

" French toast." [M/N] said as he beats the egg and mixed milk, vanilla extract and sugar into the bowl. " Something that's sweet and has enough carbs for you to consume. Then I'll make some chocolate chip pancakes." 

" Chocolate? Humans are allowed to have chocolate?" Zim questioned, astonished when his boyfriend nods his head. Chocolate was only for the top elite soldiers and their Almighty Tallest. Zim had never tasted chocolate but now wondered what it could taste like, so many possibilities and would his leaders found out? This traitorous act? eating chocolate without permission?

_They won't mind, YOU'RE A GREAT INVADER ZIM! YOU DESERVE IT! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE GONNA CALL YOU ANYWAY~_ A tiny voice said in the back of his mind. _Yes they will and boy, they won't be happy when they find out,_ another voice said, almost robotic.

" You okay Zim? You're spacing out." [M/N] asked, noticing how quiet his boyfriend was. " Zim? we don't have to have chocolate pancakes if you don't want it-"

" ZIM! Zim, wants the chocolate pancakes, all Irkens like Zim deserve it." Zim said as he moved his gaze at the orange notebook flipping pages to look at the food [M/N] could make.

" Oh, Okay, if you say so."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, Okay, if you say so."

The hybrid's voice echoed a bit in the darkly lit room the only light coming in the dark room was the from the six hover screens and the computer in front of the teenager sitting behind them. He looked like he hadn't bathed in days and smelled a bit like burnt bacon thanks to Zim's shock treatment the other night. He was tired and needed some coffee but he refused to get up from his chair, he already did for breakfast, then sneaking out to put his camera in Zim's house then came home. He was ready to record everything in the house, even if it was only the kitchen.

"" Come on, come on, say something, tell your stupid boyfriend your next evil plan!" Dib hissed as he watched his ex-friend cook the Invader food. Actual, tasty food. It wasn't because Paloma's food didn't taste good, far from that actually. [M/N]'s food just tasted better some how to Dib, and oh, how he would love to smell French toast cooking for him in the house. " COME ON! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD!" He begged loudly.

" DIB! SHUT UP, STOP WATCHING THEM YOU CREEP!" Gaz warned from her own room.

" You don't get it Gaz." Dib mutters under his breath as he watched Zim looked over the notebook. " You just don't get it, that alien turned [M/N] against me by dating him. It's not far." Dib said, obvious to the fact that he was the one in the wrong. " Now that Zim has him, I need to know his evil plan!" 

Dib could hear the food sizzle on the screen and saw some smoke coming up, clearly the kitchen wasn't on fire since Zim would've freaked but he knew [M/N] was officially cooking. " MAN! Those French toast sure smells good!" Zim said as he looked up from the notebook. " How did you learn to cook boyfriend-pig?"

" Boyfriend-pig? BOYFRIEND-PIG?!" Dib repeated, gripping his head a bit, " Why does [M/N] even let him say that?! he's basically insulting him then and there!"

" Well, my mom use to teach me all sorts of things before her job became more demanding of her. She taught me all sorts of things." [M/N] said as he watched the bread cooked and pulled out the plastic plates he brought over since most of Zim's dishes weren't really good and half of them were broken. " She taught me how to clean, to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Alot of things really."

" Really?" Zim asked, his eyes drifted to the other side of the room but the camera didn't catch [M/N]. " Hm, your mother is a useful human after all." Zim said fliping the page but Dib heard [M/N] chuckle. It made his chest feel werid.

" Zim, my mom isn't human." [M/N] said and Dib winced when Zim pointed at where he presumed [M/N] was and screeched, " YOU'RE LYING!"

" Zim, m-"  
" YOU'RE LYING!"  
" My mom is-"  
" LYING!"

" ..Are you done?" [M/N] asked placing the French toast on the plate and Dib finally saw his ex-friend walk towards Zim and placed the two plates on the table then the syurp. " Dig in, and My mom is actually an Irken doctor." Zim hummed and eyed [M/N] then the food. GIR had poured most of the syrup onto the French toast, making a bit of a mess and Zim follows his actions cautiously. " She was respected because she cured a diseased and well, she ended up here to escape her fate.."

" Fate?" " Fate?" Both Dib and Zim said in unison much to Dib's annoyance.

" Yeah, well, not alot of the elites and such liked how..she was more outspoken about things. Espically when it came to the care of other Irkens. Especially defectives, she had patched up the ones that hid them well but she knew." [M/N] said as he began mixing the ingredients for chocolate pancakes. " She also was pissed when she found out where defective smeets would go if they found them born defective, they were..well..used for target pratice..they..were basically babies..innocent babies.."

" Oh man, no wonder mom came here.." Dib said, listening intently as he leans in, he hears a beep and perked up. He turns to see the disk recorder starting up. " YEAH! Finally!" Dib said before reutnring his attention to the screen. 

" But they were defectives." Zim said weakily, he began eating the French toast but he didn't sound sure himself. They were smeets, Zim had heard of Defective smeets being sent off to the training area of Irk for target pratcing, most of the ones with physical defects. Zim thought they were rumors. 

" But they were just babies techincally, smeets, no one deserves that." [M/N] said calmly, it was the PAK in Zim making him think that way, something he had been taught to think too. " It's sending me out there to-"

" YOU LIE!" Zim slammed his fist on the table, scaring GIR who began screaming and rolling over his side of the table. Dib even flinched, almost falling off the chair but caught himself. " ZIM WOULD NEVER LET YOU BE USED AS TARGET PRATICE! NO NEVER! THEY WILL NEED TO GET THROUGH ZIM!"

" Like that's gonna take long." Dib huffed, he watched still but new questions pondering in his mind. " There has to be something else, why else would she lea-" Before he could finish his thought, everything in his room began flickering and the montiors hovering around him fell, cracking as they hit the floor. " NYAH!" Dib moved back when one tipped his computer over on him. " What happened?!"

He pressed the keyboard but nothing, after a few minutes everything came up but the camera was offline and everything he had recorded was gone. " I finally had a camera..and now..it's broken?! NOOOOOOOO-whatever." Dib yawns before flopping on his bed, lazily pulling the covers up and began trying to sleep. He ignored the mess thanks to the power outage.

\------------------------------------------ hours later---------------------------

Dib groans as he heard someone knock on his door, he sighs getting up and opens it, he rubbed his eyes and saw nothing until he looked down. His heart hammered against his chest painfully as he saw the plate with some pancakes on it. It was wrapped in plastic and some butter with syrup on it. Dib picks it up and was almost tempted to throw it away. He almost did if it weren't for the loud growl of his stomach alarming him not to.

" Whatever, I'm not forgiving him that easily." Dib said as he shuts the door behind him. [M/N] watched from the wall, out of Dib's sight, he smiles sadly before shutting his watch off with a sigh. 

" Thanks for shutting the power to his room off." He said as Red creeped out of the shadows, she wore her skunk suit. " Here, destroy it." [M/N] said holding out the camera that was 'cleverly' hidden in Zim's house. He had found it after accidentally knocking something off the counter and saw it. He texted Red with his PAK and yanked the camera. " Thanks."

" Whatever, gah, I knew Dib was gonna grow up to be an nuiscence." Red said as she took the camera. " I should've let him drown in that puddle."

" Red, we were 6."  
" So, he would've drowned if I held him there."  
" Red.."  
" Whatever, good night, you need it for tommorow."


	39. [30]

[M/N] had his whole birthday planned out, his own 18th birthday, all by himself since this morning. Well until ten tonight but everyone would be tired to join him on anything. His mother and Mateo were at work as usual, Gaz had to do some Skool volunteer work for her freshman year of Hi Skool, and Dib was going to some meeting with the Swollen Eyeball but he probably didn't want to do anything with [M/N] from the start anyway. [M/N] didn't have anything planned out, he assumed his mother would drag them all to some nice restaurant then they bring out some fancy cake with the number 18 on it. That's how he usually did it unless she worked then it was him, Dib and Gaz eating pizza and watching rated R movies. 

Now it was all by himself, first [M/N] had planned to clean himself up to look fresh and hygienic, then he planned to clean his room since it had been a while since he actually clean, then eat some left over pizza but to make sure he leaves a slice of pizza for Gaz when she comes home or else then settle down on the couch to watch some tv. Finally, he'll tell Foodie-o to make him a birthday cake. It was the perfect plan for today. Though, [M/N] could only complete the two first things, and he was barely finished cleaning his room.

[M/N] was throwing some garbage into his waste basket when his bedroom door slammed open, the panicked hybrid was going to hit the intruder with his textbook for math but he recognized the intruder's fake violet eyes and that fake wig. Zim was there, his chest puffed out and head held up high, his gloved hands on his hips with a smirk. [M/N] placed his textbook down and stared at the other with a raised eyebrow. 

" IT IS I! ZIM!" Zim exclaimed as he pressed his hand against his chest, the other curling into a fist. " You boyfriend~~" [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit before throwing an empty can of soda into the waste basket. " Huh? [M/N]-Boyfriend! LOOK AT ZIM!" [M/N] was only half way done, " [M/N]! [M/N]! [M/N]! " Zim repeated as [M/N] tried to ignore the Invader until he felt a cold gloved hand grasped his own. "[M/N]! DON'T IGNORE ZIM! WHOM WAS DRESSED JUST FOR YOU ON THIS GLORIOUS DAY!" [M/N] sighed and turns only to see Zim in his uniform but a black bow-tie on the collar. 

" You're wearing a tie?" [M/N] said, eyeing the tie. " Okay, I never told you today was my birthday."

" Oh, Silly, Silly hybrid." Zim said as he looked at [M/N] with a smile, he began pacing around in [M/N]'s room. " Zim has been planning for this event for the last few months since I've been friended you, MONTHS!" Zim grins creepily to himself, much to [M/N] displeasure, Zim must've done something that involved him. " Your mother-unit has told Zim of your birthday when we has that dumb career day. She mentioned it and Zim may have glanced at your calendar."

" Okay-"  
" DON'T INTERUPPT ZIM!" Zim hissed pointing at [M/N] who leans back, " As I was saying, Zim has been planning to make you my slave for your birthday but things changed, as you became my boyfriend-pig. Now Zim wanted to make your special birthday the best, THE BEST THERE EVER WAS AND WILL BE!" Zim proclaimed, pointing at [M/N] with wide eyes. " NOW CHANGE SO WE MAY START YOUR LOVELY BIRTHDAY!"

" But I have a whole day planned for my birthday."  
" Oh really? Okay- WAIT! CANCEL IT! YOU'RE SPENDING YOUR BIRTHDAY WITH ZIM!"  
" Fine, I guess."

That's how the morning started, after [M/N] gotten dressed into something nicer than the ratty clothes he had on. He wore dark jeans, white button up shirt with a red sweater with the black shoes. He looked semi-fancy of course, but nothing as nice as Zim's bowtie. Zim then dragged the hybrid out and walked into the city, Zim was insulting humans as they walked, shoving some too when they gotten in their way. [M/N] let him as he watched everything going around them, then Zim dragged them into a café shop. 

Now, they were in line in the café shop, there was at least five people ahead of them. The shop smelled like coffee, cupcakes and sugar which didn't bother both of them since their stomachs growl. " Zim wants the dumb line to hurry up!" Zim said stomping his foot on the floor, arms crossed as he glared at the tall human in front of him. He wanted to be 'good' today, or at least around [M/N], it was his big day as humans called these birthday's. If it weren't then Zim would've scared off the humans in line for them. " I'm getting annoyed." After he said it, the line became shorter by two people. " HA! Victory for Zim!"

" They were together in line, it's not a victory Zim." [M/N] mused, putting his hands into his pocket. " Can you even drink this stuff?" He asked, " Soda I know but coffee or tea then I don't know about that." 

  
" Pft, you dare think Zim can't handle this coffee?" Zim asked, smirk on his lips. " Don't worry, GIR has been giving me coffee nonstop since yesterday morning." GIR had stolen drinks from the local coffee joint with the fish-human and Zim wanted to prepare and much to his luck, the coffee went down smoothly though Zim was gittery until this morning. " Zim has conquered coffee." The line shortens another, and [M/N] looked at the menu as did Zim.

" Am I paying too or?" [M/N] asked, his [E/C] eyes staring at the menu with a hum coming from his lips. He did bring his wallet before Zim yanked him out but he didn't exactly have enough money on him at the moment. 

" Pft! You underestimate Zim, boyfriend." Zim said as he grasped the wallet from his PAK. Zim opens it and quickly removed Dib's ID, throwing it away before [M/N] could see it. " Zim has money for the drinks!" They were now in front, the woman looked over them Boredly. 

" Welcome to Shepard's café, how can I help you?" She asked, as Zim slammed his hands on the counter, staring at her. 

  
" Zim would like a...that one!" He points to the picture of a ice coffee, the S'mores one and the woman puts the amount on the cash register. Her gazed moved to [M/N], " And you?" [M/N] glanced at the name once more and orders a white chocolate ice coffee with extra crème. She takes the order and Zim throws Dib's credit card at her, she catches it, slides it and hands it back. She hits enter and goes helping the other woman making them. 

" So, what's next after this?" [M/N] asked as Zim looks to him, " I mean, you just dragged me out here to get coffee or are we going to your base after this?" Zim seemed panicked at the idea of going to his base at the moment. " NO! NO!" Zim shakes his head rapidly, " I planned to go to the book store afterwards, I want to get you the book that you've had your eyes on."

" OH! Really?" [M/N] smiles as he saw the woman came back with the drinks, they both take theirs and moved out of line, [M/N] sips his drink. " The one with the gay witches and dragons? Man, I've been wanting to read that one. It's the book of the year!" Zim smiles sipping his drink happily and walked out the café with [M/N]. Zim grasped the hybrid's hand in his gloved one, and glanced around for a single book store but [M/N] began walking forwards, and Zim walked with. 

" This one, I heard they had some signed copies." [M/N] said as he opens the door, it chimes making Zim flinch but he kept sipping his coffee. His fake eyes glanced around at the many rows of books and some nasty humans around. He shakes his head as he walked behind [M/N] who leads him down a certain row with a sign that said something starting with an F.

" HERE IT IS!" [M/N] said pulling out a thick book from top shelf, Zim peeked over to see the picture of a large blue dragon with another male riding on his back. It looked interesting but if only Zim could read it or read human language at all. So far, he has been winging it with some words that his PAK searched up in their language, it didn't mean he could read manually. " what do you think?" [M/N] asked as he looked at Zim who kept eyeing the book. " Zim?"

" Zim likes the cover, but it's not for me." Zim said as he looked at his boyfriend, licking the crème off his lip a bit. His throat vibrates, almost like a purr because of the sweetness and must make a note to send coffee shops to Irk, Irkens would be thrilled like the Tallest once they had some coffee. " Is that all? Zim can pay for all the books you want!" Zim said, as he held up the wallet again, it looked familiar but [M/N] couldn't remember where.

" Nah Zim, I just wanted this book. I like the author, how they make the world and his systems..it's amazing." [M/N] said, walking towards the cashier with Zim in tow. " There's a park nearby, maybe we should go there? I know nobody is really there either." [M/N] added as the cashier scans the book, then to [M/N]. He smirks as [M/N] turns to look at the guy, much to Zim's annoyance. What does he think he's looking at? Zim thought glaring at the cash-slave.

" Hey good looking, I've see you're a lgbtq fantasy lover." The guy said as he pressed some buttons on the cashier, the hybrid grimaced when the guy looked over him. " Ho-" Before the guy could flirt more, Zim slammed the card onto the counter, his eyes narrowed. " Slide the card and give us the book cash-slave." Zim hissed as the guy huffed and did what Zim wanted. " Anyway, you, me, out?" The cashier asked, eyebrow wiggling a bit. [M/N] takes his book and Zim's card just as Zim throws the rest of his cold coffee at the guy. 

" OW! MY EYES!"  
" Let's go."

[M/N] would've scold Zim for that and apologized but he didn't care. He didn't like the creep and Zim did what he thought was just. " Want the rest of mine?" [M/N] offered the rest of his white chocolate coffee and Zim takes it, sipping it. " You're welcome." 

" Look! A spot to read." Zim said as he points to the large tree covering them from the sun and it looked decent, [M/N] walked towards it and Zim sits down first. He just needed to keep him distracted for another hour, the present for [M/N] was still far from being done. [M/N] sits beside Zim and held the book, and opens it. Zim was intrigued of the cover, and if [M/N] liked it then it must be good human reading material. He leans over, pretending to read as [M/N] reads silently, but he noticed Zim staring at the words. Not reading, he could tell Zim was getting a bit frustrated with the words and the book but he was trying for his sake, [M/N] hoped.

" Do you want me to read it to you?" [M/N] asked as he placed the book lower and watched Zim flinch a bit, having been caught. " Not because I think you can't read."

" Of course, Zim can read fine!" Zim said as he sips the coffee. 

" It's a romantic thing to do, between couples. Stuff like this." [M/N] said as Zim thought over it for a moment. If he's offering, who am I to refuse? Not Zim of course! Zim snuggles against [M/N]'s side and [M/N] adjusted the book for them to read, his arm around Zim's waist as he held the book with one hand. He smells so good, my human-hybrid takes care of himself.. Zim thought as he listened to [M/N] read to him calmly. I like this..

[M/N] kept reading Zim the book and the sun began going down, the reminder in Zim's PAK was even ignored too as he was swept up into the book. The Invader thought the book was wonderful and just, amazing with it's castles, dragons, knights and that one witch dude even though [M/N] tried to explain the male witch was a warlock. Nope, Zim found the male as a guy-witch and his name was now guy-witch. Zim was at the edge of his seat, the end was so very near, his antennas twitching from under the wig he had to fix a couple times. The book was really that good. The first piece of human garbage he had liked, well second, the first had to be his boyfriend, he was only half garbage. 

  
" And with that, Exel pressed his lips against Nixels cold lips, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against his dead husbands. " I will see you again my lovely dragon, we will meet again." Exel whispered just as the sun went down." [M/N] reads as he closed the book, a smile on his lips as he turns to Zim. " What do you think?"

" It's the most amazing piece of human garbage." Zim said, a smile on his face. He stood up and [M/N] stood up too. " Wow, I gotta say, if there is a squeal then I am more than willing to read it." [M/N] said amazed as Zim nods, " Zim will be there for you to read it too! Zim needs more of these books for...research purposes." Zim said, turning his head stubbornly as he blushed, and [M/N] grins seeing it then checked the time on his watch.

" Oh, Looks Like I have to get home, it's almost 10." [M/N] said as he stood up, " Tha-"

" HUSH! Zim almost forgotten to give you his gift! A gift crafted and made by the one and only, amazing Zim!" Zim exclaimed, [M/N] glanced at his watch with hesitation, his mom wouldn't be that mad on his birthday but still. " Please, for your boyfriend?" Zim said noticing the hesitation. " I said please."

" Okay, Okay." [M/N] sighs as he looked at his boyfriend, why not? It's like no one is waiting at home. " It better be worth it."

" Oh,OH, it will be WORTH IT!" ZIm began crackling as he began heading in the direction of his base with [M/N] in tow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, you shouldn't have."

[M/N] stood at the entrance of the base, he looked around the living room. It was a total mess, there was once a table by the tv but it was broken to pieces and the food on there was all over the floor and the wall. The balloons were no long afloat, but strings and missing pieces on the floor and the last one was trying to be eaten by the robo-dad. " Stop struggling!" The robotic parent said as he tried bitting the balloon. There had to be streamers on the wall but they now hang loosely against it plus the present was floating in the air, [M/N] decided to ignore the possible bomb.

" This..this wasn't like this, I swear." Zim said, his nerves on edge, he had seen some human movies about romance for research purposes, this ruined his chances with a relationship with [M/N] and they would break up and never talk to each other until one of them is engaged and the other tries to stop the other from marrying the wrong person. " Are we.. breaking up?"

" WHAT?" [M/N] snapped his head towards Zim, and moved to the side when GIR flung himself towards the hybrid. " No! Of course not, plans don't always happen perfectly." [M/N] said assuring, as he saw the one piece of cake on the table, what was left of it. It had the letter B on it and half of the 18 candle. " You tried Zim, I'm honestly impressed." [M/N] said as he sat down on the couch as Zim grins to himself, pride swell in his chest as he was complimented about how he impressed his boyfriend. Zim glanced at the present and using his PAK legs, he stood up, grasping the present and goes down, back onto his feet with a grin. " Okay, close your human eyes." Zim orders as his disguise is taken off by the PAK, his bright pink eyes staring back at [M/N].

[M/N] had his eyes closed and prayed to God it wasn't something creepy like someone's heart, it would be romantic but still pretty disgusting. [M/N] felt a new pressure onto his hands and open them to see the once floating box in his grasp. " Oh, Zim."

" Open!" 

[M/N] undid the bow and opens it only to see two large eyes staring at him. He jumped a bit but saw it was a stuff moose, a smile on his lips. He's cute, [M/N] thought with a smile as he goes to lift the toy up but gasped it as began to float. It's eyes moved to stare at him, [M/N] stared back with a dropped jaw. It moved on it's own, it was cute and it moved. The moose stared back and began moving forwards until it's nose booped [M/N]'s. " NYA!"

" That's right! Mini-moose, this is your new owner!" Zim introduced as he leaps onto the couch and pressed his hand against [M/N]'s chest. " You are to keep your new master company! You shall listen to his every whim and spend the rest of his hybrid life as his new best friend. But don't forget! [M/N] is my boyfriend, My mate! You shall protect him like you will protect me!" Zim orders as the moose stared at him a bit, floating in the air before speaking.

" Nya!"

" What did he say?" [M/N] whispered, eyes still wide even when Mini-moose pressed his cheek against his making the hybrid chuckle and pulled Mini-moose onto his lap. The purple moose lays there, not moving as it gets his pets. 

" Oh, he said, sure." Zim said as he looked to his mate, " you'll learn what he says soon, it's pretty easy but you're not like Zim, so you wouldn't understand it as easy as me." Zim grins as [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit. " Do you like him?" Zim asked, as he played with his tie now, smiling as [M/N] smiles back. 

" I love him." [M/N] said as Mini-moose makes a, "Nya!" sound. [M/N] turns to Zim and smiles a bit too, his cheeks heated up a bit. " Zim, close your eyes, for me?" Zim stared at his boyfriend a bit before doing what he said. [M/N] leans forwards pecking Zim's lips and the Invader squeaks loudly as his eyes snapped open, his antennas downwards and his eyes wide. [M/N] stared at Zim and his own cheeks turn a bit pink. " Zim, oh..I-"

" Was..was that a kiss?" Zim asked, he placed his gloved hand over his lips, his cheeks turning a bit dark. " It was short." Zim said, " Not that I'm complainning." [M/N] smiles a bit, his embarrassment was gone. " Zim wishes to do it again sometime, but now..eat the stupid cake." [M/N] chuckles as he pressed a kiss against Zim's cheek making Zim flush once more, pouting a bit as he turns his head. Stupid feelings making him flustered. 

" You look cute when you're flustered."  
" YOU LIE! LIE!"  
" NYA!"  
" NOT YOU TOO MINI-MOOSE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over, there are a few pages left of the book, till the movie which will be included here.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Okay, Okay, Like the book is almost done, I have planned out most of the book and sadly, our journey is ending, but there will be a big surprised, a lemon and angst coming, not the very next chapter but it's coming. OH BOY< it Is coming!


	40. [31]

  
" YAY! SCHOOL YAY! SCHOOL SCHOOL YAY! YAYA!" 

The robotic cheerleaders onstage chanted, their limbs sparking a bit as they moved. [M/N] watched from his spot, grimacing a bit as their voices were giving him a headache. Zim watched the robots with a questionable gaze. It looked weird, really weird, and their voices were starting to hurt his own antennas. " This is stupid, why couldn't we skip this?" Zim asked, arms crossed and watched the tv put on people making music and marching. 

" We tried, but we got caught and thrown into the sea of morons and hormones." [M/N] answered as he watched the platform come down from the ceiling. That was their student president, her eyes wide and her body was twitching. " Pft, poor girl." Zim tries to look over other's shoulders, being 5'5 now thanks to Paloma-mom, but he still couldn't see the stage at all. Just barely the tv screen, he huffed but then noticed how tall his boyfriend was and grins. 

" Pick Zim up, on your shoulders." Zim orders as [M/N] rose a brow at him, waiting with crossed arms. " Ugh! FINE! Put Zim on your shoulders, please." [M/N] hummed, as he bends down a bit, Zim moving, getting one leg on [M/N]'s shoulders and the other with help from a PAK leg, no one questioned it either. Zim sat down correctly and [M/N] slowly stood back up on his legs, Zim hanging onto his head a bit but he didn't mind, he placed his hands on Zim's legs to hold him steady.

"Isn't our skool just great? " The student president asked, eyes twitching a bit as she landed on the stage. Some kids clapped, but other wise no one made a sound. "Our greatness is greater than all other greatnesses of all the other skools combined! And it's that greatness that makes us great! " She said with a large smile. 

" This blows." [M/N] huffed as he watched, Zim didn't say a word since he was amazed how tall he was now with the help of his boyfriend. " Why can't we do something fun? Blowing the planet up sounds fun right about now."

" But I would like to say one thing, maybe, um, about the dirty bathrooms, they... " The student president began and that set off everything in the gym. She began wigging out and falls to the floor, holding her head while in pain. An alarm goes off as the cheerleaders heads are blown off. No one moved when guards came down from the ceiling. They acted like someone was going to catch this and report it, they crowded around the student president and picked her up, they watched the kids, throwing a smoke bomb but as the smoke leaves the stage the guards were there still. They calmly scattered away from the scene.

"Do not be alarmed. The student president has experienced a failure in spirit. A new election will be held immediately. Volunteers? Volunteer? " Administration bot said as it floats above the sea of hormones and morons. [M/N] shakes his head a bit making Zim grip on to his [H/C] locks tighter. " Pft, only morons would want that job here in Hi Skool."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! " Zim said making [M/N] stumble a bit when Zim began moving, raising his hand forwards. "Pick Zim! Zim is me! Zim is me! " Zim yanked at [M/N]'s hair and kicked his shoulders with his heel a bit. " GO! THAT WAY! HURRY!" [M/N] grumbled, and thought of dropping Zim on the floor but moved towards the direction of where an administration robot was, he didn't care as he shoved kids away from him. Zim was waving his arms around, and finally the bot turns to him. " Zim shall rule! Pick Zim! "

"Zim- Analysis: Moron. Suitable. Candidate 2 needed. Volunteers?" The administration bot said, as Zim grins laughing, " VICTORY FOR ZIM! HAHAHA!"

" But Zim's criminally insane! That's not good! " Dib said somewhere behind [M/N]. Zim hops off [M/n]'s shoulders and falls to the floor on his face, but he stood right back up with a smile. [M/N] fixed Zim's wig a bit and Zim gives him a smile. " Thank you [M/N]-boyfriend, now that Zim is going to become STUDENT PRESIDENT! I need help with my ruling, you shall be my king!"

[M/N]'s cheeks turn a bit pink as some student's awe at Zim's proclaim and he tried rubbing his cheeks a bit. " Oh, Zim, if you're asking for my help then I'll do my best." Zim simply grins before hearing another administration bot say, "Willy- Analysis: Leadership material." Zim snapped his head towards the bot to see willy giggle and drops his shoe, " OOPSIE!" Zim huffed, crossing his arms and glared at the stupid human meatbag.

" Now come on, Zim, you think it was gonna be that easy?" [M/N] mused, " Every king needs a challenger, and then there's Willy." The hybrid said before Zim perks up, smirking now and began rubbing his hands. " Most kings fight fairly."

" Ugh, you don't let me have any fun." Zim huffed as the bots flew over their heads and towards the stage, lining up and they stared at the children. " You all have til the end of the week to vote for your next student president, your representatives are Zim and Willy. Please, don't forget to win and to vote, if you don't then you'll be held back two years. Have a nice day!" Kids began to leave and Zim grasped [M/N]'s hand, and began walking out. 

" ZIM!" Dib hissed stopping in front of the two, he had gotten the stupid muzzle off his mouth and now he wanted to mess with the Invader. " YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART HUH?! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU WIN THE ELECTION!" Dib snarled as teens nearby rolled their eyes. " I WON'T LET YOU WIN." The way Dib was snarling made [M/N] a bit unedge, not because the stares they were getting but because Dib was taking small steps forwards towards them, something in him wanted to shove Dib down to the ground like the little runt he was. 

" Pft! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zim laughs, placing his hands on his hips, glaring up at Dib. " YOU think you can beat me with your big head?! Face it Dib, with me and my boyfriend, I will come out on top! TOP I SAID!" Zim sneered and Dib huffed, glaring down at the invader. " WhAT?! GOT NOTHING TO SAY BITCH?!" Zim heard that word from the street and watched the person get beat up by the woman. He found it amusing. Zim's pride and confident boost when people gasped and watched the fight more intently.

Dib saw red, his cheeks turn bright red when everyone began laughing. He moved, grasping Zim's collar making the Irken panicked but Dib is shoved backwards and onto his ass. He shakes it off about to stand up but he looked to see [M/N] towering over him with a glare. Dib would usually snap at the other but noticed his eyes, they weren't the [E/C] ones, they were blue just like their mothers. Dib stared up with a fearful expression and shakes it off when [M/N] dragged Zim away, Dib watched and frowns when Zim looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

" Did you get your ass handed to you?" Gaz asked, leaning against the lockers while playing her game. " Not now Gaz, I have to help Willy wi-" Gaz opens her eye and gave him a stare and he huffed, " What?"

" This isn't about Zim winning, isn't it?" She asked as she closed her game and nudged Dib with her foot. " You're jealous or you want [M/N]'s attention in the stupidest way you can think." She said as Dib sputters and shakes his head. " Why can't you just talk to him like a regular human being?"

" HE ISN'T A HUMAN BEING!" Dib groans as he rubbed his face. " You don't understand Gaz, I've known [M/N] since we were toddlers and now that I know he's an alien, then how can I go about? I hunt the paranormal, I hunt and capture then gain the fame I deserve! I can't hang my friend on the fire place!"

" Ah, Geez, walked into that one." Gaz sighs as she pinched her nose a bit, " Do you have to hunt and capture? Why can't you just like advocate for them and do something like that? Not everything about capturing things and fame." 

" You don't understand Gaz, you never will." Dib huffed a bit, he fixed his jacket and fixed his lighting style cowlick. " If you excuse me, I'm going to help Willy win this stupid election." Gaz watched Dib leave and she shakes her head, resuming her game. 

" Stupidass, he's so simping for [M/N]."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The most part of the week was people picking sides or putting up posters on the Hi Skool walls, many of them were purple, pink and black with Zim's face plastered on them. People were also making buttons, balloons and other things to promote Zim while others either didn't care or was focused on Willy other than Zim. Dib tried ripping the posters, popping balloons but he got in trouble for doing so. 

" Vote for Zim!" Keef said, handing out posters by the lunch room, he wore a shirt that said, Vote For Zim and on the back of the shirt said, Or DiE!

" Zim supports animal shelters? How cool!"  
" It also says that Zim loves animals! Look he's even hugging a green dog! So cute!"  
" Look he even supports LGBTQ rights! I mean, have you seen his boyfriend? I thought [M/N] was hot but now seeing them together, I think [M/N]'s even hotter."  
" I know right? I mean, Match made in heaven!"

Dib grumbled as he overheard their conversation, and huffed. " More like match made in hell." Dib mutters as he stabbed his carrot with the fork and bites into the raw carrot with a huff. He couldn't actually believe that [M/N] was even helping the stupid Invader. Did everything in the pass not matter? Them fighting Zim from taking over their planet? Or was it just something to do until Zim accepted [M/N]'s love? I honestly thought he knew [M/N] but he guessed wrong.

" Stop looking stupid." Gaz said placing her tray on the table but pulled her GS4 out instead, and the game started to load. 

" It's just my face Gaz." Dib sighs as he played with the mushy stuff on the tray. He looked to her and froze a bit seeing what was pinned against her shirt. " Gaz, why do you have that on your shirt?" Dib asked, teeth gritting. Gaz didn't answer as she began her game, he shakes his head and sighs out of frustration. On her shirt was a purple pin that said, " VOTE ZIM" In big black letters. It looked like someone had fun with the upper cases.

" Cuz, he makes a great leader and I'm more or less supporting [M/N] than Zim." Gaz said simply as she rammed her finger on the button and gave more focus on that then to her brother. " You should too."

" As if! Gaz, he's trying to take over the world! I WILL NOT SUPPORT HIM!" Dib hissed loudly to his sister and everyone in the cafeteria gasped, Gaz sighs but moved when people began throwing food at Dib who yelped. 

" WOW! A FREAK AND A HOMOPHOBIC!"  
" You're dumb Dib!"

They kept saying as Dib tried to ignore it and [M/N] watched with a sigh, shaking his head as he helped Zim fix his new fake hair. " There, happy?" [M/N] asked as Zim hummed and grins to himself, he held the bouquet of flowers that [M/N] gave him, demonstrating his love for the Almighty Zim. Of course, he would've given Zim a lot of flowers if he wanted though, this brought up cooing from a lot of other students. 

" Come! We must show everyone how loving and cute we are!" Zim said, dragging [M/N] with a smirk as [M/N] watched someone throw their hamburger at Dib's face. _Why do you have to make everything difficult? _

After the whole Dib and the kids in the cafeteria, everyone was slowly choosing their favorites and [M/N] was making sure Zim had the most fans. The Irken enjoyed the attention and was for sure ready for the whole voting game, he was gonna win for sure! Then he would rule over the Hi Skool with an ironed fist and make [M/N] his king to rule!

Everything was going smoothly into the debate too, Zim was poking fun at Willy, making false promises, and actually promised to get rid of Dib's head which caused [M/N] to snicker. Willy hasn't even said anything intelligent for most of the interview. Zim had this in the bag for sure, kids were very happy with him too. [M/N] would've thought no one would actually care about this, or even think Zim as someone trust worthy either. _Should I be called master [M/N] or king [M/N]? _

"Your promise is ridiculous! " Willy suddenly says and the cheering for Zim stops. Everyone watched as the larger boy grins happily. [M/N] noticed the thing poking out his ear which surprised him a bit and confused him. _Why does he have a microphone piece in his ear?_

" What does it have to do with real issues?" Willy said as he grins, drool coming down his lips and onto his shirt. [M/N] grimaced a bit as did Zim, " I promise to improve the terrible conditions at this skool, serve actual food for lunch, yeah food da food yeah!" He exclaimed into the microphone. The kids in the room cheered as did GIR, [M/N] watched the larger student laugh happily as well, the meter's on the kid's head going up for Willy.

"Also, Dib will finally be appreciated for the genius that he is!" Willy said as the cheering stops, the kids in the room was confused and [M/N] now knew Dib was the one actually behind willy, it was pretty smart until Dib had Willy say that. [M/N] scowls as he looked around, the room was fairly dark but he couldn't see Dib. Zim shakes off the shock and glared at Willy, [M/N] moved around and soon saw a familiar cowlick beside the stage.

" SEE! Unlike my so-called competitor, I will lock Dib away in the crazy house for teen boys!" Zim said, with a smirk, the kids began cheering once more. " I will also PREMOTE that being gay is nice! Or how other people say, I will support the LGBTQ and plus! RAINBOW FLAGS EVERYWHERE!" From the ceiling rainbow flags began falling and kids moved to grab them, most students laugh and hugged the flags. Their meters going up.

" I, Willy support that too!" Willy said, flailing his arms around. " And I will Give everyone laser beam eyes and shoes that make them invisible!" Kids then began cheering for Willy, obviously excited for their promised laser eyes. 

" I KNEW IT!" [M/N] snapped as he pointed at Dib, who looked up with wide eyes. " I knew it! You're controlling Willy and telling him things to say!" The hybrid huffed as Dib glared and held up the speaker in his hand. " Don't you dare!" Dib opens his mouth to speak but [M/N] smacked the machine and it breaks once It hits the floor. Dib gasped and glared at [M/N], fist clenching. 

" Why did you do that! I was trying to save everyone from Zim's reign of terror!" Dib hissed as [M/N] huffed, as he glared at Dib. " GOD! You act like Zim isn't evil!"

" Zim isn't evil, he's just..destructive and I love him for it." [M/N] said as he glared at Dib, " Why-" [M/N] flew back when a fist punched him in the face, he skids back a bit making everyone look to him including the two student president canadates. 

" Ow, what the hell Dib?" [M/n] huffed as Dib came from his spot, " What's your deal?!" [M/N] hissed as Dib's fist shakes and he takes a deep breath. " Dib?"

" YOU!" Dib growls, as he stared at his best friend with a heart broken expression. " you, you were my best friend since we were toddlers! we were close, you and me were joint to the hip! We were fine until HE CAME!" Dib points at Zim who blinked and pointed to himself, " YES! YOU!" Zim shrugs, " UGH! YOU DIDN'T NEED ANYONE BUT ME! I DIDN'T NEED ANYONE BUT YOU! WE WERE PERFECT!"

" D-Dib, calm down!" [M/N] said but Dib straddles him which made [M/N] gasp in surprise and others did too. Some oohed and he could hear a growl in the background. " Dib?"

" I love you." Dib said, as tears finally came down his pale cheeks, [M/N] stared up at the other in shock as Dib's tears fell on his face but he ignored them and the hush whispers around them. " I'm sorry, But I love you so much that it hurts, you've been hurting me and my heart hurts too. I..I love you and I wanted you to love me back, but I knew..I knew you were falling for that space scum. I.." Dib sniffled a bit, rubbing his cheeks a bit. " I wanted you to be mine. Then everything happened and I found out you weren't who I thought you were."

[M/N] listened, his own heart breaking as he heard Dib, he must've been in turmoil with his own heart break and issue. Dib was distending himself and focusing on Zim because he didn't want to be around the person who broke his heart. Dib had done bad things in the past but it doesn't mean [M/N] turned him away fully. " Dib-"

" GET OFF HIM!" Zim screeched as he leaps off the stage, and began pulling Dib off, yanking on his cowlick making the human howl in pain. " YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIS FORGIVENESS!" Dib elbows Zim in the gut making the Irken let go and rub the spot, [M/N] watched from the floor and the two males began fighting vigorously. [M/N] watched as other kids did, and winced as Zim bites into Dib's hand but Dib kept kicking Zim in the stomach.

" OKAY! ENOUGH!" Will hops down and grasped both by their collars, they both glared at each other and winced as Willy shoves Zim into [M/N] who was still on the floor and Dib away. " We are here to learn and when learned Zim loves [M/N] enough to WEEEEEHHHHEEE, fight Dib. Dib is just a poopy head." Kids began clapping as Zim examines his mate's face a bit and winced at the small bruiser under his thumb. 

" Yeah! Willy's right!" a kid said from the crowd. " Dib's a shit head!"  
" YEAH! Dib's a shithead!"

Kids began chanting as [M/N] stood up, watching Dib sigh and walk out the room, the heavy doors closing behind him. 

" It looks like there is a winner." Ms.Bitters hissed into the microphone. " Willy, you will go talk to the principal for your..strict rules as the new student president." She said reading something off the cards in her hand, " Now, most important, as it is required by law of Ohio, the Hi Skool is required to host the senior prom which will happen in a week. You all are REQUIRED to come or you will fail." Ms.Bitters hissed making the students wince. 

" What's prom?" Zim asked, curious as some people's eyes lit up, mostly the girls. " Is it training?"

" No, Ugh, I'll tell you when we get to your base." [M/N] said rubbing his cheeks and felt how wet his cheek was from Dib's tears. " I just want to be around you and not think about today." Frowning, Zim nods his head though he didn't like the jab in his squeedlyspooch. _How dare Dib proclaim his love for my BOYFRIEND?! Does he not know that Zim has claimed him? Pft, as if my hybrid boyfriend would leave me for him, as if!_

[M/N] grasped Zim's hand as everyone began clearing out, Zim was actually quiet for once. Now, he did listen to Dib's gibberish of course, but what stood out the most is that Dib knew [M/N] more before Zim, he must've love [M/N] before Zim came. What if [M/N] just settled for Zim because he thought Dib didn't love him? Would [M/N] leave Zim for the human-shit?

Would he?


	41. [32]

  
" Mini-Moose, I don't know what to do!"  
[M/N] sighs as he falls on his bed, staring at his dark ceiling and then moved his gaze towards the flying robotic moose that bumped into things on the wall without a care. “ I’ve went over and thought of everything that I could ask Zim.” [M/N] said as he sat up, leaning against the wall and Mini-Moose floated down and sat on the bed.

  
“ I thought of a white-”  
“ Nya.”  
“ I know, the white horse is too much but then the whole candle thing,”  
“ Nya!”  
“ Exactly! Man, It’s like we share a brain.”  
“ Nya?”

  
[M/N] nods his head as he moved, pulling Mini-Moose into his lap and began petting the robot, it didn’t move out of his grasp but it whirled a bit under his hand. Prom was in two weeks, and he had been thinking of ways to ask Zim. Teens had begun asking their significant others and crushes out, with nice signs, surprises and roses while [M/N] was very annoyed with himself. He couldn’t decide which would please Zim more and which would earn him a yes. Mini-Moose said that Zim would say yes no matter what, but [M/N] had a nagging feeling that Zim would be disappointed that he didn’t get what everyone else gotten for their promposal.

“ Okay, Let’s go over the list.” [M/N] said as Mini-Moose levitated the list over into [M/N]’s open palm and his [E/C] eyes glanced on it.

<strike>Spell “Prom” In candles in front of his house</strike>   
<strike>Pay some musician to play, “Can’t help but fall in love”</strike>   
<strike>Ride a white horse shirtless in front of skool and ask</strike>   
<strike>Have fireworks spell out, “Prom?”</strike>   
<strike>Poster? Maybe?</strike>

  
“ I’m starting to run out of ideas.” [M/N] sighed as he looked at the list in defeat, Zim seemed elastic of the idea of prom and he didn’t want to ruin it at all. The way he smiled made [M/N]’s squeedilyspooch flutter a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
_“ Why is he doing that?” Zim asked, holding onto [M/N]’s arm, their arms linked as they walked by a couple. The guy was handing a girl one large teddy bear and a sign. She accepted with the largest smile on her face. “ Are they having human-worm babies?” He stopped [M/N] who finally looked up from his phone. “ WEREN’T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!” Zim snapped, a bit impatiently. _

  
_“ Maybe.” [M/N] said and glanced at the couple and sighs a bit, “ No, No, he’s giving her a gift. Something to bribe her into going to prom.” Zim perked up a bit, glancing at the human couples then back to [M/N]. _

_“ Prom, Prom, Prom.” Zim huffed, “ What’s so special about this event? Will it not be horrible as those gym events that teachers hold for start-students and honor rolls?”_

  
_“ Well, this event includes dressing up, eating, and dancing. Sometimes, you get laid.” [M/N] said as he looked at the couple now walking away, hand in hand. “ It’s different but it’s just for us to have fun, I never went to the first three. I thought they were dumb.”_

  
_Zim watched the couple as well, not replying to his boyfriend-mate as he watched her hold the teddy bear. They seem happier than they were a few minutes ago, at least the female was. Nasty bug. Though, the Prom seems very promising, especially when mentioned about foods; the Irken would only attend for the food. Though, the idea of [M/N] giving him a teddy, flowers or anything like that would please Zim. [M/N]’s work would be better than everyone and anyone else’s. Though, wouldn’t he have to give one in return for the prom?_

  
_“ Zim demands to be escorted to this prom.” Zim said tugging [M/N]’s arm and looked at him, smirking. “ And you are to take him.”_

_“ Eh?” [M/N] looked to the Invader, eyebrow raised. “ Why? I thought it would bore you or something.”_

_“ Nonsense! Zim will need to go for my human cover would it not be normal to go? , and why not flaunt myself around the human-worm babies with you. You are an extremely handsome human-hybrid.” Zim said as [M/N]’s cheeks turn a bit pink from the compliment and smiles a tiny bit. “ BUT! Zim will need those proposals like every male and female here. ZIM DEMANDS THAT OF YOU!” Zim exclaimed which earn him looks from other students walking by._

_“ Okay, I’ll give you a promposal.” [M/N] said, his cheeks still pink, and his ego filling up from Zim’s sucking up. He had no idea what kind or how he would do it, but if Zim wanted that, how could he say no?_   
_“ GOOD!” Zim grins, “ I want one that no other human baby can give the ALMIGHTY ZIM!”_

_“ Would you two shut up and get in class!” Ms.Bitters hissed from the doorway, eyes narrowed on them. “ You’re being pests, get in or go to the underground classroom.” She snarled a bit but both males hurried inside the classroom and at their respected desks. _

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“ Okay, Okay, you promised to give him a great promposal.” [M/N] talked to himself, ignoring Mini-Moose sitting on his head. He stared at the list and tried thinking of so many ideas to do. Would Zim freak out with the fireworks? Maybe. No pizza, GIR would eat the pizza, including the box. Zim wouldn’t understand Pokemon either. Zim would honestly hate the flowers, and the teddy bear idea would be crappy too. 

  
“ Why don’t you give him food?” 

[M/N] turns to his door to see Gaz standing there watching him, Switch in her hands and he could see her character in animal crossing. She had her eyes on him, frown on her lips but she wasn’t upset it seemed. Was he too loud?

  
“ Sorry, Was I too loud?”

“ No, Dib was. Our rooms are literally next to each other in this house.” She said, inviting herself in and sat on [M/N]’s bed and laying her Switch on her lap. “ He was talking to his stupid friends on the computer, the Swollen Eyeballs.”

  
“ So you came to bother me?” [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised, “ I’m touched.”

“ It was you or outside.” She said, and looked over the list for a quick moment and huffed a bit, smirk crawling on her lips. “ So, Gonna ask Zim for Prom with this? You’re not gonna get laid with the horse plan.”

  
“ Gaz!” [M/N] slammed his pillow on his face and sighs deeply into it. He let’s it fall onto his lap and frowns, “ No, I can’t find a stupid idea for this. But what about food, what do you mean?”

“ I mean, something sugary? Or something, don’t you guys enjoy sugary things or something?” She asked resuming her game and kept her gaze on the Switch. 

“ Actually, it’s junk food and Carbs.” He said, and thought over it. A baking Promposal? That wasn’t new but it wasn’t old either. Original and such, [M/N] nods his head as he thought over the plan. He would go over Zim’s house with a cute box of cupcakes asking him to prom and maybe he should make a sign too. “ You’re a genius.” [M/N] said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“ What else is new?” Gaz smirks knowingly before resuming to the game. “ So, have you talked to Dib about..?”

  
“ No, and I don’t want to.” [M/N] answered quickly as he looked up bakeries around the area with good reviews for the cupcakes. He didn’t need Zim freaking out over them. “ I think we’re pass talking this out.”

  
“ Yeah, but he kinda poured his feelings out to you.” Gaz said as she welcomed a new islander. 

“ He punched me in the face before pouring them out.” [M/N] countered as he hit call, pressing the phone against his ear and waited.

“ True.”

  
She kept her mouth shut, she knew Dib was more in the wrong but she didn’t like the tension between them. Her parents were a bit ignorant to what was going on, their jobs took up their time but she didn’t mind it much. Gaz knew they were the best Doctor and Scientist in the world possible. Though, she wished that they would notice and have them make up, the tension was so thick, you could literally see it between them. She just wanted everything normal-ish so she could play her damn games.

  
“ Thank you.” [M/N] hanged up as he looked at her, “ Now a poster.”  
“ I did my share, it’s all on you now.” She shrugs and [M/N] sighs but perks up when the phone rings. He answered with a smile, “ Hey Z-”

“ I’m picking you up at ten tomorrow night, dress nice.” Zim said simply before hanging up, [M/N] blinks a bit, shocked basically and stared at his phone. Zim sounded so calm, yet demanding at the same time. 

  
Maybe something bad happened and he needed help. It was perfect timing, [M/N] guessed, the cupcakes would be ready around five tomorrow in the afternoon. Everything was coming to plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] had the poster under his arm and box in his hands, watching out his window for Zim, biting his lip and glanced at his clock every once in a while. 9:59, it blinked over and over until 10:00 PM hit.

  
[M/N] looked at the window to see the Voot there, he takes a deep breath as Mini-Moose opens the window. He smiles as Zim opens the window, his eyes narrowed and says; “ Take it off.” Zim eyed him as [M/N] blinked a bit. “ What?”

  
“ Your disguise, what I’m showing you needs to be perfect.” Zim antennas were flat against, “ Remove it.”

  
“ Okay, geez.” [M/N] shuffled the things in one arm as he clicked the watch off, his now, blue orbs stared at the Invader and smirked, “ Am I good to go or are you going to make me dress in better clothes?” He asked, dressed in dark jeans, black shoes and a button up dark blue shirt, the first two buttons undone to show some of his chest, courtesy of Mini-Moose.

  
“ No, you look…” Zim eyed him and looked away, “ Suitable for this, now enter.” [M/N] slowly stepped in the Voot cruiser and sat right behind the other, after some awkward shuffling. He had the box carefully before Zim flew off, steering quietly and [M/N]’s nerves were on fire. Zim would usually ask something, usually something random or about his day before jumping into a conversation about some random planet or new invention. 

  
“ Is something the matter?” He asked, Zim’s antennas perked up before relaxing in their usual stance. “ You seem tense.”

  
“ Zim is fine,” Zim said as he stopped once the moon came up and placed the Voot in a hover mode, and leaned back, his PAK and head touching [M/N]’s chest. His antennas lightly rubbing against the Taller’s face and neck. “ Though, I said bring yourself, not the box and that large piece of paper.” Zim said, as he waited, watching the moon from his spot. His own nerves going off in himself, all saying to abort the mission and run away. He ignored it. “ Zim isn’t surprised that you haven’t asked him to prom.” 

  
“ What?”

  
“Yes, Yes, usually it is the male who asked the other to prom, or in our case, the more dominant.” Zim said, remembering what the website said, he had been studying more about prom and what Laid meant. “ I forgive you, I gave you more credit.”

  
“ Are you forgiving me or giving me stupid crtizlism.” [M/N] asked, annoyance growing as he looked down only to see Zim’s berry eyes staring up at him, his cheeks burned and looked away. “ I was gonna ask.”

  
“ You were but Zim is doing it first.” Zim said, just as a loud crack startled [M/N]. “ Look! Mate-Boyfriend, be amazed!”

  
[M/N] looked out the window and watched as four fireworks flew into the sky and they bombed a bright pink color. His eyes widen, and watched in pure amazement and awe, in bright pink letters were;

**P R O M ?**

But instead of an O, the Moon was used in its place. 

  
“ What do you think? Wi-” Zim is shut up by a kiss, his berry-colored eyes widen as he feels [M/N]’s lips against his own. He had seen this in all the human movies that GIR indulged himself. Zim thought those ugly affectionate movements were disgusting, especially the mating that he caught when he looked up Laid. But when [M/N] did it, it felt natural. Though he was given pecks at times, Zim tried kissing back, moving his lips awkwardly and even shivered when he felt [M/N]’s tongue against his pale green lips, he squeaks and pulls back. The sensation there and he felt dizzy.

  
“ Sorry!” [M/N] said as he licked his lips a bit, “ Yeah, I want to go to prom with you.”

“ GOOD!” Zim said, arms crossed, trying to calm down his breathing just a bit. “ Zim wouldn’t be taking a No either. You had no choice in the matter.”

  
[M/N] rolled his eyes before looking at his own things, the Moon promposal seemed better than his own work. A frown on his lips, and he looked at the box. “ I have something for you..” Zim perks up a bit and moves back as [M/N] opens the box to show Zim the contents, his eyes glimer a bit as he sees the cupcakes, reading them silently. 

  
**WILL**   
**YOU**   
**GO **   
**TO **   
**PROM**   
**WITH**   
**ME?**

Seven pink cupcakes read, white frosting written with it. A smile crawled on Zim’s lips, as he saw the treats in front of him, his squeedilyspooch growling hungrily. “ Now the big piece of paper?”

[M/N] hands the Box to Zim and the Invader begins eating the Me? Cupcake with a grin on his face, licking the pink frosting off his lips, purring silently at the taste. 

  
You hate everyone, I hate everyone. Let’s hate everyone at Prom?

  
“ It’s not as nice or whimsical as yours but I didn’t know exactly how to ask you.” [M/N] said, antennas bending downwards, a depressed sigh escaping his lips. “ It’s not nice-”

  
“ Zim hates everyone.” Zim interrupted as he finished the cupcake, licking his lips from the frosting. “ I hate everyone but you, your proposal is simple and you. You’ve done excellent work my mate.”

  
“ Does that mean?”  
“ Yes, you will have the honor of taking Zim to this Prom, so that I can rule as their king and flaunt my mate around.” Zim looked to him and smirked, “ How silly of you to think I’ll reject you.”

  
“ I had a feeling you would’ve.” [M/N] chuckled as Zim shook his head and moved back, leaning against his mate. Eating a cupcake as more fireworks came up, just random ones he had GIR play with. 

  
[M/N] was more relieved out of the two, now the only thing that mattered was the whole dress and suit shopping; He knew Zim would be very, very picky with his clothes. The Irken would wear anything that made himself happy. He was lucky, [M/N] would enable him.


	42. [33]

“ That tie clashes horribly.” Professor Membrane said, eyeing the blue and striped tie around [M/N]’s neck. He looked over the two ties in his hand before offering a dark red one, “ Try this one.”

“ You’re the one picking them.” [M/N] said, taking the red tie and eyeing it, he liked the color but it wasn’t him. It was something he wouldn’t wear usually. “ I don’t know. I don’t think Zim would appreciate this.” 

“ Sorry, I’m not a fashionista.” Professor Membrane said as he moved to look over suits with matching ties. “ I honestly wished your mother would take you.” He mummers.

“ Because it takes away from your time in the lab?” [M/N] asked as he placed the tie down and eyed the blue one beside it, it matched his eyes perfectly if he were to take his disguise off. 

“ No, No!” Professor Membrane said, shaking his head. Placing his hand on [M/n]’s shoulder, worry and guilt written on his face. “ I never meant it like that! I just mean, your mother is a way better Irken to look over these, she’s the more fashionable one.” 

“ Oh, Membrane-Dad.” he quickly corrected himself, “ I was just kidding, I know, you can’t change yourself for special events. You tie a necktie around your white lab coat and call it a day.” Mateo chuckled weakly, and licked his lips a bit before moving around, [M/N] smiles before moving onto the suits on the metal bars. So many colors, so many shades, so many everything from textures to designs. 

[M/N] knew prom was a special event but this was pretty overboard. Maybe some were meant for weddings and the occasional quinceanera. Probably.

“ Now, tell me about Zim.” [M/N] looked up from the black and yellow suit, eyebrows raised. “ What?”

“ I never knew that you knew.” Professor Membrane chuckled a bit, “ Your mother knows and she told me. I also know he’s a fellow Irken which worries me a bit.”  
“ Because he’s an alien?” [M/N] asked, almost hesitant when a woman shot them a look. 

“ Yes and No.” Mateo answered as he moved the suits, eyeing them with such distaste. How could someone create something so ugly? “ Since I’ve started dating your mother and revealing her true heritage, I’ve taken notes and notice things Irkens have known and done to show their courtship before marriage and uh-mating.” [M/N] noticed Mateo’s face a bit pink and pushed that last part at the back of his mind. 

“ Oh? What have you collected then?”  
“ First, an Irken get’s incredibly jealous.” Mateo said as he held up a matching set only to see the size was three sizes too small, and meant for a toddler. “ They do not do well with other possible mates around their boyfriend or girlfriend- mated or not, they tend to show possessive tendencies or even ownership of the mate. Paloma always scented me before I left, a kiss on the cheek as a human but she used to purr and nuzzle under my chin a bit if my coat was off, she did this when she was out of disguise. They might also tend to ward off anyone else, hissing, growling and maybe a few possessive tugs.”

“ Yeah, I would’ve known.” [M/N] said, “ I’ve seen Zim attack Dib verbally or physically when he was around me.”

“ You got a fighter then.” Mateo said, a bit disappointed that his son would do this, but not surprised. “ Anyway, they occasionally feel moody when low on sugars or carbs. I know you used to get upset for no reason, that meant you were getting hungry. But when your mother gets frustrated, she is usually hungry. Next, Irkens tend to show off to other’s, they flaunt what they have. Usually, brag and brag to others.” [M/N] nods his head, Zim bragged a lot about him durning the student president, and wouldn’t surprise him much at prom.

“ Finally, the main part is Irken’s like your mother and Zim, they can have kids or well-smeets.” Mateo said holding up a pink suit with matching pants. “ How about this one?” Mateo asked excitedly. 

If [M/N] was drinking water, he would’ve spit it out. He knew most irken’s weren’t able to produce. They couldn’t, it wasn’t biologically possible but then again, he himself wasn’t and shouldn’t be possible. 

“ I-It looks good.” [M/N] chokes out a bit as he moves, grabbing it before swaying into the changing room. His face is a bit pale and eyes wide.  
He could have a family with Zim, it could be possible. The smeet would be 25% percent human, maybe 19%, then the rest will mostly be Zim.  
[M/N] would have a child with the one Irken he desired most.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ THIS IS TOO FLASHY!”  
“ TOO ORANGE!”  
“ THIS IS TOO UGLY! GIVE ZIM PINK!”  
“ THIS IS FLAMINGO COLOR! NOT THE PINK ZIM DESERVES!”

There were mountains and mountains of dresses in the dressing area, every dress that Zim has criticized and thrown to the side. Like he said, some were too flashy, too ugly, too much of anything would bother Zim. Everything bothered Zim, and not shades of pinks made him happy, especially the shade on Paloma’s cheeks. 

“ Zim, we’ve been here for an hour and you practically tried on and threw away almost all the dresses.” Paloma sighs, pinching her nose in frustration, Gaz was behind her holding other dresses that the assistant found in the very back and, they were from years ago and on sale now. 

“ We’ve given you Hot pink, flamingo, pink lace, piggy pink, and the last discontinued color, virgin pink!” Paloma was getting annoyed as she listed off the pinks they tried.   
“ THOSE PINKS!” Zim screeched from behind the door, it vibrates from his yell. “ They are horrible, ugly and disgusting shades of pink! I shouldn’t even be trying on dresses or suits! I’ll take my Irken Invader uniform! It’s formal!” He began opening the door but Paloma slammed her shoulder against it making the Irken yelp. “ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

“ You are going to wear something other than your dumb uniform!” She snarls a bit, Paloma takes the dresses from Gaz who watched them interact with an amused smirk. “ This is [M/N]’s first prom and you are not gonna ruin it because you find human clothes unsuitable for your taste! I swear, I will staple a dress to your dumb skin.” She threathens with a little growl and Zim huffed, antennas pulled back. 

“ FINE! Next dresses!” 

Paloma hands them over the space above the door, sighing she leans against the door, hearing Zim cursing in Irken. Gaz returns with yet another dress in a black bag, and Paloma eyed it with a frown. “ It’s not that wedding dress he wanted to try earlier?” She asked, Gaz shakes her head. 

“ No, but it’s not really a prom dress either.” Gaz explains, “ it’s a quinceanera dress, it’s not fluffy or too skinny either, it was made enough after the whole church part. The party dress.”

Paloma hummed as she picked it up and it felt light to the touch, “ It’s not flamingo, is it?” She asked, dread in her tone. She would punch Zim in the face if he would scream about it again. She will not hesitate. 

“ Nope, the lady said it was Sakura pink.”

“ ZIM IS DONE!” The door opened and both looked only to see the dress was literally squeezing Zim, his chest stuck out in a bad way and added too much hips to the already large hips that Zim had. Paloma winced before shoving the back dress into Zim’s face, making the Invader grumble. “ Zim hates dress shopping.” He huffed, holding the black bag before entering the dressing room, almost tripping on the dumb dress.

“ That was horrible.” Gaz said with a grimace. 

“ He looked like a moldy piece of potato dressed in a pink napkin.” Paloma said, as Gaz snickered a bit. “ What?, You know I’m right” Paloma giggled, Gaz shook her head before finally sitting down in the seat, Paloma sits beside her, legs crossed and watching the door closely.

“ Yeah, I guess.” She said, before opening her un-squinted eyes at her mother. A mom, her own mother. She may not possess the same blood like her and Dib, or the same species, but she was the one who braided her hair, took her baths and went to stupid parent-teacher nights when their father was busy. Paloma may not be the perfect mother, but she’s a hard worker. Now, she was legally going to be their mother, married to Mateo Membrane and mother of three kids. A little part was a bit worried; not wanting her to be driven away by her father while the rest was excitedly. “ Why are you so willing to bring Zim here?”

“ Hm?” Paloma glanced at Gaz before returning to the door. “ Because, I knew Zim would bring that dumb uniform to school.”  
“ HEY!” Zim snapped from behind the door.   
“ Plus, I would assume you wouldn’t go to prom.” She said, nudging the purplette. “ You would crash the place with jeans, a rock band shirt and the darkest wedges you have.”   
“ What do you mean would have? I will do that.” Gaz replied with a smirk, chest puffing up a bit with pride. 

“ I know it.” She said, Paloma heard the door clicked and immediately her eyes turned to the door, and a smile on her face finally brightens as Zim stepped out slowly, holding the dress up at the side and looking at it. It was meant for a woman, a rather slim woman like Zim but it showed that Zim had some figure. Hide his hips a bit, and Paloma made a note to buy Zim some shoes, heels maybe. The top also dips a bit down, showing some of his chest and collarbone. Paloma also noticed the pink wristband on his arm but it was missing something.

“ Zim finds this dress..” Zim thought a moment and smirked, “ Beautiful, and comfy just for me! Zim wants this dress.”

“ You’ll get it.” Paloma promised, “ After finding you some heels and maybe even something cute to put in your wig.”

“ Cute?” Zim questioned out loud. The dress already made him cute.  
“ Yeah, [M/N]’s hands will be all over you.” Gaz said eyeing the dress, she had to admit to herself, the dress looked cute on Zim. 

“ YES!” Zim screeched, that’s what a perfect mate would do, keep Zim close to him, keep his hands on him, YES, Zim would be the happiest that [M/N] kept his hands on him.  
He just hoped [M/N] would love the dress, and perhaps another wig and this next cute thing that Paloma-unit was talking about. Yes, [M/N] will adore Zim! ALL NIGHT LONG! Everything as it should be.


	43. [34]

[M/N] watched Dib, eyes narrowed and annoyance creeping on him. Once again, he was trying to prove that Zim was an alien to everyone in class. He even made his senior project about it, [M/N] was all about the future of Membrane Labs. Zim was all about taking over Earth, as usual. He went over it within ten minutes, explaining in detail about aliens and anything else he had gathered. Dib was very thorough though, until he asked if anyone had questions.

Many of their classmates had blank expressions and [M/N] didn’t really listen to anything.

“ Okay.” Dib sighs, “ Let’s try this again.” He said, staying in one place. Taking a breath, he shouts, “ ZIM IS AN ALIEN! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO TRY TO PROVE IT THIS MUCH?!” Dib shouted, frustrated with the lack of acknowledgment from his peers. He leaps towards the nearest student, turning their head towards Zim. “ COME ON JUST LOOK AT HIM!” Dib said, everyone including [M/N] turned towards Zim and saw him. He was experimenting on one of their classmates.

Zim kept shocking her with some weird headset with goggles. Once he noticed the stares, he flung the girl away and sat down, hand under his chin and smiling a bit, trying to act innocent. 

“ I sure like TV,” Zim said, eyes glanced at Dib, “ And wearing pants.” His tone was mocking, making the hybrid snicker at his response. 

“ He likes wearing pants,DIB” The kid that Dib grabbed snapped, “ Aliens don’t like wearing pants.” He almost made a point, most aliens don’t wear pants and some irkens did. 

Teens nod their heads in agreement, their eyes narrowed on Dib.

“ That’s so right, that’s so true.” Some mutter under their breaths, [M/N] shook his head, rolling his eyebrows. Zim can be so persuasive at times, but [M/N] believed the teens in their classroom just wanted to pick on Dib randomly. 

[M/N] snapped up when he heard something break, he looked to the front and saw that the wooden pointer that Dib used broke in half. He DID NOT like the look on Dib’s face at all.

“ Dib?” He tested out and yelped, almost falling back when Dib landed on his desk, speaking gibberish and flailing his limbs around. He proceeded to go to a few more desks, his gibberish getting louder and louder, heck, he even climbed on the lights, falling on Zita’s desk before landing on his feet back in the front. Everyone watched him, worried, including Zim who witnessed the craziest moment ever on Urth.

“ Ok!” Dib returns to himself, mostly. “ If you'd all watch this little play I put together to better explain why Zim's a horrible monster from beyond..” Dib gestures the tiny stage behind him of two people, pretending to be aliens and a kid. Once they noticed the kids looking at them, they acted out the scene that Dib wrote out to them.

“Fool! My fellow hideous inferior human pig-smellies are insulted by this constant slander!” Zim snapped, slamming his fist on his desk.

“ Would a human call their own kind “Pig smelly”, huh?” Dib countered, getting into Zim’s face. “ HUH? HUH? WE’RE NOT PIGS!”

Pig-boy sniffed as he walked over to Zita, with teary eyes and looked to the ground dejected. “ Hey! You watch what you say around Pig-boy!” Zita snapped, rubbing Pig-boy’s head but he sobbed loudly and headed out the window with snorts and sobs. He flew off once he jumped out the window. [M/N] sighs, pinching his nose in annoyance. Even if he thought Pig-boy was weird, he didn’t want the little pig thing upset. 

“ You see, Dib, I’m as normal as any human, and nothing you can say can make me seem any different.” Zim smirked, glaring at Dib. “ Instead of getting up in my grill, why don’t you figure out how to get a relationsh-” Before Zim could finish his taunt, the celinging breaks. A large figure came through and tossed a kid and their desk away. He made his way towards Zim and Dib watched, shocked and happy that others were seeing this.

Zim stared at the huge being, glancing around about to flee when the being grabbed his head and lifted him up. [M/N] stood up, his chair screeching against the tile but the figure was faster. Once he had a hold on Zim, he flew out of the hole he created. [M/N] moved staring up and they were almost gone, if it weren’t for Zim slipping and falling directly onto [M/N]. Their foreheads connect harshly and Zim’s body slams against the hybrid’s. [M/N] was out cold, that usually didn’t knock him out but his head hit against the students desk that was flung away and his PAK hit the floor harshly. Zim scrambles to get up but the figure comes back, yanked him up off the human.

“ Sorry about that.” The figure apologized, “ Didn’t mean to squish your human student, now...BACK INTO OUTER SPACE!” He roars before fleeing out the hole once more with Zim. 

“ Ms.Bitters.” Zita raised her hand, their teacher looked over to her. “ [M/N]’s head is bleeding.”

“ Oh, Ugh.” Ms.Bitters sighed, “ I suppose I should call the ambulance or a doctor.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ Ugh, where am I?” 

[M/N]’s eyes fluttered open, his head and his back was killing him. He sits up and about to leave the metal bed he was on when there was a sharp tug at his back. He winces and turns to see three cords hanging and in his PAK. 

“ Mom said you have to stay here.” [M/N] perked up and turned to see Dib at his mom’s desk, his hair a bit greasy and he was in his PJs. “ I guess you damaged the part of your PAK. You just had a cut but mom took all three of us out of Skool.”

“ Oh, Okay.” [M/N] said, laying on his side a bit, and looked around. “ So, uh, where is mom now?” 

“ Getting pizza, you’ve been out for a day.” Dib said as he pretends to find the pencil on her desk interesting. “ Uh, Zim hasn’t come back.”

“ He’ll come back.” [M/N] said, a bit harsh. “ He always comes back.”

“ OKay! Okay.” Dib said, backpedaling from the conversation, [M/N] sounded like he wanted to bite his head off. “ You got an A-, I got a D. From the senior projects.”

“ Cool.” [M/N] replied drily, as he tried to think that Zim was coming home right this minute. Everything will be fine, within two weeks they’ll go to prom, drink, dance and party. Everything will have to be fine, it has to.

“ I’m sorry for punching you.” Dib said, as he looked to [M/N], “ I-I uh, just felt..heavy ya know?”

“ I don’t know.”

“ Right, uh, like, I’ve never crushed on anyone before or even had me as a friend.” Dib said, rubbing his hands together, nervously. “ And well, when Zim came, you started to..”

“ Friend him?” [M/N] guessed. 

“ No, spent every living minute with him.” [M/N] winced at the little crack at Dib’s voice. “ Uh, I just felt like I was losing you. Not just as a romantic interest but as my best friend. I know, I know that what I did to you in space is unforgivable and it hurt you really bad. I was focused on saving the footage and the camera. I did not consider your safety and the effects it will cause on our relationship. I’m sorry about what happened, when I found out. I was hurt too, I mean, not as hurt as you but I couldn’t believe the woman who raised me and my best friend was an alien, not just any alien but an Irken.” Dib takes a deep breath, “ You two were just tough to understand, understand how you came to be but I’ve been talking with mom and she explained everything to me. She said she was sorry about hiding everything, but she also told me to apologize too. I’ve wanted to for a while...but I understand if you don’t want me talking to you anymore.”

[M/N] sits up, despite the pain in his lower back and stares at Dib and notices the faint drops of tears coming down his chin. It was true, he couldn’t forget all of this but if he wanted to live a peaceful life in the house then. “ You’re a fucking moron.”

“ I-I know.”

“ Come ‘ere.” [M/N] opens his arms and without a second to waste, Dib moved hugging [M/N], it's been so long and the hybrid smelled like he always did. Like home. “ Don’t tell Zim about this, he might kill you.”

“ I know.”

Though, [M/N] did wonder, when was Zim coming home?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been five days, almost a whole week since Zim has been gone, [M/N] was not himself. In fact, he was almost like an animal grieving their owner. He laid in his bed, little to no energy, lack of appetite and if he did leave his room he would cling to the first person he saw. He would let out little and small chirps, when the person doesn’t pay attention to him. Professor Membrane said he was mourning, or he acted like he mourned. 

[M/N] wasn’t the only one in pain, Paloma was in pain too. Watching her baby feel this way about Zim.

So she decided it was time to get Zim back. She may not like the Invader too much, but she couldn’t stand [M/N]’s behavior. It wasn’t good for him. 

“ Are you sure he’s fine like this Gazlene?” Paloma asked, watching her daughter play her game. [M/N]’s head on her lap, sleeping but little chirps coming from his throat. 

“ Yeah mom, go save that moron.” Gaz said, as she worked on killing the boss. 

“ Okay, just tell your father if you want him off, he looks deep in sleep.” Paloma said, walking away, and once in the garage, she pulled off her white doctor coat and hung it, kicked off her heels and the PAK downloads the space suit fitted for her human disguise. Now that Paloma’s body grew to the height of a regular human being, the PAK had to download and stretch the clothes to fit her body. 

“ Are you sure you want to go alone.” Dib said, as he opens the door of the garage. His mother’s back towards him. “ I can go with-”

“ Dib, you’re not old enough to visit that part of space.” Paloma said, turning her head to look at her son, a gentle smile on her lips. “ Plus I need you here to watch out for your siblings.”

Dib frowns, nodding in understanding. “ I guess.”

“ Hey, when you start college, I’ll take you into space, Okay? All of us.” Paloma promised, starting the car and looking at him. 

“ Even dad?”

“ Even Dad.” She promises as the garage door slides up and she shuts the door. Mini-moose floating in the passenger seat beside her. “ Just be good.” She said, backing up, the teenager watched her and smiled a bit as the car shifted into a voot cruiser of her own, tinted black. She’ll be okay, she was Paloma North, soon to be, Paloma Membrane.

She’ll be okay.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ It’s a lot different than I remembered.” Paloma said, driving her Voot towards Foodcourtia, many other space cruisers and voots were around flying towards the place. So many signs, so many colors and so many other species there. “ Where is he Mini?”

“ Nyah!” Minimoose squeaks as Paloma nods her head, driving towards the direction of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. Paloma went once with an Irken co-worker and found the place disgusting. No wonder Sizz-lorr wanted Zim now, after almost a year, the great fooding was going to happen. It said so on the billboard on the building they passed. Paloma moved the steering wheel and parks on a large building. She activated her dark-tinted helmet to hide her face and turned to Minimoose.

“ Okay, I’ll get Zim. I need you to stay here and keep the car running just in case something bad happens.” Paloma said as Minimoose boops her helmet with his face. “ Good. Be a good moose.”

“ Nyah!” The purple moose squeaks.

Paloma laughs a bit, “ Funny. Just do what I said.” She shuts the Voot’s door, her helmet showing her the directions towards the disgusting restaurant. 

“ It’s been long..so long..” Paloma said, as she stretched her limbs before hopping off the building, her PAK legs coming out, stopping herself from falling to her death. Her PAK legs climbed up walls of the buildings and then hops onto a random cab-crusier then onto another and landed right in front of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster restaurant.

“ Scan for Zim.”

Her PAK and helmet scanned within a minute and located him in front, dancing while in some suit. She locked onto him and noticed the bio-scanner and she sighed. “ Oh, wow, haven’t seen one like this in years.” She said, her PAK leg stabbing the scanner and instantly, it stops and the scanner dies with a crackle. Paloma walked into the restaurant, and towards Zim. Nobody noticed her, they were either working, stuffing their faces or talking loudly at the counter.  
  
“ EH? WANNA S-OW! THIS HURTS SO BAD, S-SEE ZIM DANCE?” Zim asked, with a broken cheery tone that Sizz-Lorr forced on him. Paloma looked down at him, and Zim started at the newcomer. “ Do you talk? OH! THE PAIN!” Zim winced, the oil began eating through his boots and touched his feet. Since Zim’s growth, he was a bit heavy but not by much. Plus Paloma was three inches taller than the Irken still. She would have to move fast.

“ It’s time for you to come home.” Paloma said as she moved, and Zim almost backed away but felt the new person unzipped the back of it. Instantly the hot oil falls to the floor with the costume and Zim is picked up and held against the woman’s shoulder. “ [M/N] wants you home.”

“ Gaz?” Zim questioned, antennas raised. “ NO WAIT! PALOMA-UNIT! YOU’VE COME FOR ZIM!” Zim exclaimed happily but it brought attention from everyone, including the much larger Irken chef who leapt over the counter and began making his way towards her. 

“ LET GO OF MY EMPLOYEE!” Sizz-Lorr snarled as he moved to grab her but a smoke bomb came out her PAK and everything went misty for a moment. Everyone began coughing as Paloma hurried out, shoving and pushing people out of her way. One arm held Zim against her shoulder as she hurried off in the crowd but Sizz-Lorr was on her trail. 

“ RUN! HURRY!” Zim begged as he clutched onto Paloma’s shoulder a bit, as he watched Sizz-lorr hurry towards them. He was so close, Paloma jumped onto an oncoming cruiser and another, hoping to hurry towards her own. Sizz-Lorr used his weapon to launch himself at the woman but she jumped last second. He fell onto another cruiser that was heading the same direction as her and watched, purple eyes narrowed. “ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ZIM! I’LL BREAK THE OTHER ANTENNA!”

Paloma moved, using her PAK legs, climbing up on the building and hops to the roof but gasped sharply when her leg was caught and turned to see Sizz-Lorr clutching onto her leg. She attempted to kick the large Irken off.

“ Get off!” She snarled as they began falling down due to the weight of th male. She kept Zim close and used two PAK legs, stabbing at the male’s hand.

“ OW!” Sizz-lorr roars at the pain and pulls his hand back, and catches himself with his own PAK legs. 

Paloma clutched to Zim when she noticed a speeding cruiser coming towards us. It went under and broke their fall on the roof, not breaking it and Paloma slid into the front seat. Zim is thrown into the back and Minimoose returns to the passengers seat. 

“ I owe you one Mini!” Paloma said as she began driving towards the exit of all the madness.

“ HI MINIMOOSE!” Zim exclaimed and Minimoose turned towards him, “ Nyah! Nyah!”

“ WAH? My mate has been..oh Irk..” Zim whispered, “ Don’t worry, when Zim gets home, he will never leave [M/N]’s side ever again!”

“ I ho-ACK!” A hand reached from above, grasping Paloma’s head and neck, trying to pull her out but the hole was too small for her. “ Let goooo-” She cried out as the car-voot began surveying around and around, heading random directions. Zim was too busy screaming to help her, and pointed at the huge sign they were close to crashing into if Minimoose didn’t pull the wheel to the other side. The helmet shielding Paloma’s identity breaks and the disguise flickers on and off since the pressure was pinning a PAK cord to her head. Finally the disguise is broken and Paloma bites Sizz-Lorr’s hand, making the larger Irken hiss and land on the hood of the car. Once Sizz-Lorr’s eyes met blue ones, he froze and stared at the Irken woman with wide eyes. “ A-Almighty Tallest Mi-” He didn’t finish as Paloma hit the brakes and the cook went flying off.

“ Okay, time to get home!” She gasped, rubbing her neck as she began heading out of Foodcourtia’s pull with ease, the blasters kicking starting them away from the horrible planet. Once they were away, she pressed auto-pilot. “ So your antenna...Zim?”

“ You look just like her..” Zim whispered as Paloma looked to him, “ How come Zim never- I never really saw you closely with your disguise gone.. You look like Miyuki..”

“ I know.” Paloma said as she turned her attention to the front, licking her lips, curled antennas low. “ You’ve been gone for a week, I honestly expected you home within three days.” She changed the subject.

“ Zim thought of many ways to escape, each genius but..I felt..lack of motivation. Honestly, I thought [M/N] would come for me.” Zim said, crossing his arms, “ But Minimoose said he was sick.”

“ Yeah, Uh, I guess he is. He was feeling what you were feeling.” Paloma said, looking in the rearview mirror. He was right, she looked like Almighty Tallest Miyuki. “ It happens when Irken’s court, in the older ages it did.”

“ Zim felt lonely and I kept chirping loudly by accident.” Zim said, “ Sizz-Lorr didn’t like it and bent my antenna back hard, my hearing is a lot worst now..Paloma-tallest, can you-”

“ Don’t call me that.” Paloma said stiffly, “ I’ll fix it when we get home.”

Zim nods his head and leans against the seats, finally taking some time to rest but for some reason, he wanted to cry. Maybe it was the thought of going home or going to see his mate. Or maybe, every time he saw the woman, he would see the leader Zim had murdered by accident.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ Zim, wake up.”

Zim grumbled but woke up, blinking a bit before yawning. “ Zim is up, Zim-wait!” Zim was startled awake and blinked a bit. He hurried out the car and almost broke the door of the garage. Paloma looked a bit annoyed but she got out and pulled her jacket on. She needed a rest and a goddamn coffee.

Zim hurried up the stairs, almost shoving Mateo off the stairs and yanked the door open to see [M/N] sleeping and hugging a pillow. Without another word, the Invader launched himself at his mate, chirping and purring, muttering stuff in Irken as [M/N] jolts up only to return the chirps and purrs. 

At least the two had each other once more, but for how long exactly?


	44. [34

[filler]

  
Since the whole ordeal with Zim being kidnapped in space for a week, both Zim and [M/N] refused to leave each other's side. They clinged to each other while at Hi Skool, durning class and at either homes. [M/N]'s home usually since GIR try to get in between them for a cuddle. [M/N] was way more welcoming for a cuddle but Zim would yell and shove GIR away, making GIR cry and [M/N] would scold the Invader.

Now, it was the two days before prom and Zim wanted another date, but one where he picked to do. That kind of frighten [M/N] a bit, knowing Zim was the more flamboyant and adventurous then them. [M/N] was the one who cleaned up the mess that anyone makes. The safe one but willing to hurt something or someone if he has to. There was another worried that Zim might take him out and off Earth. 

  
[M/N] didn't want or need that now. But much to his surprise, Zim wanted him to go over his base with the request of bring himself and slushies. 

  
Now here he was, in front of Zim's door with a box carrier of four slushies just in case Zim didn't like a flavor and complain about it. [M/N] gulped, feeling nervous and anxiety eating him up slowly. The feeling was new, never had he been nervous to see Zim, minus the first time he saw him. It wasn't even about being nervous, it was about fear seeing him here on Earth. It felt like a life time ago. So very long ago.

  
[M/N] takes a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for a moment then the door swung open. [M/N] stared at the Invader with surprise and smiles a bit. " Wow, you're wearing a tie?" [M/N] asked, a bit teasing. 

  
" Why of course, isn't it what humans wear on dates?" Zim asked, smirking still then beams at his human mate. " You've brought the slushies. Four of them.."

  
" I didn't know what was your favorite so I just took all four flavors." [M/N] said, Zim smiles and moved back and [M/N] walked inside and whistled. The lights were dimmed a bit, there was some purple coffee table in the middle of the room with so many food, some Irken and some from Earth. There was a red blanket on the couch too, and on the side tables were lit candles that made the room smell like lavender. " You went all out on this date." Zim grins, sitting on the couch once he closed the door. 

  
" Why of course, I studied up on human dating rituals, Zim wants the best for his mate." The Invader beams, " Sit, Sit." Zim said patting the seat beside him, [M/N] smiles as he walked over, sitting the slushies on the table and picked up one. Zim takes the other slushie, drinking it with a purr. The sweet taste of blueberry hitting his tongue and down his throat with a smile. The flavor was just perfect. " EAT!" Zim orders once he noticed [M/N] not touching the food, the hybrid flinched a bit. " I mean, " Zim calms himself a bit, " Eat, devour the food that Zim has stolen and retrieved for you." Zim corrected himself, no ashamed he stole most of the human food. 

  
[M/N] slowly takes a piece of pizza, slowly eating it, he honestly wasn't hungry but he didn't want Zim to force feed him. " Thank you, Zim." [M/N] thanked him for the pizza, as he takes another slice. Zim beams, his chest puffed out with pride. The hybrid thought the Irken looked cute. 

  
" Yes! Yes, now that you are eating the food, prepare yourself!" Zim exclaimed, his arms thrusting upwards. " I, ZIM HAVE AQUIRED A FILM FOR US TO VIEW WITH OUR EYES!" [M/N] snorts, amused, wanting to say, " Was there another way to watch the movie?" But held it in. " NOW! COMPUTER!" There was a groan from the computer and the tv shifted a bit, cables hanging into the tv and speakers. 

  
" Oh, so you updated the tv station with a wider screen and surround sound?" [M/N] asked watching as the things hooked up. " That's wicked."

  
" Yes, Yes, Zim is wicked." Zim said, as he moved closer, slushie in hand and head slowly pressed against [M/N]'s shoulder nuzzling it. " Now, take it off."

  
" Wuh!?" [M/N] said, gasping a bit when some slushie hit the wrong side of his throat._ Take what off? Does he mean my clothes? Oh no, uh, I don't want him to be upset. I would give myself to Zim but this isn't the moment. I would picture my first time somewhere nicer or more romantic. UGH! That would explain the candles! Sh-_

  
" Wuh?" Zim repeated, turning his head to look at his mate, antennas raised forwards, almost catching onto [M/N]'s hair. " Zim wants your disguise off, you're perfectly safe in the base. Zim enjoys your human disguise, yes." Zim moved his gloved hand and gently laced his clawed fingers against [M/N]'s human ones. " But Zim would want to see yourself in the form you were born with." [M/N]'s heart beats against his ribs harshly for a moment, he felt like throwing up. Zim being loving was something he could get use to. " Now, take the disguise off."

  
[M/N] gently squeezed Zim's hand and within seconds, the disguise fades off and two antennas came from his [H/C] hair, [E/C] eyes replaced with blue ones and soft [S/C] was gone. Replaced with fine green skin [M/N] hated. " There, happy?" [M/N] asked, a little smile on his lips as Zim nods his head, antennas bobbing a bit. 

  
" Yes, Zim is." He said, he resumed leaning against [M/N], sipping his slushie. " Begin movie!" Zim orders and the tv lit up slowly, loading was on the screen. " You are going to enjoy this!"

  
" What movie is it?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. He knew Zim didn't partially like movies, Zim found them annoying and not correct, the science-fiction ones he found stupid.   
Zim didn't answered, focused on drinking his slushie. [M/N] looked at the screen and when it was done loading, the screen reads in pink letters.

Diana and the mystery of the Dildos

" NO!" [M/N] reads as the scene began with a hot woman with blonde hair wearing an adventure clothes that looked too tight and small on her. [M/N] panicked as he looked around for a remote to either change the channel or smash the tv. He ignored the female on the screen awing at the fake background that looked like somewhere from Mexico or Peru. " Zim turn it off!"

" No!" Zim snapped, berry eyes glaring at [M/N]. " Human men enjoy this apparently, I want you to enjoy this!" Zim moved to grab the remote out of [M/N]'s hand once the other found it. " Zim tried looking for a movie like this for hours! HOURS!"

" I don't like this stuff!" [M/N] said, as he moved the remote up in the air when Zim tried to grab it from him. He ignored the soft moans coming from the tv, trying to focus on Zim. " I don't like females with huge breast and bright lipstick! Zim-"

" NO WAY!" Zim snapped, " Zim wanted a romantic movie, and this is all I could fine!"

" THIS ISN'T ROMANTIC, THIS IS STRAIGHT UP PORN! YOU COULD'VE DONE GAY PORN AT LEAST!"

" WHAT IS GAY?"

It was a long date.


	45. [36]

<https://youtu.be/ILRs2r6lcHY>

[M/N] stared himself in the mirror, licking his lips. The suit really suited him, it was a nice shade of pink and the black looked nicely against the pink. [M/N] wore pink before, little things in Hi Skool but never full on pink.

“ You look nice.”

[M/N] turns around to see Gaz, arms crossed and frown on her face as usual. “ Thanks.”

“ Mom wants you down for pictures.” Gaz said, nodding her head at the door. “ Before you leave to pick up Zim.”

[M/N] nods mutely as he begins walking only for Gaz to pull him back. “ I know you’re nervous, even more so since Zim came back. But, just relax.” She said she said, turning [M/N] towards her and fixed his tie. “ You two have been through shit and now, it’s a night you two can relax.” She said as she finished, smoothing [M/N]’s jacket out. “ Just try not to be a dad at seventeen.”

“ GAZ!” [M/N] whined, his cheeks a bit pink. “ I am not going to sleep with Zim, he wouldn’t even know what I’m doing. He'll be scared. We barely even kiss.” He shook his head a bit.

“ Oh, sure.” [M/N] heard her sarcastic reply. “ If Zim makes the moves, don’t deny him, he might eat your head off like praying mantise.” The seventeen year old shivered lightl, not wanting Zim to eat his head off because he denied him of sex. “ Now come, let’s go.” Gaz walked down the stairs, [M/N] takes a deep breath, trying to stop the warmth on his cheeks. He walked down the stairs, one step at the time, and winced when the flash of light hit his eyes.

“ You look so handsome!” Paloma beams at her son, her antennas low and a smile on her face. “ You look like your father.” She said as Gaz pulled the camera out from her grasp, Paloma pressed a kiss against her son’s head. “ Now come on, let’s take some pictures.” Paloma grins, she changed their position so that she stood behind [M/N], her hands on [M/N]’s shoulders and a smile on her lips. [M/N] smiles as he looks at the camera as Gaz takes several pictures with and without Paloma’s disguise. Soon it was Gaz, who was taking pictures with [M/N]. [M/N] had her in a noogie position much to Gaz’s annoyance, but the pictures were cute. Even Mateo came up from the lab and proudly took a picture with [M/N].

Soon, [M/N] was off in his mother’s car. His nerves were on fire, his hands getting clammy and he felt a bit hot but the PAK was cooling himself down. [M/N] had to keep calm, it was his first prom in Hi Skool, and the first one that he would bring a date to, and the date being an Invader. There were so many things that could happen. Someone could piss Zim off and the Invader would attack without a care or warning. Next, they could be dancing and someone angers Zim. He just needed to play it cool.

[M/N] parks in front of the house and looks at it, he takes one more deep breath and leaves out the car towards the door. Before [M/N] could knock on it, the door is yanked open and before [M/N] could move GIR throws a large bouquet at his face making the hybrid stumble back a bit.

“ HERE COMES THE BRIDE!” GIR cheered, running around [M/N] while throwing flowers at him. [M/N] held the bouquet and rubbed his face. “ Ow.”

“ GIR!” Zim appeared dressed in a soft looking pink dress and with matching heels. A sakura flower in his hair. “ I SAID THIS WAS PROM! NOT A HUMAN WEDDING!” Zim snarled a bit at the robot and GIR simply smacked Zim with another bouquet of flowers. Zim snarled as GIR ran back inside laughing. Zim throws the flowers back inside and slammed the door behind him, his fake violet eyes turn towards [M/N] and blinked. “ Oh, you look..”

“ Weird?” [M/N] asked, a nervous grin on his lips.

“ Of course, that’s the human side, mate.” Zim said as he thinks, before grinning. “ Handsome in pink.” [M/N] smiles and looks at Zim, the Invader noticed and twirls a bit and smiles up to his mate. “ What do you think? Doesn’t it fit Zim like a glove?” Zim asked, as [M/N] smiles, his nerves slowly calming down.

“ Yeah, you look outstanding Zim.” [M/N] said as Zim grins, ignoring how hot his face was. “ You’re beautiful.”

“ I know.” Zim grins, he moves pulling [M/N]’s arm and walks towards the car. “ Let’s go blow the party up!”

“ Not really Though, Right?”

“ We’ll see what happens.”

————————————-————————————-————————————-

There were teens everywhere, the gym was decorated with balloons, streamers and other things. There was even a cheesy background of a fake Eiffel Tower cutout from the drama room. The music was loud, and the food looked pretty decent for once, they even had a cotton candy machine in the gym too.

“ It’s cool.” [M/N] said, looking around with awe. “ Everything looks so cool.” Probably because the lights Were off But he expected the worst prom ever.

“ Zim finds the place...entertaining.” Zim admitted as he looked around with wide eyes at everything around. So many stinky humans moving around with their dance moves and such…” Zim said, gesturing to the humans on the dance floor. Something he would have to perform tonight, Zim would have to perform two different things, and he heard the second one hurts for a moment. “ Do you want to get some sweet cotton?” Zim asked, eyeing the two females eating cotton candy.

“ What? Oh, yeah.” [M/N] nods his head, walking in line. “ Do you want to go dancing after eating?” He asked, as Zim froze a bit. Dancing? Yes, he had seen dancing in prom scenes on tv shows and such but Zim didn’t exactly know how to dance properly. Why would he? He’s an Invader but the way [M/N] watched him made Zim envy those on the dance floor. Them and their stupid moves.

“ Uh, eh, sure. Zim has the moves.” Zim said, laughing loudly and a bit uncomfortably. “ You dare accused me of something?” Zim asked, with a playful yet hard shove against [M/N]’s chest making the hybrid suck in a bit with a little, “ oof”. [M/N] rubbed over the area for a moment before taking a step forward with Zim when their turn was up. The hybrid is given two cotton candy sticks, one blue the other bright pink. They walked out of line and Zim snatched the blue one before [M/N] could say another word. Zim bites into it, licking his lips when some fell on his lower lips. Tasty.

“ No, of course not.” [M/N] said, though he could tell Zim was afraid to go out to the dance floor. “ Maybe you want to take pictures with me then? Before we go try on your moves.” He chuckled as Zim nodded his Head rapidly, pictures sound better than dancing at the moment. They walked towards the picture stand, [M/N] smiled at the camera, throwing an arm around Zim’s shoulder, and smiled. Zim flushed a bit and stared at the camera, nervous smile and cheeks a bit pink, fake eyes wide as he stared.

The picture was taken and the teacher minding the picture area held their control candy, much to Zim’s dismay. [M/N] moved behind Zim, moving his arms around Zim’s waist, gently pulling him close to the hybrid. Zim stiffened before slowly relaxing, his slightly revealed PAK gently pressed against [M/N] chest.

“ Look at the happy couple.” Another teacher, forced to chaperone a room filled with horny teens,dully said, “ Now, smile.” Both share a grin at the camera, [M/N] was happy and Zim was nervous. Next would be dancing away with his mate.

“ You’ll get your picture at graduation.” The teacher said, “ Now leave.”

Both leave, getting their candy and watching people basically. Many partying their hearts out. [M/N] watched and ate his cotton candy, humming at the raspberry taste.

“ You can’t dance, can you?” [M/N] asked, finishing his candy and threw the cone into the garbage can. Zim stiffened a bit, his eyes wide. “ Neither can I, but how hard could it be?”

“ You’re..not mad?” Zim asked, looking at the other with a surprised face. “ You should be furious, I didn’t come prepared for this event. Or at least upset, I’m an invader not a dancer.”

“ Zim, I didn’t expect you to come prepared, you’ll be my first dance.” [M/N] said as Zim finished his treat, throwing it at someone’s head. He moved, grasping [M/N]’s hand, holding it and taking a deep breath. “ Zim?” The hybrid questioned.

“ Zim wants to be your first everything tonight.” Zim said, he began slowly walking towards the dance floor, his nerves on fire and his PAK was heating up. He felt the cooling system cool down the inner system. “ Especially your first dance, come human-boyfriend, please your invader.”

“ Yes, Sir.”

At first, it was a bit awkward, [M/N]’s hands were placed awkwardly around Zim’s hips and the invader's arms almost choking [M/N]. Then the second wasn’t as a bad, nor was the Third but then the fourth one was something.

Maybe Irkens were better at copying moves or everything they attempt, they kept getting better and better when they dance.

Now it was a slow song; between two lovers.

[M/N] hands caressed Zim’s hips making the Invader purr at the touch, the music drowns it out. The hybrid smiles, as he looked down a bit at him. “ You looked beautiful tonight.” He whispered, swaying against the music, and grins as Zim’s gloved hands gently played and tugged at some of his hair that lay against his nape.

“ I know.” Zim whispered, staring at the other with beaming eyes. “ You look handsome, you’re always handsome.”

“ Thank you.” [M/N] twirls Zim and pulls him close once more, Zim chirps at the close contact of their hips. No one heard, “ Thank you for coming with me.”

“ What mate would I be if I couldn’t come to this dance?” Zim asked, humming the lyrics a bit, they sounded nice. “ I like dancing.” Zim said, as he twirled once more and chirped when their hips made contact.

“ I like watching you dance.” [M/N] said, his eyes drifted at Zim, smiling. He looked so different from his Invader uniform, so relaxed and so open. He wasn’t an Invader or some food-drone. No, he was Zim, his boyfriend. His perfect mate, someone he wanted to spend his life with. “ Zim-“

“ HELLO!” Their heads snapped to the stage to see Jessica, purple dress and matching heels, “ The votes are in for prom king and queen, or just in case, Kings and or queens. Now, for King…” She opens an envelope, “ Torque Smackey!” People clapped, some shouted as the guy walked on stage and given the king crown and sashe. “ Now, for king, queen or whatever..” Jessica ripes another one, “ Zim!”

“ WHAT?” Both Zim and [M/N] gasped, people clapped and awed, “ Go, i'll watch.” [M/N] said, nudging Zim. “ Just don’t leave me for him, Okay?”

“ Pft, as if Zim wants a human-stinky, I’m in it for the crown.” Zim grins as he walks up the stage, some kids whisper much to [M/N]’s confusion, when some snicker as Zim is given the crown and pink roses which match his dress color. “ CONGRATULATIONS!” Jessica’s voice rings out, people clap and smile. Something pulled in [M/N’s gut, he slowly moves closer towards the stage and stops when something touched his nose. He wipes his nose to see red, “ What the hell?”

Zim smiles, waving happily at all the mindless monkey's below him, oh how sweet it would be to actually rule with his mate. Hi she’s drifted to him and noticed liquid coming from his face, concern picked him for a moment. “ [M/-“

Then there was a splatter on stage, people laughing and a scream of pain


	46. [37]

(( SMUT CHAPTER, OR WELL SEMI-LEMON))  
[M/N] stood behind the machine of the local gas station, the one near the beach, a long drive but Zim and himself needed it. They weren’t ready to go home and [M/N] wanted to calm Zim down, he needed to. What he just experienced the worst thing anyone could do to anyone. He had been Carrie-d with pig blood and glitter which was worst, it clinged to Zim’s dress and his skin a bit. [M/N] didn’t know how he did it, but he yanked Zim out the gym towards his car in the matter of seconds. The Invader screamed, growled and threatened the students who were still laughing in the gym.

He was also clawing at [M/N]’s arm to let him go so he probably had a wicked scratch mark there. Once in the car, [M/N] began patting down Zim’s green skin with napkins in the car after locking the door so Zim could go out and possibly massacre everyone. Zim hissed at the touch and tugged the dress, and by the hybrid’s surprise Zim rips the dress off. “ Zim! No-“

“ ZIM WANTS THIS DISGUSTING GARBAGE OFF!” Zim snarled in the car, and [M/N] took his pink jacket off, he placed it around the Irken’s body. “ Eh? ZIM-“ Zim’s went straight up hitting the roof of the car a bit with the tip. Zim smelled the scent of his mate, how musky yet sweet it smelled within the jacket. He hugged the pink jacket close, his face snuggling against the jacket as well with a purr. 

[M/N] almost wanted to see Zim’s reaction if he were to take it away from him but knew it wasn’t the time.

He drove silently, and decided to try and cheer Zim up before he would do something reckless such as destroying Earth successfully. [M/N] thought the best idea was to get something nice for Zim at this time of night, even if it meant driving to the farthest and cleanest gas station in town which was by the beach so it was pretty far. That’s where he was now, getting one cherry slushie and one cola for himself. 

“ 7.50,” The teen behind the counter said boredly. [M/N] pulled a ten out and slammed it on the counter. “ Keep the change?” The teen asked as [M/N] walked out with the slushies and never returned the answer.

[M/N] opens his car door and sits down, shutting it and offers the cold drink to Zim who slowly takes it and sips the cherry flavored drink. His eyes lowered at his boots, his antennas low. He looked to be thinking and [M/N] wondered what was going on in his head. Probably gonna kill students, whatever, the usual.

“ I’m sorry for what happened.” [M/N] said, licking his lips after taking a long sip from his own icee. “ I should’ve known something like that would happen to you.” 

“ Happened to me? What do you mean by that?” Zim asked, his antennas pulled back in a defensive way and they looked sharper like his tone. “ Because I’m ugly? It is isn't!” 

“ What? No!” [M/N] shook his head but much to his horror, Zim opened the door on the passenger side and slammed it shut, the slushie staining the car’s floor. Oh, how his mother would kill him in the morning. [M/N] hurried out, Slushie in the cupholder in front. He looked at Zim who began hurrying away towards the beach with his PAK legs. “ ZIM!”

“ LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON’T WANT AN UGLY BOYFRIEND-MATE AROUND YOU THAT SMELLS LIKE BLOOD!” Zim snarled back, hurrying away and [M/N] watched him. [M/N] sighs before opening the door of the car, starts it and begins towards the direction Zim went. He was careful but no one was out and the cops were dumb so he sped a bit and parked, his [E/C] eyes searched frantically until he felt his antennas vibrate under his disguise and felt it. Zim.

[M/N] locked the car and pulled his black tie off and into his pocket. He began walking in the direction where his antennas were vibrating harder. Almost like he was tracking him and finally saw the figure that sat in the sand, his head in his knees and antennas low as well just like he was in the car. Slowly the hybrid, walked towards him with caution. “ Hey.”

“ Zim doesn’t want you here, go find another stupid sexy human man.” Zim spat but didn’t look up or move when [M/N] took a seat next to him in the sand. “ Leave Zim to wallow.”

“ No way.” [M/N] said, watching the waves crash against the sand, not close enough to touch them thankfully. “ what’s with you and finding another man?”

“ Isn’t it obvious?” Zim asked, still refusing to look at the hybrid, pain and annoyance creeping up. “ I ruined our prom-event, as an Invader I should’ve seen that coming with the stinky blood, but I didn’t.” Zim said lifting his head up and stared at the ugly and painful water. “ I’m an ugly and horrib-”

“ Shut the fuck up.” [M/N] snapped and Zim turned to him, berry-colored eyes furious for a moment. “ Zim, do not degrade yourself. You and I both know that you aren’t, you’re the most attractive Irken that I’ve ever met, the only one I met and I was attracted to you and only you.”

“ You’re lying.” Zim said, turning his head towards [M/N]. “ I didn’t finish the prom event correctly and you hate me.”

“ How were you supposed to finish it?” [M/N] asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “ I don’t hate you either.” 

“ Well, Zim..uh..” Zim stuttered a bit and glanced at the hybrid shyly. “ Can Zim Show you?” He asked, looking at his gloved hands, [M/N] was a bit confused but nods his head a bit. Zim takes a deep breath before shoving [M/N] back on the sand startling the male. “ Zim saw this on the computer, and knows that this happens after prom, usually between a female and male, now it will happen between Zim and [M/N].” Zim said as he straddles his boyfriend, his squeedilyspooch. 

“ Woah! Woah, Zim.” [M/N] said, his eyes wide and winced a bit when his PAK hit the sand a bit. His hands moved to stop at Zim’s waist, pulling him back a bit but Zim was persistent in taking his belt off with his gloved hands. “ ZIM!”

“ What?” Zim asked, looking to his mate who seemed nervous? Scared? Worried? “ We’re about to mate, is this not it?” 

“ No,” [M/N] said, as he looked at the other, “ I am more than willing to mate with you, but take it easy, mating isn’t a job to finish quickly or some mission.” [M/N] explains quickly when he saw the hurt in Zim’s eyes. “ I just want to take my time and slow this down a bit, so I could enjoy you properly, I don’t want to just mate.” 

“ What else then?” Zim asked softly. 

“ I want to make love to you.” [M/N] whispered softly, his hands drifted around Zim’s hips and slowly pulled off his pink jacket off Zim’s body and laid it on the ground. “ Am I?” 

“ Yes, Zim wants the love.” Zim said, warmth growing up in his chest and his eyes stared down at his mate to be. “ But only if you take If off.” He said, kicking off his boots, “ That disguise, only the finest can be able to mate with Zim properly.” [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit before the PAK took his disguise off, [M/N] pulled out his wallet, key’s and his phone out from his pocket and onto the sand beside them. [M/N] clicked his phone on for a moment when he thought of something more romantic, something he had seen in sex scenes from movies. [M/N] pressed the song and it loads up.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvj6PE3gN4o>

“ Music?” Zim questioned as he pulled his gloves off and onto the pink jacket they were laying on. “ Why?”

“ Because it’s romantic and a bit cliche but nice.” [M/N] said, he glanced at Zim before taking a double take. Unlike himself, [M/N] wasn’t fully naked just yet but Zim was. He did wear [M/N]’s pink suit jacket, his gloves and boots but [M/N] didn’t take a look at his body. Not until now, Zim’s hips were a bit thicker along with his thighs but they were hidden by his uniform then skinny all the way up. He was honestly surprised, his skin glistening with glitter from the splash. [M/N]’s eyes marveled at his mate with such love that it made Zim feel embarrassed and annoyed.

“ STOP STARING.” Zim hissed, antennas forwards as he glared at the other. “ What now?”

“ Uh, what?” [M/N] asked, his eyes going down and noticed. “ Ah, You’re a girl? I mean, you don’t have a dick..”

“ WHAT? NO.” Zim hissed, covering his below, cheeks turning pinkish-purple. “ Zim is a very NORMAL IRKEN MALE.” Zim hissed, as he gestures to his antennas, “ MALE. But, it takes..coaxing to get my breeding spike out.” Zim said, his eyes glancing away at the water. 

“ Coaxing? Okay, okay…” [M/N] licked his lips a bit, maybe start with his fingers at first than his mouth for it? Yeah, that sounds about right. He would have to start easy for the other, knowing this would truly be his first time. “ Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” [M/N] whispered as he leaned forwards pressing his lips against Zim’s and the other pressed back, humming, his antennae moving forwards and lightly tapped against [M/N]’s head. The hybrid hummed, and Zim purred before slowly pressing his tongue though [M/N]’s mouth and lightly tugged on [M/N]’s which surprised him a bit. He let Zim claim him like this as [M/N] moved his hands over Zim’s hips and yanked the Irken closer which made Zim pull back with a gasp. 

“ How do you want me to?” [M/N] asked as Zim flushed a bit, he turned his head and antennas pulled back. “ Babe?”

“ Just..Just make Zim feel good..” Zim whispered as the song drowns his words out and [M/N] nodded his head and switched their positions. Zim laid on the pink suit coat, and [M/N] in between his legs, not knowing what to do with them and wrapped them around [M/N]’s waist. [M/N] looked at Zim who kept his head turned to the water and [M/N] began pressing kisses down Zim’s neck. His green lips pressed against Zim’s neck, lightly sucking making Zim laugh under his breath. [M/N] kept pressing kisses down Zim’s neck, to his shoulder and finally at Zim’s collarbone sucking. 

“ Agh…” Zim groans at the feeling and jolted when he felt fingers pry below, his antennas moved forwards and wrapped around [M/N]’s antennas. “ Touch there…” Zim said and [M/N] does, at first the first digit went into Zim without problem though it was a bit new to Zim. Zim blinked back to stare at the hybrid, moving his hands thorough his hair, the dumb fur, and lightly tugged making [M/N] look up from the spot he was marking. “ Kiss Zim.” Zim demanded quietly. 

“ I will.” [M/N] replied moving up pressing his lips against Zim’s, their tongues sliding together, tugging and gliding over each other. There was another finger in Zim and Zim winced, feeling it push in with the first. Zim clenched tighter, and mew a bit into the kiss, [M/N] pulled back as he wiggled his fingers around. Zim was tight and warm, which he found a bit amused since Zim’s skin was cool, cold to the touch. “ You okay?” [M/N] asked, as he stopped moving his fingers only for Zim’s heel to kick him harshly in the ribs. “ Ow..”

“ Why did you stop?” Zim snarled a bit, and yanked [M/N]’s hair a bit, “ Zim wants more, continue.” Despite the rough treatment, [M/N] found it more of a turn on luckily. “ Give Zim more.” Zim said again but this time purred, he felt the fingers moved, stretching him out. His antennas moving forwards and they’re antennas entertain making [M/N] chirp this time at the feeling of their stalks moving together, vibrating. 

“ Yes,” Zim moans finally, his legs pulled [M/N] closer once the fingers moved back, the real turn on was [M/N] chirping for him, chirping for Zim. Oh how he wished he could remember this night forever with his mate, everything seemed so perfect especially when [M/N] added the third finger inside, they moved together and yelped when [M/N] bit his chest, right where the dumb human were to be. Zim chirps loudly, not wanting to throw his head back since their antennas were together. “ Yes, I-” [M/N] kept nipping and sucking at his skin, By Irk, this had to be the most pleasurable and amazing thing he had done other than taking planets and winning against every Irken in the academy as the best fighter. “ I-I-” [M/N] stops his sucking and marking, looking up to Zim a bit with a smile.

This was gonna hurt in the morning.

“ I love you, [M/N].”  
“ I love you too, Zim.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[M/N] moans in his sleep, waking up only to see his dark ceiling and the smell of pancakes. He jolted up before noticing he was wearing his suit but the buttons undone and his pink jacket was sticky. He made a face and took the clothes off without another word, he was home and he couldn't remember how he got home but he remembered the night before.

He was no longer a virgin.

[M/N] needed to visit Zim, he wanted to spend time with him and be with him. Maybe it was because they mated? Maybe or because of last night. [M/N] pulled the sweatpants on, a lazy casual red shirt and his shoes. He walked down the stairs after stuffing his phone into his pocket. “ Morning.”

“ You smell like sex.” Gaz said from her seat on the couch, barely looking up from the game. 

“ Sweet as always Gaz.” [M/N] said, with a roll of his eyes, “ I’ll be back, I’ll be bringing Zim back for breakfast. We have lots to talk about.” [M/N] couldn’t help but grin to himself, if they mated wouldn’t that mean he would have to live with Zim? Or Zim here after Dib leaves for college? Children? Marriage? “ Save me some flapjacks.” [M/N] said as Gaz rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

“ Pft, am I your mom?” She retorts as [M/N] leaves the house and shuts the door before walking towards Zim’s house. He hummed to himself, when did the air get cleaner? The smell of flowers in the air smelled better? [M/N] didn’t know about this feeling but it was wonderful, everything just felt so wonderful.

[M/N] got there and took a deep breath, in and out. Maybe Zim would ask him for his hand? Or should they wait? Waiting is good too, or until he finished college at least. [M/N] moved forwards onto the yard and knocked on the door, [E/C] eyes glanced at the gnomes who didn’t even look at him, in fact they looked off. Sleeping.

[M/N] knocked on the door once more and tried to look in the window but there was a thick curtain that covered the inside. Worry crawled up [M/N]’s neck and he tried knocking harder, almost breaking the door but knew the computer would throw him out. Was the sex that bad that Zim bans him from his house? No, No way, something else has to be wrong. He knocked and almost hoped GIR would open the door or Minimoose. Nothing.

No one.

None.

“ Zim?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let the Invader Fandom live on!


End file.
